Four Seasons with Your Love
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: InuKag. Kagome and Inuyasha fall helplessly in love, but with Naraku out to destory their lives, and they must decide between staying true to the feelings in their hearts, or sacrificing love for life.
1. Memories of Long Ago

A/N: Well, here I am, writing another Inuyasha fanfic...If it wasn't for the reviews, I would seriously question why I am spending a lot of my time doing this...But anyway, this is one story I have been planning for a long time, so I really, REALLY wanted to do it once I could.

(For those of you who are into jpop, you may have recognized the story title. It's a line taken from Namie Amuro's jpop song "Four Seasons", my all time FAVORITE jpop song. They used it as the ending theme of **Tenka Hadou no Ken, **English title **Swords of an Honorable Ruler**, once again mistranslated! Argh!)

Anyway, this story is different from the ones I have done before, in that it is in the form of a flashback. The ending to Inuyasha and Kagome's romance this time is plainly given away, yet the story of how this ending came to be will keep you amused, I'm sure. This story is a whopping fifty chapters, and before you scream in frustration, you might want to think about the person who has to sit here and write it. It will undoubtedly take all summer, and a little bit into fall to finish. Fifty chapters are a necessary evil, considering that the flashback plotline takes place over two years. Considering the Plot Standard Time, it actually seems a bit streched in my opinion, sometimes one chapter one month, another chapter a month later. I put in what was necessary and attempted to blend it together, because there is no way I am EVER doing more than fifty chapters.

So, I hope you will bear with me through this long and perilous journey. But for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!

(Don't forget to review, either!)

* * *

**Four Seasons with Your Love**

**Chapter 1: Memories of Long Ago**

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, her voice almost a laugh. This was the happiest moment of her life, here with him. "I don't think there's ever been a moment in all I've known you that I didn't love you."_

_His hands traced her cheeks, a giddy smile of unbelievable joy on his face as well. "Kagome…"_

"_And that's why I…" Her chocolate eyes danced, revealing that one emotion that was all for him; love. "I'll spend my life with you Inuyasha, here. Beyond the well."_

_A small chuckle escaped him as he responded, "Kagome, before I knew you, I never thought it was possible to be so happy in one moment."_

_This time, she did laugh as she replied, "I know! I never thought it either but…I guess you learn new things every day…every year." Reaching up, she touched his cheek as well, knowing that it wasn't a dream. This was real. "I'll stay with you, Inuyasha," she repeated, his strong hand covering hers. "Wherever it takes us. Forever."_

_Unable to wait any longer, he suddenly pulled her against him, capturing his lips with hers. And she responded, neither one wanting to leave this embrace for all time. They knew they'd always be together, for all eternity._

_Each day, each night, each season of the year would be filled with each other, filled with their love…

* * *

_

The night breeze blew through the air as the woman stood outside of the hut, the wind playing with her long, dark hair. She had a rather pensive look in her chocolate eyes, remembering times long past. She appeared to be somewhere in her early twenties, but her face seemed to have endured a thousand years.

Her outfit did not stand out in this time; she wore a pale blue yukata with wooden sandals, dressed like every other woman in the village, yet she didn't quite fit in with these people as well as she first appeared.

Perhaps it was because the villagers had known her for several years…they had known her when she had come here many years ago, dressed strangely and saying she was from another world, a reincarnation of a miko that had once protected the village. She was rarely seen back then, always off searching for the pieces of some important jewel with strange company—the monk and the youkai exterminator, who now lived in the village with their young daughter, the young kitsune youkai, who would spend his days entertaining village children, particularly the girls.

And then there was that _hanyou_…

Closing her eyes and looking down, Kagome Higurashi held a small smile on her face as she thought, _Inuyasha…_

Another gust of wind woke Kagome from her memories, reminding her that she couldn't stand outside all night, she had someone waiting for her, after all.Opening her eyes to the night, shelooked back at the dark sky, the stars shining brightly over her, reminding her of a time, long ago, when a human girl and a hanyou boy both lay under the stars, smiles on their faces as they looked up at the endless sky…their endless future…

Her smile faded as she turned her back on those stars, brushing past the bamboo curtain to enter the small, yet inviting hut. It was divided up into three rooms, two of them built much later than the original hut. The first room looked rather plain; it held most of their belongings, pillows and cooking pots and such.

Kagome went past that main room, and slid open the first door, to be greeted with a small room, yet it was filled with several toys, most made out of wood. Its occupant was sitting on the floor, playing with a wooden horse, before looking back at her, a smile forming on his face. "Mama!"

Smiling warmly at her child, Kagome kneeled next to the small boy. Her son looked just like his father, same beautiful amber eyes, same silky silver hair, same cute dog ears on top of his head…except he didn't act at all like Inuyasha did. He was innocent of the world's scorn, for the most part. Though many did not accept hanyous, he had a family and friends that welcomed him and loved him just the same.

Innocent amber eyes looked at his mother curiously. "Mama, did Aunt Sango-san leave?"

"Yes, Inuko, Aunt Sango-san already left," Kagome told her son warmly. "She can't stay out too late, not with another baby coming."

The boy looked a little disappointed as he said, "I wish Uncle Miroku-sama could have come. He always plays with me."

Kagome began ushering the small three year old to his bed as she told him, "Aunt Sango-san just needed some time out of the hut, Inuko. And your Uncle Miroku-sama had to watch Sakura while she was gone."

She tucked the little boy in, while he asked excitedly, "Did you see me today, Mama? Shippou took me out hunting. I killed three bugs!"

Laughing, Kagome replied, "Yes, I did see. Your father and I are very proud of you, Inuko."

With that, he gave a small pause, looking away as Kagome pulled the blankets up all the way to the small boy's chin, making sure he wouldn't be cold. She placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead, giving his ears a small rub as she pulled away. "Goodnight, Inuko. I love you. Now get some sleep, tomorrow's another day."

Just as Kagome pulled away, her son grabbed the back of her yukata with a small hand. "Wait, Mama…" she turned back to him, "You didn't tell me a story."

The smile came back on her face as she said, "You're right, Inuko. What story do you want tonight? The Story of the Wind Sorceress? Or the Tale of the Wolf Prince?"

Inuko shook his head, his amber eyes looked just like Inuyasha's when he had set on a decision. "I want to hear the Tale of the Hanyou and the Miko, Mama."

That caused Kagome's eyes to widen slightly, the smile sliding from her face. "Inuko…you know that one takes a long time."

"But I want to hear it, Mama!" her son protested. "You haven't told it to me in a long time!"

Sighing, Kagome sat next to his pallet, turning away in thought. "But Inuko…do you really want me to tell it over again? The whole thing?"

He nodded, amber eyes pleading. "I really want to hear it Mama. Please?"

Kagome glanced back at him, his waiting face making her decision. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to begin.

* * *

_My son asks me about the Tale of the Hanyou and the Miko. I don't know if he knows it's the story of his father and I...after all, he's only three years old. But still…_

_How am I to start? That tale, in all, it took three years of my life. From the time when I first came through the well into the Sengoku Jidai, until the day our son was born. So many things happened in those three years, love, sadness, tragedy, happiness...so many emotions…_

_I told it to him once before, that is true. But I do not even remember how I said it back then. There are many things I leave unsaid to him, and many others I have to edit to keep his ignorance and innocence. I cannot tell him all I experienced, it would break his heart._

_But, those times! It makes me smile even now, remembering those years ago when we all traveled together, after Naraku. How I made friends, adapted to living here in this time…how I fell so very deeply in love with Inuyasha…and love him still…_

_When I was fifteen, I never expected my life to turn out as it has. I always expected Inuyasha to eventually choose Kikyou, never wanting to get my hopes up. But how wrong I was…_

_But we were never safe to be in love then. Naraku was still on the loose, biding his time until we came to him to gather his strength. We both knew that we couldn't form a relationship like we wanted at that time._

_Fighting our love was harder than it seemed. And I can still recall the pain in my heart whenever we got close, knowing that we couldn't have what we desired…_

_Was it wrong of us, to give in like that? With our son as the proof? Naraku was eventually destroyed, but not without great price, not without the threat of him nearly destroying everything, and everyone we loved. _

_The folly is mine, and I know it. If I had just done what Inuyasha had asked, then perhaps we wouldn't have lost so much…but the past can never be fixed, can it?_

_I know Inuyasha doesn't blame me. But what he thinks and what I know are two different things. He wants me to be free of this blame and regret, but I will never let go of the memory of what I lost, what we lost…_

_Oh Inuyasha…I wish this mistake had never hurt you as well…_

_But the past is the past. I cannot change it. It is the only way I have lived with myself and kept a happy face for Inuko all these years. _

_Because of this mistake, I cannot tell him the truth about what we did and traveled for before he was born. He would connect it with this story, and learn the ugly truth about what I had done_..._what I had caused to be sacrificed..._

_I cannot brood for too long, or I shall find myself, a grown woman, weeping once more. I have to stop myself, and remember where I am to go on without despair._

_

* * *

_"Mama?" Inuko asked once more, his mother waking herself from her thoughts like she always did. 

When Kagome turned back to him, she spoke to him in her storyteller's voice, always seeming happier when she remembered the past. "You know how the hanyou and the miko met, Inuko. The miko came from another world, five hundred years in the future, by falling into the dry well in the forest. She then met the hanyou who had been sealed to a tree by the one by his beloved, and woke him up."

Inuko listened with wide, hungry eyes as she continued, "From there, they embarked on a quest to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama with their friends, an orphaned, young kitsune youkai, a monk with a cursed hole in his hand, and a youkai exterminator that had lost her entire village due to the evil youkai, Naraku."

Kagome glanced away from her son, but out, towards memory as the words came, lost in her thoughts. "Their journey would take them many years, never ceasing, with only one goal in mind; to defeat Naraku. But during this time, they thought of other things besides just Naraku…the friends became more like a family, so close…and a few became closer than friends, so close that they swore nothing would ever tear them apart…"

* * *

The silver haired hanyou stood overlooking the village, his hair flapping in the wind while his golden eyes stared outward with a soft look in his eyes. His clothes were as they always were, the red haori and hakama, Tessaiga at his side. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if looking deep into memory. 

"Inuyasha!" a voice he was very familiar with called, making his silver dog ear twitch slightly at the unexpected sound. He turned, his eyes softening as he looked upon the girl in front of him. She had a cheerful face, with happiness in her brown eyes, her slightly fluffy black hair swaying in the wind along with her clothes, the green middle school outfit and short green miniskirt.

Inuyasha came up to her, a small, gentle smile on his face, matching the one on hers. "Kagome…" he said softly, looking happy to see her. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're ready to have dinner at Kaede-sama's soon," Kagome replied, "After all, we have something to celebrate."

With a smirk, the hanyou asked, "Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"You jerk!" she yelled playfully. "You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" she leaned a little bit forward to him, a knowing smile on her face, begging him to guess.

Inuyasha scratched his head, feigning forgetfulness. "Gee, I don't seem to remember. Is it something important?"

Kagome gave him a playful smack. "Don't act like you forgot! Tomorrow, it'll be one year since I came here Inuyasha…one year since I met you." She spoke the last words in a whisper, her chocolate eyes glancing up and meeting his beautiful amber ones, both of their smiles fading into a knowing stare.

After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha quickly looked away, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yeah…but…it's also your birthday isn't it?"

A bright smile blossomed on her face. _He remembered. _Nodding, Kagome replied, "Yeah, tomorrow I'll be sixteen, and starting a new school, finally. That's why I have to go home tomorrow, Inuyasha."

His ears lowered on his head as she reminded him that she was going to leave him. "How long?"

Smile never fading, Kagome told him, "Well, if you're waiting for me, maybe I can get home sooner."

"Keh." The hanyou turned away, folding his arms, denying it like he always did. "Well go home. It's not like I care."

She rolled her eyes. Of course, this was how he always acted, denying that he would miss her when she was gone. But though it would be nice if he was honest with her, there was nothing she could do to change it, and nothing she _would _do to change it.

He was her hanyou, he wouldn't be if he acted any different.

"Inuyasha, should we be going back?" she asked, making him turn back to her. "After all, dinner's probably ready."

He shrugged. "Sure." But Kagome couldn't help but notice his expressive eyes revealed that he did care more than he was acting like he did.

Smriking, Kagome turned and led the way back to the village, Inuyasha coming to walk beside her. As they walked back, Kagome glanced at him, still determined to make it seem like he didn't care about her as much as he did. No matter how exasperating treatment like this from his was, she loved it, she loved _him…_And she knew she'd feel this love forever.

* * *

"The miko and the hanyou were already very good friends, but secretly, they didn't want to remain just friends…they wanted something more…" Kagome was unable to keep herself from sighing, knowing the depth of her love had never wavered from that day. 

Inuko looked up at her, his golden eyes begging for more. "What happened next, Mama?"

And so, Kagome obliged, falling deeper into her memories, remembering all those years ago, when she was just a naive girl, traveling around with the arrogant hanyou that she loved…

* * *

_And thus the tale begins…_


	2. Birthday Dreams

A/N: Woo! Out of school now! But the sad thing is the one day I have to go to school this week, I end up really sick with a fever. Trying to take a French test that you already can't read very well with a fever and a headache is not fun. Thankfully, I was out after that one test, so I got to go lie down for a while, until here I am.

I was suprised about how many people were getting afraid for Inuyasha's life in the first chapter. All I can say is, don't jump to conclusions too early. The story just started, after all! You'll see him soon enough.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Birthday Dreams**

_You could say that everything really began on that day, the night before my sixteenth birthday, marking it one year since I had fallen down the well and met Inuyasha. We had just gotten back from a while traveling, and no one was really eager to start out again so soon without any clear evidence of where Naraku was. _

_Naraku was always eluding us…we would chase after him, but he was always one step ahead. At that time, he had most of the Shikon shards, with only a few left to gather; the one in Kohaku's back, the shards in Kouga's legs, and the one I carried. In the beginning, we had most of them, but overtime, Naraku had stolen ours one by one, eventually gaining an almost complete Shikon no Tama._

_When considering the odds, I'm surprised that even now, we didn't give up hope. Most people would have, when confronted with an enemy that seems nearly impossible to beat. But we couldn't afford to give up; Naraku had destroyed too many lives, and had hurt every one of us. It didn't matter if we died, we'd continue going until the end._

_Inuyasha was probably the most determined. For what Naraku did to him fifty years ago, and what he saw him do to our friends, Inuyasha had to kill him, no matter what. I knew he had always blamed himself for Kikyou's death, and the only way he thought he could lift the guilt was to defeat Naraku._

_Every time he mentioned killing Naraku for Kikyou, I couldn't help but feel heartache. At that time, I was certain that he still loved her, and that there would be no place for me in his heart. I wasn't blind, I knew that despite how we both claimed we were 'just friends', we both felt something stronger._

_But I never thought that he would choose me. He had loved Kikyou before; he had promised to go to Hell with her once this was over. He wanted to avenge her early death. He would always choose her over me, of that I was certain._

_If only I could turn back the wheels of time, and let myself know how wrong I was…it would have ended much pain and suffering on my part. _

_Oh yes…I do wish that going back five years would be as easy as going back five hundred, but some things cannot be changed, no matter how much I wish they could…_

_From this day onward, little did I know, that my life would take such a different turn, and it would determine Inuyasha and my fates forever…_

_

* * *

_

As they entered into the old miko's hut, they were met with an enthusiastic greeting. It seemed that everyone wanted to wish her a happy birthday as "Happy Birthday, Kagome-chan!" "Yay, Kagome!" "Congratulations on your birthday, Kagome-sama." And "A very happy birthday, child." chorused throughout the hut.

A bright smile blossomed on Kagome's face. "Thank you, everyone!" she replied, feeling glad that they all had seemed to remember despite her telling them only once before.

Though, it didn't escape her notice that they were all glaring at Inuyasha for some reason. When she turned to look at him as well, the reason was revealed when he turned away, folding his arms…yet still had a tiny blush on his face. "Happy Birthday, whatever," he muttered in the smallest possible voice.

As they both walked into the hut, and were met with the chatter of their friends, Kagome couldn't help but keep her eyes on the hanyou, a small smirk on her face with the realization that the blush was still there.

* * *

_Though Sango and Miroku told Inuyasha and I on several occasions that we were both blind to the obvious, I, at least, already had somewhat of a hint to his feelings. I wasn't stupid, and through his actions, I could tell, that he thought of me closer than a friend._

_The question was, how close? I knew that he was once in love with Kikyou, and ever since I came into the picture, things had become complicated for him. I didn't like causing Inuyasha anxiety, but until he finally made his decision between us, things would be hard for him. _

_Of course, now that I think back upon it, it must have been an extremely hard decision for him, to choose between the woman he felt guilty over letting her die, or another, new woman in his life. With me, I loved him and him only, and I had given him plenty of hints to pick up on. He must have had some idea as to how I felt, given by his actions, but he never said anything until…_

_Well, now I'm getting ahead of myself, but, rest assured, I knew, and that knowledge was enough to keep me from screaming in girlish frustration each night.

* * *

_

The meal, though simple, seemed to have been spruced up a bit in Kagome's honor. Instead of the usual fish stew, there was stew, but there were also rice balls, and even simply made sushi. And also in her honor, she was given the first pick of the meal.

Kagome thanked them for their meal and, ever modest, assured them they did not need to do this, but she was quickly hushed up by Sango, who told her they did. Birthday greetings were given to her several times, most were off-color comments made by Miroku, who was quickly silenced by the hanyou and the exterminator.

Though it wasn't the biggest birthday party she had ever had, Kagome couldn't help but like it a lot more. Though she lived in a different time, these were her friends, drawn closer through all the adventures they had over the year. After all, it wasn't just a celebration of her birthday, but also the anniversary of her falling down the well and awakening Inuyasha, a year since they had become friends and their lives had been changed forever.

But even through all the hardship and suffering they had experienced, they still had time to relax and be happy together. Kagome knew that if she had a choice between returning to her old life and living like this forever, she would definitely choose this.

Soon, however, it was late, and she knew she had to go back before nightfall since she started at her new school the next day. Amazingly, she had graduated her old middle school and was proceeding on to the tenth grade. Although, she would have to be in school more often because it was a higher grade, she would still have plenty of days to be in the Sengoku Jidai and "save the world" as her grandfather put it. After all, without him convincing the school she was often ill, she wouldn't have been able to get all those extra sick days.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll see you in a few days!" she told them cheerfully, and they bid her goodbye, and told her to come back soon, (Miroku made quite a profound statement about missing her gentle figure before he was clobbered by the angry hanyou.) promising to wait in the village until her return. Inuyasha followed her out of the hut and to the well while she carried her trademark overstuffed backpack, neither of them speaking on the trek to the dry well.

Whenever she was alone with Inuyasha like this, Kagome always felt nervous. After all, she did love him with all her heart and all her soul, but with the added knowledge that he felt _something _for her…she couldn't help but fantasize silly things that would never happen…though the image of him just grabbing her and kissing her until her head spun was an image she was particularly fond of replaying over and over in her head.

Finally, Inuyasha decided to spark some conversation. "So…it's your birthday tomorrow."

Kagome gave him a sideways glance, raising her eyebrows. "Yes, Inuyasha. I thought you knew that."

Trying to repair his statement hastily, Inuyasha spoke, "No, I mean…what I meant to say is…it's your birthday tomorrow right?"

_Why is he so nervous? _She sighed, deciding to go along with whatever he wanted. "Yes, Inuyasha. But I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Right," he grunted, looking away determinedly. "So…I thought…maybe I'll come and see you tomorrow."

Whatever skepticism she had vanished instantly as her brown eyes began to sparkle. She stopped walking immediately, her mouth set in an almost disbelieving smile. "You'll really come?"

Inuyasha stopped as well, glancing at her out of the corner of his amber eyes. He had been with her for a year, and knew that the right words in the right order could gain a reaction like that from her. He quickly memorized what he had just said for further reference, just in case, of course. However, if she began doing that awful squealing thing that girls tended to do that hurt his ears, he would have to draw the line.

"Well…yeah, I suppose so," he answered, her eyes lighting up even further as they continued on and the well came in sight.

As he turned back to her, Inuyasha realized he had never quite noticed how much he liked her smiles. Sure, he _liked _them, but seeing her all cheery and starry-eyed…he _really _liked that. Maybe it was because when he mostly saw Kagome, she was usually glaring at him or saying the s-i-t word, or maybe it was just because her smiles made him feel like he did something right for once…he didn't know, but there was something about her smiling like that that made him want to see her smile like that again…and often.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured, before turning around and approaching the well, the silver haired hanyou watching her every move. She threw her backpack into the bottom and put one leg over, her arms supporting her. Just before she fell in she looked back at him, the smile still on her face, before she let go and plunged into the depths of the timestream.

When she was gone, Inuyasha turned away, shaking his head. "_Women…_" he muttered.

* * *

_Though Inuyasha hadn't exactly professed love or anything like that, hearing him say he'd come visit for my birthday was sweet…very uncharacteristically sweet, that is. He wasn't what you would call a romantic, but anything nice that he did had me falling head over heels for him all over again._

_It's a wonder he didn't connect _all _the dots on how I felt much sooner. After all, I think I was pretty obvious. Everyone else knew it…But then again, he was pretty obvious as well, and I only saw what was on the surface, the deeper emotions he tried to keep hidden were hidden from me, but not from anyone else…_

_Well, they do say that love makes us fools…

* * *

_

"Happy birthday Kagome-chan!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi yelled out as soon as they saw her on the steps of the high school. Kagome noted from the first time she saw it that it was larger than her middle school, and seeing people in different uniforms was quite a shock. Instead of their green uniforms, these ones were of a blue hue, with a longer skirt that was not pleated and went down to just above their knees, a lot more modest. The top was a blouse then covered by a blue vest of the same hue as the skirt, and topped by a red ribbon.

It seemed a lot more restricting than the middle school uniform, and Kagome made a mental note to pack her old outfit when she went to the Sengoku Jidai so she wouldn't have trouble drawing a bow like she usually did in the tight vest.

As her friends ran up to her, they pushed wrapped presents into her arms. No doubt inside was some stuffed animal or some manga, a present that probably didn't cost more than their allowance. It didn't matter, she appreciated it all the same.

"So, sixteen now, huh?" Eri asked, with a grin.

Kagome smiled back. "Yep. Finally sixteen."

Ayumi, the hopeless romantic, held a starry look in her eyes. "But you know what it means when your sixteen, Kagome-chan?"

Pausing, Kagome absent-mindedly looked up at the sky while trying to think. "Um…that if we lived in America we could drive?"

"Well, that's true…but here in Japan, that means you can get married!"

Kagome didn't seem to be as excited about this information as Ayumi did. They began walking into the concrete building, while Kagome replied, "So?"

Yuka, however, picked up on what Ayumi was getting at. She grinned while nudging the present-laden Kagome into the arm with her elbow. "Come on, Kagome-chan! You know, you and you're boyfriend _have _been into each other for a year."

Kagome raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you saying that I should go haul him off in front of an altar today, Yuka-chan?"

"What she's saying is now that you're sixteen, you've got the opportunity, Kagome-chan," Eri replied with a wink. "After all, if things get pretty serious between you, who knows? Wedding bells could ring!" While saying that, she did a little twirl in her spot in the crowded hallway.

They reached their homeroom and sat down in their desks, each leaning over to Kagome with grins on their faces as they began thinking of her 'wedding'. Kagome, on the other hand, was trying her best to convince them that no such thing would take place. "Listen guys, my boyfriend and I have only been into each other for a _year. _Besides, we're not _that _much into each other…And he's still a bit hung up on his ex."

_That _certainly deflated the merry air that had been there a second ago. "He's…_still _hung up on her?" Yuka asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes." sighed Kagome, looking depressedly out the classroom window. "That's just it. He's probably never going to get over her as long as he feels guilty about…some bad things that happened to her. I've just gotten used to knowing that."

"Kagome-chan!" exclaimed Eri, slamming her hands down on Kagome's desk. "Why are you still going out with him if he can't stay faithful to you?"

"Because," she explained, looking out towards the view of Tokyo, with all its modern buildings, and then, far in the distance, to Mt. Fuji among the sea of steel. "It doesn't matter how he treats me…I'm still too much in love with him to let go too soon."

* * *

"I'm home, Mama!" Kagome yelled through the house as she shut the door, taking a small stretch and noticing that the tight blue vest didn't allow her arms to go that high above her head before setting down her yellow backpack. 

"Welcome home dear!" her mother peeked her head out from the kitchen, wearing a smile on her face. "You're back late."

"Yuka-chan, Eri-chan, and Ayumi-chan and I decided to go to WacDonalds to celebrate my birthday, Mama," Kagome replied at once.

Her mother answered, "I hope you had a good time. And there's someone here to see you. In the family room." A mysterious smile was on her face as Mrs. Higurashi retreated back to the kitchen, leaving her daughter dumbfounded.

"Someone here to see me?" she wondered, walking slowly and glancing into the living room. Who she saw suddenly made the rest of the day seem a whole lot brighter. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou's eyes went slightly wider at seeing her in the new outfit after being used to her in the green one, but then he just shrugged, accepting it. Kagome ran up to him, smiling,and she noticed he also hada small grin on his face as well. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, trying to make it seem like not that much of a deal. "I came to get you early, I suppose."

"Early?" she asked, her smile fading. "But I told you I'd be back tomorrow. Can't you wait that long to go off in search of Naraku?"

The hanyou turned away with a sour look on his face. That comment had stung. "Whatever," he muttered, "But we're going back _tomorrow, _got that woman?"

Sighing while rolling her eyes, Kagome replied, "Yeah, I got it…"

* * *

_I never quite understood why he always needed me to come back so soon, after all. I understood why we needed to fight Naraku, but he seemed to want me fighting there all the time, only allowing me back if I threatened to sit him. _

_In the beginning, I thought it had been because I was his precious "jewel finder", and, to some degree, I still thought that was the only reason he wanted me back. Since he was usually so concerned about me and asserted that my era was safer, it didn't make sense that he would want me to go back to his dangerous time so quickly._

_But as time went on, I came to see that he didn't want me back _just _because I was his shard finder, though he would never say it out loud, I was just beginning to see that he had a genuine need for me. After all, he had told me that he wanted me to stay with him, and had never said a word against it when I told him I wanted to stay with him as well._

_And of course, I heard the reports from Sango-chan, Miroku-sama or Shippou-chan of how he acted when I wasn't there…sometimes, it even made me wish that I could spy upon this without him recognizing my scent, since it sounded so funny._

_And though I was rather annoyed when he would literally drag me away from my family to shove me back down the well, I couldn't help but go back without complaint. It was another instance when Inuyasha (unintentionally) showed some of his feelings for me, and being the age I was, I couldn't help but secretly revel in it._

_

* * *

_

"Kagome! Inuyasha-kun!" Kagome's mother called from the kitchen. "Dinner is on the table!"

Being the large stomached hanyou he was, Inuyasha immediately bounded for the kitchen, no doubt hoping it would be a course full of ramen noodles. Kagome's smile appeared back on her face as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, following him into the kitchen.

Her family chanted, "Happy Birthday, Kagome!" as she walked through the door, holding a cake which Inuyasha was eyeing greedily. She couldn't help but give a small laugh as she came to sit with them (once again realizing how hard it was to maneuver in a tighter, non-pleated skirt), amazed that they were able to set up this surprise for her.

Though, since she was hardly ever home, perhaps it wasn't so surprising after all.

"Make a wish, Nee-chan!" Souta encouraged her as she sat down, looking at the sixteen candles arranged on the cake.

Kagome's eyes went to the ceiling, as if trying to decide what her wish would be, but she already knew. Her eyes settled back down on the hanyou, watching him as he noticed the gaze she held on him, looking rather confused, before she glanced back down at the lit candles.

After a small hesitation, Kagome blew out the small flames, hearing claps from her family when all sixteen lights went out. A small grin was on her face as they began digging into their dinner and cake (or in Inuyasha's case, dinner, ramen, and cake at the same time) while she thought, _Well, I'll have to see if that wish comes true after all…_

Pleasant conversation was made while they ate. "Kagome, are you going back tomorrow?" her mother asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Mama. Until everything is set right, I have to keep going back."

"Inu no Nii-chan, do you really have to go?" Souta asked, looking up at the hanyou in adoration. "It's fun when you're around!"

"Too bad, kid," Inuyasha replied, still focusing on nearly inhaling the ramen from the styrofoam cup. "I can't hang around here for too long these days." He never really minded Kagome's little brother…he was a different contrast from Shippou, at least. While the kitsune would always complain and yell at him, Souta looked up to Inuyasha as a hero. Though it was a little annoying, having a little kid fawn over him like that didn't bother him too much.

Kagome's grandfather gave a tragic sigh. "Now what will I say? I ran out of diseases, viruses, and bacterial infections a while ago?"

"Jii-chan…" Kagome pleaded with her grandfather, while the old man racked his brains for yet another excuse to get Kagome out of school.

"Do you know when you will be back, Kagome?" her mother asked her, looking a bit worried.

Her daughter shrugged. "I don't know, Mama. It depends upon when we are back in the village."

Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi admitted to her daughter, with a sad look in her eyes. "I worry about you, Kagome. When you're over there…I can't help it. I'm a mother, after all." she explained with a small smile.

Kagome smiled softly back. "Don't worry Mama. After all…" she glanced back at the hanyou now digging into to the rice balls. "I have Inuyasha to protect me."

Her mother's smile softened. "Yes, I guess you do."

* * *

_I suppose Mama already knew about Inuyasha and I…she always was glancing at both of us and smiling. When we finally announced we were together, she didn't seem at all surprised…I think she knew from even the beginning. _

_She certainly knew the way I felt about him, at least. She had come home the day I discovered I was in love with him, and helped me through those powerful feelings. And whenever I would come home crying, she was always there, comforting me. _

_When I think of Mama now, I always think of her as the silent matchmaker between us, always watching, and giving advice, hoping that one day we'd finally stop being so stupid and see what was right in front of our faces…_

_

* * *

_

Kagome smiled up at the hanyou as she finished packing her bag to go back to the Sengoku Jidai, now dressed in yellow pajamas. "All done!" she told him triumphantly, closing the flap on her overstuffed yellow backpack.

The hanyou, who was sitting next to her, however, didn't look at all happy about it, despite how many times he told her to hurry up and pack. He looked…slightly nervous? He didn't want to look at her, and kept fidgeting…As always with him, the more inconspicuous he tried to look, the more he revealed something was up.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, as the hanyou glanced at her with a glance that clearly said, 'how did you find out?' in a panicked tone.

He didn't answer, but she could see the struggle in his eyes. What was up with him? He usually wasn't this nervous around her. Finally, after what seemed and eternity of Inuyasha trying to decide whether to ignore her question or to just go for it, he answered, "It's your birthday."

Kagome nodded, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Yes, Inuyasha, it's my birthday."

"So I…" the hanyou gulped, obviously very nervous and trying to do this right. "I have…a present…for you."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of his words, despite the fact that he wasn't even looking at her with a sour look on his face. "Really Inuyasha? You have a present for _me_?"

At her reaction, his nervousness seemed to vanish a bit, and he began to wonder why he had originally been afraid in the first place. He reached into the sleeve of his haori and pulled out something in his palm, and when he opened it, Kagome's eyes went wide and she gave a small gasp.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. He held out to her what appeared to be a small, fan shaped, seashell on a thin cord. "This is…" Slowly, Kagome reached her hand out and grasped for it, looking from the necklace back to Inuyasha's face.

The hanyou had a small blush on his cheeks as he turned away. "I thought you might like it…you know…" he muttered, folding his arms, clearing embarrassed.

"I love it," Kagome smiled, tying it around her neck as she spoke. She took the shell in her hand, rubbing her fingers over it, noting how smooth it was. "But Inuyasha…a necklace?" she glanced back up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I found the shell a while ago." Inuyasha's worries began to disappear, replaced with what appeared to be a pre-written speech. "I hop—_thought _you might like it…and besides, you gave me a necklace, didn't you?" He turned back to her, tugging on the kotodoma rosary. "Thought I might return the favor, woman."

Kagome couldn't help but grin. It was so…uncharacteristically sweet of him to do this, and yet, if he put it that way, it seemed perfectly natural. "Yeah, but this one isn't charmed, is it?"

The hanyou gave a "Keh! If only that withered hag would let me put a restraining spell on you, then see how _you _like it whenever you get me mad."

After a small laugh, she glanced at him and, to his surprise, suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Inuyasha immediately stiffened, stunned by her behavior. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured, unable to keep the smile on her face.

But by the look on her face, and knowing the satisfaction that he had put it there, the hanyou smiled back, and returned the hug. "You're welcome, Kagome."

And, looking back, Kagome's grin grew wider, knowing that this was the best birthday she had ever had.


	3. Assumption

A/N: Well, I'm still sick. I am getting better though, just a few sniffles and a coughing fit every so often. The good thing about being home sick while everyone else is gone is that no one yells at me when I raid the fridge for a breakfast of chocolate cake!

Glad so many people liked the necklace idea! I thought it would be something cute for our hanyou to do. He already gave Kikyou a gift fifty years ago, I figured he needed to do something cute like that for Kagome too.

You know what's odd? Whenever I write 'Inuko' I am tempted to write 'Kuro' instead...I wish I could write more about him, but I figured it would get boring if I used the same names and characters for babies over and over again. I mean, sorry, Inuko, but I think Kuro will always be my favorite Inuyasha/Kagome baby I ever wrote...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Assumption**

_I don't remember if there has ever been a day since Inuyasha gave me that necklace that I ever took it off. It was something that seemed so sweet for him to do at the time, and it was a small reminder to me for a while that no matter what I began to think of him and Kikyou, there was proof that he felt _something_ for me, right in my hand._

_But though I knew he loved both of us, I always thought that I was only second best. I was the reincarnation of Kikyou, and though Inuyasha had asserted several times that he didn't think of me as Kikyou, he only thought of me as Kagome, I still couldn't shake the doubt of his words from my heart. I was certain that he would never forget her, and always choose her over me._

_And yet…when he did things like this, it gave me a small bubble of hope in my heart, telling me that even through all the doubt that clouded my feelings, there might be a possibility that my hopes would come true...

* * *

_

When Inuyasha and Kagome went back through the well to the Sengoku Jidai the next day, neither of them spoke of the previous night, especially of the gift he had given her. Like always, they had to act if cute moments like these were easily forgotten, but it was clear to both that this particular moment would certainly _not _be forgotten very soon.

They climbed up from the ancient wooden well five hundred years in the past, and though Inuyasha didn't speak to her much, Kagome couldn't help but glance at him every so often. It didn't escape her notice that he had seen that she still wore his gift, and would turn away quickly and blush, still embarrassed despite the fact that his gift had been received well.

_You know…he's really changed in a year…_Kagome thought, watching him as Inuyasha turned away. She remembered when she had first released him from Goshinboku, how he seemed determined to annoy her to no end, and make her leave and forget about ever coming back. Though sometimes she had considered that when dealing with him, she couldn't leave him behind for some strange reason, and she had soon figured out it was because she was in love.

_In the beginning, it was like he didn't care about anything, he just wanted to get the jewel shards with me as his "jewel finder", and then be able to wish himself full youkai. Now, he has a lot of things he cares about, though he won't ever admit it…But I wonder, does he still want to become a full youkai? _

While Kagome was gazing at him and reflecting, Inuyasha couldn't help but glance back at her, and think about the changes she had gone through as well. _She's still wearing it…_he tried to conceal a smile as he noticed the seashell necklace around her neck. _She really likes it…_For once, he knew, he had done and said the right thing.

The first time he had seen her, the night he had woken up from his fifty year sleep, he had thought she was Kikyou. The last person he had seen before he had slept was Kikyou, and it was only natural to believe the girl who had an uncanny resemblance to her was Kikyou. But he had soon discovered how wrong he was.

Even when Kikyou was alive, she always tried to guard her feelings, knowing she was a miko and could not fall in love. And on those rare occasions when she did show him that she loved him, there was still a moment when she would have to step back, and admit that it could go on no further.

But Kagome…she had shown him without restrictions that she cared about him, crying for him, and hugging him when she needed to. She was always so happy, unlike Kikyou, whom he had first been attracted to because he knew she was lonely, as he was.

If he could compare them, Kikyou was a tragic beauty, like a glistening winter snow…beautiful, yet so sad. Kagome, however, was like a summer's day, showing warmth, joy, laughter, making Inuyasha feel happy for perhaps the first time in his life.

_Okay, she was annoying in the beginning,_ he admitted, remembering all those times he had to save her when she couldn't save herself. _And I bet she enjoyed her stupid 'sit' command, too. _Of course, she still used it when he got her mad, but at least she didn't use it as often.

_But now…_Kagome had slowly, with her smiles and laughter, worked her way into his heart. Something about her had taken hold, and made him want to always protect her and be there for her. Something made him always want to stay with her. _She promised to stay with me. _He remembered the day when he thought he had lost her forever, and yet despite all she had come back to him.

Something about her since the beginning had changed, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Inuyasha just knew, that whatever had changed since the first day he had seen her, it had affected him as well…changing him for the better.

While they were thinking, they began to notice that they were gazing longingly at each other, with endless depths of emotion showing in their eyes. They both quickly looked away, with small, pink blushes across their cheeks Of course, some things hadn't changed at all in a year…

* * *

_No matter what happy times we had at the village, there was one thing we could never forget—Naraku. He was always there, looming like a shadow, over everything. And so, after the short fun we had with my birthday, we soon had to go back into the harsh reality that we were not finished with our fight with Naraku._

_Luck was on our side at that time, because we hadn't seen Naraku in a while. After the last time we had fought him, he just seemed to disappear suddenly. Of course, it had only been a few weeks, so we weren't really worried…it wasn't like the time at Mt. Haukurei, where he had been gone for months. We weren't in any danger by his sudden absence._

_Or so we thought._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into Kaede's hut, the hanyou noticing that Kagome had stuffed the necklace down her shirt moments before they drew back the bamboo curtain to meet their friends. She didn't want anyone else seeing this precious secret that they shared just yet.

"Kagome!" The kitsune, Shippou, jumped into her arms as she entered the hut, Kagome returning the hug. Looking around the small, wooden hut, Kagome could see all her friends sitting around the fire in the middle of the hut, like they always did when conferring.

"So now Kagome-sama has returned to us," Miroku the monk said, before glancing back at the hanyou. "Though, Inuyasha, you don't seem to look to happy about this. You're usually relieved when Kagome comes back."

Inuyasha snorted, shrugging it off. "Whatever, monk." In truth, he wasn'toverjoyed about it at all. The small happiness he had with Kagome the night before had been spoiled because they had to go back and search for Naraku.

Sango asked her friend, "So, Kagome-chan, did you have a nice birthday?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, I guess." She subtly touched the shell necklace under her shirt, the only one noticing was Inuyasha, who promptly turned away at her implication. "It's hard to believe that its been a year since I first came here."

"The years seem to pass quicker the more you age," Kaede put in, a smile of amusement on the old miko's face.

"You'd know that wouldn't you, withered crone?" Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kagome glared at him and warned, "Inuyasha…" making the hanyou shut up for fear of being sat.

Glaring at him, Kaede responded, "You, of all people Inuyasha, have no right to talk about age. You are hundreds of years older than I am, after all."

"The difference between you and me, _old woman_, is that I, at least, don't end up looking like _that _after a few decades," Inuyasha glared, before Kagome stood in front of him to break it up.

"Please, stop, Inuyasha!" Kagome glared, before looking back at her friends, her face changed to a serious tone. "So, any news while we were gone?"

The kitsune shook his head. "Nope. We haven't seen or heard anything."

"It's odd though," Miroku added, folding his arms across his chest while his brows furrowed over his indigo colored eyes. "Usually, there would be some sign of his presence, but now there's…nothing. And even if we could scour all over the land for him, Naraku's gotten too good at hiding his jyaki from us."

There was an uncomfortable silence in their hut as they contemplated their enemy who was possibly becoming more powerful. If Naraku became too powerful, they would never be able to defeat him…Or if they managed to do so, they would probably die as well.

The silence was broken by an arrogant hanyou muttering, "Keh!" All eyes turned to him as he leaned against he wall of the hut, arms folded in his red haori, head down as he muttered to them, "What's it matter? He hid from us once before, and we found him. Well find him again, and this time we'll defeat him!"

If only everyone could be as confident as he sounded. But there was no stopping once the hanyou was determined. He continued, "I'm tired of sitting around here waiting for something to happen! Let's just go and defeat him before the bastard can hide any longer!"

Everyone else in the hut sighed; they should have known that Inuyasha would have acted this way. He was never one to wait around and let his enemies get more powerful when he could be chopping them into tiny, unrecognizable bits. No one spoke until Kagome asked, "So…I guess we're setting out again?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. We've spent too long in this stinking village anyway. We should get moving before Naraku gets any more bright ideas."

"I guess you're right, Inuyasha," Miroku agreed, standing up and taking his clinking staff with him. "Defeating Naraku is our first priority, after all. However, Inuyasha, are you intending to leave today? Where are we to go?"

"Of course we're leaving today!" the anxious hanyou announced. "I figured we could head for the last place we saw him, it might leave us some thing to go off of." All in the hut remembered the last time they had seen Naraku, when he had attacked them out of pure whim, it seemed, since he did not have a grand plan for their demise that time. In fact, Naraku hadn't come up with an evil plan to kill them all in a while, so that only served to make them worry and wonder what plan he was cooking up this time; he never stayed idle for too long.

Grabbing her backpack and standing up, Kagome replied, "Well, we'd better get moving. If Naraku's up to something, we have to get him before he does it."

* * *

They set out almost immediately, heading south of the village to where they had last encountered Naraku. Traveling was like it usually was, long days of nothing but walking, or sometimes riding if they had to get there in a hurry. They started out with an easy pace, having no real urgency to get to their destination as soon as possible, and everything was as it always had been; all of them ambling along, gazing at the scenery while talking and laughing amongst themselves, while the hanyou urged them on to find Naraku, of course. 

Their travels usually took anywhere from a week to a month, depending upon what youkai were in the area and what condition they were all in to travel. In fact, Kagome was amazed that she could have missed this much school and still be admitted. She knew for a fact that over the past year, she had spent more days out of school than in.

Of course, while her grades deteriorated, her life in the Sengoku Jidai grew, and sometimes it seemed more like home to her than her life in the modern era. She had always wondered if she were meant to live a life other that what she thought she would have lived in the modern world, and there was no doubt that this was it.

_But will I always live life here? _Kagome wondered. _Once the jewel is complete, what then? Will I stay here or will I go back? _Glancing at Inuyasha who, like always, was in front of the group, his head held proudly high, leading them onward, she absent-mindedly touched the necklace beneath her shirt. _If Inuyasha asked me to, then I would stay here. But if he didn't because he wants to go with Kikyou…then I guess I can still live in my world…_

The thought that he might want her to leave so he could be with Kikyou caused her heart to sadden, and gave her a slight twang of jealousy. She didn't want him to go with Kikyou, obviously, but she couldn't help but hope that he would ask her someday to stay with him…but she didn't dare hope that it could be anything beyond that.

She loved Inuyasha, and had shown him on several occasions how much she loved him, and then sometimes he would reveal deeper feelings as well, but Kagome never expected that he would actually love her and want her to stay with him forever as his mate. It just seemed…too unreachable.

It was something that, though she wished for it, she resigned herself to the fact that it would never happen.

* * *

A few nights into their journey, after having to sleep on the cold ground with nothing around them but forest, there was finally some comfort to be found. Inuyasha's nose had been successful in locating a hot spring. Naturally, the girls demanded to set up camp so they could get a good bath. 

Inuyasha, of course, protested. "It's not even dark yet!"

Kagome was quick to argue with him on this matter. "Inuyasha, I don't care _what _time of day it is, Sango and I are tired and dirty, and we are going to stay here whether you like it or not!"

"We are _not _staying here, were going to keep going until we can't go any further for today!"

The other members of the group backed away while Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in each other's faces. It was amazing how, though she normally looked so docile, Kagome could be ferocious when fighting. "It doesn't matter what you want to do! The rest of us are tired, Inuyasha! We can't keep up with your hanyou strength all the time!"

"Keh! I don't see any of _them _complaining! Right?" Inuyasha whirled around, his amber eyes glaring at the other two humans in the group, hoping for some backup on his position.

Miroku and Sango both avoided his gaze, shifting on both feet. "Actually, Inuyasha," the monk began, "We both are tired as well and would like to rest."

Kagome pointed to her friends. "See?"

Inuyasha folded his arms inside his haori. "Keh! I don't see why you think you need a bath anyway. You don't smell _that_ bad, woman."

But the moment those words left his lips, everyone around them stepped back another step, seeing the scary look in Kagome's eyes. Her glare could probably have shattered glass or leveled a mountain, if she tried it. The hanyou's face became afraid the moment he sensed the chill sent by her glare.

"Er…Kagome, that came out wrong…I didn't mean—"

"Sit!" she roared so loud that their other companions could swear they felt the earth quake, and then down the hanyou went, slamming his face into the dirt with a force that once again shook the land.

Turning her back on the dense hanyou, still face-to-ground, Kagome placed her hands on her hips, walking away. "We're here, and were staying the night, that's that!" And she stormed off towards the hot spring, leaving the hanyou behind.

When the spell finally wore off enough for him to pop his head up, the first words that flew out of his mouth were colorful profanities that no doubt would have gotten him sat again if Kagome had heard them. Miroku leaned over the small crater dug by the hanyou's stupidity, and said, "Inuyasha, I thought you would have known by now that it's sometimes better to keep your mouth shut when you and Kagome-sama are in an argument."

Quite a few more foul swears came from the hanyouas he got up, brushing the dirt off his haori. "Keh. Then that woman would get her way all the time."

Shippou, who was sitting next to Kirara on the ground, rolled his eyes. "Maybe that would be safer for all of us," the kitsune muttered, causing the hanyou to give him a death glare and a deep feral growl.

Shippou gave a small squeak and shot up to hide behind Miroku, while Inuyasha stomped away, his face set in a frown, towards their campsite. Though he had no intention of fighting with Kagome again on this matter, he still thought he had the right to complain about it.

* * *

The sky was dark by the time Kagome and Sango could fully slide into the warm hot spring and enjoy their bath. Once the campsite was finally set up, no thanks to the hanyou who had muttered entire time about 'weak, pathetic humans', there had come the small matter of the lecherous monk joking that he would 'protect them' while they 'scrubbed away all filthiness that marred their perfect skin'. 

At first the youkai exterminator had slapped him across the face for his comment, but Miroku had to keep going until he got the desired effect. When he assured his betrothed that he was not only looking out for the concern of her, but also for 'beautiful, dazzling Kagome-sama' as well, he found himself quite thoroughly beaten by the hanyou.

And so now, as they looked up at the stars, Kagome folded her clothes in preparation of slipping into the warm water, but her hand fell on the shell necklace Inuyasha had given her before. She wondered whether she should take it off or not. She hadn't told anybody about it…she knew Inuyasha would want it to be their secret between them. But taking it off would be like breaking a promise to him.

Deciding to leave it on, despite the questions she would get from her friend, Kagome turned and stepped down into the warm water, savoring the feeling of a warm bath.

Sango was already leaning against a rock in the warm water, looking up at the sky. Sighing, the exterminator glanced at her friend, before holding a surprised look on her face. "Kagome-chan," she asked. "What's that?"

Kagome glanced down at the necklace that Inuyasha had given her that she couldn't bear to take off. Shrugging and deciding it was no big deal if she told Sango, she replied, "It's a necklace. Inuyasha gave it to me for my birthday."

Staring, Sango barely managed to say, "_Inuyasha _gave that to you?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, Sango-chan." She folded her arms and looked away, clearly hoping that her friend would drop the subject.

Explaining herself, the exterminator replied, "It's just, Kagome-chan…you know how he is about you…I would have never expected…"

"I know," the miko admitted. "Me either."

There was a pregnant pause as each of the girls stared at one another. "You know," Sango began, "If Inuyasha did this, then it might mean…" she stopped, causing Kagome to be curious as to what she would have said.

"Mean what?" Kagome asked, hanging on to her statement as if her life depended on it. "Mean what, Sango-chan?"

Sighing, she finished, "It might mean that he's finally beginning to admit his feelings."

"His…_feelings_?"

Shrugging as if it was common knowledge, Sango explained, "How he feels about you, Kagome-chan. Anyone with eyes can see that he obviously loves you."

The miko's heart began thumping in her chest. _Love? _"I…I don't think its that way at all, Sango-chan. Inuyasha thinks of me as a friend."

Indicating to the necklace that hung at her throat, Sango told her, "Kagome-chan, he thinks of _us _as friends. _You _however, are more than a friend."

Waving her arms hysterically in frustration, Kagome blurted out, "I know that! I know I'm a bit more of a friend to him, and I know he cares for me, but I just don't know how much!" Taking a slight pause, she continued, "And whatever he does that's cute, or makes me think that he might feel something deeper for me, I cannot forget that he still loves Kikyou. Whenever he starts getting close to me, he goes back to her, and then I remember that no matter what, I'm second best. I'll always be second best, Sango-chan. And I have to accept that."

Sango watched as Kagome finished, her eyes staring into the murky, steamy depths of the hot spring in sadness, her face forlorn. "Kagome-chan…" she whispered, looking back at her with pity. "You love Inuyasha, don't you?"

Slowly raising her head so her eyes met with Sango's, her facial features still had not changed from their melancholy state.

* * *

_At first, I was nervous that someone had come to know my deepest secret through sheer observation, and I was afraid that all had noticed it. Everyone, besides Inuyasha, had some inkling as to how I felt about him. Though it was very much obvious, I had never actually voiced my feelings to anyone._

_I didn't want to tell her for a second, afraid of so many things; that Inuyasha would find out, she would tell me it was hopeless, or worse, for her to laugh, though I didn't expect that of my friend who I thought of as a sister. _

_But in the end, I decided to admit these feelings that had been aching my heart for an entire year, in order to release some of the tension on my heart. Sango would keep my secret safe, and I would have one who knew of the pain I suffered every time I was around him…_

_

* * *

_

Kagome looked away slightly as she almost inaudibly whispered, "Yes, Sango…I love him."

The exterminator came over beside her, and placed a comforting hand on the miko's shoulder. "Kagome-chan, you shouldn't look so sad. He obviously cares for you, and it would be no surprise to us if he felt the same way."

"It _would _be," her friend whispered back, clearly disbelieving in the possibility of Inuyasha ever loving her.

"Kagome-chan, why are you so certain that he doesn't love you?" Sango asked, looking her back in her eyes. "He protects you, cares for you, does everything that someone in love should do."

Shaking her head to keep the impending tears away, Kagome answered, "Because I am second best, Sango-chan. He loves Kikyou. And will always love her. I am only her reincarnation, her _replacement._"

Sango sighed, knowing that she would not get any more out of her. She stepped out of the hot spring, water droplets flowing off her skin as she picked up her yukata to wrap herself in it. Without looking back at her, she replied, "But Kagome-chan, think of this…I always thought it was impossible for Houshi-sama to ever love me…It shows that sometimes, our hearts are deceived by our own feelings."

And with that, the youkai exterminator left her alone. Kagome still sat in the warm water, glancing up at the stars which she had heard could grant impossible dreams, while her fingers played with the shell that hung around her neck, wondering if such hopes were even possible.


	4. Whispers of Fear

A/N: I didn't think colds lasted this long...maybe I've got SARS or the Avian Flu, that would explain a lot...I still have a cough, so that means its days of sucking on Halls while trying not to cough up a lung every five minutes.

This is yet another reason why I envy Inuyasha, besides because of his ears. He doesn't get colds. The boy probably never coughed once in his life. Lucky...

So, in this chapter, you'll begin to see my evil side starting to emerge. I think it has to do with listening to the song "One Winged Angel" from FFVII a few times before writing this...it makes me evil. Too bad I didn't have this song when I was writing HoaY, it would have made it a lot more evil than it was. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha.

Now, if only there was some way I could make a fanfiction of Sephiroth vs. Sesshoumaru. That certianly would be entertaining...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Whispers of Fear**

Kagome absent-mindedly touched the shell necklace underneath her yukata, hidden from sight. She hadn't taken it off in all these years, especially since…She closed her eyes, keeping herself from falling into sadness again. It wouldn't do to think about _that _right now.

_Inuyasha told me to forget about it, _she remembered the feel of his strong arms holding her to his chest while he tried to soothe her tears. _He told me to stop blaming myself…He doesn't like to see me tortured by this…_

"Mama?" Inuko, asked, looking at her with curiosity in his round, child-like amber eyes, causing her to focus her attentions back on her son. "Why are you talking about gross things like…" he wrinkled his little nose in disgust. "_Love _and stuff?"

Kagome chuckled at seeing her son's reaction. Removing her hand from where she had been feeling the necklace, she placed both of her hands in her lap. "Because that's the way the story goes, Inuko. The hanyou and the miko both loved each other…well, the miko loved the hanyou, but she didn't know if the hanyou loved her back at this point…"

"But it's gross!" Inuko sat up on his mattress resting on the floor, folding his hands inside his red, miniature haori, looking exactly to be a small, spitting image of Inuyasha.

Laughing once more at her son, she replied, "Your father probably thought that at one time. Love is something grown ups like, Inuko. And that's why they talk about it a lot. When you're older, you'll understand."

He gave a very Inuyasha-like snort. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would have thought that somehow Inuyasha had gotten his soul accidentally stuck in the form of his son. "I don't like girls," Inuko told her proudly. "Girls are gross!"

"_I'm _a girl, you know." she told him, pretending to sound hurt.

The little hanyou answered at once, "But you're my Mama. That's different."

Kagome gave another small giggle. "Of course. But maybe in time, Inuko, you'll change your mind."

Inuko gave her a look of annoyance in those beautiful amber eyes he inherited from his father. "But Mama, last time you told this story, there were lots of battles and things."

Kagome sighed, knowing that's all he would be interested in. "You're right, Inuko. There were a lot of battles in the story. But the battles were something the hanyou and miko never liked. It was always a reminder that they had another duty to accomplish, and that no matter how much they liked to forget, there was always the threat of the evil youkai Naraku…He was always watching them, never relenting…"

* * *

The rest of their journey was rather pleasant. Despite the constant nagging in the back of her brain that she was going to get thrown out of school for staying in the Sengoku Jidai for so long, Kagome enjoyed it as she had before. 

It was nice traveling with them, it always provided an escape from her life in the modern world, despite how few times she visited it. Though sometimes the constant traveling was weary and it would get boring, there were enough youkai in the country to exterminate that it wouldn't be boring for very long.

And, even on this trip, there were some youkai exterminations. They were pretty simple, not like the ones that they were sometimes faced with. There was some trouble with a ox youkai, (they defeated that rather easily once its weak point was determined) and then there was an oni on rampage in the hills, but one yell of "Kaze no Kizu!" took care of that.

Though it seemed like nothing had changed in their travels, something had definitely changed in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Every time he would talk to her without the companions, Sango would always give them a knowing look and a grin, and lead the others away. Though Inuyasha did not question the exterminator's behavior, Kagome knew exactly why she was acting this way.

Sango was trying to help her friend by making sure Kagome and Inuyasha would get at least one time a day to be able to talk alone. Unfortunately, this made their talks shorter and less worth it. Inuyasha was never one to be forced into a situation like that. When they did talk, they never spoke of her birthday or the present he had given her, though she had reminded him several times by making sure it was visible when they spoke.

No one else but Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha knew of the necklace. Kagome had already told one person, and was definitely not going to tell anyone else. It was supposed to be her and Inuyasha's secret alone, and it was a good thing that Sango never mentioned it around Inuyasha. She even seemed to sense that he would want it to be only between himself and Kagome.

As they got nearer to where they last fought Naraku, far south of the village, they became more attentive in their travels. Eyes flickered across the landscape, ready to see anything that looked unusual. Luckily, there was nothing waiting to ambush them as they crossed the grassy land. Either Naraku had not sensed their coming (which they doubted), or he didn't care in the least.

However, more than likely, he wasn't even there, and perhaps was just humoring them by not letting them know so. After all, if nothing at all that could be linked to Naraku was there, then weeks of precious travel would have been wasted for nothing. (And, in Kagome's opinion, weeks she could have spent at school.)

The only thing to do was to be optimistic about it and hope that something would be found in order to help pinpoint Naraku's new location, as he switched his hideouts frequently. The last time they had fought, he had left behind another castle, and, like always, it was an illusion that disappeared when he left. However, they recalled that a few things were left behind by him, but since they had been more worried about his disappearance, they had not checked over them fully. But the thought that Naraku would have carelessly left a clue behind was unlikely.

In Inuyasha's mind, however, leaving to go on this uncertain mission was better than sitting around the village waiting for something to happen. Or, as he thought, sitting around doing nothing, while thoughts of Kagome Higurashi floated in his head.

Something had changed the night of her birthday, he knew it. He had not recognized it for a while, but by seeing the way Kagome acted, something was definitely different. It had to do with the necklace he had given her.

When he had first found the shell, he hadn't thought of giving it to her like this. It was just something that he looked at for a bit, and then decided to keep…for unknown reasons to him. When he remembered her birthday was coming up and realized he had nothing to offer her, he was suddenly hit with an inspiration to give it to her.

Her reaction hadn't been anything he'd expected.

Inuyasha was thinking that she would thank him for it, as she always did, and then put it somewhere to gather dust. After all, she had much finer things in her time; why should she care for something as cheap and insignificant as that? But she had loved it, and, as far as he saw, refused to part with it.

When they were together, she would always make sure to somehow show she was still wearing it, as if she was trying to give some kind of symbol of loyalty or something to him. Not, that he understood why.

They were good friends, and anything she gave him (besides food) he would keep and treasure forever. Was it that way with her? He didn't understand. Inuyasha kept the things she gave him at first because he had never been given anything unconditionally in his life (besides things from his mother) and wanted to treasure them. She, on the other hand, had loving family and friends, who probably gave her much better stuff all the time.

So, the question was, why?

Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He knew she, at least, cared for him like a good friend, more than she cared for her other friends. She even said so a few times. But she had plenty of human males (he internally growled at that thought) hanging around her…not to mention that wimpy wolf, she could have wanted to stay and be good friends with any of them. (The thought of her being as close as she was with him with Kouga made his growl escalate). Why would she choose him?

He was nothing compared to her; a hanyou, a filthy mix of two breeds. He had killed so many with his bare hands. He always brought her into danger. He was so far beneath her, that he didn't deserve to even be in her presence. And yet she wanted him there.

The very thought of her possibly having…_feelings _for him was enough to frighten him and excite him at the same time.

However, with Naraku still around, it would take too much time to decipher what her every action meant, so, as always, Inuyasha would have to devote time he had later to puzzle one of the greatest mysteries of women.

_Kagome…_he thought, his eyes softening as he glanced over at her.

* * *

_I honesty can't say what Inuyasha must have thought during these confusing times right after my birthday. I sensed that something was bothering him, but what…What could have him so uptight that I noticed he glanced in my direction quite frequently?_

_I wondered if he was feeling bad about giving the necklace to me, seeing as how much attention I was giving it. When I asked about it later on, when our relationship was much closer, he denied ever thinking so, but he never told me what held him deep in thought like that. I guess I'll never know everything about him, especially when it's about his thoughts before we were together, but I should have liked to have known…It certainly would have reduced my anxiety over his feelings a great deal…

* * *

_

When they finally arrived at the location, they were met with not a promising sight. Dirt and scars from the last battle fought littered the ground where the illusion had been. There was some debris scattered about in his haste to get away, but besides that, the site was empty.

There was a sigh of relief from everyone when they realized they were there. The travel had worn down on them over the weeks, and they were ready to get this inspection over with.

"We're here," Kagome said, scanning the area and remembering the battle that took place on this ground as if it were only yesterday. They had barely escaped with their lives, and Naraku had, of course, disappeared by the end of the battle.

Inuyasha was almost certainly thinking about the battle too, given by the way his eyes glared as they looked upon the barren field. "Look around for anything that might give a hint to his whereabouts," the hanyou ordered, and they soon found themselves glancing at the ground at the outline of the phantom castle for anything significant.

"I can see where he must have placed the anchors for his illusion," Miroku stated, bending over to examine the small, charred marks in the dirt where the anchors had been severed. "But I doubt that will help us."

Sango sighed and looked up at the sky, now beginning to look overcast. "There isn't even a trail of youki…But I doubt he would be so careless as to leave a trail for us to find."

Inuyasha was on the ground on all fours, bent over and sniffing at the dirt. Naraku's scent was faint…as was the scent of blood from their battle, but it was not much help to him. He had escaped into the sky, and air never held scents.

The inu hanyou crawled forward, sniffing the ground to where he found the scent to be greater…more recent. Had Naraku been here? Perhaps there was a clue to be found. What baffled him was that the scent was intermixed with the smell of clay…_Clay?_

A movement in front of him caused Inuyasha to glance up, his amber eyes wide and observant as he glanced around the barren land. His silver ear twitched as it picked up a movement somewhere nearby…Something was watching them.

A pile of rocks over to the side picked up his attention. He had thought that they were just by-products of the battle that had occurred, but now he noticed that they appeared strategically placed…_too_ strategically placed. Almost as if something was hidden underneath them.

When he heard another rock shift from the pile, Inuyasha jumped up, grabbing the hilt of his sword, glaring at the rocks. "There's something there!" he yelled to the others, just as the boulders suddenly shot in all directions as another shape darted out from them.

Everyone ducked, and Inuyasha jumped to cover Kagome as the rocks fell to the ground, the shape emerging from where it had been hidden away. When they looked up, they were met with a sight that caused them to gasp.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed, looking up at the baboon-skin clad, tentacled figure.

"Keh." Inuyasha released Tessaiga from its sheath, the blade transforming in his hand. "Don't worry about it; it's just a puppet."

The youkai puppet just laughed as it floated above them, speaking in Naraku's voice as it turned the empty eye sockets of the bamboo skin towards the hanyou. "I knew you would come back," he chuckled. "You can never stay idle for too long, Inuyasha."

Amber eyes glaring, Inuyasha snarled, "The same should be said for you. But you should just get out in the open and fight by yourself, you _coward!_" He jumped forward as he said that and sliced at the figure, to be satisfied when one of the mud colored tenticles was chopped off.

As the hanyou landed behind him, the puppet turned back. "Of course, that would defeat the purpose, Inuyasha."

This parley was going to get them no where. Anxious to just end the fight, the monk stepped forward, pulling off the rosary beads that encircled his gloved hand. "Kazaana!" he yelled, exposing the deadly black hole to the semblance of Naraku.

The puppet only gave a laugh before the saimyoushou darted forward, toward the monk's outstretched hand. "Houshi-sama!" Sango cried, but she didn't have to worry as Miroku closed it a second before the insects were sucked in to the void.

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled back to his companions. "He's mine!"

Once again, puppet-Naraku laughed. "I'm surprised at you, Inuyasha. Fighting over getting to slay one mere imitation of me."

"Keh," The hanyou muttered, gripping his sword tighter as he leaped and lunged again. "I'm not in a good mood right now, so any killing is going to make me feel better!"

More pieces of the puppet were hacked off, while it seemingly did nothing to fight back or even block the blows. "Are you in such a hurry to kill me that you will not even restrain your anger on a puppet?"

"I'll find you sooner than you think!" the hanyou roared back, preparing to make another attack. "You'll be sorry you ever angered me, Naraku!"

"If you found me too soon, then it would spoil all the fun." The puppet laughed, finally attacking by shooting out its tentacles—towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped forward to cover her, knocking them away with one swing of his sword. "You alright?" he glanced back at her.

She nodded, but then looked back at the clay form of Naraku. "Inuyasha…there's something odd about this puppet…"

"I know," he answered, glaring back at it. "But I can't quite place it…" Putting his sword back in front of him, ready to attack, Inuyasha asked the puppet, "What fun?"

A chuckle came from inside the white baboon fur. "Nothing more than the Curse of the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha."

That one phrase caused everyone's blood to run cold. _The Curse of the Shikon no Tama? _Kagome wondered, having never heard of such a thing before. _Is there really a curse on the jewel?_

"And what's that?" the hanyou demanded, wondering why that one phrase alone gave him a sudden, frightening chill.

Naraku's puppet chuckled. "Of course, I am only a mere puppet, so I don't really know much…I'm sure Naraku would be happy to give you a demonstration anytime, however…"

That was enough to make the hanyou's temper and his almost nonexistent patience he had with enemies snap. Inuyasha roared, "Kaze no Kizu!" and with a flash of golden light and the sound of a miniature explosion, the puppet lay in several pieces on the ground.

The head, however, was still intact. It cave another, sinister chuckle. "Just you wait, Inuyasha…until I have mastered the Curse of the Shikon no Tama…then you will be deeply sorry…" And with that the head, and the rest of the destroyed clay puppet, dissolved away into nothing, leaving behind the small, clay figure with Naraku's hair wrapped around it as the only proof it was ever there.

Inuyasha stood over it, sheathing Tessaiga once more, snorting, "Keh. Bastard. I bet he was lying just to get us afraid."

However, as Kagome collected the lone Shikon shard that was inside the puppet, she couldn't help but not be so sure at her friend's words…And any thoughts towards this supposed "Curse" gave her a bad feeling…

A _very_ bad feeling.


	5. The Curse of the Shikon no Tama

A/N: Ah yes, glitches...the wonderful part of ff . net that likes to visit us so very often.

Anyway, about my illness, I am finally back up to health and able to breathe through my nose once more. So once I am free of my cold, what do I do? Go and write fanfiction, of course! They don't call me 'Captain Fanfiction' for nothing, you know!

So, now you have all learned of my evil plan to make this really...evil. Pay close attention to the clues given in this chapter and from here on outwards. I do think this is harder to piece together than some things I have done, since the curse is more of an abstract thing in this one as opposed to the 'curse' in HoaY. And to answer many questions I know you are asking, NO, this is not a repeat of HoaY. Inuyasha is (unfortunately) not going to turn evil. Though I wish I could have slipped Youkai Inuyasha in here for old time's sake, it would not have anything to do with the story, so I declined putting mah boy in there. However, I think you'll have enough evilness by the end of this fic, so there should be enough angsting to make up for it.

Oh, my darlings, did you really think that I'll let you off easy in this fic? **NEVER!**

(And please stop asking about Inuyasha's whereabouts. You'll see him before the end. He's not supposed to be there now. You're SUPPOSED to wonder about it. Just relax and stop worrying about it and enjoy the fic!)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Curse of the Shikon no Tama**

_That was the first time I heard of the Curse of the Shikon no Tama. And even then, I felt some dread at just hearing the words. I just knew that whatever it was, it would most likely lead to something awful… _

_Here is the beginning of Inuyasha's and my troubles. I am willing to bet that without the curse, Inuyasha and I would still be a happy family with no hidden sorrows…no more of him going out of his way to comfort me when the pain comes. _

_I wish he wouldn't. It sometimes hurts even more seeing him trying to relieve my sadness rather than letting it blow over like it sometimes tends to do. I cannot stay sad for too long; I cannot let Inuko notice my depression whenever my thoughts stray near that subject. _

_I think that no matter what I do to hide it, Inuko notices my sadness. I cannot help it. Though I am happy in having him, and his childish laughter and antics brightens my days, sometimes it isn't enough to erase the sadness of the past. He has caught me crying on occasions, and tries to comfort me…but then, only his small form reminding me that no matter what I lost, I still have my son, my joy is enough to lift some of the sadness. _

_But now I am losing myself in the present when I am supposed to be talking about the past. We had first heard of the curse through Naraku's youkai puppet, and though Inuyasha just scoffed at such an idea, believing it was said in order to throw him off fighting, I could not dismiss it as so. _

_Though he had laughed, he would learn, and soon, that the Curse of the Shikon no Tama was no laughing matter. It was something that would determine all of our fates from now on. It was something so serious, that it meant life and death. _

_More particularly, the lifes or deaths of me and Inuyasha…

* * *

_

The thought of the Curse of the Shikon no Tama nagged at Kagome all they way they traveled back to the village. Was there really a curse? If there was, why had she never heard of it before? Out of all she knew of the Shikon no Tama, why was she just learning of this now?

Though Inuyasha wasn't worried, Kagome was chilled to the bone. Never before had words affected her like that. She _knew _that there was something not right about all of this…

The bad feeling she got was unlike she had ever felt before…it was a sense that this thing could end up destroying all happiness in her life if she let it. And she was sure it was more then her keen sense of intuition telling her this.

_I feel like something is calling out to me…_she knew this pull was not imagined. _Trying to tell me something…a sense of foreboding, almost…_

Inuyasha must have noticed her worry. Turning back to her and seeing the scared look on her face, he asked, "Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?"

She looked back at him, surprised he was asking about her well-being. She shook her head. "No, Inuyasha, nothing's wrong."

Though he sometimes didn't notice when something was bothering her, he did notice now. And he wouldn't let her just drop it. He came to walk next to her, instead of his position in the lead, and looked at her with genuine concern in his gorgeous amber eyes. "Kagome…" he asked softly. "What's bothering you?"

Kagome glanced up at him, glad that he was concerned about her like this, but she looked away again, asking, "Inuyasha…what do you think about this 'Curse of the Shikon no Tama'?"

His eyebrows rose. "That thing? Kagome, that stupid puppet only said that to get me worried. Don't think about it so much." he tried to assure her, but it didn't work.

"I'm trying not to, Inuyasha. But I'm getting a really bad feeling from it. I…can't explain it. It's like my heart's trying to tell me something, yet I don't know what."

As he looked back at her, Inuyasha could see how much anxiety this thought caused her. He didn't want to see her so worried and afraid over something. His heart wouldn't allow it. "Kagome…" he murmured, making her turn back to him.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, her light brown eyes expecting something…but what?

Somehow, the hanyou found the words. "Don't worry about it, Kagome." he told her, his golden eyes softening. "Even if this thing is real…I'll protect you from it. I promise. It won't hurt you."

"What about you?" she whispered, unable to stop herself.

His eyes got wider. She was worried about_...him? _"What about me?"

"What if it doesn't hurt me…what if it hurts you…o-or anyone of us?" she added quickly, thinking perhaps she shouldn't reveal that she was more worried for him just yet.

"I'll keep them all safe." Inuyasha replied at once, trying to set her nerves at ease. "And don't worry about me," he replied in a huff, turning away in his pride. "No puny curse is going to get me."

Nodding, Kagome answered, "Yes…I suppose your right." Yet she could not fully agree with him in her heart.

* * *

_Even then, so early before the curse would have any effect on my life, I knew it was not something to be taken lightly. No one else thought of it much, except for myself, and Inuyasha had thought that the idea of a curse beating anyone, including himself, was laughable. _

_Oh, Inuyasha…if he knew back then what horrors the curse had reeked on me, himself…both of us, he wouldn't have even dreamed of laughing…

* * *

_

A few weeks and they were back in the village again, where their travels always began and ended. It was their safe point, a place where they could meet up after one journey and wait out for the next. Kagome always liked when they came back because it meant she could go home again.

Nearly the minute they reached the village, she bounded down the well, for supplies and also to get a good rest in a real, warm bed. She spent only two days there, catching up on her schoolwork and grabbing some more to take with her, just in case she wouldn't get back soon.

And given the constant way their travels usually went, she doubted it.

After saying goodbye to her family and changing out of that horribly restricting blue uniform of her high school, Kagome was back down the well again, to visit her friends and go back to the era she knew best.

Like always, Inuyasha had been waiting and anxious for her arrival once more. He could never really stand for her to be away when she jumped down the well…He knew he needed her, much more than he let on. Of course, he would never, ever admit it to her, but he knew that if she ever left him, he wouldn't be able to go on.

"I'm back!" Kagome said as she walked into Kaede's hut, greeted by all the smiles of her friends.

Shippou the kitsune jumped on her, as she hugged him, asking, "Did you bring any presents?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yep. I wouldn't forget them. Especially not the ones for you, Shippou-chan."

The kitsune grinned as she set him down to open up the yellow backpack she always had, digging through its contents, shoving all the clothes and schoolbooks aside as she searched for the presents from her era. "Aha!" she said, as a few boxes of food emerged from inside that amazing pack.

She spoke as she handed them to her friends, "Here's pocky for you, Shippou-chan, some chips and soda for you, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama—"

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" the anxious voice of the hanyou said, greedy in anticipation.

Silence.

His face fell. "No…Kagome, you didn't forget it, did you?" She didn't reply. The suspense was killing him. "_Did you?_" he begged.

Sighing, Kagome decided she better put him out of his misery. "No, Inuyasha, I didn't forget you." she replied, tossing him a cup of ramen, which he grinned as he caught it, savoring the feeling of being reunited with cup noodles again. "How could I not, when you reminded me about five times when I left? There's more where that came from, but don't think I'm going to give it to you now."

The hanyou wasn't listening. He was looking around for a place to boil water required for the magical noodles.

As Kagome watched him with narrowed eyes, she thought, _And Sango-chan actually thought there was a chance he loved me? I think the only thing he loves right now is in his hand…_

After watching this, Miroku gave a small cough. "So, after our little journey, we need to find out what to do next. So, what have we learned?"

"Nothing," the hanyou spat, causing Kagome to look a bit surprised since she thought he was still interested in those ramen noodles. "We traveled all that way and learned nothing."

Kagome joined the conversation. "We didn't learn nothing. The puppet did mention The Curse of the Shikon no Tama."

"Curse of the Shikon no Tama?" Kaede asked, staring.

Miroku glanced at the old miko. "Yes, it mentioned something about Naraku getting his revenge with 'The Curse of the Shikon no Tama'…Do you know what he was talking about, Kaede-sama?"

The old miko shook her head. "I never heard of such a thing before."

"Perhaps, Kikyou-sama—" The monk began, but Kaede cut him off.

"Kikyou onee-sama never mentioned any such thing to me." Kaede explained. "If she knew of it, she would have explained it to me when I asked about the Shikon no Tama. I doubt she knows of it now."

Inuyasha could take it no longer. "Keh!" he snorted. "I'm telling you, this curse thing probably doesn't exist! The puppet just mentioned it to get me upset, that's all."

This time, it was Sango that reproached the hanyou. "Even so, Inuyasha, we should not take something like this lightly. If it does exist, then it is obviously a deep secret. And given the history of the Shikon no Tama, it is probable that anyone who knew of it is now dead."

"Then that leaves--" Miroku began, only to be cut off by Kagome.

"Midoriko…"

There was another silence in the hut, only broken by the crunching noise as Shippou gobbled down his pocky, before anyone spoke again. "But…how could Naraku learn something like this from Midoriko-sama?" Sango asked, her dark eyeswider in fear. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Not impossible, Sango," the monk assured her. "Some spirits can linger on earth for a time, if their souls are unappeased. Or others will wait between life and death, waiting for another to join them…It is possible to speak to one deceased if their soul has not been reincarnated."

"But," Kagome pulled out the bottle with the two shards from around her neck, careful that the seashell necklace was undisturbed as she did so. "Midoriko's soul is in the Shikon no Tama…How could she then…"

This time, Kaede spoke, "It has been said that when the jewel was made whole and a wish was to be placed on it, Midoriko's soul would be free of her prison and she would speak to the one wishing…Of course, this is known for a pure wish, but I am not sure as to a tainted one."

"But Naraku doesn't have a complete Shikon no Tama," Kagome pointed out. "So then, how could he--?"

"Necromancy," Miroku said at once, his violet eyes open slightly wider in realization.

Everyone turned to him, with confused faces. "What?"

With a sigh, the monk explained, "Necromancy is the skill of using souls of the departed and bending them to your will, using them to do your bidding. It is a dark magic, and one especially forbidden by the priesthood and condemned by Buddha. Using Necromancy, I suppose he could commune with the souls and be able to extract information from them against their will."

Kagome replied, "But the soul of Mirdoriko is broken up into many pieces. His jewel isn't complete—"

"I suppose that if he could not speak to her, he could obtain feelings or small amounts of information from her soul if he had mastered this art." Miroku furrowed his brow in thought, and then added, "From what I know of the art, it can be used by youkai, preferably ones with an immense amount of evil jyaki, used to take control of the soul's will…It seems to me that if Naraku bathed the Shikon no Tama in his jyaki, or more preferably, his shouki since it is more potent, he would probably be able to ask her a question and gain a small amount of information."

There was another pause after this statement. "So, are you saying that if Naraku corrupts the jewel enough, he can just chat with Midoriko whenever he wants?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes glaring in skepticism.

"If you would like to define it that way, Inuyasha, then yes," the monk answered with slight annoyance, folding his arms. "Though, only having part of her soul and not being at the place where she died would hinder the amount of information he needs. Most likely he doesn't quite know with what he is dealing with, only enough to threaten us with it."

"So now the question is, how do we learn about this curse so we can stop him before he uses it against us?" Kagome fingered the shard bottle around her neck.

After a moment of thought, the exterminator put in, "Well, maybe we can try communing with Midoriko through Kagome's shards."

"It only works with a horribly tainted jewel, Sango," Miroku reminded her. "Completely purified shards will do us no good."

Kagome pulled the bottle off her neck and grasped it in her hand. "It's worth a try though…anything's worth a try when we're dealing with Naraku…" She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the shards, trying to find Midoriko's soul within.

_Please, Midoriko…tell us about the Curse of the Shikon no Tama…we need to know in order to keep Naraku from destroying everything…please… _

Suddenly, she felt something…some strange feeling within her. At first her heart soared, thinking she had done it. But she was soon disappointed when all she felt was the slightly frightened feeling she had before when thinking about the curse. She wasn't sure if it was the jewel's influence or not.

Sighing, she opened her disappointed eyes. "No good. I just got that feeling from before, that this curse is bad news."

"That's something, at least," Miroku pointed out. "But it proves that two purified shards will get us no more than that."

Kagome's face fell, but it suddenly brightened as a new thought came across her. "But what about two, not as pure shards?"

That caught everyone's interest as Sango asked, "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

A smile broke out on her face. "Kouga-kun!"

"That wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha roared, his eyes lit with an angry amber fire. He stormed over to her, folding his arms and giving her his worst glare. "Are you saying we should go find that stinking wolf and ask _him _about this?"

Shooting him an angry look in return, Kagome answered, "That's exactly what I'm saying, Inuyasha. If I find him and use his shards, I'm sure to get more than this, and possibly a lead as to what this curse is."

Miroku was quick to point out the flaws in her plan."But Kagome-sama, if you touch the shards, they'll become instantly pure, and unable to use to gather anymore information."

Turning back to the monk while they conferred, she answered simply, "That's why I won't be touching the shards. I think if I only touch his legs, I'll be able to do this again without completely purifying them."

Inuyasha burst out once more, his face red with rage, "You'll be touching his _what?_"

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Kagome replied, "I am only doing this because I have to, Inuyasha. We have to find out all we can about this as soon as possible."

Before the hanyou could reply again, Sango put in, "Well, I think it's a good idea. I assume we're leaving immediately?"

"Um…" Kagome slightly fidgeted as she retied the shard necklace around her neck. "Not 'we' Sango-chan. I was thinking that Inuyasha and I could handle this one alone."

Everyone stared at them. "You and Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, chocolate streaked over his face after downing the pocky.

Turning back to the clearly surprised hanyou, she replied, "Yes…I think we'll be able to handle this one alone. It's not like we're setting out to find Naraku, after all, just Kouga-kun. I think we both can handle it."

Though it looked like everyone else was ready to argue, it clicked in the exterminator's head why her friend wanted it to be like this way. _Inuyasha's upset because Kagome's going to have to be touching Kouga like that…she wants to spend some time with him to let him know she doesn't like Kouga like that… _

The pleading look in Kagome's eyes for Sango to understand was all the proof she needed before she began a campaign to help her in this. "I think it's a good idea, Kagome-chan," she answered, picking up the hint.

"You do?" Miroku asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, I do, Houshi-sama," she continued. "It'll be a short trip, I think. And there's no reason for all of us to go and drag them down when it requires speed. Inuyasha will be more than enough to protect Kagome."

Sango's argument seemed to finally convince them, as the rest of the group shrugged in agreement. And if the youkai exterminator didn't know any better, she thought she saw thankfulness for her words in both Kagome _and _Inuyasha's eyes.

"So, now that that's been decided," Kagome turned back to the hanyou. "We're leaving now, Inuyasha?"

He didn't even pause as he replied, "Well…I guess it could wait until morning," glancing out to the darkening sky.


	6. A Hanyou's Simple Laughter

A/N: It's a real good thing I learned how to get around this particular glitch right now, or you guys wouldn't have chapters 5 or 6! But, as my friends call me, Captain Fanfiction shall never fail to get a chapter out on time! (Unless, of course, things besides glitches get in her way, but you know...)

Before you read this chapter, I'd like to say that I think a few of you will think that Inuyasha is a bit OOC in this chapter. I actually don't think so. I decided to get creative and explore a side of him rarely seen, but still there if you look close enough. I think that Inuyasha is portrayed a bit to emo most of the time, and sometimes he just needs to laugh a little instead of be all...emo-ish.

Besides that, I think you'll like this chapter. It has a bit of fluff, and its a lot happier and light spirited then some of the last ones. This fic is soon going to go into fluffy mode, so for all the fluff lovers, I hope you'll like it! Not that there won't be any battles or Naraku "Ku ku ku" ing his butt off, but compared to the last fics I've done, this one has a lot of fluff.

Of course, I make up for it in the end with my EVILYEVILEVILness, but I'll discuss that later.

I dedicate this chapter to **orangepencils**, because she has begged me even before the beginning of the fic for a moment like this. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Hanyou's Simple Laughter**

_Those things we pondered that night caused us all to wonder what we had gotten ourselves into. Necromancy and the Curse of the Shikon no Tama hardly seemed to be subjects to be taken lightly. It was no more the days of our happy traveling, laughing while facing strange youkai easily defeated for another shard of the jewel; now we were in a world where we didn't have the slightest idea of what would befall us or what to do. We had to watch ourselves, be careful not to make a fatal mistake, and be sucked into the impending wave of what would come without knowledge of how to resist it. _

_My only comfort was Inuyasha, since he didn't seem as worried as the rest of us. He was fully confident that we would be able to take Naraku down no matter what he threw at us…He was _too_ confident, actually. It had happened before where his overconfidence had gotten him into trouble—several times with Naraku, Ryuukossei, and several other times where his underestimating the enemy and overestimating his power nearly got him killed. _

_And this time was no different. I could already see that Inuyasha's overconfidence would get him into trouble if he didn't do something about it. Naturally, I warned him, several times, but he would not listen…He never wanted to believe that there was a possibility that he couldn't protect me from the evils of the world. _

_But you shouldn't have to fear of what happened in that final battle between himself and Naraku. Naraku was defeated as, I suppose, you already guessed knowing my current situation, but he was not defeated without great sacrifice…I price that I think, we should not have had to pay for such a victory. Fate would not be that cruel, would it? _

_If Inuyasha hadn't overestimated himself, and I hadn't been so fearful, then perhaps that fatal mistake we both made would have never occurred...innocent blood wouldn't have been spilt…A life that had so much to live for would have never been lost…And Inuyasha and I wouldn't have the pain of so many years afterward in our hearts… _

_It is partially my fault as well. If I had not been so naïve and fearful, then I could possibly have avoided that disaster all together… _

_Or maybe perhaps, the fault lies in neither of us, but in the Curse of the Shikon no Tama that we had only recently learned of at this time. My point is that if we could have only known what we know now about the curse, we wouldn't have taken it lightly…And we could have avoided all those decisions that led us down the road into our own despair…

* * *

_

They left early the next day, with a few goodbyes from their friends before they set out to find the wolf youkai. Unlike before, when they didn't have a clue to where Kouga was, this time they had a hint as to where to look for him.

"Inuyasha, Kouga-kun said he would be going back to the North to his den for a while, remember?" Kagome reminded him as she rode on his back as he ran through the woods.

"Yeah." He too, remembered their last encounter with the wolf…particularly because he had pledged his vow to make Kagome his mate just before he left. The hanyou gave a half-suppressed growl at that.

Inuyasha was not happy that they would have to go and seek out the wolf. _Especially_ because Kagome would have to…touch him to learn what they needed to. Touching led to that wolf thinking he was something special…getting certain _ideas…_

Another, more violent growl was given at that particular thought. If the bastard _ever _learned it was Kagome's idea to find him, he would think that she wanted to see him for…_other _reasons. Reasons the hanyou would be glad to slice Kouga into tiny little pieces for thinking.

But they were still a ways away from finding him, so Inuyasha decided it was probably best not to get angry about it now. After all, Kagome might sit him and then reproach him for being jealous.

Of course, she had that all wrong. Inuyasha, jealous? Ha. Laughable. _Jealous of what, the fact that he calls her his woman all the time? Yeah right. _Though, the hanyou couldn't help but notice his hands were suddenly clenching into fists at the thought.

With one quick look at the sun, Inuyasha was able to pinpoint North, and soon they were heading off, without anything to hold them back.

* * *

_That was one of the few times when we journeyed alone together, without our friends to hinder us. It was fun traveling with them; they were our friends, after all, but I did like being alone with Inuyasha more than anything. _

_That was why I wanted to go alone with him. Not just to make up for the fact that I would have to see Kouga and talk to him about information about the curse, but also because I liked it being just the two of us. It reminded me of old times, before we learned of Naraku, searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama on our own. _

_Though he wasn't always nice to me on those first travels, a lot of my fine memories come from there…the time when he first said my name after defeating Yura of the hair, the time where he promised to protect me when he fought his brother, Sesshoumaru, for Tessaiga, and even though we knew Shippou-chan then, there was the time on the first new moon when he told me I smelled nice… _

_Not, that he had ever mentioned that since. _

_The only other time we were alone save when we were in my world was the time with Jinenji, who was also a hanyou. That was when he revealed to me—somewhat—of the pain that was on his heart because he was born a hanyou. When I reminded him he wasn't alone, he seemed to be better, but I always could see that pain…that loneliness in his eyes, even when he tried his hardest not to reveal it to me. _

_The only time that pain faded away from his beautiful eyes, the windows to his soul, was when I was there to remind him he wasn't alone…that he was wanted instead of scorned…that he was loved. Only then did I see what he was really like instead of what years upon years of loneliness had made him to be…

* * *

_

They had been traveling for some time when Kagome decided to venture a question. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" was the reply from the hanyou currently carrying her on his back as they left the forests to a wide open field.

Kagome wasn't quite sure how to put this. "Well…what do you think of all this…of this curse, I mean?"

His reply was just what she thought it would be. He scoffed. "Keh. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm serious, Inuyasha," Kagome shot back, her tone low. "What if this curse is really dangerous?"

There was a pause as the hanyou tried to formulate his answer. "Nothing is going to hurt you, Kagome, I promise."

"But Inuyasha—"

"Just stop worrying about it, Kagome!" He cut her off, glancing behind him to show glaring amber eyes. "You shouldn't have worry about something that I'll protect you from, all right? Don't think about it right now."

Sighing, Kagome fell back, defeated, knowing it was pointless to argue with him about it now. She hoped, at least, that he was right, and that he could protect her from something that they didn't even understand as of yet.

As they went over a hill, Inuyasha still keeping to his steady pace, he suddenly stopped, glancing down below to the grassy field lit with the yellow afternoon sun…full of a flock of birds.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, glancing over his shoulder to look. "What is it?"

A smirk found its way to the corners of the hanyou's mouth. Glancing back at her with a gleam of mirth in his eyes, he asked, "You want to have some fun, Kagome?"

With that wicked look on his face, she began to get frightened. "What are you talking about?"

A slight chuckle came from the hanyou while that grin got wider. "I used to do this all the time when I was younger. You had better hang on tight."

Kagome barely had any time to pull herself closer to him. "Inuyasha what are you planning to—" He took off without warning, running faster than she had ever felt him run before.

She was hanging on for dear life as the air rushed past, making her feel like she would fall off if he wasn't gripping her to his body. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he ran faster, right towards the flock of birds.

A laugh and whoop of delight escaped him as he ran through them, white feathers flying everywhere as the terrified birds escaped to the skies in all directions. Kagome dared open her eyes as they flapped away, giving slightly frightened squeaks when one would cause her to duck from flying close.

As they left the sea of feathers, she turned back to see the giant flock take to the skies, birds squawking and flapping away in a large group. She let out a laugh as well before turning back to the still sprinting hanyou. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you slow down?" she asked, noticing he was picking up speed.

"No, this is the best part!" He assured her, glee in his voice as he headed for the stream. Kagome gripped him tighter, unsure of what he was going to do next, when he suddenly jumped right into the water.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, expecting to get wet, but she looked down and noticed that they weren't even in the water. Inuyasha was running so fast, that he was hydroplaning on the surface. The only water Kagome felt was the spray from where his feet kicked against the river, his legs only a blur as they kept their fast pace. She couldn't do much but stare; Kagome never knew he could run _that _fast.

It was fun until she noticed he was heading for a waterfall. Tightening her arm around his neck in fear she screamed out, "Inuyasha, look out!" before he jumped over.

"I've got you!" he called back, as they fell, air rushing past their faces on their descent. The necklace flew in front of her shirt as her heart was pounded in fear, and her stomach turned…but Inuyasha had promised her she would be okay. And that was enough to keep her from thinking morbid thoughts of death on impact.

Unable to close her eyes, she kept them open, finding this new feeling slightly…amazing. It felt like she was flying, somewhat. She couldn't help it, she let out a laugh just as he let out another whoop as the earth came up to meet them. When they hit the ground, instead of the hard impact she expected, she merely felt a slight jerk, and then the knowledge that her stomach had returned to its proper place.

Kagome slid off the hanyou, her legs like jelly as they found the ground, and while she collapsed on to the grass, she noticed that Inuyasha was kneeling slightly; giving off pants intermixed with laughs.

"I haven't…done that in…ages…" he panted, looking more worn out than he usually did. "Not since I was a kid…"

Crawling over to him, Kagome smiled back, her brown eyes lit up with silent laughter. "That _was _fun, Inuyasha!"

"Keh!" he folded his arms over his still heaving chest. "Don't get used to it. I can't run that fast without…feeling it."

She couldn't hold back her laughter this time. "So, big, strong hanyou does get tired, sometimes?"

"Shut up," was her only reply as he tried to even out his breathing.

Opening up her yellow backpack, Kagome took charge. "Well, since you're tired, I suppose we should just stop and rest here, we already made good timing because of your…fun." She grinned back at him, holding up a styrofoam cup. "How about some food while we rest?"

Kagome didn't think she would ever see Inuyasha agree to rest, but it went to show that everyone was proven wrong at some point in their life.

* * *

_That day, I saw a side of Inuyasha that was rarely seen…his child-like side that had been repressed after his mother died and left him all alone in the cruel world. I thought it would be one of the few times I would be seeing it, since our life was filled with endless battles, and times when complete seriousness was needed. _

_But, as I seemed to be proven wrong with so many things concerning him, it was not the last time I saw him like that…Full of laughter and vigor for life…I admit I never saw it much, and it was only around me. I don't think anyone else, save his mother, saw Inuyasha's childish side. And even then, I was glad that he trusted me and knew me well enough to know the other side of him that he had encased deep within his heart—away from the cruel world that didn't accept him for who he was._

_

* * *

_

They sat in the middle of the grassy field, the hum of the waterfall behind them, neither of them speaking while they ate their meal.

Though Kagme had first thought Inuyasha would be tired from his previous exertions, he appeared to be getting his strength back with every exuberant slurp of ramen. But still, the silence was beginning to get to be too much. She liked talking to him, especially after they had shared what could be called a 'moment' before.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't reply, but he did turn back to look at her and give a grunt while he slurped up the rest of the ramen.

Deciding to press forward, she continued, "You said you haven't done that since a child…why not? It seems like fun."

Setting down the styrofoam cup in his lap, he paused, his eyes filling with inner pain before turning back to her. "The last time I did that, Kagome, I was very young, and had just been put into the world on my own. I was forced to grow up without enjoying more time as a kid, and I couldn't be caught doing such a childish thing where there were youkai around."

Kagome listened, her eyes filling with pain…his pain, and was glad that he trusted her enough to share this pain with her. He usually didn't tell about his life alone, but when he did, it showed how close he actually was with her, to be able to share something so painful he normally kept bottled up.

"Are you ever going to do it again?" she asked, smiling. "It was fun."

A smile coming on his own features as Kagome, the wonderful woman who seemed to bring happiness wherever she went, told him she liked something he had shown her. "Well, maybe but I might not take you with me next time." He started rubbing his back with a clawed hand.

"Why not?" she demanded, looking disappointed.

"You think its easy running that fast with _you _on my back? You're not light as a feather, woman."

The hanyou smirked and began running off before the shock on her face faded and she charged after him. The anger was all in playfulness, since Inuyasha could almost certainly run faster and she had her sit command, but there was some satisfaction in her eyes when she finally tackled him after he began slowing down.

Turning him over so she could see his laughing face, Kagome gave a glare before she sat on his stomach and playfully slapped at him. He started to fight back, and eventually, they gave up the "fight" as they both collapsed in fits of laughter.

* * *

_I think the reason he was so playful and happy that day was due to many factors, us being alone, a break from all the stress that was on our lives at that time, and also our growing relationship. _

_Something indeed had changed in him ever since he had given me that gift and I had gleefully accepted it. I shall never know his exact thoughts, but I am inclined to believe it was because he was beginning to see what I felt for him… _

_Oh, if only all the days afterward could have been as simple and sweet as that day…

* * *

_

The night was cold and dark as Kagome slept, in her sleeping bag while Inuyasha sat gazing into the fire of their camp. After their excursion, they had traveled a bit farther before settling down for the night.

Though the day had been enjoyable, and Inuyasha had remembered a side of himself he thought he had forgotten, with night, all the light and fun of the day had faded. He remembered the reason they were here, together, was because they had to stop Naraku, not for their own fun.

Nonetheless…Inuyasha had loved every minute he spent with her. Her laughter and their fun that day had filled his heart in a way he hadn't thought possible. He wanted to see her smiles. He wanted to hear her laughs—even more, he wanted to be the one who put those smiles on her faces and _made _her laugh.

But these thoughts…if they continued in the direction they were almost certainly heading, they would become too dangerous to muse about. He didn't want to think that way right now, especially since he had to focus everything on Naraku.

Defeating Naraku was first. Then he could contemplate his thoughts and his relationship with Kagome…and where he wished it to go.

That alone held a new problem—Kikyou. He had stopped loving her a long time ago, but he still had to keep his promise and avenge her death. He couldn't lose his head in the happiness Kagome offered him for one day and forget that he owed Kikyou at least that.

Yes. This happiness today would have to be enough. Once Naraku and Kikyou was sorted out then he could think about this new and complex problem with his life…Kagome.

A tiny prick on his neck lifted him from his thoughts. Slapping his hand to his neck, he pulled it away to reveal a slightly squashed flea youkai in his palm.

"Myouga-jiji?" he asked, amber eyes glaring. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Once the flea had popped back into his regular form, he greeted him. "Inuyasha-sama! How nice to see you again!"

Damn it all, did the flea have to come here are ruin his peace? "You didn't answer my question," the hanyou growled, squeezing the flea between his fingers.

Myouga gave a small yelp in pain. "Please, Inuyasha-sama, I was just checking up on you! Ever since your honorable father passed away, I felt obligated to keep watch over you!"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha remembered all the times the wimpy flea had abandoned him because he was afraid of entering battle. Preparing to flick the flea away, he muttered, "Keh! Some watch you are—" before stopping. He was suddenly hit with an idea.

When he looked back at the flea, who thought his beloved master was about to hurt him again, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, Flea,"

Myouga answered, still fearful,"Yes, Inuyasha-sama?"

Looking serious, the hanyou asked, "Have you ever heard of something called 'The Curse of the Shikon no Tama'?"

There was a pause as the flea tried to think this over. "No, Inuyasha-sama, I haven't. Is it a matter of some importance?"

Glancing back towards Kagome as he flicked the flea to who-knows-where, Inuyasha sighed, "No, not really."


	7. Meeting with the Wolf Prince

A/N: You know, because I'm not really doing anything this summer besides going to Otakon (I hope!), it doesn't even feel like summer. It just feels like one really long weekend. All I'm doing is what I usually do on weekends, every day. It would be boring, if I wasn't barricaded in my room everyday, writing. (My mother thinks that I spend my time watching movies, or reading or something normal, but no, its either online or writing for me. I think I have a writing addiction.)

Anyway, for all that demanded it, here is KOUGA-KUN! Like all my fics, he's not the center of focus so he won't be in it much, but when he is savor the feeling. I love writing the baka boys, but somehow, Kouga never really makes it into my plots except for small cameos. Just to let you know, Sessy and Kikyou pretty much are the same thing in this fic, not really involved besides cameos for your enjoyment.

As always I love to hear your theories on what the curse is, who's going to die, etc, etc, and I also love it when reviewers get really creative and point out things I didn't even notice. (**Rambling Philosopher, **you rock!) So keep sending me those reviews, and I'll respond to those that really catch my intrest.

Also, one more thing, I am in the process of updating my site now with the link for this, a few more links on the link page, a new hilarious fanart, and, of course, a new journal entry. I'm sad to say (if I didn't say it before) that all my pictures from Katsucon got ruined because the film in my stupid, disposable camera was much less than satisfactory, but maybe I can post a picture of my autograph from RIC and KM sometime soon.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting with the Wolf Prince**

_After that day where I saw Inuyasha's childish side for the first time, we continued on, towards the north, in search of Kouga. Spring had turned into summer as the air became a bit stuffier, and a bit hotter. I hadn't noticed the changes much, as spring fell away while we were still on the road with our friends, but now when I was alone with Inuyasha, free to observe the landscape, it did cross my mind that the seasons were changing._

_Of course, this has little significance with the story, I am merely stating so because from then on, I took greater notice in the change of the seasons from one to the next…subtle changes from one to the other, growing faintly colder, and then warmer again, yet so different if comparing say, winter and spring as opposed to spring and summer. It would mirror my life, or as it soon would be. Seeming to flow in a natural order of progression, the changes not noticed until compared with how I lived formerly._

_And, like in everyone's life, those changes were both good and bad. Some things I would not change for the world—my and Inuyasha's love, our son Inuko, the happiness that we shared…_

_But others…given the chance, I would try, at least, to change them for the better. There are many things I regret, many things I gave up in order to gain my happiness, and many that seemed to pass without me doing anything to instigate or stop them. _

_Life is like that, I suppose. Full of its own happiness and regrets, and only when we muse upon them do we fully realize how things could have been different…

* * *

_

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she and Inuyasha continued on towards the North and to Kouga's den. His mood seemed to be considerably better ever since they had first set out. She figured it had something to do with their little playfulness the day before.

_When I think about it…_she gazed at him as he ran, his silver hair streaming behind him, his cute ears slightly flatter on his head as he ran, his amber eyes open, scanning for any danger, and she couldn't help but keep her smile. _Sometimes he seems like a boy who was forced to grow up too fast…and who just wants some happiness and laughter in his life. _

Though she felt sorry for him, having missed out on having a childhood because of what he was, being shunned by humans and youkai alike, and not able to help the fact that he was different from everyone else, she knew he would never allow her to cry for him. Sometimes Kagome wished she could just take him in her arms and hold him, promising to rid him of the loneliness she would see sometimes in his eyes.

But he'd never allow it. And if he did, he wouldn't be the hanyou that she had come to love so much. That personality which at first seems to be gruff, arrogant, and uncaring of anything in the world, was in reality hiding a softer, gentler, sensitive person inside. And it took great care and skill to actually see the real man he was beneath his cold exterior, his heart surrounded by walls built up of years on inner pain.

Kagome longed to be the one to remove those walls, and let him be happy one more, and bring laughter and sunshine into his life, never again allowing him to be sad.

But her happy train of thoughts were shattered when she knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her be the woman to remove the old scars on his heart. He loved Kikyou, and would probably always love her, meaning there was no room for Kagome in the picture.

She knew that, yet every time Inuyasha did something or said something that made her heart flutter, she couldn't help but forget. That was how it was the day before, when they were both left laughing in glee over something seeming so innocent and childlike. But a new day dawned with her remembering the knowledge that he had pledged himself to Kikyou, and nothing she did or said would break that bond.

The journey was supposed to take a week to get to the wolf's den, and throughout the first three days, Inuyasha's mood got fouler and fouler as they kept going on, leaving no doubt in Kagome's mind as to what had instigated it. There had been times when he had even snapped at her for no apparent reason but to feed his anger, and then she had lashed back with a fury he hadn't expected of her.

Kagome was used to his angry moods, but sometimes they were more than she could bear. Squabbles were nothing new to them in their relationship, so they kept going, the tension between them both so thick it could be cut with a knife as they got closer to Kouga's den and thankfully, the end of this journey that was now turning out for the worst.

"You don't have to be so angry, you know!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha while they took a rest from their constant traveling.

"Who said anything about being angry, woman!" he roared, folding his arms while a sour expression was etched into his face.

Standing up with her hands on her hips in an enraged fashion, she retorted, "Then _you _tell me why you've been in this bad mood the entire time!"

"I'm not angry!" he snarled like stubborn child back in her face.

"Yes you are!" they leaned closer in their fight, glares in both of their eyes.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

The fight would have continued at such an enraged tone until they saw a whirlwind shaped cloud upon the horizon. The source of Inuyasha's annoyance seemed to have come at last has he let out a few growled profanities while gripping the hilt of Tessaiga.

If that wolf wanted a fight, he would gladly bring it, and would make sure that it was one Kouga never forgot.

The tornado shaped cloud dissipated to reveal a happy looking wolf youkai holding Kagome's hand in his. "Kagome, I am glad to see you again—" An enraged snarl came from behind both of them. "Even if you still are hanging around bad company."

Kouga found himself forcefully pushed away from Kagome as the hanyou, red with pent up anger, stepped between them. "Look who's talking, mangy wolf."

The wolf prince looked around them, his blue eyes scanning for something missing from the picture. "Where's the rest of your friends…the human ones and the kitsune pup?"

Elbowing the hanyou so she could get past him, Kagome explained, "They're not here, Kouga-kun. We needed to find you quickly and so we had to leave them behind."

The youkai's blue eyes lit up at that, and he instantly grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards him. "You were looking for me, Kagome?"

"Umm…Kouga-kun…"

Kagome was dragged away from Kouga as Inuyasha grabbed her back, feeling much like a toy that was being fought over by two children. She rolled her eyes at the thought while Inuyasha growled, "Shut up and let her explain, baka. It's not like she'd travel all this way just to see _you._"

Narrowing his eyes, Kouga retorted, "Of course, if that were the case, she would have gotten rid of you much sooner, right?"

Giving a deep growl, the hanyou was about to lash back, but Kagome stepped in front of him, knowing she was the only thing keeping the peace between these two. "Kouga-kun, Inuyasha, please stop fighting. This is serious. Perhaps we should just all sit down and explain what's going on…"

And so that's what they ended up doing, with Kagome explaining their encounter with Naraku's puppet and their assumptions on the matter while Inuyasha would ever so often add a more-than-rude comment in between her words about a certain wolf youkai sitting next to them. Kouga would snap back, of course, but only Kagome sighing and continuing the story would get them to shut up enough so she could finish.

After this, the wolf contemplated the situation while looking at the clear blue sky. "So you're saying you think you can learn more about this curse with my shards?"

She nodded. "Yes, Kouga-kun. Your shards aren't as pure as mine, and I won't even need to remove them to do this. You can keep them afterwards. So, will you help us?"

After another second of silence, Kouga smiled and grabbed her hand once more, "For you, Kagome, I will do anything."

The hanyou gave a growl at that. "Let's get this over with," he muttered, separating the two. "So we can get out of here and go home."

Glaring back at him, Kouga replied, "That would probably be best, considering the smell of the mutt makes me sick." He was responded to by a deep growl from the hanyou. "What do I have to do, Kagome?"

"Nothing, Kouga-kun. I just need to feel their aura and see if they will give me any answers." As the wolf stretched his legs out, giving a triumphant grin back to Inuyasha, the hanyou scowled. This was his least favorite part of the trip.

Kagome placed her hands above where the shards lay in the wolf youkai's legs, and closed her eyes, feeling the slightly pure aura react to her position as a miko.

She tried again with her begging, hoping Midoriko's shattered soul would reveal something to her. _Please, Midoriko, tell us something about the Curse of the Shikon no Tama…we need to know to keep Naraku from using it against us, and against innocent lives…please…_

Kagome didn't get as much of a reaction as she was hoping, but she did get something more then when she had first tried it with pure shards…Instead of just the bad feeling, she now got an image…it only lasted a second, but it was something more to go off of…perhaps Midoriko would help her out after all.

At first, the picture came so fast and then left that she didn't recognize what it was, but she gave a gasp when she saw it before it disappeared. "What is it? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

Concentrating harder as she kept her eyes closed, Kagome replied. "I…don't know…all I saw was…"

She gave another small gasp as the image came again, this time staying a second longer for her to realize what it was.

_It was the Shikon no Tama, pink and pure, lying in a pool of blood._

It was gone a second later, and Kagome snapped her eyes open with another gasp at seeing this horrible thing. "Kagome? What is it?" the hanyou asked, concern in his amber eyes.

Shaking slightly in fear, she whispered, "I saw…oh Inuyasha! I saw the Shikon no Tama…in a puddle of blood!"

His eyes went wider at that information. "You saw it in…"

Nodding while trying to regain her composure, Kagome answered, "Yes!"

The wolf glanced at the hanyou. "So…you have any idea what this means?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not a clue."

"I think it's obvious!" Kagome shot back, still looking slightly scared. "Whatever this curse is, it's mortally dangerous!"

She had just barely said then when all of a sudden, a loud crash made them jump and turn around. A rat youkai had emerged from the rocks of the cliffs nearby, and had come down to see them. It seemed that when Kagome had tried to learn something from Kouga's shards, it must have alerted other youkai to the presence of the Shikon no Tama as well.

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered, standing up when he surveyed their opponent. It was about eight feet tall, with dark purple fur and yellow eyes, with long buck teeth and a pink, rat like tail. "This should be easy."

Kouga had also gotten up, and was now in a battle stance. "Don't you even think about stealing my fight, Dog Crap."

"No way!" Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and changed it to its proper form in one sweep. "I've been looking for a good fight for days, he's mine!"

And with that, both of them charged, ready to take down the youkai as a vent for frustration. But as Kagome ran up to them, she saw that the fight was harder than it looked. Unlike most rat youkai they had seen before, this one seemed a lot tougher…The king of its clan, perhaps? It was swifter and able to dodge blows from Inuyasha's Tessaiga easily, though fighting with a speed youkai like Kouga proved to be more of a challenge.

Inuyasha would swing his sword, and the rat would jump away just in time, but then Kouga would be there to kick it back, before the rat would jump in, sharp claws and teeth ready to kill. This continued for some time, neither parties gaining the upper hand until finally, Inuyasha had enough. "Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled, sending out the damaging blades of wind.

But the rat was just barely out of his range. It's tail was hit with the blast, causing it to screech in frustration as the pink tail was nearly disintegrated. "You're hopeless, Mutt!" Kouga taunted, offering the rat a punch in the face, causing it to stagger back.

"Just because I don't rely on those shards as a crutch doesn't mean I'm hopeless!" Inuyasha shot back, jumping up and slapping Tessaiga against the rat, causing it some damage while Kouga had it distracted.

"Who said they're a crutch?" the wolf called back, giving a yell of fury as he kicked the youkai once more, making it fall several feet away from both of them.

Kouga jumped back next to Inuyasha, where they continued their bickering. "A real man fights with his own strength!" the hanyou roared, keeping Tessaiga ready in case he decided to attack Kouga.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you throw that iron mallet you call a sword away and _then _we'll talk!"

"Keh! I could take you without this any day! But you need to get rid of your shards first and let me see your _real _strength, if you have any!"

"Why would I need to get rid of them? I thought you could take me without your sword? Can't you beat me without me removing them?"

"I could beat you without you removing them!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't we find this out!"

"Anytime, wolf!"

While this was going on, the rat youkai, unnoticed by the bickering hanyou and youkai, had already started to get up. It was in no mood to go back to those two who were beating it up, instead it looked for a new target—and found it when he saw the female running towards the two.

A scream suddenly broke Inuyasha and Kouga from their fight. Turning around, they saw the rat youkai pouncing for someone—Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately jumped for her. Kouga ran after them, but he had started a second after Inuyasha and would never make it in time.

Kagome only saw the youkai suddenly lunge for her, yellow eyes wide in anticipation, while it kept its claws raised and teeth out, ready to sink them into her soft flesh—

Until a flash of red blocked her vision, followed by a male yelp of pain.

Gasping, Kagome stepped back to see what had happened. Inuyasha had jumped in front of her, and the rat's teeth had sunk into his chest. "Inuyasha!" she cried, as the youkai removed itself from him, sputtering.

Inuyasha had felt some of the worst pain he had ever felt when those teeth had sunk into him, he looked down and could see through the hole in his shirt, the wound was turning a nasty shade of purple…

But he didn't have time to contemplate that now. The youkai was so close that it was impossible to miss, and he wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Using the last of his strength to change Tessaiga to its crystal form, he lifted it towards the rat youkai's chest and yelled, "Kongousouha!" It was all over in a matter of seconds as the diamond shards emerged from the sword and pierced the youkai all over, ripping it to shreds and killing it instantly.

Kouga made it over and was relieved to see that Kagome was okay. He walked up to Inuyasha, who still had the transformed Tessaiga in his hands, though he didn't hold it up any longer. "Well, mutt, I guess I owe you that one for keeping my woman safe."

Inuyasha didn't even make a retort to his possesive comment about Kagome, and that was when he knew something was wrong.

Suddenly, the hanyou fell backward, into Kagome's arms. "Inuyasha!" she cried, as she sank to her knees to accommodate the weight. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't responding, a dark purple liquid was beginning to stain his haori from where he had been bitten. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, her voice echoing into the distance.


	8. Watching Over You

A/N: Eowyn does not like iPods...Life was easier before when I was ignorant of such technology and I had my CD player and that was it. If I could put all my favorite songs (all 78 tracks) on a CD, then I would. I do not know of a CD that could hold 4.4 hours (according to itunes) of music. Plus, my CD burner is...less than dismal.

So, I have a magical ipod. I should be happy, as all the kiddies in the commercials are, right? Well, first off, I have less battery on this thing for some strange reason then on my ('96 and still kickin') CD player. Then today, itunes decides to randomly delete Four Seasons, my favorite song, off of it, replacing it with a song that I don't like very much. And my battery idicator doesn't work on my ipod either. It says I have tons of battery left, and it dies. Or there is no battery left, and it plays for another hour anyway.

I think my ipod doesn't like my choice of music. My sister has rap and all that crap on hers, and it plays fine. Mine, I have instrumental and Japanese music. My ipod decides to go spastic on me all the time. Perhaps that is why itunes caters to today's "hip" music. Their ipods are programmed to hate anything else.

It's a conspiracy, I tell you.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Watching Over You**

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, shaking his hand and trying to wake him up, her eyes constantly flickering to the wound in his chest. "Inuyasha, please, wake up! Please be all right!"

Kouga glanced down at his rival, before pulling Kagome away sharply. "Stay back, Kagome!"

"What?" she asked, glancing back at Inuyasha…who still wasn't moving. "What's wrong with him? Kouga-kun?"

Bending down to look at the wound, Kouga told her, "He's been poisoned. Its poison that only affects humans. Don't get any closer."

"But…" she glanced at the hanyou, with concern and tears in her eyes. "He'll be okay…won't he?"

Snorting, the wolf replied, "'Course he will. The mutt's only half human, anyway."

Turning back to the wolf youkai, Kagome pleaded, "Kouga-kun, we have to get him to safety. I have to make sure Inuyasha will be okay."

Sighing as he saw the concern in her eyes, Kouga glanced around until he spotted a cave on a nearby cliff. "All right," he sighed in defeat, picking the unconscious Inuyasha up and throwing him unceremoniously on his back to carry him off.

"Wait a minute." Kagome stopped him before she grabbed her backpack, filled with medical supplies. She then followed him as the wolf wrapped and arm around her waist and jumped to the top of the rocky cliff, leading her into the cave.

* * *

_At that point in time, I was never more worried about him. Inuyasha had been poisoned, and on my account, and though it was only dangerous to humans, his mixed blood still made him vulnerable. _

_I knew he needed medical treatment right away, but I didn't want to think of what would happen if I wasn't there to tend to him. He was already weak within a few minutes, making me even more worried that his youkai blood wouldn't fight the poison._

_Those fearful thoughts still come back to me as I remembered thinking that he could die, and leave me here all alone, in a world still strange to me, without his comforting presence by my side…I don't think I could have gone on if he was ripped from me at such a moment…Without me ever telling him how I feel, or being able to say goodbye…_

_

* * *

_

Kouga set Inuyasha down on the stone floor, and in an instant, Kaogme was at his side, pulling her first aid kit out of her backpack. "I can take it from here," she began, but once again, Kouga stopped her.

"No, Kagome," he told her sharply, pushing her away from the hanyou.

She protested, her eyes sending worried looks back in the hanyou's direction. "But, Kouga-kun, I have to make sure he's all right! He's my friend!"

"I know that, Kagome," replied Kouga, sounding like a defeated man. "But that poison is strong enough to kill a human if they touch it. You need to stay back."

"Kouga-kun!"

Rolling his eyes, the wolf replied, "I'll take care of him, all right? Just tell me what to do."

Deciding this was the only compromise she was going to get with him, Kagome nodded. "All right, but I get to take care of him afterwards."

"Whatever," was his only response as Kouga sat down next to the unconscious Inuyasha and removed his haori and white shirt, only to be greeted with a dark purple gash across his chest.

Kagome gasped as she surveyed the damage; the rat's teeth had sunk deeply into his right side, at a slight diagonal that turned to the left. The gash was already bleeding and giving off a deep purple liquid, no doubt from the poison. "Here, Kouga-kun." Kagome handed him a cloth wet from the water she kept stored up in case they couldn't find a freshwater stream. She instructed him in the rest of the steps required to clean the wound.

It didn't take long for Kouga to clean and wrap Inuyasha up (though Kagome thought she could have done a better job, if Kouga had let her) before handing him off to her to take care of.

Looking at him now, with a white bandage wrapped around his chest, Kagome could see his chest rise and fall ever so slightly with his breathing. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and when she placed a hand there, he felt extremely hot.

Biting her lip in worry, Kagome wet another cloth and wiped it across his forehead, brushing away his sweat-soaked silver bangs. He looked so vulnerable lying there, like he was sleeping, and half youkai or not, he was going to have a hard time fighting this poison.

Reaching into her first aid kit, Kagome pulled out a small bottle, filled with antidote for most poisons. She figured it wouldn't do any harm if she tried it, at least. But just as she tipped Inuyasha's head up to pour it down his throat, his eyes opened.

"Ka…gome?" he asked weakly, glancing around the cave and noting Kouga sulking in the corner, while Kagome bent over him like an angel, her face worried.

She sighed in relief. "Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" she asked, but he didn't answer her question.

"What happened?" His voice sounded much weaker than she was used to, it made her heart fall deeper in worry.

"You were poisoned, Inuyasha," she explained quickly, "But since it only harms humans, you'll be alright. I'm taking care of you."

For some reason he was too worn out to contemplate now, those words made his heart rise in his chest. "You're…taking care of me?"

She nodded with a smile. Holding up the bottle of antidote, she asked, "Inuyasha, can you lift your head up? I need you to swallow this." She put her hand behind his head to steady him as she poured the liquid down his throat, but as soon as she was finished, his head fell back, and he was unconscious once more.

But Kagome couldn't help but notice that his head had landed in her lap…almost on purpose. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to move for fear of waking him…and other reasons. Despite the cramps she got in her legs after a few hours of kneeling with his head in her lap like that, she didn't dare move—she wouldn't disturb him now.

As the hours went by and day turned into night, Kagome could start to see the toll the poison was taking on him. His body began to sweat, and Kagome kept the cloth on his forehead while looking over him with worried eyes, hoping that his half youkai blood was enough to fight the poison taking an assault on his human side.

Kouga watched her while she looked after Inuyasha, and couldn't help but feel jealousy in his heart. He was pretty sure Kagome had never been that worried over _him_ when he was hurt. Even when it was dark out and she was tired for sure, he noticed she was staying up, and watching over him, fighting the sleep that was trying to take over. And that was when he could stand it no longer.

Walking over and sitting next to her, the wolf told her, "You should rest, Kagome. I'll make sure nothing happens to the mutt."

Shaking her head while still looking down at the hanyou, Kagome protested, "No, I promised him I would look after him, Kouga-kun. I won't stop now."

Trying to make her see reason, Kouga told her, "Kagome, I know that mangy dog, and I know he wouldn't want you to wear yourself out worrying over him."

"It doesn't matter what you say or what Inuyasha would think, Kouga-kun," she replied softly. "I am going to make sure he's alright, no matter what the cost to me." Turning back to the wolf youkai prince, she explained, "You must understand, Kouga-kun, Inuyasha has always looked after me when I'm in danger, and when I was in trouble or not feeling well, he was by my side, never turning away, no matter what happened to him. This is my way of thanking him for that, Kouga-kun. I won't step aside. Not when he needs me."

When she said those words, it stung Kouga's heart. He had always known that Inuyasha came first in her heart, and he second. But he had thought—no, _hoped_—that she could come to love him once she realized she would be better off with him instead of Inuyasha.

But, as it seemed, perhaps he was wrong.

Sighing, the wolf turned to go back into his secluded corner of the cave. "Whatever you say, Kagome."

And so continued the long night, while Kouga watched after Kagome while she tended to Inuyasha. Eventually, sitting in the position she had been for hours was getting to her, so she shifted herself and the sleeping hanyou ever so slightly so her back was leaning against a wall, giving her some comfort after sitting up for so long. Inuyasha's head remained in her lap, and she soon began to run her fingers absent mindedly through his soft silver hair, hardly noticing what she was doing, more less what she was doing in front of Kouga.

The fire of jealousy came back to him as he watched her, eventually turning away in a very childish pout, not wanting to watch anymore. Though he was a youkai, he had a long day, and eventually he decided on a little nap to get his strength back up in case some other youkai got ideas.

Though he thought this would go unnoticed by the girl tending to Inuyasha, she did look across the cave to see him with his eyes closed, leaning against the rock wall in what appeared to be slumber. Glancing back down at Inuyasha, Kagome noticed he had begun to sweat again, his head rolling slightly in his sleep, which appeared to be anything but peaceful.

_There's no harm in it, Kouga's already asleep. _Kagome thought before leaning down, and planting a small kiss on Inuyasha's forehead, instantly feeling him go still and calm down for a moment before she pulled away. "Please, get better, Inuyasha," she whispered, before leaning back and allowing sleep to take her.

The one thing she didn't see was that Kouga had one eye open, watching the entire time.

* * *

It was late in the long night when Kagome suddenly awoke, hearing someone cry out. At first, she was unsure of who it was, until she noticed that Inuyasha was drenched in sweat, thrashing in his sleep, and crying out in pain. 

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, watching him through this, unsure of what to do. Grabbing hold of his shoulders to steady him while he thrashed, she yelled, "Inuyasha, please, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

The noise awoke Kouga, and he looked on as Kagome tried to wake the feverish hanyou, but with no luck. Grabbing his hand while wiping the cloth across his brow, she tried again. "It's all right, Inuyasha. You can wake up, everything's okay." she spoke to him as if speaking to a child having a bad dream.

Yet he still tossed and turned, and this time he moaned something she recognized. "Ka…go…me…"

_My name? _Running her hand across his forehead and brushing away his bangs, she spoke softly, in a calming voice despite her fear that the poison was taking a turn for the worst. "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm here. Everything's going to be all right, Inuyasha. I'm watching over you."

Those sweet words seemed to finally wake him out of it as he lay still, and then slowly, tiredly, opened his eyes. But his expression was of one in relief as he saw her. "Kagome…"

Nodding, she was unable to keep from smiling down at him with fearful tears in her eyes as she spoke softly. "I'm here, Inuyasha. You're safe."

His eyelids fluttered in the urge to close and go back to sleep as he said, "I dreamed…you weren't here anymore…"

Perhaps being a bit more intimate then she usually was, Kagome placed a hand on his cheek, assuring him, "I promised I would always be with you, remember? I won't ever leave you."

The wolf prince had witnessed this all and now, he just felt sick. Unable to watch anymore, he stomped out of the cave, outside to keep watch in case any youkai were nearby. His exit went unnoticed by the two inside.

After her declaration, Inuyasha leaned his head back into her lap once more, and promptly fell asleep, feeling safe knowing she was watching over him. Her scent enwrapped him as he slept. She smelled…so nice…and calming…

* * *

Inuyasha awoke in the early morning, feeling back to full strength, yet still like he had fallen off a few cliffs. When he looked up and noticed where exactly his head was, a blush appeared on his face, and he rose and lifted his head out of Kagome's lap, feeling a small sense of loss. 

Glancing around the cave, the hanyou noticed that Kouga wasn't inside it anymore. From the scent he could tell, the wolf prince was outside of the cave, apparently keeping watch.

_Or maybe it's more because of…_Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, sleeping contently her fingers still slightly entwined in his hair. And the day before, the wolf had been smirking because Kagome had to use his shards to gain information about the Curse of the Shikon no Tama. What irony.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt if she didn't know he was awake, Inuyasha lay back down to rest Kagome's lap, his heart feeling lighter knowing that she had watched over him, all night.


	9. Confusing Thoughts

A/N: With everyone's comments about my ipod, it seems to me that perhaps it might not be my iPod at all, but iTunes instead. Apparently, despite the fact they advertise a 14 hour battery, everyone I know has about a 4 hour anyway, so that seems to be normal. Also, I checked and a few more of my songs and playlists are whacked, but not on the iPod itself.

Checking with a few technogeek friends, they all said that iTunes works perfectly on a Mac, but tends to be kind of screwy sometimes on a Microsoft. And now I understand. Though, I do hate it when these companies have to duke it out by making Mac or Microsoft software that screws up if you only have the other type of computer. Stupid computer wars...

Okay, back to the story and enough of my rambling...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confusing Thoughts**

_That long night while I held Inuyasha, I discovered something about him that I never really thought of before. While he was poisoned he had told me he needed me; he acted like a child, desperate for his mother. It was then that I remembered that his mother had died when he was very young, leaving him with no one to look after him. _

_I've asked him about that night, and he has told me he doesn't remember calling out my name, or asking me to watch over him at all. Now, this could possibly be because he always has to keep his pride up in order to feel "manly" about it, but I am more inclined to believe that he seriously doesn't remember. Inuyasha wouldn't lie about something like that, especially if it involved me._

_Sometimes when I look at Inuko, it reminds me of that small part of him that always missed his mother, and missed having someone there who cared. Though, he had cried my name in the night instead of hers, so I suspected these feelings within him were all forgotten, masked by years of trusting no one and depending only on himself. It was enough to bring tears to my eyes at the thought._

_My motherly instincts combined with the love I felt for him made me wish I could just hold him and keep him safe, forever. I wanted to hold him every day and promise him that everything would be all right, be his pillar of strength as he had been mine, and would continue to do so through the hard times that lay ahead._

_I guess I will never fully understand our relationship, though many times I wished to know everything about him, I always knew there was more he was keeping locked up inside his heart, unable to share because the walls guarding it were too protective. It nearly broke my heart thinking that anyone would go through such a thing to turn them so hard…especially not a man who, once he threw down his protective barriers, had such a simple, innocent love of life that matched my own._

_But the time for healing from those old scars would come. Inuyasha was beginning to warm up to me through this journey, and little did I know that we were falling deeper and deeper in love through these simple moments. It is a wonder that I didn't see it sooner…

* * *

_

Kagome had just awoke when she felt the form lying in her lap stir. Yawning sleepily since she didn't get much sleep the night before, she asked, "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's amber eyes fluttered open once more, before he closed them again, giving a grunt as he shifted his weight, trying to sit up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, knowing his exertions. "You shouldn't be sitting up right now! You might still be—"

"I'm all right, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, opening his golden eyes once more to look down at her softly. She still held worry in her brown eyes, but that was replaced with relief once she realized he was better.

"You really…feel better now, Inuyasha?" she asked, noticing how he stretched the kinks out of his back with another grunt, her eyes on the bandage wrapped around his bare chest.

A small, encouraging smile came across his face as he assured her, "Yeah…but I feel a little stiff though…" He looked back at her, his face a bit puzzled. "Kagome, what happened? I remember that youkai…but everything from in this cave is kind of fuzzy…"

To his surprise, a blush appeared on her face. Kagome looked away quickly, as if he could tell what she was thinking through her eyes. "You don't…remember anything, Inuyasha?"

"Not really," the hanyou replied in all honesty, but he knew he must have said something stupid and embarrassing to him for her to be reacting like that. Inuyasha knew Kagome would never tell him even if he asked, so he'd be forced to wonder what he could have possibly said to her to warrant that reaction.

"You were poisoned, Inuyasha," she explained softly, deciding to look back at his slightly surprised eyes. "It was a poison that only affects humans, so you had me worried for a while."

Instead of looking relieved that he had pulled through such a situation, he looked back at her with worry. "Only affects humans? Kagome, you're okay, right?"

She was touched by his sudden concern for her, despite his near-death experience. "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm fine. I didn't get poisoned."

That put the hanyou's concern at ease, but he then noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the smell of tears, and the way she cringed when she moved, as if she had been sitting in a position for a long time. "Kagome…" he asked, his amber eyes widening. "You watched over me…the whole night?"

Kagome looked away slightly at that, as if afraid he would be mad at what he had done. "Yes, Inuyasha…I didn't want to see you…die." She spoke the last word softly, her breath shaking. "And…you asked me too, Inuyasha."

"I…_asked _you too?"

Nodding her tired and worried eyes met his surprised ones. "You told me several times you wanted me to watch over you, and so I did. I would have done it anyway because…I was so worried…" Inuyasha noticed how relieved tears built up in her eyes, and how she began trembling once more, as if afraid for his life once more.

Come to think of it, he did remember slightly about seeing her above him, looking like a beautiful angel had come to care for him…What he said was fuzzy, but he remembered her words, clear and true, _"I'm taking care of you…I'm here. You're safe…"_

"Kagome…" he murmured, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding the trembling girl to his chest, burying his nose in her hair, surrounded by her beautiful scent. "Thank you, for watching over me."

Her arms came to wrap around his chest, clinging to him for dear life. "I was so worried, Inuyasha…I didn't know what I would do if you died…"

Inuyasha smelled the salt in her tears and realized she must have held those in for the longest time, while looking after him. He really didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve such a pure angel caring for him and crying for him. And a small portion of his brain that wasn't concerned about Naraku or anything else but the woman in front of him thought, _I don't deserve her._

Deciding to ease her worries, he held her closer, speaking in a harsher tone than his actions, "Keh. I won't die _that _easily. I'm hanyou, remember? I can handle much more than would kill puny humans."

"But if your youkai blood didn't save you, you could have died…" she whispered, still clinging on to him as if he would disappear before her very eyes. "I don't think I have ever been so afraid."

Though Inuyasha couldn't help but appreciate that she had been so worried over him, he knew he would have to ease her spirits somehow. Besides, she was crying, and he hated it whenever he made her cry. "Kagome, please calm down, okay? I'm just fine…"

There was a snort and Inuyasha glanced past Kagome to see Kouga standing in the doorway, an annoyed expression on his face. "So, still alive, are you, Dog Crap?"

With one arm around Kagome, Inuyasha curled the other one into a threatening fist. "Keh. That's right! Can't get rid of me that easily!"

The wolf prince just huffed and turned away, trying very hard not to notice that Kagome was currently hanging all over Inuyasha, crying her eyes out. He couldn't stand it. What was the big deal, anyway? The mutt wasn't dead, and he never really understood what she saw in his rival anyway. Didn't she realize that he could never really protect her because he was only a hanyou?

Or maybe…she just didn't care.

When Kouga looked back, he noticed that thankfully, Kagome had separated from him while Inuyasha put his shirt and haori back on over the bandage across his chest. Instead of keeping her eyes on the hanyou, Kagome turned back to look at him. "Kouga-kun, thank you for helping me yesterday. If you didn't, then…" she glanced back at Inuyasha, her eyes looking worried at even thinking that thought.

"You're welcome," Kouga responded, a much harsher than he usually would have spoken with her, but at this point, he didn't care. All his hopes and dreams were being shattered before his eyes, all because the hanyou was stupid enough to get himself poisoned and worry Kagome to death.

Kouga rolled his eyes. If that's what it took for Kagome to fall in love with somebody, then he should have done it much sooner.

Though Kagome didn't notice his standoffish demeanor, Inuyasha certainly did. He couldn't help but have a small grin in triumph, having a feeling that the wolf would learn to back off from now on, knowing that Kagome liked _him _better than Kouga, despite how many flirtations the wolf youkai prince gave her.

But that thought led to more questions and answers, questions that Inuyasha would have to put away for another time since it would take too long to think them all over now.

"Come on, Kagome, we should leave here," Inuyasha said, standing up and grabbing her backpack. "We've stayed in this territory for far too long…" Amber eyes narrowed on the wolf. "And I can't say I like being in debt to a wimpy wolf."

Always having a retort, Kouga shot back, "If you hadn't been so clumsy and stupid as to get yourself hurt, then I wouldn't have helped." Folding his arms and turning away in another huff, Kouga replied, "Besides, I didn't help willingly. I only did it because Kagome was upset."

With Inuyasha's deeper glare, Kagome could sense that there was a fight brewing. Stepping between the two, Kagome told Kouga, "Yes, I was upset. But thank you for helping us, Kouga. With Inuyasha's wounds and with the Shikon no Tama. Now we have to go, so I hope to see you again soon."

The hanyou rolled his eyes. Why did she have to say that to make him feel better anyway? If he had his way, they wouldn't _ever _come back to see the mangy wolf, but unfortunately, she had to pity him.

Inuyasha hurriedly shuffled her out of the cave so they could begin their return back to their friends, and to get away from his rival once and for all.

While they departed, Kouga watched them from the cave as Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they left to go back to the village. Looking down upon them with sad blue eyes, the wolf sighed, and knew once and for all, thatthere was no coming between them.

* * *

They continued traveling, Inuyasha carrying Kagome on his back while they crossed the land. At first Kagome protested, but once he assured her he had recovered to his full strength, she relented and let him carry her. 

Soon, however, Inuyasha heard her soft breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. It was no wonder; she had stayed up half the night in worry over him. That thought alone caused his normally hard eyes to soften, and his heart to feel lighter than it had in years.

Once again his thoughts turned to this girl who he had known for an entire year, yet now, it seemed, was just trying to understand her underlying reasons behind her every move. Ever since her birthday, he had felt something other than friendship for her, something deeper…and much more binding…

The truth was, he didn't want to see what was in front of his face. Inuyasha had too many reasons not too see—the promise to Kikyou for one, the fact that she had her own world that she belonged in, and not with him, the fact that Naraku was still out there, and if he found out it would be a repeat of what happened fifty years ago…

And then there was that thought that he could never hope to escape, the fact that he was a hanyou, and therefore not worthy of her.

Sure, she accepted him for who he was, and said so on several accounts, but that was about friendship. Would she want to be with a _hanyou _in a deeper relationship? Inuyasha knew she should be with a human, like her. She truely was an angel, so pure and also out of his reach. Though it would break his heart, he would let her go, knowing he was doing the right thing.

Hanyous could expect nothing in life, and almost certainly could not expect to think that anyone would actually…_love _them. Kagome was no different. She cared about him, almost definitely, and she didn't want to leave him…perhaps it was because she felt sorry for him?

With a sigh, Inuyasha lowered his head, focusing on the grass whizzing by his feet as he ran. Pity. That, as a hanyou, was all he could ever hope for. But he would not feel sorry for himself; his pride wouldn't allow it. He would accept whatever life brought him, without moping over it for years to come.

True, his life would be dull and depressing without Kagome, she brought all the laughter and light into it. But he had lived without her for several years, didn't he? He could do it again. At least he would be comforted in knowing that she was happy with a human in her time, and knowing he did the right thing in letting her go.

However, his possessive, youkai side didn't want that. If Inuyasha was selfish, he would grab her and not ever let her go. While one side of him told him he could go on without her, his other side told him that he wouldn't be able to.

Taking a glance back at her, Inuyasha could smell her sweet scent that never failed to calm him and make him feel at ease. Sometimes when his temper raged, it was her scent that saved him from going over the edge. Could he live without that?

Could he truly, honestly, live without this wonderful woman that seemed to finally fill the piece in his heart that had been missing? The one who had healed the scars from years of loneliness? Would he be able to go on without her?

The answer was obvious—he didn't know. He didn't think he would ever know unless he had to live it. But he knew one thing, if he had to let her go, he couldn't live without her if he told her he needed her and…of deeper feelings he was beginning to suspect he had.

Amber eyes softened once more as they glanced on her as she slept, looking so innocent like that. _Kagome…I never want to let you go…But if it's better for both of us…_

Sighing once more, Inuyasha decided to put that from his mind. It was getting too depressing, and there was no guarantee that he would have to give her up. There was a possibility that she wanted to stay with him, and after the way she had acted, there was a greater possibility that she might actually…_love _him.

But that wasn't possible, and he knew it. Kagome knew he was a hanyou, a half-breed. And he knew that somewhere, like in all other humans, she was repulsed by him, no matter how well she hid it. After all, who could love a hanyou?

* * *

_The road home didn't take as much time as I thought. That could have been due to my sleepiness, but I also think it was because Inuyasha wanted to get back to the village and not be around me as much sooner. I didn't quite understand it. He was so happy to be with me before the incident in the cave, and after it, something was definitely bothering him. _

_When I tried to ask him, he pretended that nothing was wrong, but I've always been able to read him like a book when I try. I knew it had everything to do with what transpired in the cave, and everything to do with me. Because of the events that happened soon afterward, I can only assume it was because Inuyasha was still unsure of his feelings for me, and was contemplating them at the time._

_Inuyasha has always been one to doubt the feelings of others, and I was no exception. Even after we were mates there were times when he asked me if I regretted it, or if I knew that I could have had so much more with someone else. That was a lie, and I knew it then. Yes, I could have had more material things with others, but I do think having his love eventually was good enough for me, almost too much, infact._

_But where was I? After a few days, we reached the village again, and I was happy to be back, so I could end the silence that prevailed when I was with Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

"Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled while running up to Kagome, who had just stepped into the village with the hanyou. "You're back!"

"Yeah," she smiled back at her friend. "We would have been back a day earlier, but we ran into some trouble." Those words made the hanyou beside her instantly pretend that he had stopped listening.

The exterminator looked slightly worried. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"It was nothing," Inuyasha muttered stepping past the both of them and walking towards Kaede's hut, his features hard once more. Both women stared at him as he left.

"What's going on with Inuyasha?" Sango asked her as they walked past the wooden huts and the women out doing their chores in the village. The sounds of playing and running children were all around them, as it was the middle of the afternoon.

Looking downward, her brown eyes looking depressed, Kagome replied, "Sango-chan…while we were talking to Kouga-kun…something happened. A rat youkai came out of no where and attacked us. Inuyasha destroyed it, but he took a blow that was meant for me and he got poisoned."

Sango's dark eyes got wider. "He got poisoned? But rat youkai poison only affects humans…"

Kagome glanced back at her, nodding. "Inuyasha's half human though, so he got sick anyway."

The exterminator sucked in a breath. She knew the poison from such youkai was nasty, even for hanyous. "What happened?"

"I watched over him the whole night, and he was better the next day, but…Sango-chan…" Kagome felt herself blushing and turning away, not wanting to share this piece of information with her friend.

But Sango would not back down until she heard all from her. "What is it, Kagome-chan?"

Sighing, Kagome replied in a small voice. "He…he had a nightmare…and he called my name out in his sleep…"

The youkai exterminator's eyes widened. "He actually did that?"

She nodded in reply. "I don't understand it, Sango-chan. Ever since then he's been quiet and not talking to me as much."

Shrugging, her friend offered, "Perhaps he's having a hard time with his feelings."

Kagome glanced back at her. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe after what you said happened, Inuyasha is questioning his feelings about you, and yours about him. It certainly seems that way to me."

"I already told you, Sango-chan," Kagome told her sadly. "I don't think he has any feelings for me…it just seems to impossible to believe."

"You never know, Kagome-chan," was Sango's only reply before walking back to Kaede's hut, leaving Kagome standing there, utterly confused.


	10. Lost Love

A/N: Well, in the newest manga chapter, Kikyou STILL isn't dead yet. Despite the fact that she's pretty much unable to move, or speak, or do anything but move her eyes around, she still manages to kick Naraku's butt without lifting a finger. Yes, she's cool, but besides that, she has been dying for about 12 chapters. They need to just let her rest in peace now and move on.

Also, that chapter had such a big OMG! ending where anything can happen, I suppose. (There was this really funny "HOLY CRAP WE ARE SCREWED!" look on everybody's face too.) If Naraku manages to overcome Kikyou's purification power, then he'll be really, REALLY close to completing the jewel. If Kikyou's power prevails, then Naraku is dead.

I'm betting the first one. I don't think Takahashi-sama would kill him off so easily. She said it would be 500 chapters and knowing her previous trends, it's not going to end until the 500th chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lost Love**

_Inuyasha, having feelings for me? At the time, I was so sure it wasn't what Sango-chan kept telling me. I had believed for so long that he loved Kikyou, that it seemed impossible that he could ever turn his affections towards me. _

_But things all seemed to be adding up into one direction, one direction I was excited and scared to go to at the exact same time… _

_I was slightly worried about what would happen once we were both officially together. What then? I knew of the danger of Naraku, and if he found out about us. He could repeat what had happened fifty years ago with us. I didn't want to go through that, and I certainly didn't want to put any pressure on Inuyasha to let us have a relationship despite the dangers. _

_After all, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama knew what was at stake—despite how they had pledged themselves to another, they put off their relationship until Naraku was defeated. Inuyasha and I had to do so also, because there could be no risking ourselves just because were in love. _

_But as I have said before, love makes us foolish…and what a bunch of fools we turned out to be when it came down to it. But I was so head over heels in love that I did not recognize it then… _

_Once again, I am getting ahead of myself. At that time, my only worry was that Inuyasha didn't love me…and Kikyou's sudden and unexpected visit only seemed to prove it.

* * *

_

When they were back and settled in the village once more, Kagome told their friends about the vision she had gotten when using Kouga's shards to contact Midoriko. As she had thought, they were all surprised and concerned at this, knowing that whatever it was that she saw, it could not be good.

Inuyasha, to her surprise, did seem a bit more concerned. After gathering some evidence, it appeared that he did care more than he told her he had previously. He no longer scoffed at the idea of a curse, and seemed to be slightly worried as well.

At first, Kagome thought that he had actually turned around to believe that they weren't as safe as she thought, but it soon appeared to be no more than he wanted to avoid the argument.

He still hadn't talked to her much ever since that night in the cave, and she was worried in case she had done something wrong. Was he angry with her? But how could he be? She had done nothing wrong, as it seemed, and before he was happy that she had watched over him. Why would he be so upset now?

_Maybe he doesn't like the idea of himself being weak, _she wondered, her eyes on him while they conferred in Kaede's hut that night. She wasn't listening to the conversation, and it appeared the neither was Inuyasha. Every so often, she caught his eyes darting over to her, making her turn away quickly before he noticed she was gazing at him.

_He's thinking about me, _realized Kagome, her eyes widening slightly. _But what is he thinking about? _

Though they were in the middle of a serious discussion about Naraku, it finally became too much for Inuyasha to handle. He didn't care that everyone else was worried about the Curse of the Shikon no Tama, he only cared about the fact that he was unable to get thoughts of Kagome out of his head…that his nose seemed to only pick up her beautiful scent out of the rest of them…that he was in danger of falling deeper for her without wanting to…

Unable to stand it any longer, Inuyasha suddenly stood up, an angry expression on his face, surprising the rest of his companions. Miroku glanced up at the hanyou, who was currently gripping his hands into tight fists. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered in a low growl before storming out of the hut, all eyes on him.

After a small silence caused by this disturbance, the kitsune piped up, "What's gotten into Inuyasha?"

Sighing, the monk replied, "Who knows, Shippou. With him, it's always one thing or another."

But Kagome had watched as Inuyasha had suddenly stormed out of the hut, and she had noticed that his amber eyes had flickered in her direction right before he left. That confirmed it. He _was _thinking about her. What puzzled her was what about her seemed to be bothering him so much that he could barely stand it?

* * *

"Damn it!" the hanyou roared, letting out his frustration by shouting an obscenity into the air while punching a tree with a rage induced fist. Splinters went flying as the tree promptly broke in half from the force of his blow, catching on his clothes and hair, but Inuyasha didn't care.

Growling, he leaned against the back of another tree glancing up at the sky while folding his hands in his haori. Destroying that one tree had only softened his mood for a bit before his anger came back full force.

He couldn't help but be angry at everything, himself, the world, perhaps even Kagome—she, after all, had started this problem. "Kagome…" he muttered, that word causing him to slowly calm down.

Inuyasha didn't understand it. For one year, he had avoided this because he knew Naraku came first on his priorities, and now, in such a short time, he found himself thinking about her every second. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He knew he had Naraku to fight. He knew he had to solve everything between him and Kikyou. He knew that she probably would not even care for him in the way he was beginning to care for her.

So why was this happening?

Even after her birthday, she didn't haunt his mind this much. Did it have to do with the night when he was poisoned and Kagome promised to always watch over him? Was that it? When he realized he _wanted _to always be in her care…and let her keep him safe?

Inuyasha growled at the thought. That made him feel weak. That he felt he needed her to keep him safe…that he wanted to just lie his head back down in her lap and let it stay there forever…He wanted her laughter and smiled always in his life. All those years he had been scorned and condemned as a hanyou…Kagome was erasing those painful scars, filling the gaps in his heart with laughter…And Inuyasha knew, she would protect him and keep him safe from those who hated him for being a hanyou…just like his mother.

Only, she was so much more. He had realized, after he had woken up that morning with his head in her lap, that he wanted, no, _needed _her in his life, in order to go on.

"But she wouldn't want to…" the hanyou muttered to himself, looking up through the leaves of the tree towards the clear blue sky. "She has her own life…she doesn't want to be here, with me…" _And I'm only a hanyou…no matter what she feels, she won't love a hanyou, _he silently added, his eyes filling with sadness once more.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha failed to register the shinidama chuu that had just floated past him. He only realized someone else was there when the scent of earth and bones wafted past him.

"You seem to be deep in thought, Inuyasha," a voice that he recognized said, causing him to suddenly stiffen in recognition.

Slowly, Inuyasha turned, from his place behind the tree, to see her, standing there, her shinidama chuu encircling her before departing so they could speak in peace. "Kikyou," he whispered, his eyes remembering her form, looking exactly like she did fifty years ago.

Her hair was not bound up in the style it usually was, but it flowed freely around her, swaying slightly in the breeze. She held her bow in one hand, while her deadly arrows were slung on a quiver on her back, not that she made any movement to use them. Her clothes were the same as they had always been,she lookingthe same as ever.

The only physical difference Inuyasha could see were her eyes. They had always carried a tragic beauty, it was one of the reasons he had first been drawn to her. But ever since her death, her eyes always carried that tragic glint, showing everyone that she seemed to have a lifetimes of sorrow; that happiness was virtually unachievable for her now.

Finally breaking the silence between them, Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing here, Kikyou?"

"I've had the feeling that you've wanted to talk to me." The deceased miko's voice was soft, almost hesitant. Inuyasha caught the trace of sadness in her eyes at her words.

Sighing while folding his arms again in an impatient manner, he asked, "Talk about what?"

She didn't take one step closer as she replied, "I heard you, a minute ago, Inuyasha. You seemed troubled by something."

The hanyou was forced to look away from her, remembering that it had been Kagome he had been thinking about. The fact that he was beginning to want something he could not have, and all the complications that came with it. "It was nothing, Kikyou."

Inuyasha's silver ear twitched as he heard her expel a small breath she had been keeping in. "I see. You have your own problems." She turned away also, knowing well what it was that had him so troubled. She had seen ever since she came back from the dead what her reincarnation was doing to him, the thoughts Kagome caused him to think. And though she had thought Inuyasha would always come running back to her, it appeared that he would run to her no longer.

He had found someone else, someone who was everything she was not, and who could show him how happy life could be, instead of a life of comforting each other in their own sorrow. Kikyou knew it would come to this someday, though she had not expected it so soon.

"Kikyou…"

"I understand, Inuyasha," Kikyou cut him off, looking back at him, her tragic eyes seeming to look deep within his soul. "I did not come to ask you about that. We have not spoken in a while, and I want to know if there is anything about Naraku that you wish to discuss."

Absorbed within his own problems, Inuyasha had temporarily forgotten about Naraku, and the new force the threatened them with. "Yes, Kikyou, there was something I wanted to ask you," he remembered.

"What was it?"

"Have you ever heard of something called 'The Curse of the Shikon no Tama'?" he asked, hoping for some recognition on her face, instead of the puzzled expression she now bore.

She stepped closer, only to speak with him about this urgent matter. "And where did you hear about this?"

His self-conscious barriers he had before slowly melted as the tone became serious. "A few weeks ago, we fought one of Naraku's puppets. Before it was destroyed, it mentioned something called 'The Curse of the Shikon no Tama'. Ever since then we have been trying to figure out what it was."

While Kikyou calculated this information, Inuyasha continued, "We figured out that Naraku must be using Necromancy to learn of this from Midoriko's soul, and we also learned that there is a way to commune with Midoriko through the Shikon shards, though they cannot be pure to do so."

"I have never heard of such a thing," Kikyou told him, making his heart sink slightly in hopes of learning what this threat was. "Did you learn anything from the shards?"

"Nothing more than this curse is something to be reckoned with," he replied, glancing away knowing that if they did not learn what this curse was soon, it could threaten everyone…threaten _Kagome…_

Kikyou interrupted his thoughts when she said, "I hope you can learn more in time, then. This curse in the hands of Naraku can be nothing but deadly." With that, the miko turned to leave him behind, knowing he would not want to be bothered anymore from his _important _thoughts.

Inuyasha was about to let her go, but he couldn't…not until he had spoke to her of what had been plaguing his mind for the past several days. "Kikyou!"

Turning back to him, she asked, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

Feeling slightly nervous, Inuyasha told her, "There's something…I have to say."

Kikyou had a feeling she knew what it was about as she turned back to him, his amber eyes avoiding her gaze. "What is it that you want to say, Inuyasha?"

With a sigh, his eyes determinedly left her, the woman who he loved before, who was now becoming a hindrance in his relationship with Kagome. "Kikyou…I can't…I can't keep my promise to you any more."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Kikyou," he drove on, unable to stop now. "I can kill Naraku to avenge your death, but after that…"

Her hands clenched her bow tighter. She knew it would be this way. "I see. You do not wish to go to Hell with me."

His eyes darted back to her, with a look of sincerity. "No Kikyou, I don't. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it is one promise I cannot keep."

After another pause, the miko glanced back at him, the hanyou she had loved in her former life before replying, "And, may I ask why you cannot keep this promise?"

Looking uncomfortable, he answered, "There are other promises I have made, Kikyou…and now they have become more important to me."

Her tragic eyes fixed upon him, and once again he had the feeling that she was looking deep within his soul for answers she was desperate to find. "You cannot keep your promise to me because of my reincarnation, isn't that right, Inuyasha?" He kept silent, refusing to look back at her. "You are in love with Kagome, aren't you?"

That caused him to snap back, "Now, I never said—"

"Do not protest, Inuyasha. The answer is written all over your face."

With her statement, he looked away again, this time not bothering to protest. He didn't deny it for Kikyou's sake; he protested as he did because to acknowledge that fact was to start down a path he couldn't afford to go—not until Naraku was defeated, at least.

Kikyou held herself proud once more, fearing that her jealousy of her reincarnation she had always had would slip though if she did not keep up the façade. "I will leave you now, Inuyasha, and I free you from our promise." Before she left, she gave him one last look. "But I hope, that your decision is the right one."

And then she left, her shinidama chuu floating to catch up behind her. Inuyasha watched her go, through sad amber eyes, but he made no move to go after her. There would be no more chasing after her from now on. After all, he knew he could not anymore, not when he found himself chasing after another woman.

Without looking back Inuyasha turned to walk back to Kaede's hut, his anger he had before spent. But as he neared the end of the forest, he came across another woman, one whom he didn't want to face just yet.

"Kagome…"


	11. Breaking Point

A/N: I have definitely got a problem. My problems is when I go into bookstores to buy my summer reading for 2 out of the 3 AP classes I am taking next year. So, I buy the stuff, and then I see a book someone reccomended me to last year. So, I buy it as well, and go home and read it.

And get hooked.

I admit, its a good book (Called "A Bride Most Begrudging", if you're interested.) but the fact is, that I could barely tear myself away from it to update right now. It's a good thing this is one of my favorite chapters, or I probably wouldn't have updated.

I am a slave to a good read. Last year, I said that happiness was a warm fire, a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate, and a good book. Though, now, I would edit that and pull out the blanket and replace it with a guy who loved me holding me while I read said good book but, meh, that's just me...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Breaking Point**

Kagome stared back at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide in slight surprise, yet it paled in comparison to the shock that was now on Inuyasha's face. "Kagome…" he groaned again, looking like a child that had been caught doing something wrong.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, glancing behind him. "Did you…" After a small pause to collect herself, she replied, "Did you just talk to Kikyou?"

He sighed in annoyance. So, she knew somehow. But this time, he did not look away as he told her the truth. "Yes."

Looking in his eyes, Kagome could see the struggle he was dealing with. She didn't quite understand it, but she knew there was something that was holding him back. Her mind instantly went to connect it with Kikyou, because what other explanation could there be? "I understand, Inuyasha," she murmured, her eyes downcast and carrying that sad reflection, while she turned away to leave him.

Inuyasha, of course, was surprised by her actions. "Wait," he demanded, grabbing her arm to turn her back around to face him. When he looked in her eyes, he was surprised by the look they held, that sad look he had seen so many times in Kikyou's eyes. Perhaps they were more alike that he thought. Nevertheless… "Why are you trying to leave me, Kagome?"

Her voice was soft and clear as she replied, "I thought you would want to be alone."

He couldn't help it—his current conflicting emotions with the girl in front of him, plus just having to tell Kikyou words that probably broke her heart…it was enough to make him mad and give a small growl of annoyance. "Why?"

Once again, Kagome looked away from him, and as she turned, Inuyasha cold see the shell necklace sticking out from underneath her shirt. "You always want to be alone after you see Kikyou, Inuyasha…You don't want me around then."

If she continued any longer, the hanyou thought he might snap. His nerves and his patience had worn out much earlier. He gripped her by the shoulders, forcing her beautiful chocolate eyes to look deep within his amber ones, currently swirling in an emotion she couldn't understand. "And what makes you think that I haven't changed?" His voice was harsh, but his eyes…were anything but.

Kagome felt her heart begin to pound within her chest. His eyes…that look was making her unable to comprehend anything else, except those golden depths...

Sighing, he relaxed his grip and let go, turning away slightly, but keeping his eyes on her. "If you want to know, Kagome, I told Kikyou to release me from my promise."

Blinking in surprise, Kagome tried to register what he had said. "What?"

Glancing back at her, his eyes still holding that look that caused her heart to race, he explained, "I told her I can no longer follow her to Hell once this is over."

She couldn't help it; she gasped. "Inuyasha…but…why?"

To her surprise, a slight grin came on his face. "I don't want to die, Kagome." He remembered all the laughter he shared with her, the way she had taught him to enjoy life. "I want to live."

* * *

_That statement seemed ordinary at first, but later I realized that it was an odd statement that could have many meanings. More importantly, what did he mean by it? And why was I getting the feeling that perhaps I knew why he had told Kikyou he could never fulfill her promise?_

_Too many questions, and I was afraid to believe I had all the answers. But, nothing happened as of yet. My fantasies did not come true as Inuyasha did not immediately sweep me off my feet, kissing me profoundly while whispering strings of endless nothings in my ear. He was, however, a bit happier around me than he had been for the past several days._

_There was still something bothering him, I knew that, and I wouldn't learn what it was for a long time…I know that it still bothered him, even when I agreed to be his mate, he didn't feel at ease, always worried that I would reject him because of it. I don't think he believed me until much later that I loved him completely, despite him being a hanyou…

* * *

_

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room with his eyes closed, smothered in her scent, waiting for her to get home from school. It had been a few days since that time in the clearing, and ever since then he had been slightly happier, now that one problem with their relationship had been solved.

But there was still one more thing in their way—Naraku.

The hanyou clenched his fists around Tessaiga while he let out a growl. To think that his enemy would be keeping him away from Kagome, _his _Kagome! Despite the fact that he hated it, he knew there was no way he could ever be with Kagome until Naraku was defeated, it would be too dangerous.

And hen there was he whole question of would she even _want _to…

After all, Inuyasha wasn't ignorant in the ways of the world. He knew she would most likely want to return to her own time after Naraku was defeated. She wouldn't want to stay with him once her ties to his world were broken, he was sure of it. She would want to share her life with another, someone more human.

Yet every time she smiled at him, or he heard her gentle laughter, he couldn't help but hope…

His silver ear twitched as he picked up a laugh…_her _laugh. He darted over to her window, to look down at the grounds of the shrine. Sure enough, there she was—dressed in her blue uniform which she told him she hated because it was too restricting (although he didn't care because he couldn't help but notice the vest was a bit tighter across her chest) home from her day at school.

She was wearing the summer form of her uniform, the vest was sleeveless, her white blouse showing through, while her skirt was the same as ever. Kagome had noticed that it looked less like a school uniform and more like an outfit of a wealthy business woman. Then again, maybe that's what they had been going for, as boy's outfits were that dressy as well.

After Kagome had greeted her family, she went up to her room, to be surprised with the hanyou leaning against the wall, his arms folded in a position that she could help but describe as 'sexy'.

"Inuyasha…" she nearly gasped upon seeing him, with a slight smirk on his face. _Yes, definitely sexy, _she added. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Didn't have much to do back at the village, I suppose."

"Right…" she replied, feeling uncomfortable. Usually Inuyasha was the one dragging her back down through the well so they could go find Naraku. Now he was saying he wanted to stay here for a while?

Turning away slightly as she set down her backpack, she asked, "How…how long are you planning to stay here?"

Once again his answer surprised her, "I don't know."

Now he was acting much weirder than normal. Before he saw Kikyou, it seemed that all he really wanted was to get away from her…and now it appeared that he just wanted to spend time with her.

He should have known she was going to ask her next question. "Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?"

That caused the hanyou to give a snort and look at her haughtily. "Keh. Of course I'm okay!"

"Well…" Kagome decided to get a bit closer to him, as if to examine for signs of illness. He felt that uncomfortable feeling again, with her getting close. A small, almost hidden blush appeared on his face. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all..."You've been acting a lot weirder lately…a lot weirder around…me."

So, she had noticed. Damn it all, was he really that obvious? His amber eyes glared back at her as he told her, "Well, I can't say you've been acting normal either, woman."

Blinking, she retorted, "_Me? _What does this have to do with me?" The way she leaned slightly forward, wrapping him in her scent, while her vest became even more tight around her chest is what did it.

"It has everything to do with you!" Inuyasha shot back, his harsh tone surprising her even more. "Ever since your birthday, you've been all…all…"

"All _what?_"

Pointing at the necklace that was still around her neck, the hanyou yelled, "Like _that _and stuff! You're always smiling and laughing and happy and it's been driving me nuts!"

Kagome grasped the necklace, stepping back against his tirade, wondering what on earth could have brought it on. "Well, if it's driving you nuts, then why don't you just go away?"

With her words, Inuyasha lost it.

"But I can't!" he roared, her eyes widening as he stepped closer to her. "I can't get enough of it! I can't get away because you're always haunting me like this! Every time I turn around you're there! And even when you aren't I still see you!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm, jerking her towards him, her mouth slightly open at his confessions and fierce eyes. "Every day your scent has me under its spell, and there's nothing I can do about it! You little wench, you won't give me a moment's peace! And every time I'm around you, I'm beginning to think that I—"

The hanyou stopped abruptly, seeing her shocked face, before releasing her, causing Kagome to stumble back, still staring at him. He turned away, folding his arms once more with the sour expression on his face before Kagome whispered, "You what, Inuyasha?"

There was a silence between them before Inuyasha growled, "Forget it." He turned away, stomping towards the door, his face hidden by his silver bangs, ears drooping.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome stepped forward, causing him to stop, but not to turn around. "Where are you going?"

Jerking open the door to her room with more force than he intended, Inuyasha growled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going back. I'm sick of being here."

Kagome watched him as he left her room, glancing out her window to watch him enter the well house, not daring to wonder what was going on before he had left. There was definitely something going on with him. Only a few minutes before, he said he didn't know how long he was staying because the village had gotten boring. Now he was storming off back there, mad at her…or something.

And then when he said…Her heart still pounded in her chest as she recalled his words, _"I'm beginning to think that I—" _What had he been meaning to say? Did he really mean it that way? Was it possible?

Kagome didn't want to ask. She had lived for a year not daring to ever believe he would come close to loving her. But now…even though he had broken off his relationship with Kikyou, it couldn't be…could it? She was afraid of finding out that she was wrong in her suspicions, that he had been referring to something else.

But she was also scared of finding out that her suspicions were right. Because if they were, what would happen next?

* * *

_Inuyasha's words puzzled me greatly. It seemed like he was telling me something I had been dying to hear, yet I feared for bringing it up again. I had been mistaken and wrong so many times, why would it even be possible that I was right one time? _

_But then again, his meaning seemed unable to refer to anything else. He told me that he thought of me all the time, that I was "haunting" him and he couldn't get me out of his mind. How else was I supposed to interpret that?_

_I had never quite seen Inuyasha snap at me like that before…much less him yelling at me for something I didn't even intend to do. But I suppose it was hard for him, not ever feeling like that before or knowing that it was normal. I know now he was worried that I would never accept him as a hanyou, and I suppose that's what really drove him over the edge._

_That was just one of the times I realized how complex Inuyasha was, able to feel emotions like the rest of us, but he never really knew why, and it hurt him when he was feeling something he couldn't understand. He's always been that way, I can recall a time when he pushed me down the well because he was afraid for me…and afraid of the fact that he knew instinctively that he had to protect me, something he had never felt before. _

_I guess no one really understands love the first time they feel it full force; I know I didn't. And we each have our own way of dealing with it. If Inuyasha hadn't reacted the way he did, he wouldn't be the hanyou that I love to this very day…

* * *

_

An eerie purple glow of jyaki came from the pulsing, almost complete Shikon no Tama as Naraku held it out, in front of the light pink barrier around the cave.

The evil hanyou grinned while his eerie red-brown eyes, like the color of blood, twinkled in amusement. He was clad in clothes of a human, his shouki giving tentacles hidden for the time being in this form, yet the cloud of jyaki could not hide his power.

He stepped closer, still holding the Shikon no Tama in front of him, until he tested it, touching the jewel lightly against the barrier. Just as he had suspected, pink sparks emitted from the spot the jewel touched the pink light. Giving a small laugh, Naraku said, "Midoriko, I see you try to fight me. But you cannot fight forever. Your soul is in this tainted jewel, and you will submit to my wishes."

Almost on cue, the sparks stopped flaring as the pink barrier became overcome by the purple aura, and was cast down. Smirking, Naraku walked past the defeated barrier and into the dark cave, holding the Shikon no Tama out in front of him like a shield.

Soon, he came to the end of the dark tunnel, and found what he was looking for, the corpse of Midoriko, trapped within the jaws of the youkai beast for all eternity. As he neared her grave, holding the jewel in front of him, a sudden, pink light flared around her corpse, and he knew her soul was fully there at last. _"What do you want of me, hanyou?" _a voice, sounding far away, came from her corpse as her soul in the jewel responded to the place of her death.

Chuckling, Naraku replied, "You know what I want of you, Midoriko. Tell me of the Curse of the Shikon no Tama."

The pink glow flared, before the jyaki overcame it, turning it to a light purple—the soul of a miko could not be fully overtaken. _"I did not create the Curse of the Shikon no Tama…there is nothing that I would know that you would want for your vile deeds, hanyou."_

Though it was annoying for Naraku to be called 'hanyou' over and over, reminding him of how Kikyou spoke to him, he bore it for the sake of gaining what he wanted. "But your soul is in the Shikon no Tama, and it will remember of the curse created by your death, and the birth of the jewel. Midoriko, you will tell me what your soul remembers." He held the Shikon no Tama closer, her pure aura being retaken once more.

He heard a chuckle come from her body. _"You use necromancy against me, hanyou? My soul cannot be persuaded so easily."_

Pink light flared again, but Naraku suddenly emitted a cloud of shouki causing it to envelop her body and the Shikon no Tama until at last, all traces of pink were diminished. "You will tell me, Midoriko. And if this goes well, then you may at last be appeased, with your soul brought back from splinters and released from the prison of the Shikon no Tama at last."

"_The curse doesn't choose who its victims are…you would most likely be killed by it as well, hanyou._ _Would that price be worth what you are so desperate to master it for?"_

Snickering once more, Naraku replied, "If I could kill Inuyasha, Kikyou, and that ridiculous reincarnation of hers, then death in time would be worth it in the end."

There was a pause before the sprit of Midoriko replied, _"We will see."_


	12. To Love Someone

A/N: I think I'm getting sick again...so tired...

For those that have been cheering Inuyasha and Kagome on for the longest time, you're in luck, since now the romance plot is finally going somewhere, it seems. There's still of a bit of a ways to go, but its improvement, right? For those that have been asking, there's going to be less battles now, because of the romance. Eventually you'll find out about the curse and have to fight Naraku a few times, but right now, the story is fluffy. Better enjoy it, because I think this is the fluffiest fic I have ever written to date.

* * *

**Chapter 12: To Love Someone**

_After Inuyasha's lingering words the day before, he left for the Sengoku Jidai, while I remained in my time for a little while, to hopefully help him calm down. I knew from experience that when something was bothering him this bad, it was better to just leave him alone instead of trying to make it better. _

_Fighting with him time and time again made me want to go back and apologize for whatever I had done (according to his words, I had "haunted" him, so I wasn't quite sure _how _to apologize for that) to make him so angry. But it wouldn't help in this case, since he had all but told me that it was because he couldn't stop thinking about me that he was upset._

_I assumed that he was angry at me for this, but later on I realized he was angrier at himself. Naturally, I took it to mean that he didn't like me like that and didn't want to think of me because of that fact. Perhaps he was tired of being around me so much and wanted a break._

_But oh, how wrong I was…so very wrong in all my assumptions…_

_

* * *

_

"So, Kagome-chan, how's everything with your boyfriend?" Eri asked as they walked home from their school two days after Inuyasha's surprising outburst, her mind still on the incident.

_I'm definitely not going to tell _them _what he said! _she decided, shrugging. "He said he would finally go steady with me," Kagome admitted, remembering when he told her he could not longer keep his promise to Kikyou.

All three of her friends gasped at that. "Really? But Kagome-chan, what about his ex-girlfriend he couldn't stop thinking about?"

Kagome sighed as she told them, "He told her he couldn't stay with her; at least, that's what he told me."

"Kagome-chan, that's great!" Ayumi said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Now he'll stay with you and everything will turn out all right!"

When Kagome didn't smile, all three of them figured something was wrong. "Kagome-chan?" Yuka asked. "He did tell you he was going to stay with you, didn't he?"

Looking away as Kagome remembered exactly the conversation he had with her right after he had talked with Kikyou, she replied, "Not really."

Eri gasped once more, stepping in front of her with an enraged look on her face. "So, Kagome-chan, you're saying he finally broke it all off with her and hasn't done anything with you yet?"

"No," she admitted here eyes lowering in sadness. "He hasn't said anything about us since then." _Except for when he said that…_Kagome was reminded yet again of the time he had yelled at her in her room.

"Are you saying he's breaking up with you again?" Yuka gasped, looking angry. "What is up with him anyway? Why can't he just decide? Does he really just want to stay a two timer and never commit to you, despite breaking it off with one girl?"

Her words caused Kagome's already angry nerves about the situation to snap. "I just don't know anymore!" she yelled. "One minute he's telling me that he doesn't want to be with his old girlfriend, and then the next he he's mad and ignores me, and then he turns around and _yells _at me because he can't stop thinking about me—"

There was a loud group gasp as all three of them stared at her, with wide eyes. "He said _what?_" It was then Kagome realized what she had just blurted out.

_Oh no…_ "Did he really say he couldn't stop thinking about you, Kagome-chan?" Ayumi asked, her eyes more starry than ever.

More than ever, Kagome wished that the earth could just open up and swallow her right there. "Yes, Ayumi-chan, he said that."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka both squealed at her statement. "Kagome-chan, you're so lucky!" Eri told her.

"I wish a boy told me that," Yuka sighed in defeat, while Ayumi still looked at her with starry eyes.

"Look, guys, its no big deal. I'm sure he didn't mean it the way you guys are taking it—" Kagome pointed out, walking in front of them before they stopped her once more.

Yuka gave her a look that looked to be almost as dominating as Inuyasha's. "_No big deal?_ Kagome-chan, your boyfriend practically spelled it out that he's in love with you! And you're saying its no big deal?"

"But he _didn't _say that," Kagome reminded them. "And I know him, unless he comes out and says it, he doesn't mean it. There's no reason to think that he actually meant what you guys are taking it to mean. He just told his ex-girlfriend that he doesn't want to see her anymore. I don't think that he'd suddenly jump to _that _so soon after. In fact, its highly unlikely for him at all to _ever _say anything like that. He's just not that kind of guy."

After a slight pause from her words, Yuka asked, "But Kagome-chan…don't you want him to mean that?"

Sighing once more as she began walking up the steps to her family's shrine, Kagome admitted, "Maybe I do want him to someday mean that, but I don't want to get my hopes up when there's a big chance I'm wrong."

* * *

As soon as Kagome walked into her house that afternoon, she went straight to the kitchen to see her mother. "I'm home, Mama!" she said with a smile. 

Smiling back, her mother answered, "How was school?"

Giving a small shudder, Kaogme replied, "Horrible." As her mother laughed at that, Kagome sat down on the table, sighing and thinking for a minute before speaking up nervously, "Mama?"

Looking back at her, her mother asked, "What is it, Kagome?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking away before replying, "If…if a guy says that he…can't stop thinking about you…" A heated blush appeared on her face at that. "Does that mean that he…likes you?"

To Kagome's surprise, her mother chuckled while sitting across from her. "Inuyasha said that, did he?"

"No!" Kagome denied instinctively, before sighing and blushing even more. "Well…yes…"

"Kagome, I don't know the situation, but I would assume that the answer is yes."

A surprised look came on her face as she turned around to face her mother. "What? You mean you actually think—"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled again. "Kagome, it's always been obvious about how you feel about each other. I've seen how that boy always promises to protect you, and how it seems that he can't stand a minute without seeing you. He always looks happier when you come into the room, and he can't keep his eyes off you wherever you go."

"But…he yelled at me, Mama." Kagome found herself sliding down in the seat in embarrassment. "He yelled at me because he said he couldn't get me out of his mind."

Taking her daughter's hand in hers, she told her sweetly, "Kagome, I think he's just having trouble adjusting to the realization. Boys, especially ones like him, aren't always secure with that feeling the first time it hits them."

"I don't know, Mama." Kagome glanced out the window towards Goshinboku. "It seems too unlikely…"

Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi told her, "Well, I don't know what he thinks, Kagome. But the only advice I can give you is don't assume anything yet. Only time will tell, I suppose."

Kagome nodded, but kept her eyes on the tree in the courtyard, knowing that such a miracle was probably far beyond her reach.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against a tree, looking down at the village from his vantage point on a hill. Kagome had not come back yet, and for once, he was glad she hadn't. He still wasn't ready to face her after his outburst the day in her room. 

When he came back without her, he was assaulted with questions from his friends, as he knew he would be. He ignored most of them, definitely not going to discuss his current problems with Kagome with them.

Out of all his friends, Miroku seemed the most intrigued. The hanyou just dismissed it as that depraved monk making assumptions once more. Although, Inuyasha had the distinct feeling that perhaps the monk did know some of what was going on between them without having to be told, after all, it seemed that he had guessed Inuyasha's feelings long before he knew them himself.

_Maybe that monk isn't so dumb after all…_he thought, glancing back over the village, seeing the humans go about their daily tasks. It was a view he had gotten used to, after years of waiting close by to villages, watching for night so he could steal whatever he could and then keep going.

He was a hanyou, always isolated from humans and youkai alike…always alone…

Except for Kagome…

Once again, Inuyasha found himself venting his frustration on a tree. Damn it, why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He kept trying and trying, but nothing seemed to be working. Just like he had told her the other day, he was helpless when it came to her, knowing he would do whatever she wanted.

Hell, he knew he wouldn't just die for Kagome, if she wanted it, he would be kept on a leash, it if meant being around her always.

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard the sounds of someone walking up the hill towards him. His ears picked up the faint sounds of clinking and he instantly knew who it was. _That damn monk again…_

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, coming to a stop at the base of the tree.

The hanyou didn't look back at him as he muttered in annoyance, "What do you want, monk?"

Miroku went straight to the point. "I just wanted to say that Kagome-sama has returned. Would you like to come and see her, as you are usually as anxious as a puppy for her arrival."

Growling at his direct insult, he answered, "No."

Blinking in surprise, the monk got closer. "Are you meaning to say, Inuyasha, that you do not want to even welcome her back, though she has been gone a while?"

"No." Glancing down at Miroku, he continued, "Lay off, monk. Kagome doesn't want to see me either."

After a pause to process this information, the monk spoke, "I see. I assume that you are fighting again?"

Rolling over so Miroku only saw his silver hair falling down his back rather than his face, Inuyasha told him, "You could say that."

"If you are fighting, then why did Kagome-sama walk into the hut with a smile on her face, looking as cheerful as ever? She is usually visually upset as well when you two are having one of your lovers' quarrels."

Growling again at Miroku's use of words, the hanyou retorted, "Who knows what runs through that woman's head?"

Chuckling, Miroku replied, "A question indeed. But if I didn't know any better, Inuyasha, I'd say that you two have seemed to have gotten closer in the past couple of weeks. May I ask how close?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha shot back at once, his voice in a deep growl. "What goes on between me and Kagome stays between us! Got that, you nosy monk?"

That only caused the said monk's smile to widen. "Oh yes, of course I understand, Inuyasha. Business between lovers should stay so, after all."

Unable to stand it any longer, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, right next to the lecherous monk with a wide grin on his face. "Stop saying that!" he roared, clenching his fists.

"Saying what?"

"That…that _thing!_ When you keep saying Kagome and I are…are..._that_!" It was quite hilarious to see the hanyou this way, as his face was lit with rage, though the blush on his face as Miroku's words caused anything menacing about his angry form to fall back instantly.

Fake understanding dawned across Miroku's face. "Oh. Do you mean when I say that you are lovers?"

The blush deepened and Inuyasha turned away in a fake pout to hide it. "Yes!"

"Well, if you forgive me for saying so, Inuyasha. You two do seem to be quite obvious about each other, and given her happiness today, I suppose I came to the wrong conclusion."

"Keh. You got that right monk." There was no way that Kagome would ever want to do…_that _with him, Inuyasha was certain.

Despite how much Inuyasha wanted him to stop, the lecherous monk kept going, looking up as if trying to figure something out. "Would it be wrong to say that you are _together _then, Inuyasha?"

Turning around sharply, the hanyou snapped at his friend, "Damn wrong, monk! There is _nothing _going on between us! And there never will be!"

The monk's deep violet eyes were serious once more as he retorted, "And whose fault is that, Inuyasha?"

Giving a sigh, Inuyasha turned away once more, folding his arms. There was a touch of regret in his amber eyes as he told him, "Kagome deserves better. She deserves someone human."

"And are you sure that someone 'better' would make her happy, Inuyasha? After all she's done for you, all the times she's waited for you, do you think that she would really abandon you for someone else?"

"She deserves someone from her time," Inuyasha repeated. "Someone who can give her what she's used to, and won't have to hide what they are every time they go somewhere…" Inuyasha glanced up at the blue sky, his eyes once more holding that bit of loneliness they always had. "Someone who can be all romantic and how she likes…Who she hasn't seen kill so many…Who doesn't get scorned or cursed at every time they go to a new place…"

Inuyasha was lost, and Miroku knew he had to pull him back. "Inuyasha…" he started, and it did pull the hanyou out of his thought, but only made him angry.

"Why are you so eager to know, anyway? Didn't I tell you it was none of your damn business?" he shouted, turning around and facing the monk, upset that he had revealed too much.

Holding his hands up in a form of surrender, Miroku replied, "You're right, I apologize. All I will say is, perhaps you should observe more carefully if you really believe that." Then the monk turned away, heading back to the village, leaving Inuyasha standing there, watching him go, cursing himself inside for getting lost in his self-pity.

_I hate this! _He growled. _I hate feeling so pathetic! I hate constantly thinking like this! I hate the fact that I can't stop thinking about her! I hate—_

Inuyasha stopped himself when he saw her, the woman of his dreams, exit Kaede's hut with Shippou pulling her off towards the village, a smile on her face. _Kagome…_

No. He couldn't ever hate Kagome. No matter what she did to him, he would never be able to feel any other emotion about her other than…

Amber eyes softened as he looked upon her, laughing as she played with the kitsune, chasing him around the soft grass, while Kirara and some white dog he had never seen before also gathered around her. Her smiles and her laughs were so gentle, so beautiful that it seemed others wanted to be around her all the time as well. Inuyasha's silver ears twitched slightly as he picked up her laughter, sounding like bells, while Shippou and Kirara had a small, mock fight, each causing little damage to each other.

As Inuyasha's eyes zeroed on her face, looking even more beautiful with her wonderful smile, his ears hearing her laughter, he knew he couldn't deny it anymore.

"I love her," he whispered, his words only heard by the gentle breeze.

Inuyasha had known before, of course, but he had always tried to deny it, knowing that once it was out, it would lead to something he could never turn back from. And as he felt his heart soar, watching her, he wasn't sure he wanted to. Perhaps he had always loved her, but with Kikyou and Naraku interfering, he had never really known until recently.

As he caught her gentle scent on the breeze, he didn't care if she didn't love him back or if he would have to spend the rest of his life in loneliness. In this moment, a small smile came to his face as he realized what it felt to truly love someone, and that was a feeling that he wouldn't give up for the world.


	13. A HalfBreed's Pain

A/N: Well it is a sad day for Kikyou fans. In the newest chapter of the manga, it has been confirmed that she is going to die...for good...next chapter. Even though I knew it was going to happen, it still seemed to be a bit of a shock. As usual, Kagome felt guilty and Inuyasha went all angsty on everyone...but I think the next chapter is going to be a real tear jerker. I really want to know what she's going to say for her last words though...I smell a oneshot coming!

Also, I have been nominated for the second quarter by the IY Fanguild! **Lie to Me **was nominated for Best Serial Fic! Thank you guys, you make me feel so loved!

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Half-Breed's Pain**

"Mama, why was the Hanyou so afraid to tell the Miko he liked her?" Inuko asked, thoroughly interested despite his earlier protests against the subject.

Smiling warmly at her child, Kagome explained, "You have to understand, Inuko, the Hanyou was afraid that the Miko wouldn't love him back. He thought she deserved someone better."

"But the Miko loved him anyway," Inuko pointed out. "They ended up getting mated, Mama. So why was he so worried?"

"That's just the way the Hanyou was, Inuko. The Miko did love him, very much, but she had never told him before, so he didn't know. Though he seemed not to be afraid of anything, he was afraid; he was afraid of her rejecting him."

After pausing to think this over, Inuko turned back to his mother. "So what happened after the Miko went back from her world?"

Kagome began, "Well, she didn't see the Hanyou at first, because he was afraid to meet her, but once she met up with him, it was clear that he was very nervous about something—"

"Kagome-chan?" a voice came from the main room of the hut. Turning back towards the voice, Kagome recognized it instantly.

"Excuse me for a minute, Inuko.," she told her son while walking into the main room. Standing there was Sango, a few years older than when the story took place, with her hands around her swelling five months pregnant belly.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you just left?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," the exterminator apologized. "But I think I must have left one of Sakura's toys here when I brought her over to play, and now she won't sleep without it."

Kagome could only imagine the kinds of wails that Sakura was probably giving now, being two years old and very feisty. She happened to remember when Inuko used to be like that, but thankfully now at the age of three, he had calmed down considerably. "It's okay, Sango-chan. It's probably mixed in with Inuko's toys."

They both walked into the back room and Inuko's eyes lit up with glee. "Aunt Sango-san!" he said in his cute, high pitched, babishvoice.

Kneeling down and ruffling his silver hair, Sango asked, "How are you doing, Inuko?"

Smiling, the small hanyou replied, "Mama's telling me a story!"

"Oh really?" Sango asked, "What story would that be?"

"The Tale of the Hanyou and the Miko!"

Sango's eyes slid over to Kagome, who had just handed her daughter's doll to her, and a smirk came on her face. "The Tale of the Hanyou and the Miko?"

Kagome blushed, and turned away, answering, "That's what he wanted to hear."

Glancing back at Inuko, the exterminator asked, "What part is she at, Inuko?"

"Where the Miko and the Hanyou get back from spending time in her world, and the Hanyou is upset about something."

Sango chuckled to herself. "I remember this, keep going Kagome, I want to find out what happens after they set out to fight the youkai attacking the other village."

It was one thing to tell the story to her son. It was quite another to tell it to her friend who had actually lived through the events. "Shouldn't you be getting home though, Sango-chan? After all, you said Sakura wouldn't stop crying—"

"Serves Miroku right for calling me fat the other day," Sango replied in a huff. "But I want to hear about this part. I always wondered what went on between yo—um, the Hanyou and the Miko." she caught herself, glancing back at Inuko.

Sighing, Kagome sat down next to her friend and began, "Alright, but don't you dare laugh, Sango-chan…After the Hanyou and Miko got back, they heard that there was a youkai attacking a village to the west. Since they were close enough, they decided that they should go and help…"

* * *

They set out the day after the wounded man from another village asked them for their help in exterminating a fierce bear youkai that had attacked their village. Eager to do something, Inuyasha had agreed, despite the fact that he had told Kagome earlier he didn't like helping humans without any profit. 

Ever since that time in Kagome's room, he had acted strangely, and she was determined to find out why. She knew what she _wanted _the reason to be, but many disappointments over the year had led her to believe that it just wasn't possible. How could it be?

Despite her doubts, the way he was acting—how she saw him turn away and refuse to look at her most of the time, but then sneak glances at her later, with longing in his eyes—was making the situation seem more and more possible.

_Can it really be true? _she wondered, staring at the hanyou that was leading them on. She remembered his words in her bedroom once more. _"Every time I'm around you, I'm beginning to think that I—"_

_No…it just can't be…can it? Could Inuyasha really…?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the object of her affections suddenly started sniffing the air, drawing her curiosity. "There's a village nearby," Inyasha replied, turning back to his companions, though, she noticed, determinedly keeping his gaze off her.

"Is it the village with the bear youkai?" Sango asked, giving a knowing glance back at Miroku.

One more whiff confirmed it. "No."

Kagome glanced up at the darkening sky, knowing it would soon be night. "We should probably hurry and get there before it's too late. We could stay at the inn, I suppose."

Now it was the hanyou's turn to glance back at her. "Why not just camp out? It's not like we have any money anyway."

"I'm tired of sleeping on the ground!" Kagome retorted. "We haven't slept indoors on our travels in ages? Can't we go to an inn this once? And get real food?"

"What do you mean by _that_, woman? Are you saying that I don't provide for you?"

Sighing, she tried to explain, "Yes, Inuyasha. You can catch food for us, but it gets tiring eating the same thing, day after day when we run out of ramen. I just think that we can treat ourselves this once, okay?"

"I agree with Kagome," Sango piped up. "Sleeping in two separate rooms instead of all cramped together would be a nice change—" She glanced in the monk's direction, "Especially since I don't feel completely safe with him trying to cop a feel in my sleep."

Looking abashed, Miroku gasped, "My dear Sango, how can you think such a thing?"

"I woke up yesterday with _your hand _inches from _my chest_!"

"But Sango…your sleeping body was so beautiful at the moment…I just had to touch it and make sure I was not looking at an image from heaven…"

"Don't give me that you pervert!"

As Sango and Miroku continued their squabble, the three remaining members of the group rolled their eyes and continued on towards the village, not wanting to break up the interesting fight going on between their companions.

They reached the village at dusk, and Inuyasha noticed the cold glares the villagers gave him as soon as they came in sight. Sighing and pretending not to notice, Inuyasha prepared himself for what he went through in almost every village they traveled through.

While the rest of them seemed to be relieved that they would be able to sleep indoors and not on the ground for once, they didn't seem to notice the way the villager's icy looks, and how they would constantly glance at him and whisper to each other, "Do you see that youkai?" "He looks evil. Do you think he will attack us?" "Should we tell them they are not welcome here?" "The others look like they won't harm us, but that youkai…"

Inuyasha's ears lowered on his head to block out the sounds as he kept walking forward, not looking at them. When he did cast once glance to the side, the other humans turned away, not even bothering to whisper, "Did you see that? That _youkai _looked over here." "I wonder why he looked at us. We're not going to help him." "I don't see why a youkai should be traveling with them. Especially with a holy monk! He must have put some spell over them." "Should we try and get them to safety away from that monster?"

Flattening his ears lower, completely hidden by his wealth of silver hair, he clenched his fists in inner frustration. He was strong. He would not show that it was bothering him. He would stand and take it, like he had done all the years of his life…

Right before they stopped in front of the inn, only Kagome seeming to notice that he kept his eyes determinedly away from anyone in the village. Leaning over towards Sango, she asked, "Do we even have any money? It's been a while since we exorcised a youkai and got paid for it."

Miroku grinned back at both of the girls. "Who knows? There might even be a mysterious aura around the inn that is in urgency of exorcism so they might let us stay for free."

Glares were all sent in his direction. "And you call yourself a holy monk," Sango muttered, turning away from him.

Taking her hand and caressing it gently, he asked, "My dear, lovely Sango, do you really think so low of me?"

She didn't reply but only snatched her hand back, giving him yet another glare.

After giving her another flirtatious grin, the monk stepped up to the owner of the inn, sitting outside of the door. "Excuse me, my good sir," he began, putting on his servant of Buddhafaçade. "I am a holy monk, sworn to serve the needs of the people, and I have noticed that there is an evil presence surrounding this village, particularly, your inn."

Raising an eyebrow, the innkeeper said, "Really? I didn't notice anything unusual."

Quickly correcting himself, Miroku continued, "Of course you wouldn't. When an evil aura is early in its beginning stages, it cannot be seen or felt by ordinary humans. If you would let me," he reached into his robes and pulled out a few sutras for protection against evil forces, "I would like to exterminate this presence from your home."

"If you would like to exterminate anything here, why not exterminate _him?_" the innkeeper pointed directly at Inuyasha, the hanyou's fists clenching while glaring back. "He is a youkai."

Kagome jumped in, trying to help, "He is not a youkai! He is a hanyou, and he wouldn't harm any of you."

Just after she said that, she heard more whispers behind her. "A hanyou? A half-breed huh?" "Why is that girl defending him? She must be under a spell." "That creature doesn't _deserve _to be alive…" "Poor thing, to be a hanyou's whore…" "She _claims _he wouldn't hurt us, but I bet he would?"

A small growl came from Inuyasha. They were insulting Kagome! Kagome on the other hand, felt a small fire burn in her belly at hearing what they were saying about him.

"He is a part of our group; hehelps us while we exterminate the youkai harming so many in our world," Miroku tried to explain, but that only prompted more whispers from behind them.

"He helps, they say? What profit would a hanyou get from helping humans?" "I bet he doesn't do any work, he only travels with them because it's the only place he can find." "Pitiful hanyou…something that should not exist"

It took all of Inuyasha's self control to just stand there and take the abuse. He had lived like this all his life, yet he hadn't been to many villages like this in a while. Something must have happened to make them distrust youkai.

A second later, his suspicions were confirmed. "We don't like dangerous youkai here," the innkeeper told them, glaring at Inuyasha. "Five years ago, a pack of youkai came by here and killed many of the villagers."

Sighing, Miroku continued, "We understand that and are sorry for your loss. But we swear, he will not harm you. Now, may we exorcise the evil presence and perhaps get lodgings for the night?"

After a moment of thinking the old innkeeper replied, "You all may, but not _him._" The human's eyes gave a fierce glare Inuyasha. "_He's _not welcome here."

Glancing back at Inuyasha, it broke Kagome's heart to see the pain in his eyes. He hid it well under a mask of not caring, but those eyes were the window to his soul, and she seemed to readthem better than anyone else.

"Huh? What about me? I'm a youkai too," Shippou asked, looking almost upset that the innkeeper hadn't noticed.

"Those two," He pointed to Shippou and Kirara. "They can stay because their kind never harms humans. But I have heard some bad things about inu youkai."

Unable to take being treated like an animal any longer, Inuyasha snarled, "You have, eh? Keh. I see my reputation precedes me. Just be glad I'm not in the mood for slaughtering anyone tonight, human." He held up his claws in a warning gesture, and then stormed off out of the village, hearing more whispers and stinging insults behind him.

Kagome glanced back at her friends, all looking surprised at the hanyou's sudden outburst. "You guys stay here, you deserve a good rest indoors," she said with a smile to them.

"Kagome-chan, where are you going to sleep?" Sango asked, looking concerned.

"I'm going with Inuyasha, Sango-chan…I think I need to be with him now." With out wasting another moment, Kagome followed Inuyasha, night falling fast, to where he waited in the field outside the village. He was seated doggie style once more, with his head down and his ears flat on his head.

Kagome slowly approached him, his ears perking up, hearing her approach. She didn't know what to say to him. She had heard what the villagers had said, and also heard some rude comments made about her as well, but nothing she hadn't heard before when traveling with Inuyasha. Usually he was able to handle it without erupting like that, but apparently, he couldn't that day.

She sat slowly next to him, noticing he wasn't looking at her. After a small silence, he said, "You didn't need to come all the way out here for my sake."

"But I wanted to, Inuyasha," she replied softly, hoping she could make him feel better. "I don't like seeing you like this…I'm sorry."

Though he didn't look back at her, she could feel him start to ease up with her presence. "Don't be. I hear it all the time. I'm used to it."

When he did glance back at her, with hardened golden eyes, so much like the ones he had before Kagome had slowly made her way into his heart, he saw that hers held pity…for him. Somehow, that made him feel worse. That instantly faded as he felt her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "But Inuyasha…no one should be used to it. No one should be treated that way."

His fists were clenching again as he tried to keep from shouting once more. "I am a half-breed, Kagome," Inuyasha said spitefully. "I was _born _to be treated that way." He vaguely remembered back to his childhood, in the village where he and his mother lived, how he would be called things like that over and over, and how people would sometimes kick him out of their way for no apparent reason, and the time where they had forcefully thrown him out of the village, beating him so he would remember he would be killed if he came back.

"You are a hanyou, Inuyasha," Kagome corrected, hearing his pain in his words. "But that doesn't make you different from anybody else."

_That _made him turn sharply back at her, unable to control his temper any longer. "Not different from anybody else? Look at me, Kagome! I am a half-breed! A monster! Not worth to live! I'm not human, or youkai, I am both! An abomination! An animal! And every day I live, it's a torture, knowing that because of what I am, I don't deserve—!"

He was spared from finishing when Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him close. Inuyasha actually didn't know how he was going to finish that sentence, and he was glad he was spared from accidentally blurting out that he knew he didn't deserve her. Sucking in a breath, he could smell her tears. She was _crying _for him. _Again._

"Inuyasha, please don't say that," she whispered, burying her head into his chest. "Yes, you are a hanyou, but you could no more choose what you are than chose the weather. But being different isn't a bad thing. You have a human heart, but you also have the strength to protect those things your human heart holds dear." Knowing he would need to hear her response, she continued, "I don't see you as a hanyou, youkai, or human at all, Inuyasha. I only see you as _you._"

His temper was calmed somewhat, but he didn't hug her back as he growled, "That's only what people say after they know me. Even those I count as _friends _first thought of me as a monster!"

Kagome's arms hugged him tighter as a tear landed on his red haori. "I never thought that at all, Inuyasha. In fact when I first saw you…asleep and sealed to the tree…" she glanced up at him, a small smile on her face despite her tears. "I thought how beautiful you looked, and then I just had to tweak your ears."

That stopped any anger in his head. _She thought I was…beautiful? _

Knowing by the look on his face, she giggled a bit. "You just don't know how handsome you are, Inuyasha. You don't know how many girls would be fawning over you if I brought you to my time."

Also remembering their first meeting, Inuyasha muttered, "Keh. You didn't seem to like me much the way I remember it, woman."

Giving another laugh that made his heart flutter, Kagome replied, "If I recall it, you didn't like me much either. In fact," she poked him in the chest, pretending to be angry. "You tried to kill me!"

Keh-ing again in mock annoyance, Inuyasha turned away and folded his arms. "I _did _not try to kill you. Do you think I miss that many times by accident? I was just trying to scare you so you would give up the jewel. If I had _really _tried to kill you, then you wouldn't be here right now."

"Sure, Inuyasha, sure," she replied, rolling her eyes. They continued talking for a while, before she decided to sleep.

He watched over her as she slept, making sure no harm would come to her. Though before he had been upset with what the villagers had said, his heart felt lighter because Kagome had helped him through it. He had lost his doubts a long time ago about needing Kagome in his life, and this only proved to be an example for him.

Though she told him she accepted him as a hanyou, Inuyasha was still insecure. She told him she liked him as a _friend _as a hanyou, but as for deeper feelings…

Loving her was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he had never felt happier than the time when he was around her, his heart felt lighter than it had in years, and he could easily forget the harsh world when he was around her.

It was a curse in that he was always worried of how she saw him, and her feelings for him. He could not deny that he didn't deserve such a pure, beautiful woman, and he could neither deny that he wanted her to love him more than anything else in his life.

_I love her so much, _Inuyasha's eyes softened on her form as she slept. _Yet she is the one causing me so much pain. _


	14. Beginnings of Desire

A/N: I saw Pirates of the Caribbean last night! and OMG was it AWESOME! It was well worth having to go to the 10 PM showing because they were all sold out of tickets before then. I'm not really sure what to say without spoiling it for others...well, we finally learned what was up with Jack's compass, which was interesting, if nothing else...and Elizabeth finally kicks some major butt by finally swordfighting amungst the menfolk, Norrington came back (Yay!) out to get Jack yet again...there is a new evil baddie, and a new navy guy after them...a ton of Jack moments and rum jokes...and all in all a really good movie.

The only downsides were Will's constant angsting, Jack's overly horniness (and not in a funny way), and the way it ended. It ended in a way that...well, basically said "DID YOU KNOW THERE IS GOING TO BE A POTC 3!" in big, sparkly letters. But the OMG! moment was perfect. It's something small, that I thought would never end up in the movie, and yet it did. I actually screamed, "I KNEW IT!" when I saw it, just because I felt so cool for guessing.

Now, I must get to my fanfiction, but I am surely going to see that again...perhaps five more times.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Beginnings of Desire**

_My heart cried out to Inuyasha as I saw his pain after we passed through that village. Though I had been insulted to for being 'his whore', it did not bother me as much as hearing him being spoken to like that did. _

_I knew what he had gone through all his life; how much he had suffered, and I knew, more than I had ever known before, that I just wanted to take that away from all of him. Inuyasha didn't deserve this. He deserved to be happy, to laugh like he did so seldomly. And I wanted to be the one to make him happy._

_It didn't matter what making him happy meant, I made a vow that whatever it took, even if he just wanted me to be beside him as a friend forever, I would do it, if it meant seeing him laugh again. _

_But as I made that vow, little did I know that his happiness was my own happiness as well, and I would soon find out how true that was…

* * *

_

They left the village early the next day, Inuyasha the most eager to get away from the villagers that hated youkai. Once again his mask fell into place, and he pretended not to care about what happened with a well placed "Keh."

Kagome was unable to keep from staring at him with sadness in her eyes. It washorrible that he had to hide his true feelings all the time. She knew that those villager's comments had bothered him, but he would never let on to others to keep his pride. Kagome was the only one he would ever show weakness to.

No matter what she had said to him the night before, she could tell he was still upset. He would hardly talk to anybody, and in turn, she didn't say a word either. The urge to just run up and hug him and remind him she loved him was almost too strong for her, but she held back only because she knew he wouldn't react well to such a confession, despite how badly he was feeling at the moment.

The silence around them and the sadness in the air was enough to get the monk's eyes wandering in boredom—right to his beloved's behind.

Not a moment later there was a smack and a shout of fury, "Houshi-sama!"

Everyone turned to see a furious Sango, face bright red, while a grinning Miroku spotted a red mark on his cheek. "Forgive me, my dear Sango, but you look so radiant today…"

"Shut up!" she yelled, taking another swipe at him, making the monk duck before going into more half-hearted apologies. The rest of their group just rolled their eyes and continued going, the silence having taken over once again.

During this time, Inuyasha noticed his eyes kept glancing over at the woman at his side, unable to stop thinking about her. She had been so nice the night before, making him feel better despite what the villagers had said.

And her words, _"I don't see you as a hanyou, youkai, or human at all, Inuyasha. I only see you as _you_."_ They made him happier than he had felt in the past couple of days. She didn't care what he was, she saw him as an equal, not as inferior.

Kagome had called him beautiful, something he had never expected to hear when being described. He had never really thought of himself as good looking, after all, no one would ever admit that a _hanyou _was remotely handsome, despite the fact that the ears on his head that he was cursed with were often described as "cute" by Kagome.

With a smirk to himself, he thought, _Maybe I can get her to say that more often…_

But it also hadn't been about his ego being stroked a bit and being comforted after the day before, her soothing words and gentle touch had triggered in him something he was constantly fighting as they walked on, the deep desire to just grab her and kiss her, for all she had done.

Inuyasha had stared a lot at her over the past couple of days, but now he wasn't just staring at her. He was glancing at her…lips…quite frequently. He had begun to notice how soft and smooth they looked…very kissable.

He had kissed Kikyou before, that was true, but when she had kissed him a while after he found out she was still in the world, he had only felt shock. Her touch was so cold…so unwelcoming. Holding her in his arms was like holding ice, not expecting to feel warmth physically or inside.

But Kagome…she was warm. When he held her close, he could feel the warmth inside of him, knowing that she was in his care, and she trusted him to protect her. And then thinking about kissing her…to have her warm lips against his, her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer…he could feel the stirrings of desire within him…Imagining her gasps as he continued to kiss her, never relenting, _"Inuyasha…"_

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou gave a small jump and felt a huge blush creep over his face at her voice, interrupting his thoughts at _that _moment. "Wh-wh-what do you want?" he asked Kagome, who was staring at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"Miroku-sama and Sango-chan found something." She pointed at their friends bending over and inspecting something on the ground. He took a second to cool down his thoughts before coming over to them.

It appeared to be four claw marks that had scraped the dirt, and Inuyasha smelled the scent of human blood coming off those same marks. He bent down, sniffing the mark before standing up again. "No doubt about it, it's a bear youkai all right."

"Is the village nearby?" the exterminator asked, glancing around the fields.

One whiff of his nose confirmed it. "Yeah, were close."

"Then we had better get going," Kagome said, glancing in the direction the marks went. "It's better if we get to the youkai before it has the chance to hurt anyone else."

Everyone (especially Inuyasha, who was looking forward to a good fight to get rid of pent-up frustration) wholeheartedly agreed, and they soon came upon the village.

It was very obvious a youkai had preyed upon this village, as there were some destroyed huts, and humongous bear tracks all over the streets and the fields. Most of the villagers stayed indoors, but some glanced out of huts to see the odd strangers walking through their village, dressed for battle. It seemed that their arrival had been anticipated as the headman walked up to them to greet them.

"You are the ones who will save us from the bear youkai," he said, not even asking it as a question.

Sango, who was dressed in her youkai slaying outfit, took charge. "Yes, and we would prefer to get this done sooner than later. Where is this youkai?"

The answer wasn't needed as Inuyasha began to sniff the air. "It's over that way," he pointed towards the cliff, that dropped off into a valley not to far from the village.

At seeing the strange silver-haired man sniffing out the location of the youkai, the headman became suspicious. "And your friend here is…?"

Fearing a repeat of what happened in the last village, Kagome stepped forward, "He wouldn't harm humans. He helps us."

Inuyasha glared at her and muttered, "I _help _you?"

"Just go with it, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered back. "You don't want to get into an argument."

Sighing, the headman replied, "Fine. But I hope you can exterminate this youkai as you say you will. All of the men that went after it never came back."

"We assure you, we are quite experienced in exterminating youkai," Miroku added, pulling a few ofuda from his robe. "I don't think it will take long."

With a few more well wishes from the headman, they took off in the direction of the youkai, determined to kill it and get it over with. Many of the villagers gave them encouragement, but others stayed indoors, whispering to one another and speculating on whether the exterminators could really do it.

Before long, they found the cliff which dropped off several feet below into a forest. The cliff itself was interesting; besides the brown rock, there were hollows that up to three men could sit in, hidden by the odd angle at which they had formed. Staring at them, Kagome was reminded of something that she had learned in earth science a couple years ago, and about how water could make such formations. And judging by the looks of this cliff, it appeared that there might have been a waterfall there at one time.

_A waterfall…_She instantly remembered the day she and Inuyasha were out alone, when they were both laughing as he ran faster and faster across the landscape, that leap he took off the waterfall that made her feel like she was flying…

Judging by the glance Inuyasha gave her, she wasn't the only one thinking of that day.

"It's down there, in the woods," Inuyasha said, trusting his nose as he looked down to the forest floor.

"Kirara," Sango commanded, and instantly, the small nekomata transformed with a flash of fire into her larger form. She, Miroku, and Shippou jumped upon the neko youkai, while Inuyasha pulled Kagome on to his back. They jumped down, and the instant their feet touched the leafy ground, they could see the claw marks all over the trees.

There was a loud growl in the darkness of the forest to the right of them; the youkai had smelled them entering his territory.

"Well, I guess that saves us the trouble of trying to find it," Inuyasha grinned, unsheathing the transformed Tessaiga and holding it ready to strike. Everyone else readied their weapons; Sango held Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, but kept it at an easy reach, Miroku grasped the paper ofudas close, Kagome notched an arrow in her bow, and Shippou stood behind them, failing at looking menacing.

But what they had waited for never came. Besides the growl, it didn't appear that the youkai wanted to attack them. After waiting a minute, Miroku piped up, "It doesn't appear to be coming."

Growling, Inuyasha shot back, "Well, _thanks _for pointing out the obvious! Looks like we'll have to just drive it out!" With that, he raised Tessaiga at where the growling had come from and yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!"

With a flash of light and a loud cracking noise, many of the trees were severed and were blown away before a dark shape,snarling in ragethis time, jumped for them.

"There it is!" Kagome shouted, just as her friends began to attack. Inuyasha, like always, was the first to jump up and fight, slashing at the bear's side, causing it to howl in pain. The next thing the hanyou saw was a paw smacking at him, hurling him into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, watching him fall to the ground with a grunt of pain, not getting up yet. She started to run towards him, but was stopped as Miroku pulled her back.

He threw an ofuda at the bear, a sickly sizzling sound being heard as it hit. "Don't do anything reckless, Kagome-sama!" he warned, readying his staff.

The bear was immobilized for a second, and the exterminator used the opportunity to throw Hiraikotsu, knocking it back. Her friends attacked, while Kagome ran over to see if Inuyasha was safe. "Inuyasha, are you all right?" she asked, sounding worried as she knelt beside him.

With another grunt, the hanyou got up, grabbing his sword from where it had flown out of his hand. "Yeah…I just took a bad hit."

"Will you be okay?" Her eyes looked so worried, that he felt guilty for it as she stood up as well.

"I'm fine, Kagome," Inuyasha assured her, before running back to join the fight, Kagome coming with him.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku, as the exterminator barely managed to block a blow from the bear's claws with her Hiraikotsu.

She recovered and threw her boomerang once more. "Don't worry, Houshi-sama!" shetold him, catching it as it came back round.

The hanyou jumped forward again, rushing towards the bear youkai with his sword held high. "How's this!" he roared, slamming the blade into its flesh, before the dangerous paws came back again, knocking Tessaiga out of his hand. Reacting quickly, Inuyasha jumped into the air and dove down, his claws held high. "Sankon Tessou!"

Kagome, wanting to be useful in this fight, came forward and readied her bow and arrow, she checked her aim to make sure she wouldn't accidentally hit Inuyasha, before filling her arrow with her spiritual powers and letting it fly.

The hanyou saw the pink flash and jumped out of the way just as the purification arrow hit the shoulder of the bear. Screaming was heard from the youkai, and once the light cleared, it was obvious that the bear was missing an arm.

The unexpected happened, suddenly, the bear's eyes grew red with rage, and it charged at the woman who had caused him so much pain. Kagome barely had any time to scream before its claws swiped ather.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, diving for her and pulling her out of the way, a second too late. He heard her cry of pain and the rip of fabric, the smell of her blood reaching his nose.

Taking her to a place of safety, Inuyasha jumped into one of the small caves in the cliff, the opening only visible from one side. There was barely enough room for the two of them to fit in the tiny space, but he knew that she would be safe there.

Putting her down, his eyes widened as he saw what had happened to her. "Kagome…" His voice held guilt as he saw the stripe of red on her cheek, and the three other cuts on her left shoulder, red beginning to stain her shirt.

"I'm all right, Inuyasha," she told him, mimicking the words he had said before, but unlike her, he didn't believe them.

"You're hurt, Kagome." His voice was almost like a dog's whine, as he gently touched the cut on her shoulder and she shuddered.

She turned away, not wanting to meet his guilty amber gaze. "I told you I'm fine, Inuyasha."

He was about to reply, but he heard the gusting noise of wind from outside. Apparently, the fight had been finished with Miroku's kazaana. At least Inuyasha knew the youkai had been taken care of. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Kagome," he murmured. His ears were slightly drooping, as he touched the wound on her cheek, unintentionally brining her eyes to look up into his.

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha," she whispered. "It happened because I shot the purity arrow. Don't blame yourself."

He wasn't comforted by her words. The hanyou felt so terrible for letting this happen, but he also couldn't ignore the warmth he felt at being this close to her. "I can't help but feel guilty, Kagome." His eyes began to soften as he looked upon her, the woman he loved. "I made a promise never to let you get hurt, and I broke it."

Her eyes were becoming a bit too enticing for his taste, he couldn't stop staring into them, making his heart race. "You keep me safe, Inuyasha," she murmured, also feeling her own heart begin to beat faster. "I feel safe when I'm with you. In fact…I don't feel safe if you're not with me."

"Kagome…" Why is it that she was closer? Or why he couldn't stop staring at her…or her luscious, beautiful lips. Or why he hadn't removed his hand from her cheek. Or why he was feeling the strong desire build within him once more…

At seeing that feeling of hazy desire in his eyes, Kagome couldn't help but gasp, "Inuyasha—"

But she was suddenly cut off as the hanyou wrapped his arms around her, closing any distance between them, and pressed his lips to hers.


	15. Aftershock

A/N: Well, I'm still obsessing over Pirates of the Caribbean. I only saw it on Friday, and yet I'm going to see it again next weekend. It was one of the best movies I have ever seen, in hilariaty and action, and thus, it makes me a rabid fan for a while, at least. (And if you read my profile, then you perhaps noticed I am slightly obsessed with Jack's Jar of Dirt.)

Apparently, Pirates broke the opening day record as well. I'm not suprised. My ten bucks (to see it at 10PM, the ONLY time they had tickets left), added to the $55.5 million, I suppose. PotC 3 comes out on Memorial Day weekened next year (Only ten more months!) and I don't know if I'll EVER be able to get tickets for that one. I'll be dying by the time that one comes out of wanting to know how its going to end.

In honor of Pirates, I decided that after I see it next, I'll do a oneshot drabble based upon one of the moments of the film. It's not an OMG!SPOILER! moment, but just a moment I really thought deserved a oneshot. Look out for it soon!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Aftershock**

Kagome's eyes were wide open as Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her and smashed her lips into an electrifying kiss. She couldn't move, completely stunned by his sudden action. What was only seconds seem to stretch into eternity, and soon, the blushes grew on both of their faces before Inuyasha's eyes popped open, shoving her away and scooting as far away from her as possible in the small hollow.

They stared at each other in utter shock, unable to pull away. Besides their blushes, both in the small cave became aware of how fast their heart was racing, and wondering if it would ever slow down.

Inuyasha felt he urge to bolt, but he could not, something in her stare made him stay were we was, all four feet away from her. It the cave was bigger, he would have gone even farther. Then it hit him. He had done it, completely lost himself and probably made the biggest mistake of his life. He had kissed her. _He _had kissed _her. _It didn't matter how good the kiss felt or about how he was nearly unable to pull away once his lips met her soft, warm ones…Oh Hell, he was in danger of doing it again!

But he knew by the way she slowly lifted trembling fingers to her lips, as if wondering what had happened, that he had completely shattered their relationship. The hanyou had practically pounced on her, and she was unable to do anything but let it happen. He knew Kagome would be too afraid to be around him now, thinking that he might do something again, when she was disgusted by it.

In that one, long moment, he wanted nothing more but to rip himself to shreds for his stupidity. Kagome wouldn't ever trust to be near him again, and worst of all…she now knew how he felt about her, or at least, got a general idea of it. If he had been planning at all to tell her, this was completely not the way he had imagined it.

He cursed at himself, still unable to tear his gaze away from her. _Baka! Of all the ignorant, dammed, stupid, baka, you are the worst! If I could have just kept control instead of…of…Damn it!_

"Inuyasha…" Her shaky, surprised voice drew him from his thoughts. She slowly lowered her fingers, still trembling, from her lips, her brown eyes still wide in shock. "You…you…" Kagome's hands shook more as she whispered, "_Kissed _me…"

That did it. Those words made Inuyasha do what any other sensible man in his position would do; he ran.

He jumped out of the hollow, back down on the ground, before realizing Kagome needed to get out of the cave as well. Cursing a few more very profane words that Shippou probably should not have heard, and confusing his friends, he jumped back up to the cave. Instead of letting Kagome climb on his back, he wrapped an arm around her waist, jumping back down without a word to her.

The instant they both hit the ground, they placed quite a bit of distance between each other, refusing to even turn towards the other's gaze.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou wondered about their suddenly cold behavior. Miroku most of all noticed their sudden desire to turn away, and the blushes on both of their faces. With a grin, he asked, "Did something happen, up there?"

"No!" They both yelled, blushes increasing, afraid at any moment that either of their friends would guess what happened. But luck appeared to be on their side as neither of them questioned, though they gave a few curious looks.

Finally unable to take this uncomfortable situation any longer, Inuyasha yelled, "Well, what are we sitting around here for? Let's go back and tell that village that the worthless youkai has been killed." With a slight growl of annoyance, Inuyasha led the way back to the village, the others following behind, not daring to guess what had happened.

Kagome, on the other hand, tried desperately not to look at him, but what failing miserably. When no one was looking, she reached one hand back to her lips, still tingling from the first impact, thinking. _Inuyasha…he…_kissed _me…_

_

* * *

_

Sango was unable to keep from laughter while Kagome's face grew redder than redder. "I see. So _that's_ what happened between the Hanyou and the Miko in the cave."

"Sango-chan!" Kagome turned away, hoping her son wasn't noticing how much she was fully blushing.

Inuko, thankfully hadn't but he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That's gross!" he told Kagome.

Her blush was beginning to fade as she saw how her child dealt with it. "It wasn't that gross at the time, Inuko. Remember, grown ups like that stuff."

Inuko looked up at her with wide eyes. "You mean you and daddy to?"

Kagome chuckled despite the slight redness in her cheeks at the mention of this in front of her friend. Then again, Sango had seen how many times Inuyasha had kissed her only in _public_, and Inuyasha was not what you would call a public person. "Yes, Inuko, us too."

The boy looked away as if to give it some thought, before giving another disgusted noise.

"What happened next, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, before Kagome dove into the story once more.

* * *

It had been days since he had kissed her, and once again, Kagome had returned home after they got back to the village, hoping she could at least get more time in school this year then the last. 

She had tried not to think about _that kiss_, and instead tried to focus on school, but once the subject turned to math, Kagome couldn't help but stare out the window and recall what had happened between her and him in the cave.

A shiver went down her spine as she recalled even now, the feeling of electricity that went through her the minute his lips touched hers. She had to focus on keeping her breathing regular, because she could feel her heart began to race once more.

_He…kissed me…he actually kissed me…_Kagome remembered well the look in his eyes right before he had kissed her. It was something that she could recognize from things like romance novels and daytime television, but never had she expected to see that look on him…desire.

Beginning to blush, she leaned forward, as if over her paper, her dark hair hiding her reddening cheeks. _That certainly…complicates things…_

Kagome knew Inuyasha. She had been worried before about what he had meant by no longer being bound to Kikyou. She wondered why he told her he could not stop thinking about her. But that kiss…no, she knew he would do no such thing unless he had really wanted to, which meant…

Her hand shook around her pencil while her eyes got wider. _Oh, my…_

_Inuyasha he…_loves _me…or…_Again with the blushing. _Desires me, at least._

Kagome was sure her face was as red as a tomato now. She felt like letting the floor just open up and swallow her, that's how embarrassed she was. _So…Inuyasha likes me, I guess…_she thought, not wanting to contemplate her previous conclusion.

_And if he likes me, than I should be happy right? It's what I've wanted for so long…_sighing as her blush finally began to fall, she glanced back out at the view of modern Tokyo. _Yet, why am I not suddenly jumping for joy?_

_It's because of that kiss, t_he reasonable part of her mind told her. _That kiss is what made this mess._

And back to that moment again. True, it was their first kiss, but first kisses were to be something special, not something like that that happened by accident, or rather, something she didn't agree to first.

_And its not like we're officially together or anything…Inuyasha didn't come back with me, he's hardly spoken since we've returned! If he likes me as much as his kiss put on, then why doesn't he come out like a man and say so?_

Autumn leaves blew past the window while Kagome sighed, knowing the answer to her question. _Because that's not the kind of person he is. _She knew Inuyasha never voiced his feelings easily. It had taken him a long time to voice the fact that he wanted her near him, hinting at that he might like her as in more than a friend.

And, knowing Inuyasha, it was more because of his own self-consciousness that was holding him back. Kagome knew, deep down, that he was afraid of rejection because of him being a hanyou, and it seemed to make sense if she thought he was afraid her rejecting his feelings because of what he was.

Kagome lowered her eyes, feeling sadness and pity rush to her emotions. _Inuyasha…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that you have to think that way and believe that I wouldn't think of you like this…_

She would have to tell him of her own feelings to help the barriers around his heart melt. But that was easier said than done. Even if she knew that he loved her, it was still hard to come out and admit such a thing. After all, she couldn't exactly say, "Inuyasha, I love you!" right there to his face without any warning.

In fact, since she had believed Inuyasha would never come to love her, she had never really thought over how to say it to him, in the event that he did. But that thought would have to be put aside for the moment. For now, the focus between them was getting them to speak comfortably with each other again. Then she could think of that, and other problems.

As she heard her teacher speak and announce that there would be a pop quiz sometime soon, she decided that even with her personal problems, at the moment, schoolwork would have to come first.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against Goshinboku, his eyes closed, but not at all sleeping. The leaves in the forest around them had begun to turn colors with the seasons. Soon, all the leaves would be off and it would be winter, and then to spring again, the seasons always rotating in an endless cycle… 

His thoughts lay on one person; _Kagome. _The last time he had seen her, right when they arrived at the village, she had hardly said goodbye before jumping into the well. She didn't even bother to look back at him. They had only spoken a few words when nearly forced ever since the kiss, and it seemed that he had permanently ruined his relationship with her now.

He sighed, wishing there was a way he could destroy this tree without falling to the ground. _Damn it, I really screwed up this time…_

However, "really" didn't begin to cover it. More like "horribly", "irreversibly", "unable to ever talk to her comfortably again without her being disgusted by him" screwed it up.

Inuyasha's fuzzy silver ears lowered on his head at the thought. Never talk to her comfortably again…Kagome never thinking of him the same…The prospect didn't look great…but what other choice did he have? He had let go of himself for once and this is what he got.

In fact, he deserved it. He deserved what he got this time, and the hanyou knew it. He _had _been thinking lustful thoughts about her, a human, a miko, something he constantly had to remind himself that was not within his reach. And for acting upon his desires, he ended up with her uncomfortable with him.

_So this is all I get…_he thought, his amber eyes opening to look up at the sky, beginning to look overcast. _This is what I deserve for being born a hanyou…_

Damn it! It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! For him to love and want a woman this badly and know he could never have her. Life had given him the worst of circumstances just by being born, and he wasn't allowed anything in return for being granted such a life.

_Kagome will never speak to me again now…_He closed his eyes once more, resigned to his thoughts.

But he didn't want to stop speaking to her. Inuyasha wanted nothing more then to turn back the wheels of time, go back to that moment in the cave, and stop himself from doing it. It would be for the best; Kagome would never know about his feelings, and she would continue to speak to him as before.

He regretted the forbidden kiss for what rifts it drove through them, but he had never regretted the kiss for the feeling that was sent through them. Kikyou had kissed him before, and he had felt nothing. But when he had kissed Kagome…he had felt Heaven.

And when he had kissed her, Inuyasha realized what his life could be like, if she loved him back. Despite his belief that hanyous were resigned to lonliness, if Kagome loved him back, he wouldn't care. It wouldn't matter to him what others said. He could live a life with Kagome, both of them in their own hut, their own home, feeling happy and loved each day, forever. Oh, and perhaps a couple children too…

But that fantasy was being torn apart each second now. It was irretrievable, now that the damage was done. He had lost his only chance at perhaps making her love him by advancing far too quickly…Inuyasha had lost her.

All of a sudden, his amber eyes popped open as he suddenly had an idea. Maybe…there still was a chance. He knew when he did something wrong, he had to apologize. Maybe if he went to her and apologized…and begged…and pleaded…and groveled a bit too, then she would forgive him. It was a long shot, but she did sometimes forgive him if he really begged.

Would she forgive him for what he had done? For being the one to steal her first kiss, through a pure accident?

Maybe he could make it seem like he had just slipped and…No, she had seen the look of desire in his eyes, and she wasn't stupid. Inuyasha knew she could read him like a book.

Sighing, he jumped down from the tree, landing firmly on the ground. Whatever he told her, it would have to be convincing. Above all, he needed to really act like he was sorry for all of it, not just the part that meant she was upset that he did it. The subject of women was not his strong point, but if he had to learn everything about females just so he could perhaps win her heart again, then he would do it!

The hanyou glanced at the sky. Since he was a hanyou and had been hunted all his life for what he was, he had never really given any thought to religion. He didn't even know if there was anybody up there at all, but if there was, it was worth a shot. _If any god or what have you is up there, then please…just help me make Kagome understand…I can't live without her…_

Perhaps it was his own mind, perhaps it was "divine influence" he didn't know, but suddenly an idea hit him. _I'll have to tell her I love her…_

His face turned bright red as he walked towards the well, the portal to Kagome's time. He couldn't do that. Not now. He couldn't just walk up to her and tell her he loved her, he would probably drown himself before he said that to her, especially now.

Sighing, he added, _All right…I'll add that detail if I'm desperate, but not right away. _With that in mind, he jumped into the well, and to whatever fate came to him after his talk with Kagome.


	16. An Understanding

A/N: Well...Kikyou is dead...for good. The chapter was heartbreaking, especially after watching episode 148 20 times (yes, I counted) for **Lie to Me** last month. If you haven't seen it, I reccomend you google a scantlation instead of a translation, because the chapter is nothing without Takahashi-sama's beautiful artwork.

The thing is, I am a Kagome/Inuyasha shipper, as you all know, but I have great respect for Kikyou too. Even though there were major Kikyou/Inuyasha stuff in this chapter (such as Inuyasha kissing Kikyou goodbye), I don't think it'll hinder the Kagome/Inuyasha soon to be romance at all, despite how some are upset about it. I ended up crying in the end, not just because of the chapter, but because my Inuyasha playlist has the worst timing in the world, and the Kikyou theme came on just as she died.

As I stated before, I am going to do a oneshot of that chapter, because it affected me that much, and I promise its the only Kikyou/Inuyasha thing I will ever do. It might be out either today or tomorrow, and I hope that you come and read and give some respect for her, as I do.

And so, Kikyou (manga chapters 1-465) may your soul finally rest in peace.

* * *

**Chapter 16: An Understanding**

_I was unable to stop thinking about that kiss. And what to do about Inuyasha once I saw him again. I knew it now; he was afraid of my reaction when he would eventually confront me. I wasn't ready to fully reveal the extent of my feelings, but I was ready to show Inuyasha that he cared more to me than I had previously let on._

_After all, the problem seemed flawless. He obviously cared for me, and I loved him. How hard would it be for me to just come out and tell him? Harder than it looked apparently, because as the day went on, I became more and more terrified._

_Looking back, I know I had nothing to be afraid of, after all, Inuyasha loved me as well, and if I had known it back then, perhaps it would have been easier to let him know of my own feelings._

_Perhaps._

_It is odd, isn't it? Even when you know the outcome of taking a chance, you are still afraid to do it? That was one of the first times I had ever felt that feeling, yet I would feel it so often as time went on…And even now, I wonder what would have happened if I had never taken those chances…and if I could have ended up happy with the life they would have given me, because I know if I had taken the other choice, I probably would not have what I have now…_

_Of course, one can never know…

* * *

_

Inuyasha emerged from the well in the shrine, standing before the door to the courtyard, not quite ready to make his appearance. He had decided before to apologize for kissing her, yet he could not quite figure out how to do such a thing.

His instincts were telling him to run, but he knew he could not. It would only make things worse. The hanyou knew that even if it would kill him, he would stand like a man and give her an honest apology.

Gathering up all his courage, he took a deep breath, and slid open the door to the shrine courtyard looking out over modern Tokyo. He was instantly assaulted with all the smells of this time that he could never really stand. He knew that if anyone in her time had such sensitive noses, they wouldn't think to make the air so annoyingly thick with what Kagome called 'smog'.

Inuyasha may not have liked her time much, but he knew if Kagome asked him to live out his life with her in her time, he would have gladly said yes. He would do anything if it meant being with her…Even apologize for kissing her, though he didn't regret the action at all…only the aftermath.

How could he regret it? Inuyasha knew he had been attracted to her for a while, and now that he admitted to himself that he was in love with her, it was only natural to want to feel her like that, and to know what it was like to hold her in such a passionate embrace.

And oh, what an embrace it was. An electric jolt had gone through him like he had never felt before…knowing that her moist lips were captured beneath his…

_Oh Hell, not again! _The hanyou growled, hoping that he wouldn't be distracted by his current frightening objective by going down that train of thought again.

He made his way over to the Higurashi house, stopping just beneath Kagome's window. Inuyasha glanced up at the sun, and knew it was only about noon. Kagome would be at her school for a few more hours, meaning that he could sit in her room for a couple of hours and muse upon how exactly to make his apology. Yeah, that would work…By the time she came home, he would have one already planned out, and hopefully fully memorized.

Her window was open, so Inuyasha decided to jump up and get it over with. Jumping up through the window, he landed on the carpet in the middle of her room...right in front of a surprised Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, while the hanyou, with a look of pure terror, scooted back into a wall.

Words drabbled out of his mouth like a small stream of water from a bucket. "I…I…I…uh…just wanted to…you know…" he mumbled a few more unintelligible things and profainities before his face turned bright red, and he yelled, "Sorry!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was seriously wrong with her hanyou, so with narrowed eyes, Kagome walked over and kneeled across from him, his eyes darting away. "Inuyasha, what has gotten into you?"

He still didn't look back at her, cursing at himself for his mistake and messing up his humble apology. If she hadn't been home, then perhaps he could have avoided making a fool of himself. Since that option was completely thrown out the window, he was now aiming for not getting sat. "Why aren't you at your…your…_school_ thing?" he demanded, pointing at her clothes, which instead of her new high school uniform, were everyday, casual clothes.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Kagome explained, "It's Saturday, Inuyasha. I don't have to go to school today."

That brought on a frown and another slight blush from the hanyou. He should have known she wouldn't be at school today, she had told him so before. Of course, he had forgotten about it, not wanting to go to all the trouble of counting the days since they were last here…

_The last time I was here was…_He vaguely remembered blurting out to her that he couldn't stop thinking about her in this very room…come to think of it, adding this to the record, some of his greatest foot-in-mouth moments occurred here…while his brain was addled by her enticing scent…But since the woman of that scent was sitting inches away from him, he decided not to muse about that now.

Speaking softer, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

He paused. Should he do it now? Or would he make up some lame excuse, turn around, and run again? While the latter choice seemed like the much easier path to take, it wasn't an option anymore. He had decided he would have to apologize for defiling her like that, and no matter what harm came to him after the apology, Inuyasha at least knew his conscience would be clear. Sort of.

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, before turning back to her, the woman that was so far above him, yet he couldn't help but love. He allowed himself one look into her beautiful brown eyes before lowering his own in a humble gaze. "Kagome…I'm sorry."

Her face locked in puzzlement. "For what, Inuyasha?"

"You know what," the hanyou shot back, his stunning amber eyes glaring at her, and then she knew.

A blush appeared on Kagome's face. "You mean…_that?_"

"Of course I mean that!" he yelled back, his patience weakening. He shot up, yelling back down at her. "I'm sorry, alright? It wasn't supposed to happen! I didn't mean to go and kiss you, okay!"

Her face changing from a blush to the red of rage, Kagome also stood up, yelling back, "Well, what's that supposed to mean, baka?"

"It means I didn't want to force you into something you didn't want!" With Inuyasha's final yell, Kagome shrunk back, all anger leaving her face. The hanyou turned away, determined to hide his embarrassment through false pride. Folding his arms, he muttered, "Look, I didn't want…I didn't want it to happen. I just…couldn't control myself. I'm sorry, Kagome. I won't do it again, I promise. So can we please forget it and just go on as we have?"

She didn't answer, and then Inuyasha smelled her tears. _Oh no…_ "Kagome?" he asked, looking back at her as she hid her face amidst her hands, her tears fully evident. _Now I made her cry! _"Kagome, I know you're upset but…" Crap, he wasn't good at this! And he was beginning to lose his own temper as well. "Just stop crying! Sit me or something! Yell at me! Threaten to never speak to me again! Just do something other than that! I told you I was sorry, okay!"

"Inuyasha…" her voice was barely a whisper as she removed her hands, looking up at him with, of all else, _hurt _eyes.

His brain instantly stopped in surprise. _What did I do?_

"Inuyasha," she repeated, getting closer to him, blinking away tears. "Do you really think…Did you really think I didn't want it?"

Seconds passed as the hanyou desperately tried to process what she had just said. _Wait…she said…does that mean…?_

No. It wasn't possible. She was human. He was hanyou. There were so many things keeping them apart. She was so far above him. She deserved better. Yet Kagome had just said that she…

He reached for her, wanting to bring her eyes to look into his, to know once and for all… "Kagome…"

Alas, things were to be interrupted once again. "Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs, causing the two to instantly spring apart with beet red faces.

"Y-Yes, Mama?" she asked, not daring to look back at the hanyou, who she could hear was muttering curses under his breath.

Damn it, he was so close! If she meant what it had sounded like she meant…Only if her mother had waited a few minutes longer—!

"Kagome, you're friends are here." That statement caused the blush to drain from both of their faces. Now they were faced with a new problem. "And tell Inuyasha to cool down his temper, okay?"

They didn't even bother to wonder how her mother knew about him being here, but the instant they heard her friends coming up the stairs to see her, they knew they only had seconds to fix the problem of Inuyasha's rather conspicuous ears. "Inuyasha, where's your hat?" she gasped in horror, glancing around the room.

"I don't know!" His eyes scanned for anything he could toss over his head to hide them, because he didn't like the prospect of having to tell _them _what he was, nor having to endure a round of "tweak the ears until they ache" again

"I got it!" she cried, holding the idiotic baseball hat triumphantly and slamming down on his head just as the door opened.

"Kagome-chan!" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka bounded through the door and to her room, wearing bright smiles on their faces to contrast the looks of terror on Inuyasha and Kagome's.

Nervously, Kagome replied, "Hi, guys…what are you doing here?"

"We came to ask you to come with us tonight, Kagome-chan," Yuka said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. "Your boyfriend can come too."

Inuyasha decided it was best to fade into the background before they noticed he was trying not to attract any unwanted attention. "Where are you guys going?" Kagome asked, slightly curious.

"We thought we would go somewhere downtown," Ayumi supplied, looking excited at the prospect. "Since we _are _sixteen, I suppose we're old enough now to go to dance clubs and things."

Kagome stared back at her. "You want to go to a—?"

"Come on, Kagome-chan!" Eri encouraged her, smile widening. "Your mother already said it was okay. It'll be fun! Besides, it would be a nice date for you and your boyfriend, I suppose."

Kagome knew that there was no option of saying no now. But she didn't want to go out with them today! She wanted to stay right here and finally get to tell Inuyasha what she had been planning on a minute ago! Sighing, she admitted defeat. "Sure, whatever."

Her friends squealed with her reply. "All right! We'll come pick you up later, Kagome-chan! Don't forget to wear something nice!"

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered as they walked out, collapsing on to her bed. _What am I going to do now?_

The hanyou swiped the hat off his head the minute her friends left the room, and then he sat next to the miko who was currently burying her head in a pillow, wishing she knew how to say no to her friends. "Kagome? What's going on? What were they talking about?"

Glancing up at him and noticing his rather archaic attire, she spoke, "Inuyasha, tonight, you are going to have to wear something other than those clothes."

* * *

And so he did. Even though the hanyou thought he looked like an idiot in a combination of her father's and Souta's clothes, Kagome personally thought he couldn't have looked better. They were both dressed up to go clubbing, as it seemed her friends had always wanted to tour Tokyo's nightlife. Since Inuyasha was going with them, Mrs. Higarashi saw no harm in it, knowing the hanyou wouldn't let anything happen to them. 

And so, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves sitting at a small table in some dance club, both wishing they were anywhere else. Inuyasha wished he could have finished the conversation with Kagome in her bedroom, not having to be forced into this place with loud music making his already-covered ears lie flat on his head, and not having to notice all the males around taking notice of the girl with him.

Kagome's outfit was a short black skirt, and her shirt was more revealing than the hanyou was used to. To top it off, she wore boots that made him wish she could wear something like that all the time…though as soon as they got out of the house, Inuyasha was reminded that other men would see it and notice it too. Kagome warned him that if he so much as growled, he was in for the sitting of his life, but he couldn't help but give them all death glares while cracking his knuckles in a warning.

Come to think of it, Kagome looked relatively modest compared to many other women in this place. _Oh, the monk would be happy if he was here to see this. _Miroku had mentioned how much he liked the clothes of Kagome's time if the skirts were all as short as hers, but that was only the beginning, it seemed, when it came to revealing fashion.

Kagome, on the other hand, could not keep her eyes off Inuyasha. He had changed into a regular tee shirt and jeans, and she had forced him into shoes for once, though he claimed he didn't like them. Somehow, since the shirt was snugger than his haori, it accented his rather…toned chest muscles. Blushing, she looked away again. _Why am I thinking about this now? _

Despite all the noise around them, Inuyasha didn't like the silence going on between himself and Kagome. "Your friends seem to be having fun," he said, glancing at Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, who were all dancing wildly to the fast-paced music.

"Yeah, they, uh…like this sort of thing, I suppose," she replied, but couldn't help but envy them. _She _liked to dance too, but she couldn't just get up and leave Inuyasha alone like this, despite the fact that her thoughts were currently on what he had said to her previously.

Curious, Inuyasha asked, "Do people here do this all the time?" his eye was on a couple that were dancing rather provocatively, before he turned away blushing, willing all images of Kagome dancing like that would leave his mind.

With his blush, she knew what he must have seen. "Yeah…people do it for fun…and you could also call it an, um…" she decided it to word it in a way he would understand. "A mating ritual."

Of course, that caused the blush to deepen on the hanyou's face. "A _what?_"

The music suddenly switched to a slow song, and Kagome realized that she had never slow danced with a boy before. _That _was embarrassing. She had already kissed a boy at sixteen, but never danced with one? Deciding to make up for it, she turned to the hanyou and asked, "Do you want to dance, Inuyasha?"

It appeared that despite how red his face already was, it could go into deeper shades of crimson. "What?" he asked, bemused. "But I thought you just said it was…"

"Come on!" She pulled him to his feet, practically dragging him on the dance floor.

"Kagome, Kagome, wait!" he begged, making her turn and look back at him. Golden eyes looked away from her gaze. "I don't know how to do this."

Sighing, she helped him out. "Here." She took his hands and guided them to her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now just sway to the music."

At first, his movements were jerky and unsure, not ever having done this before, but as he watched the couples around him, it seemed that perhaps they should get a bit closer instead of being so far apart. It was Kagome who closed the gap, leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Warmth came over him again, but much different than the warmth of embarrassment he had felt all evening. His arms wrapped around her waist tighter, into more of a hug as they swayed to the beat together, while he rested his chin on top of her head. Maybe…this wasn't so bad.

"Inuyasha…" her voice whispered, making his ears under the bandana they had been secured under perk up. "I like this."

A small smile crept on his face. "I like this too."

"Do you think…" she gulped, knowing what she was asking. "Do you think we could be like this…all the time?"

That question caught him off guard. They pulled slightly away, his surprised eyes looking down into hers. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

It was a bad idea to get this close. His eyes were unable to look anywhere but her lips…which looked very full and kissable in this light. If he lowered his head down just an inch, he could perhaps capture them within his own…

Aw, Hell! Now he was thinking that _again! _

She could tell where his gaze was located, and it was impossible to miss the desire in his eyes. "If we were like this all the time…" her voice lowered an octave in meaning. "Then you could kiss me right now…"

Amber eyes opened wider in surprise. "Wh-what the Hell are you getting at, woman?"

The music had changed to a fast song, but neither of them noticed as they were unable to stop staring into each other's eyes. "I need to know, Inuyasha…You already kissed me, but I need to hear it from you…Do you want us to be together, Inuyasha?"

_Kagome, of course I do! I love you, woman! There's nothing I would want more! _Is what Inuyasha wanted to say, but as always, words failed him. He couldn't just go up and say it to her face, so he found the easiest way out. He bolted.

Jerking from where they had been, the hanyou dashed out the nearest exit of the club, with Kagome hot on his heels. The door let to a dark, secluded alleyway, the quiet and dark of the night a sharp contrast to the light and loudness of the building.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, loosing her patience with him as he couldn't give her a straight answer.

He turned back and faced her, his eyes wild as he threatened to lose it once more. "What do you want from me, Kagome?"

"I want you to tell me the truth!" she shouted back, her temper rising. "You haven't been straightforward with me for the longest time, giving me half answers and other riddles I don't want. Now tell me once and for all, Inuyasha, do you want us to be together or not?"

"The truth!" he snapped, stepping closer to accent his point, "I'll tell you the truth! It doesn't matter what I say anyway! Maybe I _do_ want us to be together, maybe I've wanted that for a long time, but always knew that it was pointless to think such a thing!"

Her breath caught in her throat. So he _did _love her…or at least, wanted them to be together…but he was holding himself back. "And why would it be pointless?" Didn't he have any brains on him to see how she felt?

Growling, the hanyou suddenly pulled off the bandana on his head, exposing his ears to the cool night air. "Look at me, Kagome!" he roared. "I'm hanyou! I'm a monster! You're human. I'm inferior to you in every way! Do you think anyone would _want _a hanyou, as opposed to someone of their own kind? You're a pure miko. I'm a vile half-breed that's murdered countless lives! You live here, I don't. And above all else…" his eyes and ears lowered, "I'm beneath you."

Kagome was unable to speak at first, hearing him say this. So, he really believed she wouldn't want him because he was a hanyou? She knew that his thoughts were caused of years of others rejecting him, but it hurt because she had thought he thought better of her than that. She stepped closer to him, shaking her head. "Inuyasha, you have it wrong."

His amber eyes perked up. What did she mean?

Slowly reaching out, Kagome grasped a clawed hand in hers, surprising the hanyou at her action. "You may be a hanyou, but you aren't a monster. You aren't that different from me at all, Inuyasha." She slowly flattened her palm against his, looking up into his eyes. "Your hands…they aren't all that different from mine. They have five fingers, and are used to protect those things you love." With that, she laced her fingers with his, causing his eyebrows to heighten.

Reaching up with her other hand, she traced his cheek with a smile. "Your eyes are beautiful, Inuyasha, and through them, I can see into your pure, beautiful soul. A soul that I want to see happy again, Inuyasha."

Glancing up on top of his head, she grinned, "Your ears may be different, but they're the part of you I don't ever want to see change, they show the cute and soft side of you."

"Inuyasha, you may look like a youkai on the outside, but you are half-human as well. Your heart is human." In a bold move, Kagome placed a hand on his chest over his racing heart, feeling him flinch with the contact. "It is the same as mine." She caused him to blush as she moved his hand over her heart. With that move, the necklace he had given her on her sixteenth birthday was exposed. "It cares about many things, and has the capacity to love…" Her eyes flickered up to his, and with their held blush, hopefully made him understand.

"So don't think you are _ever _beneath me, Inuyasha. We are equals. In fact…sometimes, I wondered if I was good enough for you," she admitted with a weak smile. She released his hand."Please understand, Inuyasha. Maybe you want us to be together and…maybe I want that too."

His eyes got wider as she smiled back at him, making the hanyou suddenly want to grab her and kiss her, this wonderful woman whom seemed to make him love her more each day. Despite how much he wanted to tell her they could be together, there was still much to consider. "Kagome… I don't know," he turned away. "Right now, it's too much…I'm confused."

"Confused?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"Yeah, with Naraku, and then this, and our friends I just…I need some time to think."

She nodded, knowing it wouldn't be easy for her hanyou. "I understand, Inuyasha."

Their gazes locked, and for once, without words, they had an understanding. He was right, of course, with Naraku, there was a danger in them getting together. Besides, after their conversation, of course he would want to think it over first. That's just the way he was…sometimes. But, in a warm-hearted gesture after they both (sort of) admitted their feelings, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her as they walked back inside.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you wear stuff like this all the time?"

She smacked the chuckling hanyou while giving a rather Inuyasha-like growl. "Pervert."


	17. Wanting More

A/N: Argh. So, I finally find a computer that doesn't have system errors, and it turns out it can't handle too many pictures uploading at a time. My computer crashed 5 times when I was trying to find a piture someone told me on Deviantart yesterday, and even after that, I still never did find it. (That website is weird...I always feel out of place with myself being a writer unable to draw for beans amungst all these talented artists. Even more so that it made me join just so I could view a friend's picture.) So, that and the fact that I have to rush to finish my AP Government work (which is due online today), I am not in a good mood.

(For those that bore with me during my troubles with AP classes last year, I'm proud to announce that in US History, I got a **5! **on the exam...On English I got a 3, but I didn't expect much once they asked me to write an essay about plastic flamingos...Who the hell comes up with those essays, anyway?)

Also, I'm going to visit family all next week, and where they live there is no such thing as wireless internet, so I won't be able to update...I might write a few chapters in advance, but there is no way to upload them. And because of my exam results, a few days after I get back, I'll be going to Vegas, my hometown, for a few days to visit my friends, meaning I'll have to leave the laptop at home since airport scans can ruin the system.

Anyway, sorry about this guys, but the day I get back from each trip, I'll upload a chapter. I don't think I'm doing anything in August besides Otakon, so I don't think there will be anymore delays.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: Wanting More**

_So we had both finally done the thing that we had never expected to do. We both had almost admitted our love for each other. He told me that he wanted us to be together, and I told him that no matter what he looked like, I loved him for who he was. Yet, we still had to remember that because of our circumstances in the Sengoku Jidai, we were not quite free to live happily ever after._

_Inuyasha was right, of course, Naraku was a big thing that threatened our lives, and our relationship. If he saw us and knew we were happily in love, he would probably devise a trap in order to kill us both, manipulating our feelings to do the same, or worse, to us than what he had done fifty years ago._

_Sango and Miroku knew what a risk this was, and that was why they had promised that after Naraku was defeated, they would be married. They didn't dare risk their lives for a few stolen moments of happiness._

_But Inuyasha and I…the thought of being able to give in was sorely tempting. Just to giving in for us to be together was all we wanted, and yet we know we had to resist…to be able to live a little bit longer. Giving in would mean facing a horror of a trap that Naraku had procured, to endanger us all. _

_You probably guessed that we did eventually give in, not able to sacrifice our love anymore. And as we predicted, Naraku did set a trap, using Inuyasha's feelings for me against him. Nearly destroying all remnants of our love as a result…_

_But we didn't give in right away. We had told ourselves we would resist, and resist we did…for a time, at least.

* * *

_

It was a new Inuyasha that came back through the well that day, with Kagome at his side. After their talk the night before, he now knew that he was no longer a lonely hanyou with no one to care about him in his life…he was loved.

And, only better, he was loved by _her. _The one woman he would have never suspected in his wildest dreams to have feelings for him. But she did. Inuyasha was never very religious, always choosing to believe that if there was a divine power in the universe, it wouldn't have been so cruel as to give him such a life. If there was such a power, then he thanked it ten times over for bringing this beautiful, wonderful woman that had saved him in so many ways into his life.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was unable to keep a rather dorky smile off his face every so often when he looked at her. She knew the cause of it, and it brought a warm smile to her face as well. She had done what she always wanted to do; she had made him happy. And she had her happiness as well. Inuyasha _loved _her. The thought alone caused her heart to melt again, as it had several times when she caught him looking at her.

As they climbed out of the well, not a word was spoken, but their meanings were not to be misunderstood. When they stepped out, onto the fresh green grass of the Sengoku Jidai, it felt as if they had come back home again. Glancing into the distance, Kagome could see Goshinboku, where one year ago, she had met him.

He must have noticed her gaze and been thinking along the same lines, as they both turned to each other, their eyes meeting, unable to pull away. Smiles came on both of their faces as their eyes softened, looking at each other with an undeniable look of love.

The moment seemed to last for an eternity, until blushes grew on their faces, and they turned away once more, only this time, the warm smiles remained. Despite the fact that they both had definitely wanted to be wrapped in each other's arms at that moment, Naraku was still in their minds, and it was not something to be questioned.

Take care of Naraku first, and then…

_Well, _Kagome thought with a smirk as they both walked towards the village, _I guess that's what daydreams are for. _And she knew quite a few that would be fun to think about until Naraku was defeated.

She stiffened up as an arm suddenly came around her shoulders, pulling her to the hanyou's side, before gazing up at him. His warm smile returned, and she leaned her head against his chest as they walked, enjoying this moment of closeness.

But it couldn't last forever. As soon as they got closer to the village, Inuyasha removed his arm, leaving both of them feeling disappointed. Kagome knew several reasons for his sudden retreat, but she had no doubt that it was mainly because he wanted to avoid any questions about their relationship in front of their friends who, at times, were very nosy. And on this one, she wholeheartedly agreed with his decision.

Even though they weren't together, Kagome had a feeling that Inuyasha would want to keep all of this secret. She didn't particularly like it, but she knew how uncomfortable he would be, so she said nothing, but had a feeling that this secret would have to be kept for a long time.

* * *

_And how right I was in my assumption. I didn't like to keep this secret, despite that at the moment, we weren't really anything, but I went along with it nonetheless. Little did I know that our love would be kept secret for the longest time as well, to protect us from Naraku…not letting anyone, not even our friends, know how far we had gone._

_They eventually found out, of course, much later than I thought they would have, because Inuyasha and I held an "If they ask, we'll tell them" rule, but we got so good at hiding that they never asked…specifically. When they found out, it was like a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders, once and for all. Inuyasha wasn't happy about it, but what could he do? He was unhappy about the inconvenience of it, instead of them specifically knowing._

_But back to what I was saying, neither of us knew what we were getting into the day we confessed that we wanted to be together in my time. We didn't know that soon, we would be unable to keep ourselves to our promise to wait until Naraku was defeated, knowing that it would be too much to bear on our hearts. Even then, rebellious thoughts were in my mind, telling me that I shouldn't care about Naraku, seeing as he was ruining my relationship with Inuyasha! _

_As we greeted our friends, and pretended nothing had happened, I couldn't help but remember everything that had gone on recently, Inuyasha admitting that he couldn't stop thinking about me in my bedroom, him kissing me in the cave when we went to go exterminate youkai, Inuyasha and I admitting our feelings in the alleyway behind the club in modern Tokyo…and I knew I would never be able to last if we intended to wait._

_I couldn't help it, I was sixteen, in love, and I wanted him _bad. _My heart thumped faster in my chest whenever his beautiful amber eyes turned towards me…my line of sight drawn to those lips which had only met mine once before, through an accident, and I wondered what it would be like to kiss them again, under different circumstances._

_I remember visualizing quite clearly several times the image of Inuyasha suddenly grabbing in me in his arms once more and kissing me passionately, but this time, I would respond in full. I could almost feel his strong arms around my waist, while mine wrapped around him, pulling him ever closer…I wanted to be so close to him, that nothing, not even the barriers of clothing, separated us…to be as one, to melt together until we shared one soul._

_Well, despite my curiosity on what it would be like to experience _that _with Inuyasha, I wanted nothing more than to share my life with him, both of us bound together by our love. Without sorrow, without pain, and nothing but our happiness._

_Unfortunately, it was not to be. Life cannot exist without pain or sorrow, and eternal happiness was not granted to us. I am happy in my son, I am happy in my memories, I am happy in my love for Inuyasha, but I am not happy at the repercussions of the mistakes we made in the past. Mistakes that all started by me being frustrated in being forced to wait until after Naraku was defeated to be with him…

* * *

_

They left soon after going back to the village, besides Inuyasha's almost inability to stay in one place at a time, Kaede had heard of some suspicious youkai attacks that sounded an awful lot like Naraku. People had said things about a "monkey looking youkai" and "tentacles". It left no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that it _was _Naraku, even though he knew it was probably another puppet.

Sango and Miroku were slightly happier, knowing that youkai puppets meant more shards, and even though one Shikon shard was insignificant when compared to the entire Shikon no Tama, it was something, at least, that gave them a small sense of victory.

It was a short trip to the west, that would only take a week at most. It was funny how though it was a week, nothing on a year or ten years, it would be within this week that Kagome and Inuyasha would be faced with one of the greatest decisions of their relationship.

The first couple of nights and days passed without incident, no youkai attacks or villages in their way, just open land and themselves, hardly spotting wildlife around them. In these lands, one could feel very much isolated, like there was no world around them, just themselves. While that seemed like a scary thought to some, to others, such as Inuyasha and Kagome, it made it seem like the whole world melted away, leaving them as the only thing that mattered.

They didn't do anything that would break their promise; but sometimes, when it was late and no one was looking, Inuyasha would talk to Kagome alone. It wasn't a heartfelt talk, but being able to be alone was a blessing. And when they looked each other in the eyes, and they smiled loving smiles, there was no Naraku or anyone else to come between them. They had each other, all that they needed.

These talks were usually at night, and while speaking to each other, sometimes even going so bold as to hug _slightly _more passionate than a pair of friends would, they completely missed the fact that the moon was barely a sliver each night.

But Inuyasha knew the morning after waking up, dreaming a beautiful dream of the woman he loved, that the moon wouldn't be shining overhead tonight.

Kagome knew something was wrong when the hanyou wasn't his usual "Keh"-ing self that day. Instead of keeping to their moderate pace, he pushed them to get as far as they could before nightfall. She could sense the tension he felt, and she knew that she could help.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as they walked, causing him to stiffen from the surprise contact, she asked in a soft voice, "Inuyasha, are you all right? Something's bothering you."

He didn't look her in the eye, solidifying her belief that there was something he couldn't get off his mind. "What makes you say that?"

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome softly, making him turn back to her slightly. "I just know."

The hanyou sighed in defeat before telling her, "Kagome do you know what tonight is?"

"Tonight?" For a second she stared, before it hit her. _The new moon!_ She should have remembered, they went through this every month, him feeling moody about his one night he turned human. "That's what's bothering you?"

"Yes, Kagome. I…I don't like being human." Inuyasha glanced down at his claws, which would disappear in a couple of hours. "I feel weak…I don't have any powers and…I feel like I can't protect you."

Kagome leaned closer to him, her scent washing over him, making him feel calmer, without letting on to the others what she was purposely doing. "That's what we have friends for, Inuyasha. They help protect me when you can't. And no matter what form you're in, you, Inuyasha, are not weak. You're protected me before on human nights."

"Kagome…" It was like every time she spoke, she was able to make him feel better. Every time reminding him of his love for her. "I also…feel more emotional on my human nights…I can't always control what I say…I might say something that I didn't intend to…you…" he trailed off, but she got his meaning well enough.

Lowering her voice so no one else would hear, she whispered, "I thought we already had this talk before, Inuyasha."

She was right about that. He had already admitted to her that he wanted the two of them to be together, the only other thing he could say was that he wanted her in ways that were impossible of him even contemplating on how to ask her some day…but he doubted even his more emotional human form would blurt that out.

"Yeah, I suppose," he muttered, turning back to the others and reminding them once again they needed to be under the cover of trees by nightfall.

Thankfully, they reached tree cover just as the sun set. Their camp was already set up and a fire going by the time the invisible wind blew around Inuyasha, turning his hair midnight black and his features to that of a human.

Sango and Shippou looked a bit surprised—apparently, they had forgotten too. But Miroku looked as if he had almost expected it, he had probably noticed the waning moon.

They sat around the fire, no one speaking as they ate their dinner of stored food and ramen. Most of them looked tired out from the day's exertions, but Kagome kept her eyes on the now-human Inuyasha, remembering what he had said to her during the day. He _was _more emotional in his human form…she remembered the first new moon night she had experienced with him, when he admitted he liked her scent.

Should she go and talk to him as before? Kagome knew he liked it when she was near on his human night, and she liked being near him as well. Wasn't that what love was, after all? Wanting to be with someone, despite everything?

Once dinner was finished, the black-haired Inuyasha stood up, marching away from their camp. "I'm going to go think," he muttered, walking into the forest.

"Don't stray too far from the camp, Inuyasha," Miroku called back after him. "We need to have you nearby in case something should happen."

As he retreated, he waved his hand back at the monk, a sign that he had heard him. After Inuyasha had disappeared from sight, Kagome stood up as well. "I'll go with him." She found him sitting by a small stream, surrounded by the orange leaves on the forest floor.

Sitting down next to him, she asked, "Are you feeling all right, Inuyasha?"

He gave a small snort, glancing at his hands. "I've got no claws, no fangs, I can't see or hear very well…How do you think, woman?"

"You don't have to be so mean about it, you know," she replied in a huff. "_I'm _human too, after all."

"And I can't smell you either," he finished, his annoyed blush fully evident on his now human face.

Rather than blushing at that, Kagome grinned back at him. "You know, Inuyasha, that's the first time you've mentioned that in a long time."

His eyebrows raised over his deep brown eyes. "How long?"

"You haven't said a thing about my scent since that first night you turned human, remember? At the temple?"

Inuyasha's eyes misted over in memory as he replied, "How could I forget? If you hadn't been so stupid as to leave the shards in the temple, I might not have gotten poisoned by that bastard monk."

Playfully punching him in the arm, Kagome muttered, "It was your fault for not telling me about your human night in the first place, Inuyasha."

"Well, you were the one who wanted to go stay at the temple in the first place!"

"You were the one that brought us to the temple when we were tired!"

"It's because you insisted on me taking that girl back there!"

"_You _saved her!"

"You would have sat me if I didn't!"

Poking playfully at his chest, Kagome muttered, "I'm about to s-i-t you right now if you don't keep saying it was my fault."

Folding his arms and grinning confidently, Inuyasha muttered, "Keh, it doesn't work when I'm human."

"Do you want to test that theory?"

He was about to reply when he remembered he did _not _know if the command worked when he was human. It didn't really hurt when his hanyou form was slammed to the ground in submission, but in his human form…he'd rather not find out.He just looked away and muttered, "Keh."

Kagome giggled, and after he felt as if he had endured enough humiliation, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, did that wound that stupid bear gave you ever heal up?"

"Yeah," she lifted her shirt slightly (causing Inuyasha to enjoy the view of her midriff), showing a white bandage over her abdomen. "But it's still a scab."

He turned to look at it. "Keh. Pathetic human."

Grabbing and pulling slightly on his human ears, Kagome shot back, "You're not one to talk right now, Inuyasha."

"Whatever." He ran his fingers over the bandage, causing Kagome to wiggle under his touch. He instantly looked alarmed. "What? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head. "No I'm just…" his fingers touched her there again, causing her to giggle unintentionally. "Ticklish."

Bad idea. A mischievous grin broke out on the hanyou's face. "Oh, really?"

A look of horror came on her face. "Inuyasha, no—" she was cut off in a torrent of giggles as he attacked her ferociously, his hands running over her stomach, making her slightly thankful that he didn't have his claws, knowing how much they would add to her sensitivity.

She fell to the ground as he loomed over her, chuckling like a predator over his prey as she continued to laugh and shriek as he tickled her. Her palms were pushing up on to his chest, begging him to stop.

And suddenly he did. His hands—still strong despite his human form—pinned her arms at her sides, her legs already pinned down by his own, as he grinned down at her. "Do you surrender?"

Even without their amber glow, his eyes still managed to capture hers. "Never, Inuyasha," she said with a slight, nervous giggle, letting him know what he was doing to her in this position.

They couldn't tear away from the spell of their eyes, the laughter fading while they became more serious…filled with a need. A slight pinkish hue returned to their cheeks, as Inuyasha's black hair fell like a curtain around them, encasing them from the world beyond. All they could see was each other…all they could feel was their bodies around each other, hearts racing, and every place they touched on fire.

Kagome's hands that had been trying to push him away wrapped around him, one tracing his human ear and running down his cheek, her thumb grazing his lips. The sensation of touch drew them closer as his hand removed itself from one of her arms, touching her face as well.

Their breaths were mixed as they leaned closer to each other, unsure of what to do next. They knew of what they _wanted, _but would it be allowed?

Like the day in the cave, they were drawing closer without knowing how it happened. Nothing could be heard except their hearts and their breaths as they drew centimeters away from each other. Eyelids began to slowly shut, hands pulling the other closer, with no intention but to feel what they had both wanted too for so long.

He was only a centimeter away when Kagome gave a gasp, his breath letting him know he was so close from her lips, "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" came the cry of Shippou, running it all.

With a slight yelp of surprise, Inuyasha darted away from her, both of their faces as red as Inuyasha's haori as they rose to their feet as the kitsune came to meet them. "Miroku says he needs the both of you back at camp since its time to sleep, and he wants us all together because it's the new moon."

Inuyasha felt the powerful urge to bodily throw the kitsune out of there and tell him exactly _where _he should put that order. Damn it, he was _so close! _He could only imagine where they could have gone if Shippou had waited a little bit longer.

"Tell Miroku-sama we're coming, Shippou-chan," Kagome told him, not daring to glance back at Inuyasha until the kitsune was safely out of their sight.

Inuyasha spoke first after their rather…heated embrace. He didn't look back at her, a clear sign that he was embarrassed and regretted it. "Kagome…I…"

"Me too," she replied. Gods, she was still _shaking _in anticipation! Just for once, could Shippou-chan have waited?

"Kagome, you know we can't…It's not that I don't want to, it's just that…"

"I know," She gave a weak smile. "Not until we defeat Naraku, right?"

Inuyasha's brown human eyes met hers. "Yeah."

She nodded, knowing he was feeling the exact thing she was, upset that Naraku was the one ruining their love life. "Well…goodnight, Inuyasha." she turned away immediately and walked back to camp, while he waited a bit, and went back as soon as he thought she was asleep.

He couldn't tell if she was awake because of his ears, but he had the distinct feeling that she wasn't. And as he sighed, prepared to stay up all night because he never slept as a human, he knew that waiting until Naraku was defeated was going to be harder than it looked.

Late into the night, while glancing back at Kagome, he dared to contemplate the forbidden, _But…what if we don't wait? _


	18. Flying Free

A/N: Some of you got the wrong idea last time. That was just a head's up, I'm not leaving until tomorrow, so I have time to post this chapter. You know, its a good thing it worked out like this, because I like this chapter, and its a good place to leave off, in my opinion.

Anyway, I saw Pirates again last night! I liked it even better the second time! When it was time for the OMG! moment once again, I was shaking in excitement. I am now refreshed so I can write that oneshot, which will be in Jack's POV! Anyway, the second time around, I noticed a few things that only add to the speculation of where the plot's gonna go, and also I noticed quite a bit of innuendo that I had apparently missed the first time. But I don't care, innuendo is fun! (Especially in a series with a ton of swords/cannons/guns to use in said innuendo...he he.)

So once again to let you know, gonna be gone this week from Monday until Sunday (plans changed due to unforseen family events), and then after I get back, I'll be here for a few days unil I leave again on the 27th until the 30th. I'll miss you guys, and I hope you'll bear with me until I get back.

(OMG! Titanic reference!)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Flying Free**

_Knowing that we could not be together just about killed us. Especially after that night when we were both ready and willing. It was hard not to just say Hell with it and jump the hanyou when he was least expecting it. Of course, for a guy that could barely handle being hugged without wishing the ground would swallow him up, doing something like that would probably have given him a heart attack._

_I could tell Inuyasha was beginning to come around to my thinking as well. It had only been a week or so since we had both admitted our feelings, and in that week, we both knew it would be hard to wait until Naraku was defeated; that "someday" that had eluded us for so long. _

_It had been almost a year and a half since we had met, and now it was well into fall, spring and summer of that year had long since passed. And it would only be half a year until I was seventeen, and counting our journey to the two year mark. Inuyasha had changed drastically since my fifteenth birthday to my sixteenth, and now I was beginning to see how much he had changed in little over than six months._

_Inuyasha had become more attentive to me, he had given up Kikyou, he had admitted his feelings for me, things that I knew were big steps in him discovering himself beneath his cold exterior. Though I had helped remove some of the barriers on his heart, there was still a long way for him to go until he was fully exposed, all ice melted and barriers laid down, but I was willing to do all I could to eventually get there, and see the man that awaited me._

_Despite this, I don't think I ever achieved my goal. Now I realize that some wounds on his heart, such as losing Kikyou so long ago, were too deep to heal. Because of her death, he would always fear losing me...But at that time, I had achieved one of my goals I had set down before: opening up his heart to get a glimpse of what he was like inside._

_It was just a matter of time before I could get him to open up his heart fully into ways I had not imagined before…being able to teach him, and myself, what it was like to love…

* * *

_

No one else, not Miroku, Sango, or Shippou, noticed the slightly ill mood of Inuyasha and Kagome the morning after the night of the new moon.

Considering how giddy (or, as giddy as a surly hanyou could get) they had been before, to see them slightly nervous and looking away from each other seemed to be a good sign, it was how they had acted for an entire year, so in comparison to the days before, it wasn't that big of a change.

But to Inuyasha and Kagome, they both noticed how the other seemed to be trying to ignore what had occurred the night before, that heart-pounding almost kiss, that if it had succeeded, would have meant they were beyond going back.

When they had admitted their feelings for each other, Kagome had known that the time they had been best friends was over, they were now moving into a new and exhilarating phase in their relationship, a place Kagome was excited, and slightly afraid, to go.

_If something happens between us when we are together, then we could completely ruin our friendship…_Her eyes glanced back at the hanyou, and even though he didn't respond to her gaze, she knew he felt her eyes looking at him.

_We always fight…what if we get into an argument, break up, and he never wants to see me again? What do I do then?_

The small, reasonable portion of her mind told her, _He _needs _you. He won't send you away. And you always make up after you fight…_

Though that sounded plausible and true, there were more worries on Kagome's mind then just that. _But what if he never wants me to leave? Can I really…spend the rest of my life with him? Will I love him for that long?_

If internal voices could snort, then this one did. _There's no way _you _can fall out of love with him…and if you do, he _does _make up for any flaws in his personality with that body…_

A red blush appeared on her face and she turned away from him once more, thinking only how _true _that statement was. She had noticed on the many times when she had to bandage his wounds how, well…_nice _Inuyasha looked with a shirt off. Of course, 'nice' was probably an understatement at that…

Despite all her worries that she had, the argumentative portion of her mind was always able to find a counter to them, but there was one that could not be countered so easily. _Inuyasha wanted us to wait until Naraku was defeated, to make sure he couldn't take advantage of our feelings…_

Inuyasha _had _said that, but the look in his human eyes the night before said otherwise. The way he had leaned close to her, and prepared to meet his lips with hers spoke of a man who didn't care about anything except themselves and their desires. It was as if cautious Inuyasha had been thrown out of the window in the wake of love.

Kagome sighed, knowing what he was feeling. It was killing him inside too. In her time, if two people wanted to be together, they didn't have to wait because some homicidal manic would be ready to use their feelings against each other. If he lived in her time, they would probably be together already, without having to worry about it.

With a sigh, she reminded herself, _But he lives here, and I wouldn't change that for the world…I may not like it, but I guess I have no choice, really. We have to wait until Naraku is defeated, in order to make sure its safe…But once he is defeated, then there will be nothing holding us back…_

While Kagome made up her mind easily about what the right thing was to do, Inuyasha couldn't quite dismiss it like that.

_I said I wanted to wait earlier because, truthfully, I didn't think I was ready, _he mused, doing everything in his power not to look back at the woman who didn't know how much she affected him. _I didn't know if I could suddenly be there for her in the way she wanted because I had just learned that she wanted me the same._

_But now…_his heart began to race just remembering how close he had come the night before to kissing her. _I didn't care at all last night. It didn't matter that these feelings are new to me. I just wanted what I wanted, and damn everybody else._

Glancing up at the slightly cloudy sky, remembering the darkness of the new moon that had been there the night before, he thought, _Was it an effect of me being human? Or is it what I feel now? _

Remembering the situation, Inuyasha decided that perhaps it didn't matter that he was slightly nervous about taking their relationship farther, but there was still one thing in his way.

The hanyou's face scowled. _Naraku. _He hated him more than ever, now that he was interfering in his relationship with Kagome. If ill thoughts could kill, then Naraku would have been reduced to tiny little bits from Inuyasha's thoughts alone.

_Why is it that I have to comply to him anyway? Why should Naraku be the one who is unconsciously ruling my life?_

_To kill him and avenge Kikyou's death, _the rational side of his mind argued, but he argued back.

_So, because of this mission, I need to sacrifice what Kagome and I feel? _A small growl escaped him. _Damn it, I just learned about how she feels, and then we have to wait until all this is over on the off chance that Naraku would use these feelings against us._

But once again, he was giving his life in the control of Naraku. Inuyasha knew this, and it disgusted him. No more. He wouldn't let Naraku fall into decisions about his life and force him to choose a path he didn't want. If Kagome wanted to go farther, then he would, not giving a damn about what Naraku would d about it.

Before he knew it, the hanyou began to feel overconfident about his abilities again, giving an excuse for reckless behavior. _If Naraku so much as lays a hand on Kagome, I'll kill him! I'll make sure that the bastard won't have time to escape._

And thus, the decision was made. No matter how dangerous it was, Inuyasha was half human, and it was known that humans were selfish in their desires. He hadn't asked for much in his life, and what he wanted now, he wouldn't let anything come between him and his goal.

* * *

They had traveled for a few hours, following a trail of the scent of Naraku's puppets they had found earlier, before Inuyasha suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. "Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked, coming up beside him. 

The hanyou didn't respond, and everyone crowded around as he began sniffing the ground, just to make sure. No doubt about it, his suspicions were right. "The trail splits up," he spoke, regaining his height.

"What?" Sango asked, examining the ground, but seeing nothing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the scent goes that way—" He pointed in one direction. "And the same scent goes that way as well." His thumb indicated to another.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it is the same scent, Inuyasha?"

"Positive," Inuyasha replied. "It's that damn puppet all right…it looks like it split up to confuse us."

"Could it have split into two parts?" Shippou asked.

Everyone looked to Sango, who seemed to know the answer. "Probably. The one controlling the puppet can make it do anything. But if Naraku did split it in half, would it be to hide the shard inside of it?"

"That's got to be it," the hanyou decided. "He can't have us getting the shards, now can he?"

Kagome glanced in both directions. "But which one has the shards inside of it?"

"We should split up," Miroku answered. "We've handled puppets in groups before."

"I'll go with Inuyasha," Kagome spoke at once, causing everyone to glance back at her. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippou-chan can go in the other group."

The exterminator raised an eyebrow. "You two will be okay by yourselves?"

Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms. "Of course. I can protect her."

"That's it then," Miroku decided. "You two take one trail, Shippou, lovely Sango, and I will take the other. If you need help, send an arrow up, Kagome-sama, and we'll see it."

"And what about you?"

"I might be able to procure some kind of signal out of these." The monk pulled out a few sutras. "In any case, we shouldn't be that far away from each other."

Nodding, Kagome agreed. "All right then. We'll see you in a bit, I guess." And with that, they parted their separate ways.

They trail Inuyasha and Kagome followed seemed to be fairly straight, leading into the forests. Yet it did not end up to any youkai puppet. It kept going on and on, the afternoon beginning to fade away.

Inuyasha and Kagome talked on the journey, but each carefully avoided the subject of the night before. Nonetheless, several times found them having to turn away in a blush, or looking into each other's eyes, wanting nothing more but then to give in to the pull of those alluring eyes. But not now. Not while they were on a mission.

Yet again Naraku was interfering with their lives.

The trail ended up being a fluke; it led them to a cliff, where they found the clay remains of the puppet. Apparently, its task was finished, and it had no further purpose. Inuyasha was not happy to see it this way.

"Damn it, he led us all this way for nothing?" he growled, kicking the clay remains. "So much for getting a shard."

"Yeah." Kagome looked down upon it, at the edge of the forest. Her head turned to see the cliff yards away, and her eyes opened wider to see the view it offered.

"Do you think it could have been a trap?" the hanyou asked, still looking down at the figure before bending down to sniff it. "That he could have been leading us away from Sango and Miroku the whole time?"

"No," she replied, walking towards the cliff. "They would have asked for help, wouldn't they?" Inuyasha didn't look back at her to see her stand near the edge, her chocolate eyes wide as she took in the view.

Kagome had never seen anything look so pretty. The golden hue of sunset bathed the lush green valley below in a wonderful golden light, the rippling river looking pink, and the forest far beyond red with the leaves of fall. She saw a few animals scatter in the grass, while the grey smoke far on the horizon indicated a village. Kagome had seen many views of nature before on their quests, but this was something she doubted she had seen before…a glimpse of the autumn sunset, a beautiful collage of golden color.

Wind rippled through her clothes and hair, sending orange leaves flying past her. _Flying…_Kagome remembered when she rode on Inuyasha's back that day, months ago, when the ripple of the wind made her feel like she was flying…like the birds floating across the pink sky.

A smile of contentment was on her face as she slowly closed her eyes, and flung open her arms, willing the wind to pick her up and carry her off…to let her feel what birds felt…flying and free…Something that Inuyasha felt every time he ran and jumped into the endless sky…a complete feeling of freedom.

The hanyou noticed she was gone and turned to see her standing on the edge of the cliff, her hands open, looking like she was going to hug the sinking sun. Raising an eyebrow, he walked next to her, noticing her eyes were closed as well. "What are you doing?" he asked skeptically.

"Flying," she replied, relishing in the feel of the wind rushing past her. "It feels so wonderful…and free."

"Keh. You don't look like you're flying to me, woman. You look like an idiot, standing there like that." Inuyasha folded his arms, rolling his eyes.

Her eyes opened, to see the hanyou standing next to her. He looked so beautiful in this light…his silver hair gaining a golden sheen that matched his eyes in the sunset. "Well, excuse me," she retorted. "But don't you ever wonder what its like to fly like a bird and be free of everything holding you back?"

As his gaze looked upon her, remembering their current situation, he replied honestly. "Yes."

Their eyes met, a smile appearing on Kagome's face. "But you _can _fly...When you run and jump into the air, its just like what they do; you have the freedom to run as fast as the wind, and jump farther than any animal I've seen…you _can_ be free."

"And you can't?" he asked, looking back at the half-sunken sun. "Kagome…I don't think it's about what you can or can't do…you're free in ways I could never be."

"What do you mean?" she asked, stepping closer.

Sighing, he replied, "You can laugh and smile like you have no cares in the world. No matter what happens, you never give up hope. You're heart is so pure, that it never loses its purity, no matter what suffering it sees. No matter what someone does, you never stop caring for them…and you can make someone who stopped believing in love believe in it again."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Inuyasha finished. Could he mean…? Inuyasha turned back and gave her a warm smile that melted her heart. "Maybe wanting to be free isn't so bad."

"I told you so," she retorted, smiling back. Kagome closed her eyes once more, and resumed her "flying" position. She stiffened up when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, and a voice in her ear.

"Can I fly too?"

Kagome gave a small giggle, trying to imagine Inuyasha doing what she was doing now, but instead, he wasn't moving, apparently just holding her, gazing out to the sunset, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his face. Free. That's all they wanted to be.

Kagome felt his hand grazing her cheek, making her open her eyes and turn back to him. He was staring at her in way that nearly made her heart stop. The wind rushed past them once again...she lowered her arms, noticing his were tightening around her waist, pulling her closer…Kagome felt her heart race once more…flying with the wind…freedom…

Her body slightly turned, her breath catching in her chest, unable to move away from his amber eyes, just like last time…but different. There was nothing holding them back…

Inuyasha's thoughts shut down as he lowered his head towards hers, slowly pushing forward…eyes sliding shut as she tilted her head to meet his…her lips bare towards him in submission…giving in to what they both wanted…

Then their lips meet in a tender kiss…flying.

No more worries, no more cares as Kagome melted into his embrace as his arms slid around her, her own wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer as she turned to meet him…both giving in to the passion they had wanted for so long…love that they needed…this sweet, beautiful freedom…the knowledge that they were in the arms of their beloved, sharing a passionate embrace…

And they were free.

But someone else watched as they rejoiced in those moments of freedom. Someone many miles away, looked into the mirror and held a grin on their face hoping that for now, they enjoyed their embrace. For it would not last forever.


	19. Interference

A/N: Well, just got back from my trip today...and I am beat. I really, REALLY hate car trips since they seem to take forever and wear you out. The only good thing was I was able to get some quality time with Microsoft Word between my aunt asking me why I haven't chosen a college yet and my cousins mixing my name up with my sister's and thinking I'm still a freshman...

The only good thing was I wasn't stuck as a babysitter of the younger cousins as I am going to be a senior and allowed to be at the "adults but not quite" table that consists of all my college age cousins. Oh, and I was given an ironing board for my someday dorm while my cousins chatted about how much they hated term papers...

It's fun to see family for a while, but sometimes, it really makes you anticipate that horrid trip back home.

(If anyone from my family manages to track this down, I love you all, but it still feels strange seeing you when I don't see you 9/10ths out of the year.)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Interference**

_My heart still races as I remember that kiss…There would be many, many more, but I don't think that anyone can forget their first kiss…despite the fact that it wasn't technically our first kiss, I know I shall never forget that one on the edge of the cliff…when we both desired to be free, for only a moment._

_But that moment would last much longer. It didn't matter to us any longer about the problem of Naraku. We were together, and nothing seemed to matter in the world anymore. Perhaps it would have been better if we waited, but Inuyasha and I really did not care. Not even when our friends warned us to the dangers of what we were getting in to, did we decide to play it safe. _

_Reckless we may have been, but I prefer to call it blinded by our love. We truly believed that nothing could ever harm or separate us once we were together. Even at that first moment, I felt invincible, more powerful that I had ever felt before. And it was all because Inuyasha was beside me, loving me. The world never felt more perfect in that moment._

_But despite the fact that we could barely stand it, and had broken free of the silent hold that Naraku had of our lives, we couldn't forget him. He was always there, watching, as we were soon to find out. He was always waiting for an opportunity to take us by surprise and ensnare us in his trap. But in our giving in, he must have found that opportunity, for despite that we couldn't see what Naraku was planning, we both soon learned that bad feelings were never to be taken lightly…

* * *

_

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know how long they had spent in their embrace, but by the time they finally pulled away, with blushes and small, dopey grins on their faces, it was fully dark out. When they looked into each other's eyes, unsure of what to say after _that, _they soon found out that nothing needed to be spoken, as Kagome let out a laugh and launched herself into his arms, her heart still racing.

Inuyasha could hardly believe it. Kagome was finally his. His to hold, his to kiss, his to love. And even though at first kissing her like that had been awkward, he had soon learned that he was _more _than okay with it. In fact, he _liked _it. Who could believe it? A hanyou who had been lonely all his life had found love; love that had been returned.

He didn't know what to do, at that moment, he wanted to kiss her until the sun rose once more and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to hold her and never have to let go, and promise to protect her always.

For once, Inuyasha was perfectly content.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured, looking back up at him, before his mouth fell on hers once more, drawn in by her eyes. She knew that this, truly, was Heaven. Being here, in the arms of the one she loved, being loved. What she wouldn't give to be like this all the time.

They pulled away all too soon, neither one wanting to have left that embrace. Glancing at the sky, Kagome whispered, "We should probably get back. Sango and Miroku will want to know where we are."

The hanyou could only nod, entranced by her moving lips once more. "Yeah…" It was absolutely impossible not to kiss her once more, holding her tightly, before releasing her, staring in her seductive brown eyes, trying desperately not to close the gap between them and kiss her fiercely once more.

He settled for holding her close as they walked back down the path, feeling small tingles go up his spine as she leaned against him, her own arm wrapping around his waist as well. With his touch, he tried to tell her those words he wasn't able to say. Inuyasha pulled her closer, tucking her into the curve of his body. _I love you._

Kagome snuggled closer, slowing her pace as they walked along, to enjoy this time with him. _I know._

They continued along for a while, neither speaking, just walking and holding each other, content with this situation that now, finally, they had allowed.

Deciding to break the wonderful silence between them, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He glanced back at her, his eyes instantly softening.

She looked away, embarrassed. "It's just…what are we going to tell Sango and Miroku? A-about us, I mean?"

That got a snort from the hanyou. "Keh. They don't need to know our business."

"Inuyasha!" she turned back, looking fiercely at him. "I mean…with us this way, it's going to be kind of obvious."

"Look, Kagome, we don't need to tell them right away—"

"But they'll find out sooner or later, Inuyasha," she finished, turning out of his embrace to face him, her eyes loosing their sparkly gleam by the second. "We'll have to tell them soon, or would you rather them find out by walking in on us?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She was right, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. "Keh. But if I hear _one thing _from that monk, then I'll shove Tessaiga up his—"

"Careful, Inuyasha," Kagome warned, though her tone was more flirtatious than an actual warning. The finger she had pointed at him played with the kotodama rosary around his neck. "Even if we are like this, I'll still have to s-i-t you if you're a bad boy."

The fact that she had gotten closer, causing them to be leaning against a tree for support ensured Inuyasha that she was only teasing. "Bad boy, huh? Well, what do I get if I'm a good boy?" he grinned, making Kagome's heart thump loudly in her chest.

Any doubts she had before about Inuyasha's ability to flirt were thrown completely out the window. Smiling mischievously back, she whispered, "I suppose I'll think of something…"

"So am I being a good boy now?" Inuyasha's arms pulled her closer. He could get used to this.

"Oh, yes, Inuyasha. A _very _good boy," Kagome assured him, before she kissed him lightly on the lips, but however light it had started out, it became anything but seconds later.

Yep, Inuyasha decided he could _definitely _get used to this. He had never been a social creature before, scoffing at humans and their idea of 'love', especially after what happened between him and Kikyou, and he had never imagined that kissing could ever feel this…_good. _Whether this was reality or some dream that he was having, he didn't care, he just never wanted this to end.

Unfortunately, fate would be none too kind.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Miroku and Sango wanted to know where you ar—Whoa!" Shippou's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he came across them, making Inuyasha and Kagome pull away, with the same look on their face. Both stared at each other for a second, eyes wide, red faces, until the kitsune scampered off as fast as he could.

"Get back here, runt!" Inuyasha roared, charging after him like a raging bull, Kagome trying to keep up but fell behind. After all, despite the fact that Shippou had ruined the moment, who would keep Inuyasha from killing him if she didn't?

"Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha's gonna kill me!" the kitsune wailed as he jumped into Sango's arms, out of breath from running for his life.

The exterminator looked slightly alarmed. "Why is Inuyasha going to kill you, Shippou-chan?"

"Because I saw him and Kagome kissing!" Inuyasha chose that moment to burst in after him.

"Come here, runt, I've got to kill you!" he yelled, but by seeing the surprised looks on Miroku and Sango's faces, his anger faded instantly into embarrassment on guessing what Shippou had just told them.

Kagome came soon after. "Inuyasha, don't kill Shippou-chan, he—" Her speech was stopped and traded for a blush as well by seeing the looks on everyone else's faces.

It was Miroku who spoke first after the long silence. "Well…isn't this interesting?"

Sango gave Kagome a questioning look, and Kagome replied silently by turning away once more, blushing profoundly. Inuyasha had still said nothing, finding the tree a few yards away _very_ interesting.

"After all," the monk continued, "My dear Sango and I knew it was only a matter of time until you two got over your differences—"

"Monk…" Inuyasha's tone was a low growl, a warning. Cracking his knuckles, he growled, "Say one more word, and you won't live to say another."

In a rare stroke of good judgment, Miroku shut up.

Sango tried to change the subject. "So…we came out here looking for you, we found nothing but a ruined half of a puppet. Did you guys…?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered quickly. "Nothing."

"Well…" the exterminator looked up at the sky. "It's dark out already. We should set up camp…um…" Sango blushed. "Should we set up one camp or—"

"One!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at once.

Miroku stepped forward, grinning lecherously once more. "Excellent. Inuyasha and I shall gather the wood for a fire, while you ladies can get us set up."

"Wha...?" Inuyasha barely managed to ask before Miroku dragged him away from the girls, into the forest where they would not be heard.

The hanyou shrugged him out of his grip. "Now listen here monk! Whatever you're up to, then—"

"I merely brought you out here and away from our beautiful female companions because I wanted to talk, Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly.

"Talk?" the hanyou glared. "About what?"

Another grin popped up on the monk's face. "Oh, I think you know what."

Miroku wasn't sure if the redness that suddenly sprouted on Inuyasha's face was a blush or a look of anger, but both seemed apparent in his behavior afterwards. "That's none of your business, lecher!" he roared, smacking Miroku hard on the head, causing a bump to appear.

Rubbing the lump, the monk complained, "I didn't mean _that! _Though, I suppose it would be an intriguing subject…I only meant to ask if you and Kagome-sama know of what danger lies in your…friendship."

Inuyasha snarled while cracking his knuckles once more. "You're on dangerous ground, monk."

Sighing while rolling his eyes, Miroku continued, "With you my friend, anything is dangerous ground. I only mean to remind you, as a friend, that there are certain…dangers to these…friendships, that I, having experience, feel that I must, as a friend, warn you of. And since you and Kagome-sama have an unusual…_friendship _as it is, and in these uncertain times, there are other dangers that pertain especially to you and her."

Despite the fact that a second earlier, Inuyasha had snorted and folded his arms, turning away disinterested, he glanced back at the monk, with one eyebrow raised. "Keh. Like what?"

Raising one hand as if to begin a long lecture, the monk began, "Well, you know, the usual, Kagome-sama's mother might wish for someone better to entrust her precious daughter to, Kagome-sama may lose interest or get angry and split it off with you, and there's always the risk of pregnancy, in which both of the aforementioned are high possibilities…"

"I…I…I didn't mean that, you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled, smacking the monk over the head again, his face as red as his haori. "I meant what you said by the last part…about both of us."

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, Inuyasha, I feel the need to warn you that Kagome-sama is…a woman."

"Are you ever going to make sense, monk?" the hanyou yelled in annoyance. "I _know_ she's a woman! It's kind of hard not to notice with her walking around in those skirts of hers."

Rolling his eyes once again, Miroku explained, "And as a woman, and a human, she's in more danger of this than you are."

Inuyasha ceased his tirade, suddenly dumbstruck by the monk's statement. "What do you mean?"

"Think, you brainless idiot!" yelled Miroku. "Naraku is still after us, and if he finds out you two are…_friends_…then he could use it against you!"

"I already know that!" Inuyasha defended. "Look…Kagome and I already discussed this. We know what we're getting into. But I promised I'd protect her. Naraku won't lay a damn hand on her!"

"Naraku doesn't have to! He's hurt people by using others against them before. I don't want to see Kagome-sama hurt as much as you, but the fact remains that in these times, when he could be anywhere, watching, he could find a way to harm you both because of this."

The hanyou growled, "What Kagome and I do is none of your business, monk."

Miroku sighed in defeat. "I know. But Sango and I have forsaken what we would like because we both don't want to be tricked by Naraku. It would be wise if you and Kagome-sama did the same."

"Just because you're afraid to get close to Sango because you fear what will happen to her if you die of that curse doesn't mean I'm afraid to get close to Kagome," Inuyasha glared, turning away.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry to lecture you, but I only said what was true, and you know it. I wish the best for you and Kagome-sama nonetheless, and hope things turn out for the best."

The hanyou grunted in reply before beginning to walk away, but the monk called after him one more time. "Inuyasha!"

"What?"

Grinning, Miroku asked, "Kagome-sama must be a good kisser, huh?"

The resounding thud radiated throughout the forest.

* * *

"So, Kagome-chan…you and Inuyasha, huh?" 

Kagome nearly jumped when she heard Sango whisper that to her. "Y-yeah…I guess…" she blushed.

Smiling, the exterminator continued, "But I thought you said before that you never thought Inuyasha would ever come to you."

Kagome was unable to keep from smiling that that. "Well…I guess I was wrong." With that, she gently touched the necklace underneath her shirt.

"But Kagome-chan…you do know that right now is dangerous for you and Inuyasha? With Naraku still on the loose and all."

Kagome sighed, her mood deflating. "I know. We both talked about it."

"So what are you going to do?"

She paused before she answered. "I don't know. Before, we both wanted to wait, but after today…I just don't know."

* * *

Later that night, after camp had finally been set and their meal had been eaten, Kagome and Inuyasha managed to meet each other without too much of a hassle. Kagome was sitting on a hill, looking at the stars, when Inuyasha came to sit next to her. "Hey." 

"Hey," she smiled back, unable to keep her heart from thumping at the feeling of his warm body next to hers.

After a slight pause, the hanyou looked away. "Miroku spoke to me today."

"About what?" Kagome asked, but Inuyasha gave her a single look that made her understand. "Oh…Sango-chan too. What did he say?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes lowered. "He told me that we shouldn't be like this…because of Naraku."

"That's what Sango told me," she replied, leaning closer to him, glad that the gesture seemed welcomed. "What are we going to do?"

After a pause, Inuyasha asked, "Do you want us to stop this?"

She looked back at him, her eyes full of emotion, and she shook her head."No."

"Then we won't," he told her, making her eyes widen.

"What?"

"I'm tired of doing what everyone else wants us to do." Inuyasha's eyes were wild…and passionate. "Kagome…we shouldn't let them get in the way of us. If we want to be this way, then we should. Don't worry about Naraku. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "Yes…"

He smiled back at her, his arm snaking around her and pulling her against his side. He would let no one get in the way between him and Kagome. No one.

* * *

_Th__at was what I had agreed to, but I remember even then, one word went through my mind… 'Reckless'…_


	20. Love in the Modern Era

A/N: Ugh, today was jam packed. I'm suprised I got this out on time. (I also gotta hurry up, since House is coming on and my friend got me into it.)

Anyway, I mentioned my deviantart a while ago, and I've actually got a piece of artwork up there now. It's a crack Inuyasha parody drawing, but meh, its art. Link in profile.

Today I also bought book 4 of Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, all I have to say is, GO RIMUDO! I whooped in joy when he went "My name...is Rimudo, no, it's URUKI!" It is now my favorite of all volumes..

Edit: Please forgive the sloppy chapter I posted last night. Apparently some of the editing I did was not saved, particularly towards the end. I hope it saves correctly this time.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Love in The Modern Era**

_What I had always wanted for so long had finally come true, Inuyasha and I were together in the romantic sense. I won't lie and say I wasn't happy, having Inuyasha there at my side, always, promising to never leave. I won't deny that I loved him when he tried to convey his feelings to me in ways other that words. And despite my previous doubts, Inuyasha was a great kisser. I can truly say that those days were of the happiest days of my life._

_Though I had been slightly worried before when he said we would go along with our relationship despite the problem of Naraku, I didn't really care anymore. With the happiness that I had because of our decision, it didn't matter to us that we were endangering ourselves. You must understand that we were young, in love, and we would let nothing come between us, nothing._

_I did, however, notice that after Inuyasha and I made that decision on the hilltop, he and Miroku-sama seemed a bit distant to each other. They didn't say much, if anything at all. It was impossible for me not to notice the tension between them, particularly when Inuyasha and I were being…together. I asked him about it on our journey back, several times, but he didn't say anything, and by the way he spoke of our friend, it seemed that he was the one mad at Miroku, not the other way around._

_Whatever Miroku had said to him when they went off into the woods stung for long afterward. I'm not even sure if Inuyasha has forgiven him to this very day, but the farther time got from the spot, the more friendly they were until all was forgotten…so it seemed. _

_Anyway, after we got back of learning nothing from the puppet Naraku had planted for us, we went back to the village, and from there Inuyasha and I went back to my time…

* * *

_

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to her time soon after they entered the village. When they found themselves back inside the well-house, Inuyasha immediately remembered the last time he was here in this same spot, and how he had been frightened of how to apologize to Kagome for that first kiss in the cave…

Ah, how things had changed since then.

"Inuyasha, we're going to have to tell Mama about…_us,_" Kagome whispered to him as they climbed out of the well.

"Do we have to?" he gave a small whine. He really didn't like anyone, especially Kagome's _mother_, to know their business.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome slid open the old wooden door and blinked in the sunlight. "Yes, Inuyasha. She's my mother. She'll find out anyway, and I'd rather it was from us telling her than her walking in on us."

That made the hanyou remember someone else who had learned of their relationship by walking in on them. "Remind me to kill that runt when we get back," he muttered.

"_Inuyasha…" _she warned, before pushing open the door to the Higurashi home. "I'm back, Mama!"

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the living room, revealing no one. "Mama?" She checked in the kitchen, which was once again, empty. "Souta? Jii-chan?" She looked throughout the house and found it to be empty, with the exception of Buyo pouncing on her when she entered her room.

Inuyasha took of whiff of the air. "No one's here. They've only been gone for about an hour."

Sighing, Kagome sat on her bed. "I guess we just came at a bad time. They'll probably be back soon."

"Yeah…" The hanyou's amber eyes glanced at her, a mischievous grin sprouting on his face. Kagome stared.

"What's with that look, Inuyasha?"

He sat next to her, his grin widening. "You know…we _are _alone."

Kagome felt her heart thump at that statement, having an idea of where this was going. "What's your point?"

"Well," He leaned closer, making Kagome curse that sexy grin of his while she blushed uncontrollably. "We haven't had much time alone since the monk and the exterminator were brought into all this."

She gulped, wondering how someone who seemed so awkward at first at anything related to love could be so…persuasive. "Inuyasha…we're in my _house._ We can't just—"

Kagome gave a strangled yelp of surprise when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his lap. She liked it when he flirted with her, but perhaps her hanyou was being a bit _too _forward. "W-wait, you're getting the wrong idea here, Inuyasha…"

He pulled away from where he nose was buried in her raven black hair, nuzzling. "Keh. Don't lie to me. You smell excited, woman."

Kagome's eyes got bigger. _Excited…how? _But then she remembered, _Well, he can smell fear, so I suppose he can smell other things too…_ Her blush deepened, "But, um Inuyasha…why are you being so…" Her embarrassment was too much to continue on.

The hanyou rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. "I'm stuck in a room that smells completely like you, and I can barely keep control when I'm only around _you. _How do you think I feel in here?"

Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or…well, 'flattered' would be a good word. "Oh…well…you can go to another room if you're…uncomfortable…" she said the last word so softly that Inuyasha barely heard.

Inuyasha hooked his fingers underneath her chin, lifting her blushing face to look back at him. "No." And then he wasted no time in capturing her lips with his, pulling her more into his lap.

Whatever embarrassments and hesitations Kagome had were forgotten as she kissed him back, admitting to herself that perhaps she _did _like the dominant and forward Inuyasha he was now. He probably wouldn't be like this all the time, but it was nice every once in a while.

She gave a gasp as he pulled back from her lips and began moving lower, putting feather like kisses on her chin, jaw line, and down her swan-like neck. His lips lowered to right above the base of her neck where it connected to her shoulder, Kagome giving a gasp as he kissed in just the right spot. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome! Are you back? I see your backpack down here!" Her mother called up the stairs, causing girl and hanyou to jerk away from each other in shock. Unfortunately, as they tried to spring apart, Kagome fell off his lap onto her bed, and with her hands still clenched to the back of his haori, he fell with her—to be more specific, half on top of her.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi was advancing up the stairs, causing both of them to panic.

"Get off me, she's coming up here!" Kagome hastily whispered, trying to push him off. Her mother was on the landing as Inuyasha finally fell off her bed, but with his arm still hooked oddly around hers, she fell too…just as her mother turned the knob.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to find Inuyasha sprawled on the floor with Kagome on top of him, both of them looking like very embarrassed deer in headlights. She looked slightly surprised for a minute before asking, "Should I assume I came in at the wrong time?"

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome jump up so quickly, before speaking very fast from a very red face, "Um, yeah. We were just sitting on the bed when we heard you and you startled us so we kind of…fell."

It didn't take a genius to figure out the look in her mother's eye; she was suspicious. "But why would I startle you? You've heard me come home before."

Instead of trying to explain it again, Kagome hung her tomato-red face, hoping her mother would get the drift. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes darted from Kagome, to Inuyasha, not looking much better, andthen back again. She asked, "So…were you two…?"

Her daughter said nothing, but only gave a slight nod, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her.

In a rapid turning of emotions, Mrs. Higurashi's mood suddenly brightened and she gave a small giggle, to the couple's embarrassment. "I always knew it was a matter of time. I guess I should leave you alone…" she closed the door again, but any mood that had been left in the room had long since evaporated.

Kagome and Inuyasha still were bright red as she left, and the first one to break the silence was Inuyasha. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that everyone keeps finding out like _this_?"

* * *

Everyone was quite happy to see Kagome was back, and Souta was especially happy to see that Inuyasha had come too. While he dragged the hanyou off to show him some new video games, leaving him wondering to what a 'Pray-stayshun' was, Kagome helped her mother in the kitchen. Sooner than she thought, the topic turned to herself and Inuyasha. 

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about this, Kagome. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But _Mama,_" Kagome exclaimed, "You're not supposed to be happy about it!"

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged, "But I am happy. I've seen how you two have acted and known for a while, Kagome. And besides, Inuyasha-kun is a good boy, he protects and takes care of you, he can barely stand not to be around you, and we all like him, even Jii-chan. Most importantly, I know I can trust you both not to get in over your head."

Her daughter slumped into a chair. "It's kind of a new thing, Mama."

"Even if it is, I'm glad it happened." With a sly grin, she added, "Besides, how many other mothers can brag their daughter's boyfriend is a hanyou with cute dog ears?"

"_Mama!" _Kagome yelled, looking positively horrified, before her mother laughed again and turned back to cooking, leaving her daughter in a sour mood.

* * *

_And so that was how Mama found out about us being together. I half-expected her reaction, but I didn't expect her to learn about us in the way that she did. But she seemed happy, rather than upset about it, and that's all that mattered._

_And so life continued like that for a whole month. We didn't travel much in the Sengoku Jidai, having no leads or youkai to fight, so I mostly stayed in my time, with Inuyasha at my side. He would walk me to school, and, to my delight, give me a morning goodbye kiss before I went inside. My friends were quite shocked the first time they saw it, and Houjou looked a bit distraught as well. It took a lot of convincing and many kisses before my friends finally believed that my boyfriend had decided to take our relationship seriously._

_And after that, he would leave to help out at the shrine, getting on Jii-chan's good side. At first, my grandfather was…unhappy, you might say, to learn of Inuyasha and I together, as I was his only granddaughter, but he seemed to get over it as Inuyasha was useful in helping to clean out the shrine storerooms. When it was time for me to get out of school, he would then leave to come pick me up, greeting me with yet another kiss and walking me home._

_There was no other word for it; I was happier than I ever had been. I had the man I loved at my side, with me every day. We were more careful about when and where we were "alone" but it didn't matter. As long as Inuyasha was there, smiling, and laughing, I knew I was loved, and I know he knew it too._

_However, even for being "boyfriend" and "girlfriend", we didn't do many of the things people in our time did. For example, we didn't go on what most would call "dates" because I knew Inuyasha would be uncomfortable. But there was one time, as the weather got colder and winter was coming upon us, that we did go out for a night on the town, a night I shall never forget…

* * *

_

The minute Kagome got out of school that day, she knew something was wrong. Inuyasha wasn't there to walk her home or give her an after school kiss. Her mood hardened, she had been looking forward to that ever since the last one that morning.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Yuka asked, glancing around the street. "I thought he always came to pick you up."

"So did I," Kagome muttered, wondering where he could be. She knew how possessive he was over her, and how he wouldn't like to leave her alone like this. Should she be worried?

"He probably just forgot," Eri supplied, as they walked down the streets toward the shrine together.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome told her, "Trust me, Eri-chan, he wouldn't forget."

"Maybe he is waiting for you to get back because he has a surprise for you!" Ayumi squealed, her eyes sparkling.

"I doubt it. He's not one for surprises," said Kagome, making her annoyed. He better have had a logical explanation for not showing up, because the only way she had gotten through math was thinking about what a kiss she was going to get at the end of the day!

When she got to the shrine, she learned exactly _why_ he hadn't shown up. "Mama, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the minute she got into her home. "He didn't pick me up today."

"He's upstairs, in Souta's room, trying on one of your father's old tuxedos," her mother replied, as if she was talking about the weather.

It took Kagome a few seconds to fully understand what her mother had said. "Wait…he's _what?_"

"Didn't I tell you? I decided that since you two don't get to go out and on dates like normal teenagers, I thought I might set one up for you."

Kagome started at her mother. "You did _what?_"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and held up a beautiful periwinkle blue dress to her gaping daughter. "I bought you something to wear, too. I don't understand what the problem is. It's just to a fancy restaurant and then home."

Kagome began to wonder if her mother had completely lost it. "Mama you want me…to take Inuyasha…_to a fancy restaurant_?"

Before she could finish, there was a voice from the stairs. "Hey, I think I have this on wrong…" Kagome turned…and there was Inuyasha, standing there, looking god-like in his tux. Her mouth fell open.

The hanyou was bewildered by the look on Kagome's face. "Do I look all right?"

The only thing she could do was nod. It was true; those things could make any man look good. But Inuyasha didn't quite understand what her gesture meant, so he just walked back up stairs, leaving Kagome in awe.

Mrs. Higurashi could only smile. "So, do you think you want to try on the dress?"

"I think I will," Kagome replied, walking up to her room, and the minute she got in, she wondered how long it would be before she got tuxedo-clad Inuyasha all to herself.

* * *

Hours later, her mother dropped them off at some high class restaurant in the heart of Tokyo. Kagome had ended up wearing the dress, and high heels to match, with her hair put up in an elegant bun at the back of her neck. The look she had given him had been repeated when he had first seen her dressed up. It was hard enough not to keep staring at her as they were seated at their table. 

Kagome thought Inuyasha looked better than before, despite the fact that his ears were hidden by yet another hat, though this one didn't look as stupid as his traditional baseball hat. But despite how nice he looked, there was still one fear she had. "Inuyasha, Mama did tell you how to act in here…right?" she whispered to him.

"Keh, of course I know how to act in here," he muttered back. Inuyasha could tell that he wasn't familiar with this kind of environment, and so, he would do what he had to in order to survive without getting sat or embarrassing Kagome; copy whatever she did.

But he wasn't perfect, his first slip up was with the menu. He recognized some of the foods, but others he hadn't even heard of before, or were written in a way that he couldn't decipher. "Kagome, what's this stuff?" he asked, pointing to the parts he couldn't read.

Kagome mentally cursed herself for her stupidity. Of course Inuyasha couldn't read romanji. Besides, it was all foreign food anyway. "Um…why don't you let me order for you, Inuyasha," she said, hoping she could work this out.

Inuyasha's second mistake was not realizing that the guy who was leaning a bit too close to Kagome was only doing it because he was taking her order. When he started growling, Kagome gave him a sharp glare, while the others stared, making him slide down in his seat. He had screwed up again.

Everything seemed to have gone downhill from there, he ate too messily, he growled at the people passing by, he used too foul of language for this type of place…he soon wished this night would end before he ended up disappointing Kagome more. By the time they walked out of the restaurant, it was a relief to both of them.

His earsdrooped on his head despite that they were still hidden. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She glanced back at him. "For what?"

"For…back there." His head hung low, feeling horrible for embarrassing Kagome like that.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, trying to reassure him. "It's all right…I understand that you—"

She was cut off by someone bumping in to her. "Oh, excuse me," a male voice said, continuing to walk along.

Turning back, Kagome continued, reaching down to rest her arm on her purse. "Like I was saying—" she stopped. Her purse wasn't where she thought it was…in fact, it wasn't even on her arm. She glanced back at the man that just bumped into her, who now broke into a run.

"Hey! He stole my purse!" she yelled, hoping Inuyasha would jump on the chase. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"So? Get a new one!" he muttered, folding his arms, not wanting to go chasing after someone tonight, in her time of all places.

"Inuyasha," her voice had gone deeper, and he knew it was a threat. "Besides my money, and my mother's credit card, I have the _shikon shards _in that purse."

A second later, Inuyasha had thrown off the tuxedo coat, had pulled Kagome onto his back, and was soaring above the rooftops. "Why the hell did you put them in there, woman?" he roared, as he followed the thief's scent.

"You told me to always keep them close!" she bellowed back. "But I couldn't wear them around me neck in _there!_"

"But you don't just let them get stolen either!"

"There he is!" Kagome pointed down to the figure far below, running into one of the alleys.

"Hang on tight!" Inuyasha called back before he jumped down and skidded to a stop right in front of the thief.

"Give me my purse back!" Kagome called, jumping off Inuyasha, but the thief had other plans, he ran in the opposite direction, just what Inuyasha wanted. He cornered the man into an alleyway, his only escape blocked by an angry hanyou.

Growling, Inuyasha stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "I'll be taking that back now."

"Who are you to order me?" the man asked, though Inuyasha could smell the scent of fear on him.

A perfectly timed gust of wind blew by, knocking the hat off Inuyasha's head, revealing his dog like ears, causing the man to stumble back and yell in surprise. Grinning evilly, showing off his fangs, Inuyasha growled low, "Your worst nightmare."

The man gave one final scream and tossed the purse back to Kagome before running out of the alleyway faster than he ran in. Looking down at the prize back in her hands, she gave a sigh of relief. "At least we got my purse back."

But Inuyasha was still enjoying the moment far too much. He cackled, "Did you see the look on his face! I never get tired of that!"

"Yeah, whatever, Inuyasha. Now put your hat back on." Kagome handed his hat to him, and his giddy expression dropped when he saw it.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, or I'll say 'it'."

Grumbling, the hanyou thrust the hat back on head. "Do you know where we are, anyway?"

Kagome looked around, until she spotted something she recognized. "Look! It's the dance club we went to before!"

With that look in her eyes, he knew what was coming. "Oh, no you don't!" But she had already pulled him to it and inside, where the music was playing a slow song.

"Come on!" She dragged him to the dance floor again, despite the fact that they didn't look at all like people you'd expect to go clubbing—some of Kagome's hair had fallen out of its bun and Inuyasha had rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt before going after the thief.

"Kagome, wait! I don't know how to do this!" he whispered hastily, hating the fact that she was making him dance _again. _

Smiling mischievously, she grinned, "Then learn." She leaned against him again, swaying softly to the music, while his arms wrapped around her timidly once more. For a while, he was comfortable, until the music began to get fast again.

Kagome tried to get him to dance again, but this time, he flat out refused, and walked out of the club, leaving Kagome feeling guilty and following after him. All she wanted was a little bit of fun and she had thought after last time that maybe he did…

Once outside, she tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I know you don't like it, and I shouldn't force you to—"

He cut her off by grinning at her. "Hey, Kagome?"

She stared. He wasn't angry? And what was he so happy about? "What?"

"Wanna go flying, Kagome?"

Kagome barely had any time to gasp before Inuyasha pulled her on to his back, and leapt into the air, soaring among the rooftops once more. While the rose higher, his hat flew off, falling down to the ground far below them. "Inuyasha, your hat!" Kagome cried,her eyes on his rather conspicuous ears.

"Don't worry, we're going faster than they can see us!" With that, he jumped on top of a roof and raced across it, leaping into the moonlit sky, with Kagome laughing in delight as the next rooftop seemingly rose up to meet them.

"Where are we going?" she asked, between laughs and gasps as they rose and fell.

With her question the hanyou began to slow, and then skidded to a stop on top of a skyscraper in the middle of Tokyo. He glanced back at her, his grin returning. "To the moon." And then he took off once more, flying higher and faster than he had done before. Kagome held on to him for dear life, but he felt her throw her head back and give the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard, feeling the wind rush past them, completely ripping her hair free of the bun she had had it in before. _This _is what it felt like…flying…

They landed on a high, long roof, both out of breath and giving off little laughs. The instant he set her down Kagome's legs failed her, and she fell down on to the concrete roof, giggling at her fall. Inuyasha sat down with her, both of them ended up to looking out towards the lights reflecting off Tokyo bay.

As their laughter died down, Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, smiling. Despite how the night had begun with Inuyasha making mistakes, and then her misguided hopes of trying to get Inuyasha to do something that he didn't like, the night had ended just the way she wanted. It was their thing, flying, and a reminder of that day, one month ago, when their relationship had begun.

"I'll never forget this night, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, snuggling closer to him.

He glanced at her, suspiciously. "It didn't start out right."

Shaking her head, she continued, "No, but its end was perfect…I like flying with you."

"We've done this before," Inuyasha said as Kagome turned her face towards his.

A smile teased her lips. "But tonight is better. Do you want to know why?"

He tilted his head towards hers, getting the drift. "Why?"

"Because of this." Her lips pressed on to his, Inuyasha returning the gesture. They clung to each other as they continued in their beautiful embrace, wishing it would never stop. Fireworks exploded beneath both of their eyelids, and though the did not realize it, over the bay as well. The moonlight shone down upon the hanyou and the miko, both so much in love that they hoped this embrace would never end.

Unfortunately, fate would be too cruel.


	21. Winter Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying...Anyway, besides that, I'm going to be leaving today, so I won't get an update in until Sunday, if I'm not too tired to update after I get back. It's only one day later than I usually would have updated, so no big deal, I hope.

Some of you have asked about the Pirates of the Caribbean oneshot, and if you would like to view it, I posted it on my deviantart becauseI didn't have the courage to do so here. It didn't turn out as well as I would have hoped, but its up there if you're curious.

Also, I would like to thank you guys again because **Lie to Me** has progressed to the second round in the nominations! That's better than I would have hoped, as **Heart of a Youkai** and **Chocolate **never made it past the first. You guys sure know how to brighten up someone's day (especially someone who has to fly later and has a slight phobia against planes), so I would like to thank you and the Fanguild for this honor. Without you guys, I don't know what I would do.

So thank you again, hope to see you soon!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Winter Dreams and Nightmares**

Kagome's eyes still looked sparkled over despite that it had been many years since the scene occurred. At first, she thought it would be hard to even hint at her and Inuyasha's relationship, especially with Sango and Inuko in the same room, but that simply was not the case. It was not painful, as it first had appeared, but made her oddly happy for some reason, remembering the love they felt for each other at the time.

Sango too, looked like a woman lost in thoughts of love. Hearing Kagome speak of her relationship with Inuyasha like this was so different than her usual melancholy attitude when thoughts turned to _that time._ But she knew the story still had a long way to go before it reached the point in which everyone's life took a sharp turn for the worse.

And Inuko…looked disgusted. Truth to be told, it was what Kagome had expected. Inuko was a young boy, after all, only interested in battles when she told her stories, not interested in romance. But he bore it only for the sake that he knew the story would get good soon.

"How much longer 'til the good part, Mama?" Inuko asked, pulling his mother out of her memories.

Kagome sighed; her son was very much a boy, not liking where the story was at the moment one bit. "But Inuko, I have to tell you about all this stuff or you won't understand the rest."

Her son made no reply other than, "Ugh."

Sango and Kagome both giggled at his reaction before the former exterminator glanced at her friend. "That part of the story is getting closer, right?"

Kagome's face fell. "Yes. After that night, the Hanyou and the Miko were together for what was left of the year without interruptions. In winter, they didn't do anything more than stay in the village, as youkai attacks slowed down because many youkai hibernate. She was happy, because the Hanyou was always at her side during that time, and even as the year turned anew, nothing seemed to break their happiness."

Kagome paused, her eyes lowering as a flood of memories hit her at once—_Inuyasha and herself sitting under a snow-filled Goshinboku, Inuyasha holding her, both looking into a warm fire, him kissing her underneath a beautiful snowfall…_ Her hand fell over her heart, where she felt the seashell necklace she had never once taken off still around her neck, a constant reminder of her love for Inuyasha.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "But the Hanyou and Miko still had troubles. The evil youkai, Naraku hadn't done anything for months, which was unusual. Lost in their love, the Hanyou and Miko didn't notice, but they should have…they should have known he was watching, and waiting, for his opportunity to destroy them, and all they held dear. And with this new year, the Hanyou and the Miko would make the ultimate, terrible mistake that would lead to a tragic end…"

* * *

Kagome shivered as she walked through the snow around the village. Despite the fact that she had worn a longer, wool skirt, a sweater, and scarf, and had a coat around her, she was still freezing. She thought once more that she probably should have worn pants instead of a skirt, but it would be a long cold walk back to the well, so she decided against it. 

She would have liked to have stayed in the nice, warm, hut, but Inuyasha had left to get firewood, and hadn't yet come back. The hanyou was in for the sitting of his life when she found him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. "Inuyasha so help me…if you don't have a real reason for being out here so long…"

She trekked across what was left of the open fields and towards the snow-covered forest, her breath coming in little clouds in front of her. The snow crunched under her shoes and the soft sound of the chilling breeze filled her ears. With every frigid step, she mentally cursed Inuyasha once more. Finally, when she could take it no longer, Kagome snapped.

"Augh! Inuyasha, I hope you're nearby to hear this! Sit, sit, sit! Do you hear me? Sit!"

No sooner had she said the word then there was a loud crunch off to her right and the sound of cursing. Running towards it, Kagome found her hanyou face first into the snow, muffled curses coming from him. By the time Inuyasha popped his head up, he found an angry Kagome looking right back at him.

"Where were you?" she demanded, her arms folded and her feet tapping.

The hanyou sat up growling. "I just went to get some stuff!" He looked back at the ground and shook out what he had been carrying, "And now look! You got them wet!"

Kagome didn't even look at whatever he had. "You said you'd be gone for a few minutes! You were gone much longer than that!"

"I only went back to your time to get _these!_" he snapped, tossing them at her. Kagome stared at what he had brought.

"Blankets?" she asked, her eyebrow raising.

Folding his arms, letting Kagome know he was in a tight spot, Inuyasha muttered, "You were shivering in your sleep last night, Kagome. I went back so you wouldn't be cold like last night."

Kagome stared. Inuyasha had gone all the way back to her world just to get blankets for her? Any anger she had before evaporated in an instant. "Inuyasha…"

He glanced back at her, noticing that she was sitting in the snow, and beginning to shiver once more. "Keh, pathetic woman." He muttered, pulling a blanket out of her arms and wrapping it around her.

She didn't know what to say other than to pull the blanket tighter across herself and whisper, "Thank you…"

Inuyasha helped pull Kagome to her feet. "Come on, you're freezing out here. You need to get inside."

As they began walking towards the village, Kagome leaned closer to him. "But I'm warmer with you."

At first, Inuyasha blushed for a moment, but then he smiled and pulled her closer. "Me too."

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the beauty of the snowfall, before Kagome said, "Geez, Inuyasha, how can you walk around barefoot in this cold?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. Hanyou, not pathetic human."

Kagome elbowed him in the side. "Well, then you're lucky for not being a 'pathetic human.'" She shivered once more, and Inuyasha pulled her closer, warming her with his body heat.

"Where would you be without me, woman?"

Rolling her eyes she said, "Still inside Kaede's hut, nice and warm, without having to come all this way chasing after you. _You, _on the other hand, without me, would still have your butt stuck to that tree."

"Keh. And you'd be centipede food. Face it woman, you need me."

Kagome leaned closer to him, not denying it,and replying. "And _you _need me."

Inuyasha said nothing, but let his actions speak for him by smiling at her, his amber eyes sparkling, and pulling her against his side. They stopped walking at the edge of the forest, turning towards each other, the looks of longing being mirrored within each other's eyes.

As he stepped closer to her, Kagome's heart raced within her chest. "You know…I don't feel so cold anymore…" she said, her misty breath mixing with his. "In fact…" Inuyasha's fingers traced her cheek. "I feel kind of warm…"

"You're not the only one…" he murmured, leaning down and closing his eyes, with Kagome's sliding shut, his lips a centimeter away from hers…

_Smack! _

Inuyasha jerked away from her as he felt the cold wetness hit the side of his face. "Hey!" he turned to see a widely grinning kitsune, tossing another snowball up in the air and then catching it.

Kagome, blushing profoundly, ducked behind Inuyasha as Shippou cackled, "Couldn't help it, Inuyasha, you two didn't even notice!"

"And you're _dead!_" the hanyou roared, charging after Shippou as the kitsune raced back to the village, with Kagome, once again, left behind. Inuyasha chased Shippou to right in front of Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku, heard him, and had stepped outside just as Shippou jumped for their cover.

"Stop hiding and get back here, runt! I've got to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled, stopping in front of Sango and Miroku, who both looked slightly intrigued.

"What did he do this time, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, rolling his eyes.

"This!" Inuyasha growled, pointing to the snow covered side of his face.

The monk couldn't help but have fun with this as a grin popped up on his face. "But Inuyasha, don't tell me that it in any way harmed your superior hanyou body, did it?"

Growling, Inuyasha yelled, "Of course not!"

Miroku's lecherous grin widened just as Kagome came running in, carrying the blankets that Inuyasha had dropped. "Ah, I see. Did he catch you at a bad time?"

The hanyou made no move to kill the monk, but with his insistent growling, it was clear that he dearly wanted to. Sango glanced at the blankets in Kagome's arms. "What are these?"

Remembering her and Inuyasha's previous conversation, Kagome blushed. "Er…supplies. That's what Inuyasha went to get, because this winter is a lot colder than normal."

When Kagome went to go dump the blankets inside, the one she was already wearing like a cape flapping as she walked, Miroku leaned closer to Inuyasha and said, "Cold winter we're having, huh? Though, I suppose you and Kagome-sama don't notice it too much…"

Inuyasha gave a roar of fury, diving at the monk who jumped behind Sango, Miroku grazing her behind with his hand in the process. That caused the exterminator to shriek, and knock the monk so hard that he fell back into the snow.

When Shippou saw the potential for fun, he threw a snowball at Inuyasha, changing the hanyou's target. Sango pelted Miroku with snowballs, yelling about inappropriate touching. But when one of Shippou's snowballs accidentally hit Sango, she started aiming for him.

When Kagome pushed back the curtain, her eyes widened at the scene before her, a four versus four snowball melee where snow was being tossed everywhere. Sighing and deciding to be peacemaker once more, Kagome began to step in-between them to put a stop to it…

When a snowball came out of no where and hit her on the side of her head.

Everyone froze as the watched Kagome clench her fists while an almost red glow floated around her. Everyone backed away, especially Shippou, who had thrown the snow.

But Kagome's anger seemed to subside as she slid down to her knees and brushed the snow off herself. "Shippou-chan?" she said calmly.

"Y-yes?" he asked, still afraid of what might happen.

Suddenly, a white ball whizzedthrough the airand hit the kitsune smack dab in the face to the surprise of everyone else. "Got you!" Kagome laughed, before the snowball fight ensued once more.

As Kagome was fending herself off from a snowball assault from Sango, another one hit her from behind. She turned, and Inuyasha was grinning behind her. "_Inuyasha!_" she cried, chasing after him as he bolted, heading towards the forest. None of the others seemed to notice very much that they had gone missing, caught up in the fight.

Kagome chased Inuyasha until they were inside the forest, when she, tired of running and trying to chase a hanyou full of stamina, yelled, "Sit!" And down he went.

When the hanyou rolled over, Kagome promptly straddled his stomach and started picking up fistfuls of snow and pelting him with them. "How do you like that, huh?"

Inuyasha covered his face for a moment, waiting for her to lower her guard. The second he felt a hesitation, he grabbed hold of her arms and with one roll, pinned her underneath him.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, as he pinned her down. "What was that for?"

Snickering, Inuyasha told her, "Like saying 'it' do you? Well, here's _my _version of it."

Kagome pouted, hating the fact that she had been defeated. Check _and _mate. "Cheater."

He leaned closer, reminding her of that night of the new moon months ago when they found themselves in the same position. "Do you surrender?" he asked again.

After pausing for a moment, as if to thinking it over, she grinned, "Not quite."

"Oh yeah? What do you have up your sleeve this time, woman?"

Sneakily, she replied, "_This_." And then jerked her arm free, pulling his head down to meet her lips in a kiss.

And oh, what a kiss it was. It had started out on that position on the ground, but soon Inuyasha relented and sat up, pulling her with him, never breaking their contact. Their arms pulled each other ever closer, as if to melt together and become one. The cold air vanished around them as they both felt warm in this heated embrace, not knowing a single thing but each other.

Inuyasha began to lift his head, but Kagome pulled him back down. "Don't…" she pleaded, before his lips crashed against hers once more. Whatever they had, it wasn't enough. The kiss became deeper, more intimate, while fires of lust lit deep within them.

The only thing on Kagome's mind was Inuyasha when he pulled away for only a second, her eyes opening to slits to see him looking at her with such love in his eyes before coming back down again, this time his lips brushing her neck like he had done before. Kagome let out a gasp, her fingers running through his silver hair as the incredible sensations went through her. Without meaning to or knowing what she was doing, she gasped once more, this time words leaving her lips, "I love you…"

Inuyasha froze, amber eyes popping open and pulling away blushing ridiculously. When Kagome noticed he was no longer kissing her, she opened her eyes to stare into his bemused ones. "What is it?"

Somehow, Inuyasha found his voice. "K-Kagome…" But his voice soon left him.

She looked at him confused for a moment, before she remembered the last thought that had been in her head when he was kissing her. Her eyes shot wide open. Did she say that out loud?

Looking back into his, she guessed she must have. Oh well, it wasn't like she had been afraid to tell him it was just…the opportunity never arose. Her expression softened and she murmured, "I love you."

The hanyou could only stare in shock. Yes, he knew Kagome must have felt that way, but…a year ago, he would have never expected someone to one day say that to him. And yet, she had. Hanyous were never supposed to have love, yet…every day, he thanked the gods for giving him this wonderful, beautiful woman. His expression was still one of shock, but he was able to speak once more. "You…you actually…"

Kagome reached up, fingers brushing her cheek as her chocolate eyes twinkled. "Yes, Inuyasha. I love you. I think I've been in love with you since the day we met." The memory of him trying to kill her popped into her mind. "Well…not quite."

A small chuckle escaped him as he, too, remembered that day. "That had to be the best day of my life."

Kagome giggled, tugging slightly on the kotodama beads. "But that was the day I gave you this."

"Yeah, but that was the day I met you, you beautiful, wonderful woman." His lips met hers a second later , pulling Kagome into his lap once more as she tugged on his neck, pulling him ever closer. When he pulled away once more, leaving both of them breathless, he muttered, "Even if you do sit me a lot and are annoying as Hell."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

The hanyou grabbed her by the arms and gave her a slight shake. "I'm trying to say I love you, you idiot!" Despite it all, there was still a blush on his face.

The only response Kagome gave to his proclamation was a smile. "I know, Inuyasha." And once again, they fell back into their passionate embrace, and the cold that had plagued Kagome earlier in the day was all forgotten.

* * *

Kikyou walked through the snow, but felt nothing due to her body made of clay. She suddenly stopped and turned, feeling a presence she would rather not have. There, standing in a tree above her, was Naraku himself, once again clad in his trademark white baboon skin. 

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" she demanded, tightening the grip on her bow.

An evil chuckle came from him as he said, "Kikyou…I want to show you something very interesting…" Kanna suddenly appeared next to him, holding the mirror before the deceased miko.

"It is about Inuyasha…" Naraku explained, as the mirror began to focus on an image. Despite that Kanna was far away from Kikyou, it seemed like the image grew bigger in her mind, so she could see it clearly. She saw Inuyasha and Kagome, sitting in the snow, arms wrapped around each other and looking content.

"_I'm trying to say I love you, you idiot!" _the hanyou yelled at Kagome, shaking her slightly.

All Kagome did was smile. _"I know, Inuyasha." _And they suddenly came together again, kissing desperately and passionately as if it were their last moment alive.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed as the image disappeared, and she looked back at the evil hanyou. "Did you have a purpose in showing me this, Naraku, or was it just a passing fancy?"

He laughed again. "I wonder, Kikyou, how much you valued your little doggy's loyalty. Did you ever wonder if he would begin to stop loving you and find that his heart lay with someone else? Someone _alive?_"

To Naraku's surprise, Kikyou chuckled. "You assume too much, Naraku. Inuyasha informed me that he could no longer keep his promise to me himself, and I knew long ago that he was infatuated with my reincarnation. If your goal was to anger me, then you have failed. I have no more feelings of either of them."

The hanyou chuckled once more. "I see. So it would not phase you in the least if Kagome and Inuyasha managed to die unexpectedly?"

When Naraku held out the tainted Shikon no Tama for Kikyou to see, a smirk came on her face. "I see. So that is why you have really come here. But the Shikon no Tama will not respond to me as you would wish, Naraku, I have already been killed by the Curse of the Shikon no Tama, I cannot be killed by it again."

Though he said nothing, Kikyou knew she held the upper hand. "Yes, Naraku, I know of the Curse. I learned of it many years ago when I wanted to learn the origin of the Shikon no Tama. And Inuyasha told me you were planning on using the Curse to destroy them."

Giving a chuckle, the miko continued, "But you have failed, Naraku. You cannot kill me as you were planning to continue the string of deaths connected the jewel. The curse does not discriminate between friend and foe, and unless you find someone else eligible to give the blood the Curse needs to continue, it will turn on you. After all, Naraku, who is more eligible than the one who has carried most of the Shikon no Tama for the longest time?"

With a growl, Naraku suddenly disappeared, his last words to her, "Damn you, Kikyou…" as he faded out of sight.

Kikyou smirked at where he had been, before turning back and continuing on her way.


	22. Danger Closing In

A/N: Ugh. So, I didn't update yesterday because my plane was REALLY delayed and I ended up spending more hours in an airport than I can count. I was so tired on the plane that I even forgot that I hated plane travel, and when I got home, I promptly conked out. And today, I discovered that my file for this was deleted, so I had to retype it all. Thankfully, this second draft turned out better.

But I've really had a bad day...with unforseen events and disappointments, and trying to search for cosplay items online. And then of course, I ended up watching a few Inuyasha episodes that I love (Amanda, I really, REALLY love you now.) so yeah, this is why this chapter is late.

My trip to Vegas was fun, if you want to know, I just wish it was longer. It was nice to see old friends, and revisit the place I had lived for the longest in my life, but I did get a bit choked up when I visited my old haunts, especially my house. When we drove by, it almost felt like we were going to drive into the garage, and like it hadn't been a year since I moved away...And, of course, I rode the roller coaster at the NewYork, NewYork hotel a few times, which was totally worth the horrible plane ride out there.

Sigh...but now I am back and I have to wait another year (at the very least) until I can go back, but it was a nice trip.

One more thing, I made a deal to get my Inuyasha hating friend to watch one episode (she's already seen the first/second). Since I now have access to all the episodes, which one should I make her see? I'm still not sure if I want it to be a good one or one that'll torture her...ku ku ku...

* * *

**Chapter 22: Danger Closing In**

_So young…so naive…I had never been happier when Inuyasha had finally told me he loved me. I felt as if I could float above the clouds, or do the impossible. I was in Heaven, there are no other words for it._

_But our cold, wonderful winter was beginning to melt away. Inuyasha and I still clung to our winter dreams, living each day in a wonderful fantasy, but we would soon notice that winter was melting into a harsh spring. We soon began to realize the danger in our love, and felt the prick of the thorns beneath the rose. The world was no longer safe for young lovers anymore._

_With the cold slowly receding to warm up and melt the crystalline snow, the youkai awoke from their winter slumber to regain their attack once more. And after spending a few months doing nothing in the village and myself going home every week, we soon found ourselves called out to fight and exterminate youkai once more._

_It was on one occasion that Inuyasha and I began to realize what we were falling into, and where it would eventually lead if we could not stop. The danger that lay in our love was becoming more and more evident…and soon, we would not be able to ignore it any longer…and make our final choice that would determine our fates…

* * *

_

"Well, here we are," Kagome said, looking up at the mountain that stood before them. It wasn't the tallest mountain she had seen, but it made up for it with the slightly ill feeling of jyaki that floated in the air. She pulled her coat tighter around her; it was probably cold once they were in the caves inside the mountain. It was already cold outside, though grass was beginning to show through the melting snow, and Kagome didn't particularly care to be left freezing.

Inuyasha stepped forward, sniffing the air. "Yeah, there are the scents of youkai around here; we've got the right place."

Shippou's eyes got wider. "_Sc-scents?_ You mean there's more than one?"

"How many are there, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, tightening the hold on Hiraikotsu.

The hanyou sniffed again, but he shook his head. "It's impossible to tell. This must have been a nest for some time; there are hundreds of different scents."

"Let us hope that there not hundreds of them when we go in," Miroku said, glancing at the dark entrance of the mountain that lay before them

"Oh, come on, you babies," Inuyasha muttered, marching towards the dark entrance. "What are you afraid of? I'm up for a good fight."

Rolling his eyes, Miroku commented, "You always are, Inuyasha," before they followed him in.

A few feet in, it was impossible to see. With the assistance of Shippou's Kitsunebi, they soon had two torches, which was just enough light to see the interior of the cave. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, dripping water on to the already slippery floor. The feeling of jyaki was even worse from inside, and Sango and Miroku both shivered from its energy.

They walked through the large cavern in silence, glancing around for any sign of youkai. Kagome jumped when they heard a sound from above, and Inuyasha held the torch up so they could see; thousands of bats lined the high, vaulted ceiling of the cave.

They walked in farther, until they came to the end of the large cave, but two paths branched off into the distance, both dark and unwelcoming. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other. "We'll split up," Inuyasha decided.

"I agree," the monk replied. "My dear Sango and I shall take the left path, while you, Kagome-sama, and Shippou can take the right."

Inuyasha growled, "Hey, why do I get stuck with the runt?"

"Because Inuyasha, if you are with Shippou, then it is less likely that you and Kagome will get…ah, _distracted,_" grinned the monk as they set off in one direction. They soon heard the monk receive a whack on the head for his comment, but he no doubt deserved it.

The hanyou still growled as the three of them took the other path. "I'll kill him," Inuyasha muttered as they walked down the dark and dripping path.

They wandered in silence, keeping an eye out for anything that moved, but nothing seemed to be in their way. They only spotted some insects here and there, but otherwise, the cave appeared deserted. If not for Kagome's powers and Inuyasha's nose, they would have thought they were mistaken.

The air got thicker as they kept going down, the path slicker. Several times Kagome tripped, to be caught by Inuyasha. Though it was nice to be caught by him, any other thoughts didn't dare enter their minds. For one thing, they were on an extermination, and for another, Shippou was close by. And ever since they had begun their journey again, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't have much time for themselves.

Finally, they came to the end of the path, which led to a dead end. A molding rock wall stood in front of them, with nothing else suggest there had ever been a way through. "Damn it," Inuyasha muttered. "We'll have to go back."

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha," Kagome said, sitting down beneath the wall. She pointed to the broken shells on the floor. "Eggs…there was a nest here."

Inuyasha handed her the torch and sniffed the eggshells for a moment. "It's been a while since they hatched. But these young have to be vulnerable; why else would the mother hide its nest all the way down here?"

"Someone has to tell Miroku-sama and Sango-chan." Kagome looked back at the hanyou. "They should probably know about this."

"Right…" he turned to the kitsune. "You go."

"Huh?" Shippou asked. "Why me?"

"Cause I said so." Shippou found himself suddenly picked up by his tail and launched down the path, quite sure that if Inuyasha had thrown him any harder, he would have flown outside of the cave.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone near the end of the path, Kagome still kneeling, looking at the youkai's nest. There was something strange about these eggs that were left behind, but she couldn't quite place it…It seemed like a bird's nest, but birds never built nests this deep into a cave…and flocking youkai usually never built nests away from the rest of the flock…

Deciding to get Inuyasha's opinion on this Kagome stood up and turned around, only to be faced with her hanyou…leaning _very closely _towards her. Her breath caught in her throat. "Inu…Inuyasha…"

"No one's here…" he whispered, leaning closer, tilting his head ever so slightly…

Kagome instantly scooted backward, feeling herself up against the rock wall that had blocked their path. "Wait, Inuyasha…we can't…I mean, we're not supposed to…we're on a mission and—"

A gasp escaped her as Inuyasha leaned down suddenly and pressed his lips against hers. All resistance faded as Kagome melted into his embrace, unable to fight any longer.

The torch fell to the ground with a clatter.

* * *

"So, the Hanyou and Miko discovered the nest of the youkai. It had been there for a long time, but the Miko knew there was something odd about a youkai leaving its young unprotected like that…like they doubted anyone could come in to harm them. So while the Hanyou and Miko waited by the nest, they sent the Kitsune to alert their friends who had taken the other path—" 

"Wait a minute, Kagome-chan," Sango interrupted Kagome's narrative, looking a bit unsure.

"Yes, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, wondering about the strange look on her friend's face.

"This cave you're talking about…was it the cave with the youkai…and the crumbling cavern?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Yes, I think so. Why?"

To Kagome's surprise, Sango suddenly blushed, and looked away. "Nothing…"

Raising a curious eyebrow against her friend's behavior, Kagome wondered what could have possibly happened in the cave to Sango to make her act like that…something she had hardly ever seen the exterminator do. But her thoughts were cut short as Inuko asked, "So what happened next, Mama?"

Sighing, Kagome continued, "Like I was saying, the Hanyou and the Miko waited while they sent the Kitsune to alert their friends to their find…"

* * *

"Houshi-sama," Sango asked, while she and Miroku continued down the path. "Don't you think it was a little cruel to make Shippou go with Kagome-chan and Inuyasha?" 

"Not at all, my dear Sango," the monk replied. "I know that Inuyasha and Kagome-sama both know that we are on a mission right now, and that they probably would not think of such things, but they cannot afford to be distracted now."

"I doubt that they would let that happen right now," she answered. "Kagome-chan is responsible, and so is Inuyasha…on occasion. They both know the risk."

Sighing, Miroku looked back at Sango and grinned, "Sango, dearest, you are one of the most intelligent women I have met, yet you do underestimate the mind of a man."

As they continued walking, she muttered, "I never underestimate _yours_." That, at least, got a smirk from the monk.

Finally, the narrow passage opened out into an even bigger cavern then the one they had started in. Looking high above them, they could see a small shaft of light above, yet the rest of the cave was covered in darkness.

Sango walked towards the center. "Is this where the youkai is supposed to be? Because of all places, this is the most likely—" She let out a gasp as she suddenly lost her balance on the hidden edge of the floor, and nearly fell into the dark abyss.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, grabbing her from behind in the nick of time, and pulling her back against his side as the torch fell into the drop, the pinprick of light soon fading as it fell.

The exterminator's heart still raced, shaken up from the encounter. She felt Kirara rub herself against the leg of her black extermination outfit, also glad she was safe. "Thank you, Houshi-sama," she breathed, glad he had been there to catch her.

The monk chuckled for a moment. "Anytime, Sango…" Her eyes met his deep violet ones. "Beautiful, wonderful Sango…"

Her heart was still racing, but not from her almost fall any longer. "H-Houshi-sama…" Why wasn't he letting her go? His arm was still around her waist, the other against her shoulders, pulling her against his side. And the talk they had earlier about Kagome and Inuyasha only seemed to heighten the mood…

Faintly, in the back of the exterminator's mind, it registered that it really wasn't the time for this, but most of her consciousness didn't seem to care. Sango's brown eyes widened as Miroku leaned closer and whispered, "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

"R-right…" Why was it that she could get so angry at him for so many things, yet when he did this to her, she felt like she had melted into a pile of mush? _He's probably had years of practice…_she thought, and suddenly, all mood had been thrown out the window.

The monk had nothing standing in his way, but as he leaned in for the kill, Sango suddenly turned her cheek, so he only hit the mark there. Nevertheless, the exterminator still felt like she was on fire. When Miroku pulled away, stunned by her sudden action despite that he had seen the look in her eyes, he asked, "Sango, what is it?"

She pushed herself out of his arms. "We really shouldn't be doing this now…we're on a mission, after all." It was obvious to the monk that she was refusing to look at him. And it didn't take a man with many years of experience with women and their constantly changing emotions to figure out that she was troubled by something.

"Sango, please, what is it?" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around…only to see tears in her eyes. "Sango?"

But their explanation was cut short when all of a sudden, the cave began to rumble. "What's that?" Miroku yelled, as giant pieces of rock fell from the walls.

* * *

The rumbling and shaking caused Inuyasha and Kagome to suddenly part. "What's happening?" she asked out loud. 

"It's coming from the other direction!" the hanyou yelled, pulling her on to his back as he set off in the direction of Miroku and Sango. With Inuyasha running as fast as he could, they found their friends in no time, and it appeared that Shippou had found them too.

"What's going on?" Shippou cried, hanging on to Kagome's ankle for dear life.

"The cave is collapsing!" Sango was about to head for the exit, when Inuyasha stopped her.

"No, the youkai have found us."

Right as Inuyasha pulled out his sword, several dark shapes emerged from the endless dark below them. When they rose up into the small beam of light, their outline was clear; several large bird like youkai, the only difference between them and ordinary vultures was their incredible size—they were about as big as a man.

Nearly thirty of them swarmed overhead, before diving down at them, their beaks ready to strike. Inuyasha raised Tessaiga, roaring, "Kaze no Kizu!" The golden light erupted from his sword, along with the deadly winds as they raced towards the birds. The youkai flew away from the light, but some were not so lucky. They gave one last dying scream as they were disintegrated by the sword's youki.

All the birds that had survived the attack halted, staring down at the humans and hanyou, while they readied their weapons for another attack. It was clear that this fight would not be so easy.

But suddenly, all the birds that were going to attack them turned, as it called by something, and then flew up, and out through the small hole in the cavern ceiling, never turning back once. The humans had surprised looks on their faces, while Inuyasha looked like he wished they could come back so he could get a good fight.

"What was that all about?" Kagome wondered out loud, thinking the same thing as the others. Though they were glad the birds were gone, what could have called them off like that?

* * *

"Wait up, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken called, running after his master as the taiyoukai continued onward, never speaking a word. Suddenly, the green imp found himself hitting the back of his master's pant leg as he had stopped. 

Rin ran up to him. "What is the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The youkai never spoke a word, but just stared at the sky as a flock of birds went by. But these were no ordinary birds…their youki suggested otherwise.

His eyes narrowed. No, they had more than one youki…it seemed that another youkai's power had been infused with theirs. And Sesshomaru recognized that youki…making his eyes narrow. _Naraku…_

As he glanced at the birds, he noticed that one seemed to be flying oddly. The reason was later discovered as this bird had one of its wings sheared off. Looking at the stump where its wing used to be, Sesshoumaru's empty sleeve flapped in the wind. He would recognize that sword cut anywhere. _And…Inuyasha?

* * *

_

"Another youkai was working with those birds to protect them, I'm sure of it." Kagome spoke as they set up camp for the night.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think I would have noticed if another youkai had tried to protect them."

She glared back at him. Love him or not, she still hated it when he dismissed her thoughts as the worries of a human. "Will you listen to me please?" she yelled, jabbing her finger into his chest. "That nest we found, no youkai would leave their young so far away, and unprotected from the flock unless they were certain they wouldn't be hurt. The way that they seemed to be suddenly called off is also evidence, considering that we had intruded their territory. _And _to top it all off, I felt those birds have two separate youki infused together—proof that another youkai is offering them protection."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh. If another youkai is offering them protection, then why didn't it help when I attacked them, huh?"

Kagome gave a very Inuyasha-like growl. He could be so sure in the stupidest things sometimes. "Maybe it gave them more power instead of more defenses! And if you had looked at those eggs instead of forgetting what was going on and trying to make out with me—"

Inuyasha and Kagome were suddenly very aware that Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were watching them, and turned bright red as the three instantly found other things that seemed to greatly interest them. "Kagome…can we have this conversation elsewhere?"

"Whatever," she muttered, following him as he dragged her away from the camp and into the forest.

"Now," he growled, the last of the blush leaving his face once they were well out of earshot. "What are you mad at me for?"

"Mad? I'm mad because you didn't believe me when I told you I thought there was another youkai working with them!"

"Look, Kagome, if there was, then why didn't the youkai show himself?"

"I don't know! But the point is that there _is _a youkai working with those birds, I could tell!"

"Keh! If it was anything to worry about, then we'd be worrying about it. But the fact is that those birds _don't _have anything we should be concerned with, so why should we care?"

"Inuyasha! The village is being attacked by those birds! And you're saying we shouldn't care?"

"No, we shouldn't. We need to continue the search for Naraku, instead of caring about humans." Inuyasha began to stomp away, but Kagome stopped him with a single word.

"Why?"

The hanyou stopped, and turned around. "Why what?"

"Why are you saying we shouldn't care about humans _now? _We've helped humans before without your complaining, why are you in such a hurry to leave this village and look for Naraku?"

In two big strides, he stood across from her, looking down into her eyes with a serious look on his face. "Damn it, Kagome! Don't you understand? The sooner we defeat Naraku means the sooner we are free of his threat and the sooner we can be…" he didn't finish his statement, but where he had left it off caused Kagome's eyes to open wider.

Softly, she whispered, "We can be…what?"

Inuyasha didn't reply, but turned around quickly, hiding the pinkness that had spread to his cheeks. "Nothing. Just…look, there's no reason we should be worried about those villagers or those birds, okay?"

"You're wrong, Inuyasha,"a familiar and unwelcome voice said. Turning, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru walking towards him.

Pushing Kagome behind him, the hanyou growled, "Bastard, what are you doing here?"

The taiyoukai didn't respond to his statement, only said, "Your foolish pride is what gets you into so much trouble, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?" he spat back.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru replied, "I mean that you underestimate those youkai you fought. If you listened to your miko, then you would know that they are in fact joined with another youkai, Naraku."

Kagome gasped, "Naraku?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, yet still held his hand on Tessaiga. "Wait a minute, how do you know that?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "It is simple to discern one youkai's youki from another, you are just lazy in detecting it."

"Is that all you came here for, or was it something else?" the hanyou growled, but once again, Sesshoumaru ignored him, turning to Kagome.

"Miko, you are with Inuyasha all the time, are you not?"

Before Kagome got a chance to answer, Inuyasha shot back, "What about it?"

The taiyoukai dismissed his comment. "Miko, leave us. I must speak to my little brother alone."

Kagome glanced from one brother to another, wondering what Sesshoumaru wanted this time. "Umm…sure." She turned and left them alone, but she made sure that she was able to see and hear what they were saying. Whether Sesshoumaru wanted to be left alone with Inuyasha or not, she definitely was not going to leave them alone, not when they still wanted to kill each other.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded, his amber eyes lighting up with an inner fire. He couldn't take much more of this.

Skipping any feigned pleasantries, Sesshoumaru got right to the point. "You have accepted that miko as your future mate, have you not?"

Kagome had never seen anyone blush faster, and she felt herself getting a little hot as well. Nevertheless, Inuyasha didn't deny it. "Wh-what about it?"

"She is covered in your scent."

Whatever Inuyasha had been expecting in this conversation, it had clearly not been this. "So? She just told you, she's with me all the time, it's no big deal—"

Glaring, his half brother replied, "You know it is not the same, _little brother. _Your scent has turned into the dominating type, warning all other males to stay away from what is yours."

Sputtering, the hanyou yelled, "Look, is it wrong of me to protect her? Maybe I don't want another guy hanging around her, is that such a crime? Anyone else would do the same!"

"And you cannot seem to keep your hands off her." Sesshoumaru accused, making both Inuyasha and Kagome turn bright red once more. In fact, Inuyasha was so flustered, that he couldn't even insult his brother.

"You…you…what are you getting at?"

After staring at the completely embarrassed hanyou, the taiyoukai replied, "I see. So you don't even realize what is happening."

Now completely fed up with his brother's accusations, Inuyasha roared, "What is it? What are you saying is happening?"

Despite how mad his brother was getting, Sesshoumaru still appeared as emotionless as he always did. "Your youkai blood demands that you mate with her, does it not?"

Silence. Inuyasha began growling after a second of being stunned as his brother's remark, but Kagome gasped and stared back at him. _What? His youkai blood is telling him to…_ Then again, she _had _noticed how he couldn't seem to get enough kissing these days. Even when they were fighting minutes ago, she could see in his eyes that he wanted to grab her and kiss her. Was that why he was doing this? Because he wanted…

Her heart began pounding in her ears. _But…he's never asked me yet…and…am I ready for that?_

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as Sesshoumaru continued, "Yet, for some reason, you seem to be holding yourself back…Are you afraid to, like you were with your previous miko?"

Inuyasha growled as if he didn't hear his last statement, "Bastard. I can't imagine you telling me this out of concern. What are you really saying all this for?"

His brother's expression suddenly turned hard. "I will not allow this pure bloodline of our father's to be soiled any further."

"Keh! I don't give a damn about our father's bloodline, baka!" Inuyasha yelled, "This is _my _business, not yours! If you're so worried about the bloodline, go find some youkai wench and keep it 'pure' yourself!"

"Meaning that if you end up with any pups on your hands, do not expect them to be allowed into the family," Sesshoumaru finished, glaring at Inuyasha for his last statement.

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Keh. Like I'd want to introduce any of _my _pups to _your _side of the family. Besides, wasn't Father already disowned once they found out about my mother anyway? Why would I have any ties to _you?_"

After a silence from the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru said, "Be it as it may, I am just stating the facts." He turned to leave, but before he completely left his brother alone, he turned around and said, "And you might want to consider Naraku's presence before you do anything foolish." With that, he left.

As Sesshoumaru walked back to the camp his green subordinate and Rin had made, he felt Tenseiga begin to pulse at his hip. It had begun the minute had seen Inuyasha and Kagome, and had only grown more evident when Inuyasha had revealed that he had been planning to mate with her.

_There is going to be death from this union. _He thought, feeling the pulsing die down as he got farther away from them. _But it still remains to be seen whose it shall be.

* * *

_

Naraku heard the flapping of wings around his castle and glanced outside the window. Several birds flew around the courtyard, looking ready for their prey. He slid open the window, and the chief of the youkai birds flew next to him, landing on the windowsill.

Smirking, the evil hanyou spoke, "Do not worry. You shall feast upon them soon." Naraku glanced back to see Kanna, still holding the mirror which held the image of Inuyasha and Kagome meeting up after Sesshoumaru's talk, each looking flustered.

Yes…it would be soon…


	23. In the Lovers' Glade

A/N: I've updated my website with a new section! Since some have asked me about some of the Japanese words I use (and the ongoing "Why do use 'Tessaiga'? It's 'Tetsusaiga'!") I've put up a glossary. Right now, its just terms that you find in my fanfiction, but soon I hope it'll have a few terms and fun phrases in Japanese up there too.

Oh no! Rin! So, once they kill off Kikyou, it seems everyone starts to go, as now Rin is in mortal peril. I don't think she'll die. (Come on, Sessy's there to save her, and when Kohaku said she stopped breathing, Sessy had this priceless "Oh Snap!" look on his face.) The funny thing is, many I have talked to in the Inuyasha fandom are inclied to believe that Kohaku as the Jessica Fletcher curse--First his village, then a couple humans, then Kagura, then Kikyou, and now Rin! Everyone he gets near dies!

(Maybe they could defeat Naraku if Kohaku poked him. Would certainly be an interesting ending.)

And Sessmom (We FINALLY see her! And she IS alive!) called Jaken 'Little Youkai.' tee hee.

* * *

**Chapter 23: In the Lovers' Glade**

_Inuyasha never said a word to me about what Sesshoumaru had told him after I left. I never brought it up either, slightly afraid of what he would say if he knew I had been listenin__g the whole time. _

_But I also didn't bring it up because I was slightly afraid of what he would say if I told him I heard Sesshoumaru tell him that he knew Inuyasha wanted to mate with me. I didn't want to talk to him about it, I realized. After all, ever since I heard Sesshoumaru tell that to him, I found myself thinking about…_that_…more than I should. _

_To go the next step with him so soon wasn't something I was planning on…after all, I was only sixteen! Though that year was waning fast, and I soon found myself close to my seventeenth birthday. And though I was a young girl, I lived in an age where stuff about _those _types of relationships was easily found. I knew what Inuyasha wanted, and I began wondering if I wanted it too._

_In Inuyasha's time, girls younger than I were already married and had children. I had to take into account that what felt like rushing things to me was only natural to someone like Inuyasha. So every time we kissed or came close I wondered if that would be the time that he would finally ask me that one question that I was dreading…and wanting._

_I won't lie and say that I didn't want to be Inuyasha's mate—to be with him forever, and to always be by his side…him loving me for as long as we lived, the promise that it would always be me in his heart, and never anyone else. And I won't lie and say that my body didn't betray me when things got a bit too far between us…I wanted _that _too…but that didn't mean that I wasn't scared about it, either._

_There were so many worries when I thought of such things; what if Inuyasha thought I was ugly, or if I wasn't good enough? Is it possible for someone to be bad at it? I had no experience whatsoever, and I only knew what went where through health class and from other things I had accidentally stumbled upon. _

_I shouldn't have worried so much then, but I would soon learn that I wasn't the only one worrying when Inuyasha and I came to the Lovers' Glade…

* * *

_

Things went on as they always had between Inuyasha and Kagome, but it was clear that something was troubling both of them. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking of other things a lot more often lately, and Kagome felt a bit nervous around him at times.

At other times, however, things were about the same. When he held her in his arms, she responded as she always did, but when Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes, lit with such a passion…it was almost too much to keep from looking away. He hadn't been more forward than usual, but Kagome always expected that he would one day go too far, and she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

But one night, as Inuyasha held her in his arms, kissing her to the point where she would almost beg him to stop, she thought, _But…do I really want to stop?_

_Maybe…am I all right with this?_ she wondered, as Inuyasha finally pulled away, looking her deeply in her eyes. _I love him…and though I am slightly nervous about what would happen when we…I'm not afraid of him. Would if be okay if we both…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, leaning his forehead against hers. As his fingers traced her cheeks, making her unable to pull away from his eyes, her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" she breathed, knowing once and for all she never wanted this feeling to stop.

He was about to respond, when suddenly Kagome's eyes went wide pointing out to the distance. "Inuyasha!" He turned; overhead were the same youkai birds they had seen before. "Where are they going?" she asked, as Inuyasha pulled away to glance up at them.

"Only one way to find out!" He pulled Kagome on to his back and headed towards their camp to alert their companions.

* * *

Though they followed after the birds at great speed, the birds were faster and soon disappeared from their sight. However, they soon found information in a nearby village. 

"Youkai birds? We did see a flock of unusual looking birds fly over in that direction." The village headman pointed towards the east.

"Right…" Inuyasha glanced up at the setting sun. "We'll set out tomorrow. I think even they'd need to stop for a rest once in a while."

"You may stay in this village, if you wish," the headman told them, making Kagome glad that this village didn't seem to mind Inuyasha, as others did.

Before Kagome could tell Inuyasha that they should accept his offer, she heard villagers speak, "Who are they?" one woman asked.

"I think they're exterminators. Either that or mercenaries…" another whispered back.

"Exterminators? Are they here to try to break the curse of the Lovers' Glade?"

Kagome gasped when she heard that, and Inuyasha's sharp hearing seemed to have heard it too. "Wait a minute!" he turned around and faced the two village women. "What's this about a curse?"

"The curse of the Lovers' Glade." The headman spoke, "It has become somewhat of a legend in our village." He turned and walked towards the edge of the small village. "Come."

They followed, each wondering what this curse was about. Since the youkai birds had not landed or taken any interest, it seemed it wasn't connected to the Curse of the Shikon no Tama at all, yet… Inuyasha and Kagome both wondered why this curse gave them a bad feeling, not quite like the feeling the Curse of the Shikon no Tama gave them, but similar.

As they continued walking towards the village shrine, Kagome hugged herself tighter. _I feel…so cold… Why do I feel like I'm freezing? _And then she felt it; the pain. The tormenting pain from inside…despair…like all hope had been lost. She shut her eyes as she felt the pain start to consume her, and suddenly a word floated into her mind. _"Takai!" _she heard a woman scream in despair. Such heartache…she had never felt it before…

"Kagome? Kagome!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped her eyes open, to meet Inuyasha's. "Are you all right?"

As she looked into his eyes, it seemed that all pain she had felt disappeared. That terrible feeling that had held her suddenly dispersed. Kagome nodded, "Yeah…I just, didn't feel too well for a minute, that's all."

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, before they continued on to stop before two graves lying side by side. "These are…?" Miroku asked, noticing the large quantity of flowers placed before the two gravestones.

"It was ten years ago," the headman said, kneeling down before the graves, lost in memory. "Our village was one of the ones caught up in strife and battle, and many men were called away to war. One such man was one that had just barely come of age. He had a lover, no older than himself, and they should have been very happy together; yet the war changed everything."

Kagome found herself staring at the two graves, knowing where that terrible feeling of sadness came from. The wind whistled between Inuyasha and Kagome, while they kept their eyes upon the headman, as he continued, "The night before he was called away, he and his lover met in the glade in the forest close by here. That was their last time together, for in the morning, he left, never to come back. When she found out, she couldn't handle the pain in her heart from being separated, and threw herself into the river, to join him in death. It was only after we had found her that we realized the full extent of her suffering."

The first one to speak after the headman finished was Sango. "What do you mean?"

Turning back to them with sad eyes, the headman spoke, "When we came to her hut to prepare her for burial, we found bloody cloths lying on the floor. She had been with his child, but her grief was too great, and she had lost it."

Kagome couldn't help but gasp. _This poor woman…she suffered so much with him already gone…and then to…_

"What were their names?" Miroku asked, as the village headman stood up.

"Takai and Aiko."

Kagome instantly shivered. _That name…?I just heard it, in my head! _She glanced at Inuyasha, and he too, looked like he was shocked about something. _What's going on?_

"So what is it about this curse?" Sango asked, looking like she was thinking it over.

The headman sighed as they made their way back to the village. "Sometimes, if a man and a woman who are together make their way into that glade, terrible things happen to them. They all seem to have a tragic end that leads to the death of both of them…and one who followed one such couple said that the spirits of the tragic lovers took over the two and repeated that night."

Kagome regained her voice and spoke, "And…it keeps happening?"

"Many young couples that were engaged or the like had been found in that glade mornings after they went missing, but they don't remember what happened. Soon after, a tragedy will befall them. That is why this village is so small, only those who have no one dare live here…Because of this, it hasn't happened recently, but we are always afraid it will happen again…"

While they walked back to the village in silence, each thinking about the story and the curse, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was deep in thought. "What did you think about the story, Inuyasha?"

He glanced at her, as if he had forgotten she was there, and then replied, "Keh, it seemed to me that they were both wimpy cowards instead of this 'tragic lover' nonsense."

Considering how he had been looking earlier, that was not the response she thought he would give. "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes as if it was obvious, Inuyasha told her, "I mean, look at that girl. So her lover dies, big deal. Yeah, she's sad, but if she was stronger, she could have lived without him anyway."

"She missed him, Inuyasha," Kagome explained. "She felt like she couldn't live without him, how can you blame her? She lost the one she loved, and their child, the only thing she had left of him, so there was nothing left for her in the world."

"It proves that she was weak."

"No, it proves that she loved him so much, she couldn't live without him!" she glared. He could be so insensitive sometimes! "And besides, if _he _wasn't such a coward, he could have stayed behind with her, instead of leaving her alone."

Once again, they were in the middle of an argument. "Sometimes a man's got to leave her behind for her own safety. Maybe he was thinking of _her _when he went to leave her."

"If he _really_ loved her, he would have taken her with him so they'd never be separated."

"Only to let her die by his side when he could have left her behind to protect her?"

"If it was either dying by his side or dying without him all alone, which do you think she would pick?"

"Like I said, if she wasn't so _weak,_ she could have learned to live without him!"

Kagome was about to retort when she noticed everyone was looking at them. With her silence, Inuyasha noticed it too, and they both turned away, blushing slightly. But though the argument seemed to be over, it didn't matter what the other thought, they both believed that in this matter, they each were right, and would never agree.

_I don't care whatInuyasha says, _she thought, _He shouldn't have left her behind, and that's that.

* * *

_

Night came upon them, and they decided to rest before heading out in the morning. Kagome and Sango shared a room while the boys had another, and late after Sango had fallen asleep, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about that curse and the fates of the two. _It was horrible, what happened to them…_she wondered. _And they said this curse possesses two people if they were doomed to tragedy…_

Unable to get to sleep, she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. _I wonder how many people, like us, passed through here and heard of this legend…and how many had already been possessed._ Kagome shivered in disgust. She had already been possessed once, and had no desire to repeat the experience.

Groaning slightly, she flopped back down on the bedding. _I can't think of this now! I have to get to sleep! _Sighing as she closed her eyes, she added, _And I have got to stop thinking of Inuyasha in all of this…_

"…_Kai…"_

Kagome instantly shot up. She could have sworn she heard a voice just outside of her door…a voice that sounded lonely. And there it was again! _"Takai…"_

Her eyes opened wider. _Takai…the name of the man who…No, this can't be…it can't be their ghosts, can it?_

Though she knew it was a bad idea, Kagome couldn't help herself. She stood up and slowly walked to the door. She paused for only a moment before sliding it open, and glancing into the hallway. No one.

She sighed in relief. _It was only my imagination. I've got to stop being so paranoid—_

"_Takai!"_

Kagome jumped when she heard it again. _Maybe not…_ The voice this time sounded like it was crying…sad. _It's coming from outside…_ Taking one last look at Sango sleeping peacefully with Kirara curled up beside her, Kagome started following the voice as if something drew her to it.

_I'm getting a bad feeling about this…but I have to know…_ The sound of the voice led her outside of the village, and to the forest. _She's going to the glade…I see…it's what happened ten years ago…_

"_Takai, please, don't leave me!" _she heard the woman cry again out of desperation as Kagome followed into the forest, she felt that feeling inside once more. _It's breaking my heart…_

She felt her heartbeat begin to race as she got closer and closer to the glade, that feeling of immense pain filling her up once more. With it, she saw flashes of visions, not of what happened years ago, but of Inuyasha…_him turning and leaving her behind…herself collapsing to her knees crying in despair…the feeling of being so desperately afraid that he would never come back…_

_No…_Kagome fought the feeling that the glade was inflicting on her. _No, he wouldn't do that! Inuyasha wouldn't leave me behind! I promised him I'd always be by his side…and he promised me he'd never leave…He won't leave me!_

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around. She was in the middle of a forest, with trees high overhead, shielding herself from the view of the stars. A small waterfall and pond lay close by, the bubble of the water adding sounds to the night, while a large, ancient tree, stood before her…and someone was underneath it.

They turned, and Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha!"

He seemed to be surprised that she was there as well. "Kagome?"

And then a bright while light filled their vision.

* * *

"Takai?" Kagome asked, timidly. "Takai, what are you doing here?" 

"Aiko…" Inuyasha murmured, looking at her with resolved eyes. He wished she didn't come here, he wished he wouldn't have to tell her.

Walking closer, Kagome continued, begging, "Please, Takai…what is going on? Why were you so secretive today? Why won't you talk to me? Tell me! What is happening?"

After a pause, Inuyasha glanced away, towards the pond. In the water, he saw the reflection of a village girl with her hair put up in a bun and curious deep blue eyes. A man stood across from her, with short hair and brown eyes now looking away from his beloved. "Aiko…I came here because it is our special place…I just wanted, to come here one more time before…"

"Before what?" Kagome begged, feeling tears in her eyes. "Takai, please…"

He sighed, clenching his fists, wishing he didn't have to hurt her. "Tomorrow, I have to leave with the soldiers…to fight in this battle they are brewing."

A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek. "No…please…don't go…not now!"

Inuyasha glanced back at her, his own eyes looking like they were on the verge of tears as well. "Aiko, you have to understand…"

Kagome ran into his arms, more tears falling down her cheeks. "No, you can't go! Takai, please don't leave me! I need you…"

He lifted her face to look up into his. "You know I can't do that. I'm not just thinking of my honor, but I'm thinking of you, too. If we win this battle, then our village will be safe. We'll be able to live in peace without fear of being raided or plundered by samurai anymore."

"Let me go with you," she begged. "Please…I want to stay with you forever..."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome to his chest, whispering, "That's not an option. I won't risk you getting hurt. You'll have to stay here."

She clung to him, unable to stop crying. Takai was leaving her. Her beloved was going away…and there was nothing she could do to stop him. "Why does this war have to tear us apart?" she cried, tears falling on to his haori.

"Aiko, I promise, once I return, I'll marry you, properly…but please, wait for me."

Kagome glanced up into his eyes, whispering his name between little sobs. "Takai…"

He didn't waste any time in meeting her lips with his, a kiss of tragic lovers that would be parted by fate. When they pulled away, Kagome still clung to him, despite how much Inuyasha tried to protest. "Aiko, please, let me go. I have to be at the camp by morning."

"No," she said, hugging him closer. "Not now…If you cannot stay with me always…" she met his eyes, a small, half-smile forming on her face. "Then stay with me tonight."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Aiko, are you sure?"

Standing on her tip-toes, she reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips, when she pulled away, she murmured, "Yes."

She was captured in a head-swimming kiss once more as Inuyasha held her tightly, as if to take her whole body into his. And she welcomed the feeling as her heart began to race. No matter what became of them, tonight she was his, and his alone.

The soft grass became their bed as they fell upon it, Kagome accepting Inuyasha's weight readily as the kiss became deeper, and more passionate. They didn't quite know what they were doing as they were lost in a dream…kissing and touching without control. "Takai…" she moaned as she felt Inuyasha's hands run along the soft skin of her belly.

Inuyasha continued kissing her, loving everything that there was about her, but suddenly, a far away voice filled his ears. _"Inuyasha…Kagome…"_

He paused for only a moment, pulling away slightly from his beloved Aiko. Who was that? Why did those names sound so familiar? _"Inuyasha? Kagome? Where are you?"_

"Takai? What is it?" Kagome asked, wondering why her beloved was hesitating.

"I don't…" He didn't hear the voice again, so why should he be bothered? He leaned back down and kissed her again, but he heard that name in his ears once more. _"Inuyasha! Kagome!"_

Wait…Kagome…he knew that name from somewhere…and Inuyasha…wait a minute, that was his _own _name! And Kagome…_Kagome!_

In an instant the spell was broken as both of their eyes snapped open, to come to a shock to see what position they were in. Both Inuyasha and Kagome sprang apart and stared at each other from opposite ends of the glade. Inuyasha's haori had been discarded, and his white shirt was almost off, exposing his chest. Kagome on the other hand, was much less disheveled, but she knew she had felt Inuyasha's hand under her shirt somewhere.

And then came the realization. "Inuyasha…" she gasped, a hand covering her mouth in shock. "Did we almost…"

"Inuyasha?" the same voice that had broken the spell called. Inuyasha recognized that voice instantly.

"Miroku!" he whispered in terror, diving for his haori as he pulled his shirt back over him. The monk walked in seconds after Inuyasha finished pulling his haori on.

"There you are!" he said, sounding exhausted from his search. "When Sango and I found you both away from your beds, we were worried."

The hanyou turned slightly pink. "We…we were just…"

"We were curious about this legend," Kagome finished quickly.

The monk glanced from one to the other. "I see. Nothing happened, did it?"

"No!" they both yelled at once, each hiding small blushes.

Shrugging, Miroku continued, "Well, come back soon, we have to go seeking out those youkai birds tomorrow, after all." He turned and left them alone, with silence once again in the clearing.

After the monk's disappearance, the problem of what had almost happened once again lay before them. Inuyasha spoke first, "Kagome…that…that shouldn't have happened…"

She didn't look back at him, but continued nodding. "You're right, we shouldn't have been so stupid as to come out here and get possessed."

He stepped closer to her. "That's not what I meant."

Kagome glanced back at him, looking slightly surprised. "You were talking about _that_?"

"Of course I was talking about that!" he growled at her, before sighing once more and looking away. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for what almost happened. I never meant for it to go so far…"

"We couldn't control it, Inuyasha," she reminded him. "Besides, it's probably a good thing anyway that we were pulled out of it, we don't want to end up like the tragic lovers anyway, and…" A blush appeared on her face. "I really wouldn't want our first time to be while we're possessed, would you?"

His blush also returned. "Wait a minute, what are you saying?"

"What am _I _saying? What are _you _saying?" she yelled, fed up with this roundabout conversation.

Glaring at her with fierce intensity, the hanyou roared, "What I'm trying to say is that shouldn't have happened! Not now, not _ever!_"

With his last statement, Kagome was taken aback. But, like always, she was quick to snap back with a sharp retort. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that we should never even think about it?"

"Damn right!" They were yelling in each other's faces now, so close that they could kiss, but they didn't seem to care.

Now she was confused. She knew he _wanted _to, but now he was saying they shouldn't? Not ever? "Well, why not?"

"Don't you understand!" he growled clenching his fists in anger. "Sure, a little kissing's fine here and there, but if we do _that_, it's forever! No going back until one of us is dead!"

She had a general idea of where this was going, but she didn't want to believe it. "And why should that bother me?"

"Because I'm hanyou, that's why!" Inuyasha roared. "This isn't some thing like you humans think, where you can back out at any time! We'd be stuck together forever!"

Kagome felt the anger start to build in her once more. "I thought we already had this conversation Inuyasha! I thought I already told you that I didn't care what you were, that I thought of you the same!"

"Keh! I'm just waiting for you to come to your senses and realize that I'm not worth it!"

_Slap!_

Inuyasha stumbled back with a bemused expression on his face, his hand touching his cheek where Kagome had slapped him. When he looked into her eyes, he saw that tears were building amidst the rage. His heart sank. Sure, she had her sit command, but somehow, this felt so much worse.

"Do you really think I'm that horrible of a person Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, her voice a bit soggy from the tears building in her eyes. "I told you that it doesn't matter to me what you are…I told you I loved you. And…I thought you loved me."

It was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him as Inuyasha saw her pain. No doubt about it now, he had really screwed up big time. He tried to reach for her, trying to say the right words that would get her to understand…but how could he? He had known that she loved him, but…he knew he would never quite get rid of the scars on his heart because he was born a hanyou. It was natural for him to be nervous about taking the next step, but perhaps he didn't convey that in the right way. "Kagome…I…"

She turned around sharply, walking away, and he smelled her tears. "No! No, I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha!"

He marched after her. "Kagome, wait a second, you don't understand…"

Kagome turned back, the tears streaming down her face, but the intense anger still in her eyes. "Oh, I understand plenty! I understand that no matter how much I say I love you, or how much I tell you I love you as a _hanyou_, you still don't trust me!"

Now he was beginning to get angry again, where he should be apologizing, "Oh for the love of—" He tried to grab her, to will her to understand, but she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, running back.

"Kagome, you idiot, let me explain—"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, sending the hanyou down to the ground once again. When he finally pulled himself from the crater, he folded his arms and sat on the ground, pouting.

It seemed as if the mysterious power in the Lovers' Glade was whistling in the wind, telling him to go after her and make her understand. His rational side wanted to do just that, but his irrational, quite worked up at the moment, side told him that he didn't give a damn right now.

_Go after her…_ the wind whistled once more. Inuyasha turned around to see the large tree, the one that had possessed them in the first place, and he told it exactly what he thought, "Piss off."

He then stood up and marched off, leaving the Lovers' Glade behind in the distance.


	24. Like Old Times

A/N: Argh. It seems that the night before I go to Otakon, everything goes wrong. My sister is missing a part of her costume, we can't get ahold of other members of our group, we can't find the map, we forgot to take our change to coinstar (those dealers are going to hate being paid in my spare change, but oh well) we didn't get our preregister in on time and we have to pay more money to get in at the front desk... and many others.

Perhaps I may not even go tomorrow, if things continue to go wrong. Anime USA is in November, a lot closer, and I'll have more money if I just save up from now. Plus, I'll be able to stay longer if I go to that one...

So, I am not in a good mood right now. Perhaps things will be great tomorrow and I'll be happier, but if things turn out like Katsucon (one of our group members sprained her ankle at the con, and we spent a few hours in the clinic with her) then I still won't be in a good mood.

Murphy's Law, I will KILL you.

Enough of my bitching. The only good thing is, considering that this chapter is still about Kagome and Inuyasha's fight, all my pent up anger was well used. (Poor Inuyasha...)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Like Old Times**

_I was so angry after what Inuyasha had said that I could barely sleep that night. I remember sitting up with a sour look on my face, thinking over and over how much I wasmad at him. I was so upset that I had forgotten that Inuyasha and I had gotten possessed and had almost repeated the scene from ten years ago. He had said just the right thing to get me furious; he had spelled it out that he still didn't trust me._

_Besides my earlier worries about what Inuyasha would think of me when it finally came to that, him not trusting me was something else that had bothered me. I knew that Inuyasha had a hard time trusting people, but he had always told me that I was the first person he was able to trust. And it meant a lot to me, almost more than him loving me. I had decided long ago that even if he could not love me, it was enough that he trusted me._

_And yet he had spilled it out that no matter what I said, he still thought I would reject him because he was a hanyou. On one hand, this made me want to pity him, since he had lived with these scars on his heart all his life, but on the other, it made me want to curse him because he believed that I would lie to him about how I felt. _

_I knew he wasn't the best person with words but still…it had hurt me so much to hear him confirm one of my fears. And though sometimes I felt bad later about sitting him or other punishments I had inflicted, I felt no guilt at all about slapping him that night. He deserved it, and he _knew _he deserved it._

_But this did make me fear for our relationship as a whole. If he still couldn't trust me now, then how could he ever trust me if we decided to take our relationship further? How could he trust me years down the road, if he always believed that I would one day leave him because of what he was? Our relationship was built on trust, and how could we hope to have one if there was no trust at all?

* * *

_

The next morning, the others noticed the cold tension between Inuyasha and Kagome. They didn't speak to one another, but sometimes, Kagome would glare in Inuyasha's direction, and he would glance at her with longing eyes, trying to find a way to apologize.

After all, the hanyou knew that him apologizing was the only way to fix this mess. But he didn't know how to go about it; he was smart enough to know that a simple "sorry" wouldn't cut it this time. And how could he apologize for something when he had actually meant it?

_I didn't mean to say that I didn't trust her, _he admitted, folding his arms and glaring at her. _But its true—there's no reason she should feel this way about me, a hanyou…and I'm always afraid that she'll realize and leave me one day…but how am I supposed to say that to her?_

All left the village with a foul mood the next day. As they left in silence, they heard a snippet of conversation from the villagers, "I could have sworn I heard the voices of the tragic lovers again last night, but I went to the glade this morning and there's no one there…"

Kagome and Inuyasha immediately stiffened and blushed red, though it didn't seem their companions noticed too much.

While the rest of their traveling went in silence, Shippou jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Is it just my imagination, or does there seem to be some tension between Inuyasha and Kagome?"

The monk glanced at the two and sighed, "No, it's not just your imagination." Kagome wasn't even being carried on Inuyasha's back like normal, she was marching ahead of the group, a frown fixed on her face. Inuyasha on the other hand, hung back towards the rest of their friends, with a glare on his face as well, but every so often it would drop, and a guilty look would replace it as he glanced at her.

"Given how it always is, I'd say its Inuyasha's fault," the kitsune whispered, Miroku nodding in agreement.

Walking up to meet the hanyou's stride, he asked softly, making sure to keep out of Kagome's earshot, "So, tell me, Inuyasha, what has you and Kagome-sama in such a foul mood this morning?"

Turning away, he growled, "It's none of your business."

"You said something to make her angry, didn't you?" Shippou accused with narrowed eyes, before the hanyou lost it.

"So you're going to pin this all on me, are you? Well, listen here, if she didn't take things the wrong way all the time, then she would have understood what I was trying to say!" He glanced in the direction of Kagome's back, who, it seemed, everyone but the hanyou could see the fiery red flames surrounding her, and the way she clenched her fists. "Do you hear that, Kagome? If you hadn't taken it the wrong way, then perhaps you would have understood for a change!"

Instead of continuing on, Kagome stopped walking, making everyone except Inuyasha back away. "Inuyasha," she said in a psudo-calm voice. "I'm getting hungry, can we stop?"

"What? We just got started! Hear this wench, we've got a long way ahead of us and—"

A hand was promptly clamed over the hanyou's mouth. "S-sure, we can stop!" Sango said, still looking a bit frightened at Kagome's actions.

"It's no trouble," the monk replied, pulling Inuyasha away as the girls began to set up camp.

Shrugging out of Miroku's grip, Inuyasha roared, "What's with you, monk! I told you, we don't have time for this if we ever want to defeat Naraku—"

Sighing, the monk replied, "Do you _ever_ want to make up with Kagome-sama, Inuyasha?"

Growling again, Inuyasha glared, "I told you it was none of your business, monk."

"It is our business when we don't want to have to travel with things so rough between you and Kagome-sama. Now tell me, Inuyasha, what did you say to her?"

Folding his arms, the hanyou looked away, muttering, "Keh."

* * *

"He said _what?_" Sango gasped, as Kagome told her the story. 

"I know!" Kagome glared, while pulling out food from her backpack. "We were just talking, and all of a sudden he was getting all distant towards me, and _then _he tells me that he doesn't trust me!"

Looking up at her while munching on his pocky, Shippou asked, "You said the word, didn't you?"

"Not at first. When I heard him say _that, _I lost it and slapped him—"

"He deserved it," the exterminator added, nodding.

"And after he insulted my when he didn't realize why I was upset, then I sat him."

Shippou shook his head. "That baka! Doesn't he get it?"

Deciding against any ramen for now and shoving it back in her backpack, Kagome muttered, "Well, if he doesn't now, I hope someone will at least knock some sense into him."

* * *

Miroku's staff came down on Inuyasha's head with a _thunk!_

"Hey! What was that for, monk!" the hanyou roared, rubbing the spot on his head where he was hit.

The monk swiped at him again. "You baka! You said _that _to her? What were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to get her to understand!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"You did a hell of a job of it!"

Pointing back towards the camp and Kagome, the hanyou yelled, "Well, what was I supposed to say to her?"

Rolling his eyes, the monk explained, "You weren't supposed to say anything at all about this to her. If you tell a woman that you don't trust her, that's almost as bad as saying you don't love her. And in your situation, it's worse."

Blushing slightly and turning away, Inuyasha muttered, "She was getting too far ahead of herself and it had been bothering me for a while, so what was I supposed to say?"

Raising an eyebrow, the monk asked, "What exactly do you mean by 'getting too far ahead of herself'?"

Turning even rudder, Inuyasha muttered, "Nothing."

Sighing, Miroku began to explain, "Inuyasha, I understand that you may have some problems trusting people, but you shouldn't take it out on Kagome-sama. If she's stayed with you this far and hasn't rejected you yet, then I think it's a good bet she won't reject you in the future. You see, unless you convince them properly, most women are always, in the back of their minds, afraid that we will reject them because of something. That is why the simplest comment can get them fired up like that. You must heed the signals they give you and make sure you quell any fears they have before things like this get out of hand."

"Keh. Easy for you to say, you womanizer," the hanyou muttered, but was secretly thinking it over in his mind. _Was she really afraid I wouldn't trust her and reject her all this time?_

"You know you must apologize, Inuyasha. She won't just forgive you for something like this."

"I know that!" he shot back, pouting. "I've been trying to think of how to apologize to her for a while."

"You must make her feel like she is the most important thing on this earth at that moment," the monk advised. "Say nice things about her looks, about what she does to you, how much you feel about her, and then humbly beg her forgiveness for your utter stupidity. Tell her you didn't mean it in that way, and never meant to imply that you didn't trust her. Speak of how you are nothing with out her and how much you have missed her and say how much you want, no, _need _her back with you. And don't have it sound too rehearsed, or she'll never listen."

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

Grinning, Miroku replied, "Speak with your heart, women love that." He pointed to where Kagome was seated away from the camp. "Now go, and may luck be with you, Inuyasha!"

"Hey, wait a minute—" the hanyou yelled as the monk pushed him towards her, but he sighed, and decided to try anyway. Kagome was already mad at him, what else did he have to lose?

When he sat down next to her, Kagome turned away. "Hey."

"Hey what?" she replied, her voice monotone, and still upset.

After a pause, his ears drooped lower on his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. "You're still mad, aren't you?" No answer. Sometimes, it was scarier when she didn't reply then when she did. _Speak with your heart…_He listened, trying to see if his 'heart' would tell him what to say. But he got nothing. _Lazy, good for nothing…_

"Um…Look…I didn't mean it that way…I just…"

"You what?" She still wasn't looking back at him, but she had answered. That was an improvement, right?

He sighed again. Inuyasha knew he was heading into dangerous territory, but he felt like he needed to say it for her to understand. "It's just…when you started talking about…that _thing…_I got a little nervous. You were just making it sound like you wanted it right away and I—"

"I _what?_" Kagome turned around sharply, and Inuyasha swore he saw all the fires of Hell shoot out of her eyes. No doubt about it, he was dead meat this time. He cowered as she started screaming. "So now you're going to blame this all on me? And you're saying that I sounded like _that? _How dare you imply that I'm _that _easy! Sit!" And down he went, but she wasn't quite finished. "You don't even try to apologize, you just blame it all on me now, is that it? Sit, sit sit sit sit! Is that all I can expect from you now, Inuyasha, you don't trust me _and _you don't take responsibility for when it's _your _fault? Sit sit sit! I hope your back hurts for all this, Inuyasha! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit, sit!"

She was right about one thing, his back _was_ killing him. But he could have sworn he smelled tears, but at this point, he was too mad to care. Popping his head back up, he saw her standing up above him with a look of fury on her face, but her eyes were teary after all. He roared back, "Listen, wench—!"

"Sit!" With her sitting him like this he'd never finish his apology!

"Kagome, whatever!" he yelled once he had the strength to pull his head back up again. "All I was trying to do was apologize for what I said last night, and now you're doing_ this _to me? Maybe I shouldn't trust you, if this is all I should expect!"

He clamped his eyes shut, waiting to feel the sit command and any moment pull him down once more, but it never came. When he opened one eye to check and see if she had left, to his surprise, she hadn't—she was still standing over him, but all anger had left her face. And he couldn't have felt worse; tears flowed down her face and she looked as if her heart had been broken. Now it was even worse than the night before. "K-Kagome…"

She didn't say a word, but turned around with a sob, running away towards the forest. Inuyasha was still sprawled on the ground, but he watched her, the woman he loved so much, run away because of something he had said.

* * *

"Inuyasha you baka! How could you do that to Kagome!" Shippou yelled, jumping in the hanyou's face. 

"Just shut up already!" he roared, slamming the kitsune to the ground with one first.

This time, the exterminator couldn't keep her silence. "Shippou's right, Inuyasha. Kagome was already upset because of what you said, and now you just broke her heart!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with my dear Sango, Inuyasha," Miroku piped up. "It doesn't matter who said what the first time, this time, you were definitely in the wrong."

"I know, okay!" he bellowed, folding his arms and looking away, towards the darkening sky. Ever since Kagome had run away, no one had gone after her for fear of prompting her wrath. They didn't worry about her safety; he could still smell her scent close by and knew nothing had happened to her. But it had been hours, and he was getting worried about her, and also missing her himself.

He had known it was his fault without his friends telling him, but after they followed the sounds of Kagome's tirade and found him sprawled on the ground, it was obvious what had happened. He had done the one thing he had done so many times and hated much more—he had hurt her with words.

"Inuyasha, are you going to go apologize?" the monk asked, sitting across from the campfire.

"Why should I?" he growled. "She'll just get mad at me and 'sit' me again if I try!"

The hanyou felt another knock on his head, with Shippou yelling, "You've got to go after Kagome! If you don't, she'll think you really meant what you said!"

"Listen here, runt!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing the kitsune by the tail, "This here is _my _business, not yours, or anybody else's, mine!"

"If you and Kagome-sama didn't fight and disrupt our peace every so often, then it wouldn't be our business, Inuyasha," Miroku answered. "But Shippou is right. You have to go after her, right now, or else all is lost."

Growling and glaring at all his friends, Inuyasha tossed Shippou aside, muttering things to himself about opinions and why they should be kept to themselves. Then, with a pout on his face, he marched off towards the forest, and towards Kagome.

He didn't know how to try to apologize to her this time for hurting her twice already. _Speak to her with my heart, eh? _He tried to recall what else the monk had said. _Say nice things to her…tell her how much I miss her…_

After he went a little ways into the forest, he found her, standing in front of a tree that reminded him of Goshinboku—where they had first met. And then, he knew what he had to do.

He walked slowly up to her; she didn't turn around. When Inuyasha was completely behind Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, glad she didn't pull away. The hanyou's heart sank after he smelled her tears, and he couldn't afford to get her mad a third time.

"Kagome…I'm sorry," he told her softly, his ears drooping. "You know its always been hard for me to say things in the right words. What I was saying yesterday didn't mean that I didn't trust you at all, Kagome…You were the first person I could ever trust Kagome, and I still trust you, more than anyone else."

She didn't speak, but he did hear her give a slight gasp at that. Perhaps it was a good sign. Inuyasha continued, "Yesterday, I was just a little overwhelmed. I had always believed that I would be lonely all my life and then…you were offering to…" His ears drooped a little bit more. "I didn't know what to do. I don't think we're ready for that, Kagome. And with Naraku still out there…it's dangerous. I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings, but you know when I'm put in a spot like that, I say a lot of things I don't mean."

Kagome was trembling against him. Did that mean she was about to cry? Or about to lash out and sit him again? He hoped that wasn't the case, he hadn't finished yet. "I really am sorry, Kagome. And…I'm beginning to miss you too…I love you, Kagome, and I hate it when I make you cry…Can you please forgive me?"

She was silent again, before turning to him, with tears in her eyes. He instantly stiffened before noticing that she was smiling instead of crying. "You don't have to ask, Inuyasha."

He felt a smile creep on to his face as well. "Kagome…" he murmured, hugging her tightly to his chest. He was forgiven.

When he looked into her eyes once more, reflecting the light of the stars, he couldn't help it—he kissed her. He felt joy in his heart like never before when she kissed him back. And that was when he knew he didn't have to worry; Kagome loved him as a hanyou, for who he was, despite all his flaws.

He didn't deserve her, but then again, even if he didn't, he never wanted to let her go now.

* * *

_So depsite all those hurtful words he had said to me earlier, we made up. I always knew he wasn't the best person with words, after all...and I had decided on forgiving him long before he came back to apologize to me. Our fight and my anger was soon forgotten, as long as the events of the night before in the Lovers' Glade._

_But we should have remembered them. After all, even if we didn't finish the scene from the tragic lovers ten years ago, we did begin it, and the same was for the curse...It didn't kill all three of us, Inuyasha, myself, and any child we would make, but it did begin to take effect, though it would not take a life until much, much later..._

_

* * *

_Sango glanced from behind a tree watching Inuyasha and Kagome embrace. Well, it looked like despite what Inuyasha could say to get her mad, he could always say the right thing at other times instead. She turned away to walk back to camp, satisfied that Kagome was able to forgive Inuyasha easily, before she ran right into the very person she had hoped to avoid at this moment—Miroku. 

"H-Houshi-sama?" she said with a blush.

Glancing towards the woods, the monk asked, "So, taking that I don't hear of any screams from our hanyou, I take it they made up?"

She nodded, but didn't look back at him. At least one of the couples in the group had come to an understanding, but one had not…

Sango knew it was coming when Miroku said, "Sango…about that day in the cave, we never talked about it."

"W-what is there to talk about?" she asked, wishing he would just leave well enough alone.

"Sango, something's been bothering you, ever since that day in the cave," he replied simply, waiting for her answer.

Her blush deepened as she remembered how he had almost kissed her. "Maybe I wasn't quite ready for that, Houshi-sama…we were getting a little ahead of ourselves."

"_Ahead of ourselves?_" The monk put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to listen. "Sango, we're engaged, I doubt that we were 'getting ahead of ourselves'. I understand if you were uncomfortable, and I apologize, but I—"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be engaged," she cut in, making Miroku's violet eyes open wider. She was calling off their engagement?

"Sango…"

Turning back to him, she replied simply, "I just…I need some time to think, Houshi-sama." She started to go back to the camp making the warning bells clang in Miroku's head.

"Sango, wait, please, let me understand—"

"There's nothing to understand, Houshi-sama," Sango told him, continuing to walk away. "I just want some space for a while." With that she left him alone.

Miroku stood in the middle of the forest, all alone, before glancing back at Kagome and Inuyasha, who it appeared, were _still _making up. _And here I thought hours before that _I _was the lucky one, _He thought grimly, before walking away.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" one of the villagers pointed to the black, lopsided shape on the horizon. 

Other men crowded towards him as the shape got closer. "It looks like a wisp of cloud."

"It's getting closer…and larger."

Now the women of the village also glanced up at the sky. "Wait a minute…it's not a cloud…it's a flock of birds!" one woman gasped, pointed as well as they could see the flutter of wings.

"They're flying over us pretty fast."

"Wait…" the one that had noticed the cloud was the one to make the observation. "They're heading _towards _us!"

The villagers barely had time to part and hide in the safety of their huts when the youkai birds gave a screech and zoomed towards them, their pointed beaks heading for the first human they saw…


	25. Deep Breath Before the Plunge

A/N: So, unlike my earlier worries, Otakon was a blast! I dressed as Ed again, as for some reason I cosplay boys better than girls. Also, I was very much in character. (I get called short about 5 times a day by a few friends, so anytime some called me Shrimp, I lost it for real.) If anyone was there, I was the one that had duct tape around my wrist as "psudo-automail" inbetween the glove and the coat. But during the day, I took off my coat and gloves and slung the coat over my shoulder because I was getting heatstroke, so I just looked dumb with duct tape on my wrist. (which got very sweaty, I might add.)

As all my favorite panels were on friday, the only thing that I did besides the dealer's room and walk around was the Gaia Online social, in which I was one of the screaming mob that got thrown out of the building into the courtyard by security. But who cares! I won a shirt! And I got to hug the guy who made the site, who gets god-worship by many. (He doesn't hug very well though. I got to hug a Inu-Papa cosplayer, and when I did, I saw fangirlish-Heaven.)

Like all cons, I bought stuff. This time, I went on an Inuyasha high and bought some manga (Woot! Book 16 with my beloved Youkai Inuyasha!), a t-shirt, a cool looking Kikyou figure (I wanted Kagura, but Kikyou was on sale. Though I was slightly upset that it was a slight against a cool character, it _was _only $5) and I bought the Kikyou outfit. I bought the cheap one instead of the expensive one, and lo and behold! they mess up the hakama. It's not even a hakama, its just some red pants with a high waist. Good enough for now, but for the next con, I am so making my own as a hakama is basically two big rectangles.

To sum it up, was very very fun. Though next time, I will remember to put insoles in my boots so my feet won't kill me at the end of the day...

(P.S. Hugs to anyone who can name which movie I used a line from to make the title!)

* * *

**Chapter 25: Deep Breath Before the Plunge**

Kagome paused a moment in her story and sighed, remembering their "making up" after their fight. Sango, too, it seemed was caught up in memory, but what she was remembering was beyond Kagome. Inuko, however, looked up at his mother with questioning eyes. "Mama, why did the Miko love the Hanyou if he said those mean things anyway?"

A small smile came upon Kagome's face. "The Miko loved him, Inuko, even with all his flaws. Yes, the Hanyou did say some mean things to her, but he always apologized, and she loved him for it anyway."

"But I suppose the Miko could have done without it," Sango grinned.

"Yes, she could have," Kagome muttered, and despite how much she loved Inuyasha, could still remember all the cruel things he had said to her over the years, intentionally or unintentionally.

The exterminator managed to giggle a moment at Kagome's response, before the sound of a baby's cry pierced the air. Sango immediately forgot her laughter as her face turned to one of worry. "Oh no…"

"Kagome-sama? Are you in there?" Came the sound of a very disheveled monk amidst the baby's screams.

Coming out of the room with Inuko, Sango following. "Yes, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, being met with the sight of the monk with a crying baby in his arms. There were dark circles under his eyes, and by the ruffled state of his hair, it looked as if he had run his fingers through it more than once in frustration. A second later, Kirara peeked her head through the bamboo curtain, mewing softly.

Miroku didn't answer Kagome but looked straight at his pregnant wife. "Sango…_this _is where you disappeared off to? I've been trying to get her to calm down for nearly an hour!"

Sighing, the exterminator walked forward and took Sakura in her arms. The one year old stopped crying instantly. "See?" she smirked, "She just wanted her mother. I'm sorry Miroku. I lost track of the time."

The monk's eyebrows shot higher on his forehead. "Lost track of the time? What have you been doing?"

Before anyone could answer his question, a little voice shouted in glee, "Uncle Miroku-sama!" Inuko ran over to him, hugging his knee, while the monk ruffled his hair.

"I swear, you're getting bigger every day!" Miroku laughed. "Pretty soon you'll knock me over if you do that!"

"Mama says that too," Inuko told him, amber eyes sparkling. "She says that she wishes that I wouldn't get bigger though, so I could stay her little boy forever."

The monk laughed, while Sango piped up, "And with good reason, _she _doesn't want you turning out like Inuyasha, does she?"

Kagome gave a small smile at that, but it soon faded as she looked back at her son. "It doesn't really matter," she replied, kneeling next to Inuko. "If he does turn out like him, then he'll be just perfect…though I think I will make sure he learns more manners than Inuyasha…"

A gust of wind blew outdoors…Much like it did a day many years ago…_Inuyasha held her to his chest, looking down at her with worried eyes, asking her over and over again if she needed anything. She shook her head in reply, while his hand caressed the ever-growing bulge of her belly…_

"Kagome…?" Sango asked, pulling her out of her memories.

She blinked once to clear her mind. "I'm sorry Sango-chan, what were you saying?"

"I said I agree with you," she replied, holding Sakura to her chest while she slowly lowered herself to the floor, her pregnant stomach getting slightly in the way, making Kagome's eyes lower as she was reminded of that faint memory.

"So, may I ask, Kagome-sama, what have you been doing her that drew my dear wife away from home?" Miroku asked, seeming to notice Kagome's face.

Instead of Kagome answering, Inuko spoke up with an excited look on his face. "Mama was telling me a story, and Aunt Sango-san wanted to listen!"

"A story, huh?" the monk looked mildly interested. "Which story would this be?"

"The Tale of the Hanyou and Miko!" the little hanyou told him proudly.

To this the lecherous monk only grinned. "I see…Do you find the story…_interesting_?"

"Miroku!" Sango smacked her husband, while Inuko just nodded.

Kneeling down as well, Miroku said, "Well, by all means, continue on. I think I want to hear this story as well." His lecherous grin returned at the thought.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kagome warned, "You better had not be expecting to hear what I think you are."

The monk sighed, "Why must you think of me so low, Kagome-sama?"

Inuko jumped into his mother's lap. "Come on, Mama! Tell the rest of the story!"

After smiling at her son's eagerness, Kagome dove into memory once again…

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, as he had suddenly dragged her away from the others, towards the leafy green forest. Spring was finally upon them once again, all coldness of winter had left the air, and the buds had finally begun to bloom. Unfortunately, there was a sudden, unexpected heat wave that left a mark on their idea of a perfect Spring, but as Kagome had learned, nothing was ever perfect. 

"Inuyasha, what do you want?" she asked again, getting annoyed with how her hanyou was keeping tight-lipped.

Finally, Inuyasha looked back at her, with a grin on his face. "We told Sango and Miroku we'd scout ahead for a place to set up camp for the night."

"_So?_" Her form of 'scouting ahead' didn't exactly include being dragged off without a word from a suddenly overeager hanyou.

His grin was one that no matter how she was feeling at the moment, could melt her heart all the same. "It's been a while since we've been flying, hasn't it?"

Kagome's eyes widened at that statement, before a smile lit her face as well. She climbed on to his back, and suddenly he took off, jumping off the treetops and heading towards the clouds. The wind rushed past her face just like she had remembered, sending her hair streaming behind her. And she couldn't help but let go and laugh without a care in the world once more.

Inuyasha felt his heart turn into a puddle of mush at hearing her laugh so carefree like that. No matter how old she became, her laughter was the same as it had been when he had first met her; able to make him feel all the love he had in his heart for her, even before when he didn't understand the feeling.

It was true, she had grown up now; it had been almost two years since they had met, and she herself was nearing seventeen. She had changed since when he had first met her, two years ago. Kagome had grown up from a naive girl into a stunning, confident woman. Her hair was now longer, falling farther down her back, and she had gotten taller, though she was still, besides Shippou, the shortest of the group. And, blushing at the thought, Inuyasha mused that he had noticed that…_other things_…had grown as well.

She was almost the same age as Kikyou when he first met her, but he didn't understand now how he could have loved Kikyou back then. He and Kagome had a history of life, laughter, and love. He had just met Kikyou, and had learned that like himself, she also had pain in his life. He had thought they were alike souls, both sharing their pain, but he and Kagome were alike in a totally different way; once they got past the pain, they both had a love for pure, simple laughter. To live life with a passion for it instead of because they had an obligation to.

Without her, he would have nothing, no laughter, no fun, and definitely, no love.

And now, hearing her laughter and knowing that he was the one who brought that smile to her face, he knew, more than ever, than he wanted them to be this way forever. To be by his side, always. And by the way she acted, he knew that she wanted that as well.

Maybe…he was ready for the next step after all.

He skidded to a halt, leaving them on the edge of the forest. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as he let her off his back, wondering what the sudden problem was. "What is it?"

In an instant, the hanyou pulled her into his embrace as smashed his lips to hers. Kagome wasted no time in complying, her own arms pulling him closer. She didn't understand what had prompted the sudden display of affection from him, but she sure wasn't complaining.

Kagome responded by reaching up and rubbing Inuyasha's ears, making him deepen the kiss, her knees weakening as the feelings surged through her. Her body was on fire as he kissed down her neck, to the point on her shoulder that caused her body to tremble in his arms. She gasped as he ran his tongue over the pulse point in her neck. Never before had he been so bold.

"Inu…yasha…" she gasped as he pulled away. She looked into his eyes, which were like her own—hazy with desire.

"Kagome..." he murmured softly. She loved it when he said her name like that! He came down for a kiss once more, his strong arms holding her gently, as if she would break at the least little thing. Kagome understood, he was trying to tell her without words how he promised to protect and cherish her…and to love her.

Inuyasha pulled away slightly to sniff her wonderful scent that was currently intoxicating his senses…when another, more alarming scent filled his nose.

He suddenly pulled away, glancing towards the expanse of fields that lay before them. "What's going on?" Kagome asked, her breath still slight pants after their heated embrace.

"I smell human blood," he told her gravely, making both of them wish at that moment that he had never smelt it.

"We need to get Miroku-sama and Sango-chan," Kagome told him. "It's probably important.

He nodded. "Yeah."

As he pulled her back on to his back, they knew there would be no flying this time. As they set off for their companions, the scent of human blood was the last thing on their minds…they remembered their embrace minutes before, and both wondered where it could have gone if they had not been interrupted.

* * *

"That village up there," Inuyasha indicated, pointing towards the cluster of huts. "That's where the smell of human blood is coming from." 

"Well, let us not waste any time," the monk replied, leading them into the village. They were met with a grave sight. Human blood was everywhere, as were human bodies. There were few alive left in the village, and those that were walked around like they expected the sky to fall at any moment.

Walking up to the first person he saw, Miroku asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me what is going on here?"

The man, who had a streak of blood on him, said, "We've been plagued by attacks from youkai birds for some time. But they seem to have increased lately. We were attacked again only a few hours ago."

"Youkai birds?" Kagome asked, recalling the ones they saw in the cave months ago.

Sango asked, "What exactly did these birds look like?"

Shuddering at the thought, the villager told them, "They always travel in a large pack, and fight like that as well. They look like ordinary vultures, but they are several times larger than any bird I have ever seen."

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" The monk asked, looking back at him.

Taking one last whiff of the air to confirm it, the hanyou said, "Yeah, it's those damn birds we saw before all right."

"Something's bothering me, though," Kagome said, gripping her bow tighter as she glanced at the dead man the few alive villagers were attempting to pick up. "I thought Naraku had made a deal with these birds. What would he gain from making them attack a single village repetitively?"

Shippou looked at all of them with wide eyes. "Then…is it possible Naraku's _not _joined with them?"

No body bothered to respond. They had been so sure that Naraku had been with those birds, if he wasn't, then why would they attack this same village? Usually youkai went from village to village killing all who lay in their path, not attack a single village, killing a few and then continuing to do so for a long period of time.

"No matter who's behind them, there is only one thing we can do in this situation," Miroku said, before turning to the villager glancing at them with a skeptical eye. "Sir, we shall exterminate these youkai for you."

The man's face instantly turned into an overwhelmed one. "Really? You shall do it?"

Hearing this, the other remaining villagers crowded around them. "But can they do it?" one whispered to another. "Those birds are strong."

"Yes, we shall," Miroku told them with a grin. "All we ask is that we are given shelter for the night."

In an instant, the villagers agreed to his demand. Sango and Kagome looked happy about it, being able to stay indoors for once, but Shippou rolled his eyes and muttered, "It looks like Miroku _can _make an honest deal for once."

The monk gave a nervous laugh while all his companions looked at him as they headed off towards the hut they would be staying in.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha sat alone in the hut, while Miroku and Sango looked over one of the youkai the villagers had managed to kill. Shippou was taking a nap in the corner, while hanyou and human were sitting across from each other, trying to fight the desire to suddenly embrace passionately once more. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome asked, making the hanyou's ears suddenly perk up. "What are we?"

He stared at her. "Huh? What do you mean, Kagome?"

"I mean…" she paused for a moment, before looking away. "I know what we are…now…but…" All signs were pointing to her being nervous. "What are we going to be in the future?"

At her statement, Inuyasha blushed as well. Of course he knew what he wanted them to be in the future! _I want us to be mates…bound to each other forever…Hell, I'd mate with you right now if I wasn't holding myself back. _"K…Kagome…"

Before he could finish, a cry rang out through the village. "Youkai!"

Inuyasha and Kagome immediately turned. "Youkai?" the hanyou grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga, racing outside. The were met with the sight of a flock of giant black birds, diving towards innocent villagers.

"Stay back, Kagome!" Inuyasha warned, running towards them while unsheathing Tessaiga. Sango and Miroku had already begun to fight, Sango throwing Hiraikotsu while Miroku held them back with staff and ofuda.

Shippou jumped out of the hut and on to Kagome's shoulder. "There's so many!" he cried, watching bird after bird dive at their friends, only to be killed or knocked back in an instant.

Kagome felt a pang of fear. _There's too many for them to handle. _Grabbing her bow and arrows, she told the kitsune, "Shippou-chan, stay here!" while running towards her friends.

"Kagome! What are you doing here!" the hanyou roared, slicing clean through a squawking youkai.

"I'm here to help!" she shouted back, unleashing a pink purity arrow, which disintegrated three as it hit between them.

Turning away from the youkai, Inuyasha yelled, "You're going to get hurt! Go back!"

Kagome only glared at him before standing further away from him, yet still continuing to send arrow after arrow. Seeing that a powerful miko had joined the fight, the vulture youkai seemed to go after her, instead of everyone else. She was able to hold herself off for a while, but Inuyasha knew it wouldn't be for long.

_Stupid woman! Is she trying to get herself killed! _"Kaze no Kizu!" he roared, clearing a path through the mass of bird youkai.

There was a sour look on Kagome's face as she continued to fire her arrows. _I don't care what he thinks. I can protect myself, whether he likes it or not! _She sent up one more arrow, killing two this time, before hearing her hanyou running towards her, yelling, "Watch out!"

She turned to look at him—before two birds swooped up behind her and grabbed both her arms with their claws. Kagome screamed in shock as they lifted her up in the air, her bow and arrows dropping to the ground. "Inuyasha!" she cried, trying to fight her way out of their grip as they carried her off.

Without a second thought, the hanyou abandoned the fight and ran after her. "Kagome!"


	26. The Eternal Bond

A/N: Noooo! Rin! Man, those Inuyasha chapters just keep putting everyone in mortal peril. So Kohaku admits thatit was his fault that Rin, _ahem_..."died" , and lo! and behold! Sesshoumaru-sama, who before, claimed he didn't care about Rin's life goes "I MUST SAVE HER!1one!" Geez...alot of Sess/Rin fans are going to be happy. _Sigh..._If only Kagura was here...

And much to my fangirlish disappointment, the Master of Hell doesn't seem to be Inu-Papa. Phooey. I REALLY wanted to see manga-fied Inu-Papa...I haven't seen the scantlations yet, I'm really not sure _what_ he is...but its clear he's not the one we've all been waiting for.

And Jaken vs. Sessmom...XD

Too bad that there's gonna be a two week break after this week's chapter...it seemed like forever just to get to this one!

(NO ONE got the title from the last chapter! It's from Return of the King, remember? Pippin goes "It's so quiet...", Then Gandalf says, "It's the deep breath before the plunge." I thought my name would give a bit of a hint, at least. I can't believe I'm the only real (retired) Ringwraith/obessive LOTR fan here...)

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Eternal Bond**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping for her after the birds carried her off. He jumped off one of the hut's rooftops, extending his hand towards her as she tried to reach with her own.

"Inuyasha, help!" she called once more as his fingers were mere inches from hers…before the vulture youkai swooped upwards just as he began to fall down.

"Damn it!" he yelled, as his feet touched the ground, looking back up at Kagome. If he couldn't reach her now, he could at least follow her! Looking back at his companions, he yelled, "You stay here and protect the villagers! I'm going after Kagome!"

Just as he was about to take off after them, the remaining birds suddenly swooped up high above them, creating a ring around the village, before diving down and shooting fire from their beaks. A flame shot up, encircling the small village, increasing the screams from the villagers.

"What the hell?" the hanyou roared, watching as the flames grew higher, cutting the entire village off from the outside world.

While they stared at the wall of fire, wondering how they were going to get free, a single vulture youkai swooped down towards them. Kirara, in her large form, jumped for it, but its beak slammed into her, causing the nekomata to fall back to the ground and turn back into her small form.

Sango ran towards her pet. "Kirara!" she knelt down and took the neko youkai into her hands. Kirara looked that she would be alright once she healed, but it still had worried her. Glancing back at Inuyasha, while he glared at the flames blocking their way, she asked, "How are we going to get Kagome-chan? Kirara is our only way over these flames!"

"I'll go. Like I said, you stay here and protect the villagers," Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword and looking towards the climbing circle of fire.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you will be all right?" Miroku asked, his gaze flicking towards the fire. The fire was intense, and combined with the extra warmth they had been having, it was stifling.

"Keh. I've got this, remember?" he said, indicating to the fire rat haori. "Besides, I can take more than you humans any day. I won't come back until I've found her!"

As Inuyasha took off, speeding towards the fire, Shippou called after him, "Be careful, Inuyasha!" He didn't respond.

Shutting his eyes, he braced himself as he ran into the fire. Though the fire rat haori protected him from burning, the heat was enough to make sweat build up on his forehead. He covered his face with one of his arms, the robe protecting him, until he finally came out the other end.

The hanyou coughed, and took deep breaths for a minute, before glancing at the horizon. Kagome was no where to be seen. But her beautiful scent led the way. Gripping the hilt of his sword as he took off in another run, Inuyasha thought, _Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming to save you!

* * *

_

Kagome glanced back and saw the village, ringed with fire, shrinking into the distance. Her heart was filled with fear for her friends. _Sango-chan, Mirok-sama, Shippou-chan, Inuyasha…please be okay!_

She was becoming more afraid by the second. Why did these youkai kidnap her? And where were they taking her? This was one of the times she wished she had her bow and arrows, but she decided being dropped over a hundred feet by freeing herself wasn't exactly the best idea.

Kagomesoon spotted where they were heading. They were flying towards a cave in a cliff, and from how long it had been, she guessed it must be a few miles or so from the village. _Their nest, maybe? s_he wondered.

The two birds flew into the small cave and suddenly released her. With a yelp, she fell to the cold, stone floor, only to glance up at a frightening sight, the biggest and oldest of the vulture youkai. It had grey feathers amidst the black, and the eyes, which in the others were yellow, were bright red. She could see the glow of a Shikon shard coming from the youkai's chest.

Frightened, Kagome instantly scooted back onto a pile of hay that resembled a bed. The youkai walked towards her, making her press herself against the rough wall of rock in an effort to stay as far away as possible. _This youkai…what does he want with me?

* * *

_

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang once more at the youkai. It took out one, but there were still many more in their path. When she caught it, she looked back at Miroku, who took another one down by a swing of his staff. "Houshi-sama! There's too many left!"

"You're right," he grabbed the prayer beads wrapped around his right hand. "I guess I have no other choice!" Ripping them off, he extended his right hand towards the birds, yelling, "Kazaana!"

All of a sudden, the youkai found themselves pulled towards the monk while a force of wind overtook them and pulled them into the void. Miroku clenched his teeth and braced himself while more and more youkai were pulled into the cursed hole in his hand until at last, they had all disappeared. Clenching his fist and closing the void, he wrapped the beads around his wrist again, sealing the Kazaana.

Looking towards the circle of fire, Sango was surprised to see that it had not dissipated. "What is going on? I thought that once the youkai were dead…"

"I thought so, too," Miroku agreed, glancing at the flames. "It appears that we'll just have to wait until they burn out, as they don't seem to be getting any closer towards the village."

"It seems so odd, though," the exterminator commented, gathering up Kirara in her arms. "It's as if the flames are there to keep us in…and they appeared right after they took Kagome-chan…"

"Vulture youkai would seek out the easiest thing to get for food, not wait to take a person specifically," Miroku commented, remembering how they had all crowded around Kagome, before they took her. "That means they want something else out of her…but what?"

Shippou jumped on Sango's shoulder. "Do you think they took her because she is a miko?"

"Perhaps," The monk agreed, narrowing his eyes. "But what could they want with a miko?"

* * *

After the youkai got close enough that she could smell it, Kagome decided to try her luck. "What do you want from me?" 

A laugh was heard from the old vulture youkai. So it seemed it could talk. "We were told to take the miko, and separate her from her companions."

That caused Kagome's eyes to widen. _I knew it! Someone is using them! _She asked again, "Why? How told you this?"

Again, the youkai laughed. "Why should we tell you, little miko?"

"If I'm going to be kidnapped, then I should know who's behind it!"

"You have spunk, little miko, you'll make a tasty meal," the vulture youkai said, leaning forward as if sniffing her, Kagome backed into the wall once more. "If you want to know, since you'll die anyways, the one who told us was the man with the Shikon shards."

A gasp escaped Kagome. _I knew it! It _is _Naraku! But why?_ "If you were going to eat me before, then you would have done it already. Why are you sparing me?"

The red youkai's eyes flashed. "We were told to wait until all your companions are dead. Our kind of youkai gain powers by absorbing them from different youkai we eat. We were told by this person that we could have your powers and the Shikon shards you carry once your friends have died. Which should be very, very soon."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. _No! It can't be…I've got to do something…I've got to get out of here! _

Seeing her face, the vulture laughed, "Yes, little miko. Soon they will be dead. And you along with them!"

Finding a rock behind her that fit easily into her grip, she suddenly made an enraged face and yelled, "Not today!" With that, she tossed the rock as hard as she could towards the youkai, bolting from her spot when it hit the youkai in the head.

Kagome ran towards the exit, but was instantly stopped in her path as two of the vultures that were hiding outside, came up and blocked her way out. With a gasp she stumbled back, hearing the cursing from their leader from behind her.

"Damn miko!" he roared, slamming his clawed foot into her, pinning her against the rock wall of the cave. She trembled in fear as he advanced on her. "I don't care if I made a deal with that man, I knew you were too much trouble to keep alive."

The other two vultures advanced on her, making Kagome begin to tremble with fear. "Say your prayers, little miko!" She clamed her eyes shut, screaming with her mind, _Inuyasha, Inuyasha!_

Her prayers were answered. "Kagome!" her hanyou yelled, leaping into the cave at that moment. All three youkai turned on him in an instant.

"Still alive, are you, hanyou?" the leader of the youkai asked, stepping forward.

"Keh. You bet I am." He unsheathed Tessaiga, the sword transforming into its true form. "Now it's time for _you _to die!"

Despite how strong the youkai boasted they were, they were no match for Inuyasha. He couldn't let loose the Kaze no Kizu because Kagome was so close, but one swing of his Tessaiga killed the two guards. All that was left was the leader of those youkai.

"Damn you, hanyou!" It yelled stepping back as Inuyasha jumped for him.

Tightening his grip on Tessaiga, Inuyasha said, "Keh. You're the leader, eh?"

"Be careful, Inuyasha! He's got a shikon shard!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. "_What?_ Why didn't you tell me that before, woman?"

"You just got here!"

While they bickered, the youkai only laughed. "I see. He told me you could see the shards." Glancing back at Kagome, the vulture said, "I think I've found a new use for you, miko."

The red eyes of the vulture widened, and suddenly, it seemed as if invisible ropes bound her, and thrust her in front of the youkai. She gave a gasp as the youkai just laughed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped what would have been an attack when he realized what the youkai was doing. _Damn him, he's using her as a shield!_

"Now hanyou, how will you save your miko?" the youkai asked, opening his mouth and expelling a small tuft of flame. "If you get any closer, I will end her life in an instant."

Inuyasha began to growl as his hands trembled on his sword, itching to rush forward and kill the youkai that was threatening (as his possessive, youkai blood told him) his mate. But he knew well enough that irrational actions like that would only get Kagome killed. His eyes glanced around quickly for any thing to help.. _What can I do to save her?_

The invisible ropes that held Kagome suspended in air seemed to only get tighter. She couldn't move her legs or her arms, and only hope that Inuyasha could find to help. The youkai was so close that she could feel his feathers beneath her fingertips, along with the aura of the shikon shard embedded in its chest.

Her eyes snapped open. _That's it…_She paused for only a second, grimacing at the thought. _This is going to be sick! _

The youkai behind Kagome suddenly gasped, squawking in pain. The invisible ropes dropped Kagome to the ground, and while the youkai stumbled back, a bleeding hole appearing in its chest, she cringed and held up bloody fingers…and a shikon shard.

The hanyou stared, _She removed the Shikon shard?_

"You damn miko!" the vulture roared, recovering all too quickly and pouncing for her, his clawed talons wrapping around her neck. While she chocked, he raised his beak, "This is the end for you, bitch!"

Blood suddenly streaked across Kagome's face, but she had felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see Tessaiga sticking through the youkai, with Inuyasha standing behind. "Nobody threatens Kagome in front of me!" he growled, before kicking the youkai off of Tessaiga and out of the cave, hearing its body smash on the rocks far below with the rest.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and then glanced at Kagome, who still looked up at him with a relieved look on her face. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…" He dropped to his knees and pulled her to his chest, holding her close. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" she whispered, before he grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly. Kagome's arms pulled him closer, never wanting him to let go. She could tell that he had been worried to death about her, and with their embrace, she was calming him down.

When he pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before coming back again. Inuyasha's hand slowly pushed up the back of her middle school shirt, which had become shorter since she had grown, and he gently caressed the bare skin of her back while her hands moved up to stroke his ears. Kagome was pulled into his lap as the fire that was in both of their bellies burned to an intensity that was scorching. With each gentle caress, with each panting breath, they knew what they wanted, and what they wanted _now. _

But once again, Inuyasha had to hold himself back. He pulled away, making Kagome give a small gasp in disappointment. He didn't let go of her, pulling her back into a hug and running his fingers through her hair, but he tried to make it out to amount that he was only worried about her. "I'm glad you're safe," whispered Inuyasha, content with feeling her scent wrap around him once more.

Glancing over at the Shikon shard that had fallen to the ground, still dripping with the blood of the crow youkai, Kagome regrettably moved out of Inuyasha's embrace to move towards the shard. "Naraku gave them this shard."

"Yeah…" the hanyou nodded, "But even if he did send them, they were pretty weak."

Kagome nodded before reaching down to pick it up. But the minute she touched it, another image filled her mind…_The complete Shikon no Tama…sitting in a puddle of blood…_ she gasped and stiffened as she remembered how she had seen that before…and how she had forgotten.

Inuyasha noticed her discomfort. "Kagome?"

She shook her head, picking up the shard and placing it in the bottle along with the others. "Nothing."

The hanyou watched her as she did, noticing the necklace made out of the shell he had given her was still around her neck…and she had never taken it off since that day…that day almost a year ago…

He quickly glanced out of the entrance of the cave, watching the sun slowly set in the sky. He could also see a light on the horizon—it seemed the fire had not stopped burning despite that they had killed all the birds. "I was going to say we should get back to the others, but I wouldn't be able to carry you through the fire," Inuyasha said, glancing back at Kagome, who looked like she was trying to make a decision.

Her hand grasped the shell around her neck, as her eyes tentatively looked up at him. He could hear her heart beating frantically in her chest. She was nervous about something. "Inuyasha…"

He kneeled down next to her, wondering what was the matter. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," she said again, glancing back at him. "You know…we could just…stay here for the night."

His eyes widened for a moment, before lowering slightly. "Oh…okay then…if you're sure." He turned to stand up, "I'll just go get some things to make a fire—"

Inuyasha was stopped when Kagome grabbed his hand. "There's no need for that."

The hanyou's breath caught in his chest. What was she planning? "K-Kagome…?"

She smiled softly at him. "You know…this is the first time we've really been alone at night, Inuyasha…"

Whatever he thought she was getting at was clearly not the answer. His mind went blank as his heart thumped in his chest. A blush grew on his face. _Oh…_ "A-Are you s-saying…?"

Kagome's smile slid from her face to be replaced with a calm, serene look. "Yes, Inuyasha. I…I've known for a while what you've been wanting…and secretly…I've been wanting that too." She looked away, blushing as well, her nervousness showing through.

Inuyasha gulped. He was pretty sure it wasn't just the heat wave that was causing his body to feel so hot at that moment. It was true…he couldn't help but want _that_, but now Kagome, his beautiful, pure, Kagome, was admitting she wanted it too? Now? He had refrained from asking her for so long because he was afraid of rejection, and it ended up being _her _the one that asked him for it? Somehow, he found his voice. "Kagome…are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded once more, noting how the shadows in the growing darkness made it look as if his eyes were lit with a beautiful amber light. "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm almost seventeen now…I can make my own decisions. I decided long ago that I was ready to share this with you."

"That's not what I mean, Kagome," he told her, looking down slightly. "I mean, when we become…_mates_…it'll be forever. We'll be bound to each other until one of us dies, perhaps even longer. As I said before, there's no backing out of this later…it's an eternal bond. I'll ask again; Are you sure you want this, Kagome? To be bound to only me forever?"

Kagome's heart nearly broke seeing the look in his eyes. They looked slightly hopeful that she would say yes, but they also had the pain, the still lingering pain that she would reject him. Though it broke her heart, she knew he would probably never quite get over the lingering fear that she wouldn't accept him. She had to set his heart at ease, at least, for now.

Reaching for him slowly, her fingers slowly caressed his cheek. "Inuyasha…I love you. Please believe me when I say I do. I love you so much, Inuyasha…And I want to stay with you forever, always." She smiled once more, making his heart melt as her eyes sparkled at him. "You're the only person I could ever be bonded too."

"Kagome…"

"Trust me when I say I want this, Inuyasha," she whispered, her face so close to his that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. He shivered at the thought. "We don't know what the future will hold…We may never get another chance…" Her arms wrapped around his chest, and she leaned against him once more, feeling his heartbeat against her cheek. "Please, Inuyasha, make me your mate tonight. Mark me as yours…forever."

She had barely looked up at him when his lips pressed against hers once more, hungrily, possessively, claming her as his own. Kagome felt herself being slowly pushed back onto the pile of hay, and soon found herself looking up at Inuyasha, the man she loved, slowly pulling away as he whispered, "I love you, you beautiful, wonderful woman…"

His lips and hands descended on her once more, the darkness of the night only adding to the magic. As she felt his tongue slide over the pulse point in her neck once more, she couldn't hold it in as she gasped his name "Inuyasha..."

* * *

_And thus, we became mates that night in the cave, binding our souls and our love to each other for all eternity._


	27. Marked as Yours

A/N: I have to apologize for the manga spoilers in the last chapter. You see, when I uploaded, the alerts weren't working, and (for me, that is) the chapter didn't show up. So, I assumed it was all right to do that, since by the time people would see my thoughts on it, they would have already read the chapter. Clearly, I was mistaken. I guess I should wait until Thursday to talk about the chapters from now on, sincemost "OMGMUSTSEECHAPTERNOW!" people would have already found it somewhere.

But considering that there is no chapterfor next week...I will feel quite depressed on having nothing to look forward to onWednesday.

So, there was another terror plot, huh? You know, this is one ofthe reasons I don't like living in America--everyone wants to blow us up. Maybe I'll move to Canada...you don't see mass terrorist plots against Canada, do you? (Well, _I _haven't heard of any...)

(To answer someone's question, that cutoff is the closest I will get to a lemon. I don't particularly like lemons myself, feeling that it ruins a good story when a fade into black will do. And this story is rated T and going to stay that way.)

* * *

**Chapter 27: Marked as Yours**

The lecherous monk was barely able to contain his glee. "So, tell me again, Kagome-sama, _what _exactly went on between the Hanyou and the Miko in the cave?"

Sango looked like she would have slapped him if she wasn't worried about disturbing the sleeping baby in her arms.

Kagome, who's face was completely red from embarrassment, muttered, "They became mates."

Chuckling to himself, Miroku commented, "I knew it was a long time before we found out, but I never thought it had been _that _early…"

"Miroku!" the exterminator yelled, smacking her husband upside the head despite Sakura cradled in her other arm. "There are _children_ here!"

That ended their fight, as Miroku knew he couldn't argue with that. Inuko glanced at the adults wondering what they were talking about that they seemed so angry about.

"Continue with the story, Kagome-chan." Sango told her, casting a warning glance Miroku's way, promising pain if he made one lecherous comment.

Still blushing at having to tell them about the more intimate moments of her and Inuyasha's past, she decided to definitely leave out the rest from her tale. "After…that night…the Hanyou and Miko met up with their companions, determined not to mention what had happened the night before in front of them…"

* * *

Birds chirped in the light of new morning as sunlight reached Kagome's face, causing her to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to be met with the interior of the cave once more. When she regained her senses, the first things she noticed was she was lying on the pile of hay in the back of the cave, covered, somewhat, by a red haori, a strong arm was around her nude form, pulling her against another, while she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

Slowly her expression softened as she felt that arm pulled her waist tigher against him, not wanting to let go even in slumber. _Inuyasha…_

Her muscles protested as she turned to roll over, and another thing she noticed was the soreness in the lower half of her body. Blushing slightly as that thought caused other more intimate ones to appear in her mind, she succeeded in rolling over, to look upon, in her opinion, the most beautiful man on earth.

Inuyasha's looked so serene in sleep, all worries gone at the moment. It brought a smile to Kagome's face seeing him so peaceful like this. He looked just like he had the day she first met him…calmly sleeping, yet looking beautiful as the sunlight glistened on his silver hair. A few pieces of hay were stuck in his hair, but as Kagome ran a hand through her own tussled tresses, she felt many morecaught in her own. She couldn't help but smirk slightly, _So a roll in the hay, huh? How befitting…_

Turning her attention back to the man beside her, she noticed (earning herself another blush), that the haori was barely covering up the important areas, as most of it seemed to be on her. Then again, considering that the cave was already stuffy from…er, _previous activities_…and the odd heat they had been having lately, he was probably comfier that way.

Closing her eyes once more, Kagome tried to will her embarrassment away, but with no such luck. Soon Inuyasha would awake, and no doubt want to talk about what had happened the night before, and she didn't want to appear ashamed of what they had done, as she knew it would hurt him. But she couldn't help but feel that way. She was horribly inexperienced in this particular area (and as she had discovered the night before, but had already suspected) so was Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked back at him. She had been nervous about what happened the night before, afraid of so many things, but they had all seemed silly now that she thought about. Inuyasha told her over and over she was beautiful, despite how many times she felt herself turn bright red and wish there was something to hide under, and since he had never done this before either, it wasn't like he could judge on if she had done her part right or not.

And, to her surprise, after it, she didn't feel dirty or ruined at all. Well, she felt _different_, sort of like one feels on their birthday—passing from one experience in life to the next—, but never like she had committed a vile sin, as she had expected. Nothing she did with Inuyasha could be considered that, not when what had happened had been a beautiful act of complete trust and love.

Kagome gently traced Inuyasha's face with her hand. Inuyasha…the man she loved…her lover…her _mate…_Forever.

The hanyou sucked in a breath as his amber eyes slowly opened, to view his mate smiling at him softly. "Kagome…" he murmured, blinking slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Inuyasha…" she replied, as his own palm came to rest on her cheek.

His arm sliding back to her waist to pull her towards him, he asked, "How do you feel?" remembering she had felt discomfort during the night.

Her smile brightened. "Wonderful."

"Good." Inuyasha slowly closed the gap between them by pressing his lips to hers, savoring this feeling of waking up next to his mate for the first time. The first out of many times, he hoped.

When he pulled away, he held Kagome against his chest, cradling her body to his. Their combined scents floated around the stuffy air of the cave, but the hanyou didn't care very much. In Kagome's beautiful scent would always rest a permanent, albeit small, layer of his own, marking her as his. His _mate. _

Mate…He would never get tired of thinking that…But there was only one thing that remained now…

"Kagome," he said, looking down at her in his arms.

"Yes?" she asked, snuggling herself deeper into his chest, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

A tiny blush lit his cheeks. Despite what had happened the night before, he didn't think he would ever be comfortable talking about these things. "Kagome…what we did last night…it's not exactly complete…"

Pulling away slightly to look back into his eyes, Kagome asked, "What do you mean?"

Sighing slightly, Inuyasha sat up, the change in position making it so only the sleeve of his haori was covering his…unmentionables. She sat up as well, but held the haori to her chest, still feeling nervous about being completely exposed in his presence. "Kagome…when a youkai takes a mate, there are two things he has to do before it is official," Inuyasha explained. "He has to mark her and mate her before it is considered complete."

Well, they had already mated, so… Kagome's hand rose up to the oval shaped bruise on her neck. "I thought you already marked me," she grinned, teasing.

"It's not like that," he muttered, blushing once more.

Lowering her hand, her smirk dropping, she asked, "Well, what is it, then?"

With a sigh, Inuyasha scooted closer to her, brushing her raven black hair off her shoulder. "You see, when a youkai marks a mate…he marks her, right here," he said, his thumb running over the pulse point at the base of her neck."

Kagome shuddered, remembering all the times he had kissed her right there…she knewhow sensitive that place was. "H-how does he do it?"

"He has to bite her there, and then bite the inside of his lip, allowing their blood to combine, and creating a bond between souls."

She pulled slightly away, running her hand over the point where she felt her pulse. His words created images of vampires she had seen on TV to pop up in her mind. "Does…does it hurt?"

Noticing his mate's worry, he told her, "I'm not going to mark you there, Kagome. Youkai could handle it, but humans…if I hit the wrong spot, you could bleed to death."

She cringed. That didn't sound like a very fun prospect. "Well, where are you going to mark me, then?"

"Give me your hand." Kagome slowly extended her arm, Inuyasha catching her palm, and gently running hisfingers across it. "There are other ways to bond blood…Sorry about this, Kagome, but it might hurt a second…"

Kagome sucked in a breath as he swiftly cut a small, thin gash across her left palm with his sharp fingernail. A second later he had done it on his own hand as well, but on his right. His amber eyes glanced up into hers. "I'm not really sure what's going to happen…are you ready?"

Smiling slightly, she nodded. "I'm ready."

With that, he entwined their hands, pressing the cut in their palms together. The instant the blood mixed, Kagome felt a strange power from within her. It was as if an invisible wind had whipped up around them, and before their very eyes, their auras appeared, hers the bright pink of a miko, Inuyasha's a dark red.

Kagome gasped, watching the two auras intermingle and overlap, before suddenly combining in a brilliant, golden light. As it washed over the two, suddenly, Kagome was very aware of Inuyasha…and everything about him. She could hear his steady heart beat in her mind and every breath he took. Soon, it seemed, his consciousness lay bare to her, and in one second, she knew everything about him.

She could feel the slight happiness in his heart of when he remembered the kindness his mother had given him, against the pain that he had grown up with at an early age. Kagome knew the despair as his mother died, that terrible, unknowing feeling. The coldness that had grown in his heart as he had been left alone…She knew of all the terrible words Sesshoumaru had said to him the first time they had met, and the words that he heard everywhere he went, from either youkai or human.

Even though it gave her slight discomfort, she knew that when he first found Kikyou, someone who had accepted him, he felt relieved, and for the first time, got a glimpse of love. But this feeling was darkened with the torment of betrayal, and the hurt he felt when she had pinned him to the tree…they way he felt this was what he deserved because of what he was…

For a second Kagome wondered if it was over, for she felt nothing, but she was startled once again as she could see the confused feelings he held when he first met her, wondering why a girl who was Kikyou's reincarnation would be so kind to him. After the dark years of his life, light was beginning to grow. He began to learn what it was like to be happy and to have a purpose—someone to protect. The only light against the shadow and hatred of Naraku.

But those feelings for herself collided with the sense of obligation and loss whenever Kikyou came in. It was like a nagging feeling, something that he knew was there, but sometimes caused more problems then it was worth. Kagome could see the sadness he felt whenever she felt bad when he went to Kikyou, knowing it was his fault. Steadily, those warm feelings for her grew, until at last, he admitted it was love…a love darkened by the fact that he thought he would never be accepted.

Unfathomable joy lay in Inuyasha's heart when he learned Kagome loved him as well…a woman who at every turn, made him more and more in love with him. And now they were mates, something even now he couldn't believe. She was so beautiful, so pure…truly his angel beyond compare. She was his life, and he needed her now, because without her, he would have nothing…Nothing but memories of a small happiness against a life of loneliness.

As the golden light began to disperse, Kagome gasped and felt a tear roll down her cheek as she pulled her hand away. Where the cut had been, now lay a slightly pink scar, one she knew would never heal. _Inuyasha…_

Knowing his feelings was almost too much, she felt another tear sprout in her eye. She had never known he needed her so much, and how he felt like life wasn't worth living without her. She knew he had a sad past, but had never really felt all those feelings at once.

Inuyasha noticed her sudden sadness. "Hey, what are you crying for?" As she sniffed for a second and wiped her eye on his haori, it dawned on him. "Kagome…did you see…"

She nodded, burying her face in his haori, trying to stop the tears. "How did you do it?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Glancing up at him with tear filled brown eyes, she asked, "How did you go on like that…when you had so much pain..."

Wrapping an arm around her, he told her softly, "Because I always hoped that life would get better, and it has…" His lips brushed her forehead. "Life brought me you."

While she continued to wipe her eyes, it was impossible for her not to smile at that. "I'm glad it did," she murmured, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

No words were spoken so they could enjoy this wonderful moment, but Inuyasha soon spoke up, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she asked, not moving or opening her eyes. She liked being in his arms.

"You know that weird thing that happened a minute ago?"

She guessed he was referring to the part where she was able to see all his feelings. "Yes?"

"Well…" he glanced away for a moment, only to look back at her with a puzzled expression. "What does 'sexy' mean?"

Blushing red, Kagome backed away a bit, so she could speak to him. _I guess he saw my feelings too…_ "Um…well…It means someone is…good looking…Extremely good looking…"

"How good looking?" he grinned. It seemed he was trying to milk this for all it was worth.

There was no point in being embarressed now. She smirked, "I guess you could say so good looking that you have to restrain yourself from jumping them."

Inuyasha's grin grew wider, and her heart thumped in her chest, wondering what he was planning. "Then I guess I could call you 'sexy' too, woman. Though, I doubt I'll be restraining myself for much longer."

"Inuyash—!" Kaogme was cut off as her hanyou suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce, passionate embrace. _This _was the Inuyasha she loved. No matter what pain they both held, they were able to snap back into smiles soon afterward. He had come a long way since she had met him, and though she knew he would never be able to completely get rid of the old barbs on his heart, she was glad that around her, his old pain was forgotten.

An instant later, Kagome found herself in the same position she was the night before, back down on the hay with an overeager hanyou hovering above her. Not that she _minded_… Her arms wrapped around his back and pulled him closer, willing to share in their love once more, to enjoy it all while it lasted—

Which was only a few seconds. "Kagome-chan! Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was so stunned at the impending arrival of his friends, that his arms suddenly gave out and he collapsed on top of her, both wearing horrified faces. Of all things to happen, they _did not _want their friends discovering this right now.

After a second of staring at each other, both hanyou and miko made a mad dash for their clothes, their hurry and fear causing Kagome to put on her shirt backwards twice before getting it right. She barely had anytime to pull her shoes on by the time she saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou flying towards them on Kirara.

Glancing once more at one another, carrying blushes on their faces, Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could climb on his back. They jumped out of the cave, acting like nothing unusual had happened. When she slid off his back so they could join their friends, she knew without being told that this was something their friends weren't to know of, at least, not right away.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango ran up to her after jumping off Kirara. "We were worried about you."

Putting on a fake smile,Kagome told her, "I'm fine. Inuyasha came and rescued me." _Among other things…_she couldn't help but think, hoping her blush wasn't showing on her face.

The hanyou glanced towards the village in the distance, hoping that conversation would keep their friends from questioning. "So the fire went out?"

"Yes, it eventually burned itself out, but it didn't move towards the village, thank goodness," Miroku answered.

"So what happened after you were kidnapped?" Shippou asked, jumping on Sango's shoulder.

"They took me to the leader of the youkai," Kagome explained. "He was after the shikon shards. Apparently, Naraku was with them, and hired them to kill us. Inuyasha came and saved me, but we didn't find out anything else from them."

Never missing a chance to add in a lecherous comment, the monk asked, "So, you two 'spent the night' in the cave, huh?"

"Shut it, monk!" Inuyasha roared, smacking the monk upside the head. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the guilty looks Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged after his words.

Still thoroughly blushing, the hanyou tried to change the subject, "Anyway, we should probably head back to the village. That's where we were going anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, picking up on his intentional distractions. "And I wanted to go back to my time for my birthday." At the mention of her birthday, Inuyasha glanced at her, and she returned the gaze. That brought back memories of a year ago...of when he had first given her the necklace that remained around her neck…and how their relationship had steadily grown since then…

But then one of the images from the night before came into Kagome's mind…of Inuyasha holding her in his arms…waking up beside him, as she wished to wake up each day of her life…Now that they were mates, things were going to get harder. How would they tell their friends? How would they keep it from them if Inuyasha wasn't ready to tell them yet? What would they do if Naraku found out?

Maybe it was a mistake, but looking on that night, that wonderful night, Kagome didn't care. She was bound to Inuyasha forever, and that was something she wouldn't change for the world.

As they continued on their journey, the morning mostly forgotten, Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled at him, before being lost in her happy thoughts that had still not ceased from the morning in her mind. She didn't notice that the kitsune found something strange about her scent…she smelled like Inuyasha all over.

Shippou rolled his eyes. Inuyasha was probably kissing her or holding her all night or something. But something else struck him as odd. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippou-chan?" she asked, turning to him.

"What's that on your neck?" he pointed to the bruise that she remembered teasing Inuyasha about hours earlier. All eyes looked towards her as she turned bright red, much like a hanyou who was happy no one glanced in his direction.

Quickly covering it with her left hand, the hand that had a scar the kitsune hadn't remembered seeing before, she muttered, "Mosquito bite."

The humans shrugged and accepted it, going back to what they were thinking before, but Shippou wasn't so sure. Kagome was hiding something, and he was willing to be it had to do with Inuyasha.

_I will find out what's going on! _he vowed. _I will! _


	28. Four Seasons in My Heart

A/N: (I stole the title of this chapter from a line from _Four Seasons. _Just in case you Jpop fans noticed.)

Sorry this chapter is so late. I had to catch up on my AP summer work that I put off all summer, and then my parents popped in Indiana Jones so I had to watch it. My parents were fresh out of college when I was born, so unlike other kids who grew up on Sesame Street, I watched Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Back to the Future, Ferris Buller's Day Off, E.T., Jurassic Park...just your good ol' 80's movies. Might explain why I feel so disappointed in most cinema today.

It also might explain a lot about my fanfiction as well, ne?

* * *

**Chapter 28: Four Seasons in My Heart**

_And so we were mated. It was something that took a long time for me to really get used to, realizing that I was Inuyasha's one, and only, mate. It was a little different than I had imagined my life going when I was young—it was no grand wedding, with all my friends and family enjoying in this special day. It was just me and Inuyasha, and yet, it was just perfect. _

_Though we decided to keep it from our friends for the time being, because Inuyasha knew he would have a hard time telling them, the secrecy didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It was kind of nice, keeping this between ourselves, when we didn't have our nosy friends to bother us. _

_And though he didn't like to show it, I knew Inuyasha was happier than he had ever been. He had someone there who loved him, who didn't care that he was a hanyou, willing to stay with him for the rest of his life. Every time he looked at me, I could see it in his eyes. In my own was the feeling reflected…I was loved and cherished by the man of my dreams…I couldn't be happier. _

_Well, man of my dreams wasn't exactly what he was. I had never, and never will, love another like him. But I suppose I could have done without the rude mouth, violent temper, and tendency to pay more attention to food than me…But my heart chose him, and we cannot choose who we love more than we can choose the weather. _

_The point is, we were happy, happier than we had ever felt, and though that feeling would not last forever, at that time, we were content. _

* * *

Inuyasha stepped out of the well into Kagome's time, carrying her backpack as he helped her up. She looked happy to be home for a while, to celebrate her birthday, but he was far from it. He couldn't keep from fidgeting and looking away from her, upset that she had to bring him back for _this._

Kagome had noticed how he had been behaving ever since she announced she was going back. With a sigh, she told him, "Come on, Inuyasha, its not that bad."

Glaring back at her, he yelled, "Not that bad? Not that bad! Kagome, you said we had to come back to tell your mother about…about…_us_!" He spoke the last word with a strangely high pitch in his voice, turning bright red at the prospect.

She had known this wouldn't be easy for him. To tell the truth, it wasn't easy for her either. But it had to be done, and she knew it. And he knew it too, despite the fact that he wasn't happy about it. Kagome put a gentle hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. "Inuyasha, you know my mother, she'll understand. She took the news of us getting together well, so what's to be worried about this time?"

"There's a difference between a little kissing and what _we've _been doing," the hanyou muttered, folding his arms.

When he put it that way, Kagome blushed a bit as well. It wasn't like they had been doing those things for long; they had only slept together once more since their mating. That was last night, after a long week without anything but kissing with their friends in close proximity, Inuyasha announced he'd be taking her back when instead he took her into the woods to…have some quality time.

"Inuyasha, I told you already; if we're going to keep a relationship like this going while still searching for Naraku, then we're going to have to make sure I can't get pregnant."

Rolling his eyes, he commented sarcastically, "And your mother would have a way of doing that?"

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Sometimes it was awkward having to deal with a hanyou who lived 500 years in the past. "Look, in my time we have things, called birth control, which can make sure that I can't get pregnant."

When he glanced back at her, the look in his eyes was unreadable, but his voice was nervous. "You won't be able to have pups?"

"Not 'pups' Inuyasha, babies. And I'll still be able to have them—you can take pills or other sorts of things until you want them, and then quit, so I'll still be able to have children someday," she explained, hoping he would understand.

His eyebrows rose. "But not now?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence as he contemplated this. "Are you sure you need them?" he asked, hoping for anything that would have to get out of telling her mother where exactly their relationship stood now. "I can tell when you're…um…when you're…" He swallowed, blushing again, hoping she knew what he had meant. "Your scent changes."

Kagome was unable to keep from a small, amused giggle. No matter how much she thought Inuyasha was more comfortable speaking about the facts of life with the way they were now, it seemed that she was always surprised. "As much as I appreciate that, Inuyasha, what will you do on a new moon? You won't be able to smell that then."

He glanced at her, his golden eyes uncertain. "You would mate with me on a new moon?"

This time she huffed and looked away. "You know, I'll never understand you. Haven't I said already that I love you, _all _of you?" She paused a moment, before adding, "Besides, given how you were last night, I'm surprised you're not dragging me off to mate with you every night, you _dog._"

Kagome knew she had never seen her hanyou blush deeper.

Picking up her backpack and beginning to walk out of the well house, she told him, "I'm not trying say you can't protect me well enough on your own, but I would feel better if we were using protection. So would Mama. And I would rather tell her now before we have to see her get mad by her finding out through…other ways."

As they walked past Goshinboku, which Kagome couldn't help but turn and smile at, Inuyasha muttered, "She'll hate me."

"No she won't! What are you saying? You know Mama loves you! Everyone else does too, so you've got nothing to be afraid of." She kissed him on the cheek to accent her point, but it didn't help.

Glaring back at her, he muttered, "She'll hate me because I…you…we're…" Unable to finish his sentence, he turned around with a sour look on his face.

With another sigh, Kagome wrapped an arm around him, leaning her head against his shoulder, wishing he wouldn't believe those things. "I'm telling you, Inuyasha, she won't be upset. She knows you take care of me and provide for me, and she knows that we both love each other. She _won't _be mad. And if she does get mad at anyone, it'll be me because we weren't using protection."

Still pouting, the hanyou asked, "What about your grandfather? _He'll _be upset."

"Inuyasha, the last thing you need to worry about is Jii-chan. If something does happen, then I'll take care of him." Running her hand down his arm to clasp his hand, she asked, "Why are you so worried about what my family will say, anyway?"

He didn't say anything for a moment before replying, "I've seen the way the fathers of those women the monk tried to pursue hated him."

At that, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I think Miroku-sama's situation and yours are a bit different, Inuyasha."

"It's just hard for me, Kagome," he admitted, looking down. "It took me a long time to get over the fear that you wouldn't want me…and I'm still kind of afraid of that…And now I can't help but worry that they won't like us like this…it's just the way I am."

She knew. And even though she wished he didn't always think that people would reject him at first, it was how he was. It broke her heart, but it was something she would have to live with. Turning towards him, she said, "I know I won't be able to change your mind, but…" Kagome stood on her tip toes, reaching up and giving him a short, chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you. And no matter what happens in there, it's never going to change, okay?"

Though he was still nervous, his mate helped calm his fears a little bit. He knew that there was no indication in any of her family's behavior that they would reject him, but still…he couldn't help but worry that they wouldn't want their daughter mated to a hanyou. But she was right, no matter what they said, he knew his mate would always stay by his side. That thought caused him to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. Yep, he knew it, despite the fact that she could be annoying at some times, he had to have the best mate in the world.

He removed his arm around her waist as she stepped inside, his fear not yelled quelled. "Mama?" Kagome asked, peering in the kitchen, seeing her mother beginning to make dinner. Usually Inuyasha would have been happy, smelling such delicious food cooking, but right now, the feeling left him sick.

Her mother smiled at her warmly as she looked back at her daughter. "Kagome, Inuyasha-kun, I'm glad you're back!" she said, coming to sit at the table. "Souta and Jii-chan are out at his soccer tournament, but they'll probably be back soon."

"Oh…" Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. Inuyasha felt better knowing that he wasn't the only one nervous about this. Kagome gulped, before speaking carefully, "Mama…there's…there's something we need to talk to you about."

Her mother instantly noticed the change in her tone. As Kagome sat down (Inuyasha preferred to stand in case a quick escape was needed) she hoped her face wasn't blushing as much as it felt like it. Now she knew what Inuyasha meant when he was afraid to tell her mother…she was beginning to feel afraid as well.

Taking a deep breath, she decided the only way to get through it was to tell her. If any problems should arise (which she doubted, but then again, one could never know) then Inuyasha would always be there to take her back down the well. "You know Mama how we told you a while ago that we were…erm…together?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrow raised. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, we're still together…but now…it's complicated." Her face was flaming red by now. Why couldn't her mother just know without having to ask like with everything else!

Mrs. Higurashi glanced from Inuyasha to Kagome, both looking bright red, before asking, "How complicated, Kagome?"

Though she acted confident before, Inuyasha could see plainly it wasn't just her scent that told him she was nervous. Perhaps she wasn't nervous about what her mother would say, but still…it _was _her mother! Fidgeting, she spoke so soft that it was almost a whisper, "We're…he and I…he is…" After a pause, she muttered, red as a cherry, "He made me his mate."

Her mother's eyes widened, "His _what?_"

As she glanced in his direction, Inuyasha made a mental note to do something terrible (but not physically wounding) to Kagome for seemingly pinning this all on him. Falling back on his instincts to protect him from the wrath of Hell, he pointed back at Kagome, "It was her idea!"

That made Kagome's embarrassment fade quickly. "My _idea_?" She jumped up and faced him, pointing a finger at his chest. "So you're saying this is all my fault?"

Mrs. Higurashi forgotten, Inuyasha yelled back at the annoying, infuriating wench—er, the love of his life--in front of him, "Oh yeah? We'll who was the one who started it back in the cave, huh?"

Sputtering, Kagome shouted back, "That…that was…that has nothing to do with this! _You _were the one who marked me!"

"Only because you asked for it!"

"I asked for it because you were telling me in a million ways that you wanted it!"

"A million ways, huh? Name one!"

Before Kagome could retort, her mother stood up and walked between them, a serious expression on her face before. "Hold it!" she said firmly, stopping their fight in an instant. Looking at the girl and hanyou in front of her, she asked, "Now what exactly is going on?"

Glancing back at Inuyasha, Kagome sighed and told her mother calmly, "We're…we're mates now."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Considering that Kagome and Inuyasha had pretty much blurted it out before, she was taking it well.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to speak up, because he knew Kagome didn't exactly know the full specifications herself. "It's a youkai thing," he explained. "It means that I'll always take care and provide for her for the rest of her life, I'll always be by her side and…" He gulped. He _really _hated doing this. "It's a promise that there will be none but her in…in my life."

Holding a questioning look, she asked, "So it's like marriage?"

Inuyasha didn't even pause before he replied, "No. This is forever. And…with mates…" He _hated_ saying that word in front of her. "It's not a promise connected by words. It's a promise connected by the soul," he finished, showing her the mark across his hand. Following his example, Kagome showed her own.

After another pause, Kagome's mother asked, "I take it that mating entails…mating?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed profoundly at that, and didn't look at each other. That answered her question. With a small smile, Mrs. Higurashi said, "I see. Is that what you two were worried about?"

Her mother's reaction was clearly not what Kagome had expected. "Uh…Mama…"

Continuing to assure her daughter, she told her, "Kagome, did you think I would be upset about that?"

"You're…you're not mad?" she asked, completely confused.

Turning back to the dinner she was making and leaving a very confused hanyou and miko, she explained, "Kagome, I won't say I'm thrilled about it, but I know you have your own life. You're seventeen now. And if this is a true commitment and not just a fling, then I know you're both taking it seriously."

Kagome sighed. Her mother took it better than she would have thought. No, check that, she was positively ecstatic compared to Kagome's expectations.

Her mother had to drop the dreaded "But…"

Fearing the worst, Kagome asked timidly, "Yes?"

Glancing back at her, Mrs. Higurashi asked in all seriousness, "You are using protection, aren't you?"

Kagome decided she would take this one. "Erm…that's why we came to see you Mama. I can't afford to get pregnant now, so I need to get some birth control pills before we consider doing anything else."

"You know those aren't foolproof, Kagome," her mother reminded her. "It is still possible to get pregnant on the pill."

Forgetting Inuyasha was in the room, Kagome said, "I know. But Inuyasha already told me he can smell when I'm ovulating anyway, so I'm getting these as a double precaution."

Even though Inuyasha didn't know half of what they were talking about, he had an inkling that it was something to do with womanly cyles. And with the blush and the look of utter disgust on his face, he wished Kagome would have this discussion elsewhere. Not in her kitchen. Not anywhere in the house where he could hear. In fact…he wished she never had to talk about this stuff at all.

"Are you sure you don't want to use condoms?" her mother asked, having forgotten Inuyasha was there as well.

"No, Mama. I don't think he's the type who would understand, much less use them," Kagome told her with a slight laugh.

Lowering his ears on his head, Inuyasha hoped he was allowed to leave the room. _I don't want to know what those are, I don't want to know what those are, I don't want to know, I don't want to know…_

Just as he left the room to go wait, no, _hide _in Kagome's room, he heard Mrs. Higurashi say, "All right, Kagome, I'll get them for you, but I hope you and Inuyasha will both be responsible about this."

The minute Inuyasha got in her room, which he always liked because it was filled with her scent, he slammed the door, lowering the ears on his head, hoping he wouldn't hear any more of _that _conversation. _What is it with women wanting to talk about these things in public anyway? Can't they just talk about it when we're not here!_

Soon he heard Kagome coming up the stairs and opening the door into her room. Once inside, she looked at him with question. "Why did you come up here?" she asked, sitting down on her bed, noticing the blush on his face.

"Why did you have to talk about…_those _things…while I was still down there?" he demanded, looking away and cursing his cheeks for turning the bright shade of pink.

Instead of apologizing like he hoped she would, she let out a breath and asked, "Inuyasha, do you want children someday?"

He glanced back at her. What brought this on? "Yeah…" he answered truthfully.

"Then you had better get used to it. You're going to hear a lot about it then. And if we end up having a boy, then _you _are going to be the one teaching him the facts of life."

Inuyasha folded his arms, turning away with another blush, muttering, "Keh."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!" her family chorused as Kagome sat in front of the large cake with seventeen candles. Inuyasha was unable to smile as he looked upon her, looking so happy in this moment. It was eerily familiar as he remembered a year ago with her in the same position, and he knew how much had changed over a year. 

They had gotten closer. They had admitted that they liked each other and began a relationship. They told each other they loved each other. And now they were mates. Though Inuyasha had seen two centuries pass by without so much as a blink of an eye, things had changed so much in this year to make up for it. A hanyou who thought he would be lonely all his life found love, and would someday have a family.

Like he vaguely remembered last year, when it came time for Kagome to make a wish, she looked at him, winking, before blowing out the candles. Inuyasha felt a blush coming on, hoping that wink meant what he thought. This time instead of blowing them all out, one remained, but with a shrug, she blew out the last until they were left in darkness.

Her family clapped for her and wished her a happy birthday, but Inuyasha couldn't be so carefree. He had never felt so stupid at that moment. How could he have forgotten to get her a present? After how much she had liked the last one, he hoped he could have given her something even better, but…he couldn't think of anything. And he soon ran out of time before he realized it.

While her family all ate cake and began talking of things that pertained to her era, Inuyasha hung back and walked out into the night, jumping up and sitting in Goshinboku. He hoped Kagome wouldn't be too mad at him, but he did feel like an idiot. She was his mate! Wasn't he supposed to give her presents and sparkly things, as women seemed to like them a lot?

He hadn't been sitting in the tree for long when he heard the door to her house open, and someone walk outside. A familiar scent washed over him, a scent that he had been dreading… "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, coming closer.

Inuyasha didn't look back at her, hoping she hadn't figured out what was wrong yet. She came closer, to the bottom of the tree. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

He didn't answer. He didn't _want _to answer.

With a sigh, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, please come down."

Inuyasha didn't even respond to that. He was considering perhaps coming down when she added, "Don't make me say 'it', Inuyasha." The hanyou was down in an instant.

Sitting next to him, she asked, "What's bothering you?"

His ears drooped on his head as he turned away. "I didn't…I didn't get you a birthday present, Kagome…"

Knowing that something wasn't seriously wrong with him lightened her mood. "Oh, Inuyasha, is that what's bothering you?" Leaning against him, she replied, "I don't need a present, Inuyasha."

"Yes you do," the hanyou told her in an instant. "I got you something last year. I didn't get you anything this year...I'm a bad mate."

Playfully smacking his chest, Kagome retorted, "Oh, stop it, Inuyasha! You are not a bad mate. You're the best mate anyone could ever have! And you've already given me the present of a lifetime, Inuyasha."

He glanced at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Pulling the shell necklace from under her shirt, Kagome told him, "You remember this? I like to think of it as our promise…one year ago. It was a promise, Inuyasha. This year, you gave me the real thing…I couldn't ask for more. All I wanted from you was your love, and you gave it to me…that's worth billions of little birthday presents." Entwining her hand with his, she spoke, "All I've ever wanted out of life was to be loved by someone who I loved back, forever. And I've gotten just that." Snuggling deeper into him, she murmured, "I could die right now, and be the happiest person on earth."

Glancing back at her, Inuyasha replied, "You're not the only one." He leaned down to look at her, before capturing her lips in his, in a beautiful kiss pouring out his love for her in one action.

They didn't know how long it had been before he lifted his head, and said with a grin, "But I know one thing we could do that would make us even happier."

Kagome's eyes went wide at that implication. Pushing out of his embrace, she yelled, "No you don't! Don't even think about it when _my whole family_ is nearby!"

"But, Kagome…" he whined, hoping the 'puppy eyes' Shippou always gave her would work this time.

Pointing her finger at him, she continued, "You see! _This _is why I wanted those pills! I knew you were such a dog!"

Standing up to meet her eye to eye, he yelled back, "Don't call me a dog!"

Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome bellowed, "If you didn't act like one, then I wouldn't call you one! You're getting worse than Miroku-sama!"

"Don't compare me to that pervert!"

"I wouldn't compare you if you weren't like this!"

While Kagome and Inuyasha kept yelling in each other's faces, Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, and her grandfather watched out the window, "What are they yelling about?" Souta asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi told them, "I think its best if we don't eavesdrop," as she led them away from the window.

Her grandfather couldn't help but hold back tears, "My poor, innocent granddaughter…"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha weren't the only couple under the stars as Sango sat on a hill overlooking the village, glancing up into the infinite universe. She had gone out to think, and knowing Kagome and Inuyasha had somehow gotten closer since they had last been in the village only led her train of thought to one place—_Houshi-sama…_

_I know this is no time for things like this…_the youkai exterminator thought, curling her knees up to her chest in a vulnerable position. _We haven't seen Naraku in a year, he's up to something…we should be looking for him instead of being together like this…_

_And besides that, I…I don't think I can deal with that right now…_

She heard the clink of a familiar staff. And only one person she knew would have such a staff, one person she really didn't want to talk to right now. "Sango?"

She didn't look back at him. "Houshi-sama."

Sango heard him sit down next to her, laying his clinking staff on the ground. "Sango…I've wanted to talk to you for some time."

"I know, Houshi-sama," she replied, glancing back up at the stars. "But…there is nothing to talk about."

Miroku felt his heart clench. Why was she doing this to him? "Sango…what have I done to you to make you feel this way? I don't understand…please tell me why you are suddenly pushing me away?" He reached for her, but she turned away from his hand.

"It's just…it's too much for me to handle right now," she told him, standing up, wanting to leave while she still could.

He stood up as well, "Sango—"

Turning back to him, he could see tears in the exterminator's eyes. "Please, Houshi-sama…let's just leave it at that."

She turned and walked back to the village, while Miroku watched her, wondering how he could have seduced many women who would be all over him, yet the one he wanted was the one pushing him away.


	29. The Distant Future

A/N: You know, I don't understand why all these old books we have to read for school are renouned classics. I couldn't get over how horribly bad and cliche the book I had to read yesterday was. Ugh! I swear, if I was an editor with a pen back then, then Oscar Wilde, Nathaniel Hawthorne, and all those other authors would have never gotten published.

My teacher better have a good sense of humor...

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Distant Future**

_At first, right after we were mated, I could see that Inuyasha was still worried that I would somehow feel that I didn't love him as I said I did. I thought this was the way it would always be, and though it was incredibly annoying, I believed that I would just have to live with it._

_But as time went on, I began to see yet another incredible change in my hanyou. I could tell that with all the times I told him I loved him, and with all my smiles and proof of my love, he was beginning to lose his fear. There was always the same fear there, but it wasn't at all like it was before. A month passed, where I caught up on my school work (I had now passed into the eleventh grade and had many things to be done in order to pass this year), and went back to the village every so often, and then there were always the little trysts Inuyasha and I would go on in the forests of the Sengoku Jidai, in which the secrecy made it much more enthralling._

_At first I warned him that I didn't want to be sneaking off for our "quality time" too often so our friends (or Naraku) would catch on, but Inuyasha, being a male inu-hanyou, somehow made it so we were sneaking off every opportunity. I was afraid that our lame excuses would soon be seen through ("I seem to have forgotten the ramen, so I guess we need to go back now." "I think Inuyasha senses a youkai deep in the forest. We'll take care of it. _Do not _come after us." ) and though they did get a little suspicious, I suppose they thought we were only going off to make out rather than other things._

_Though I felt a little bad about lying to Sango-chan, and Miroku-sama, sometimes I honestly did not care. I had the man I loved in my arms, and every morning I would awake with him by my side. Can any woman really say they haven't kept things like this quiet, for a time at least, to enjoy the thrill of the secret all to themselves? But it wasn't out of sheer fun that I didn't tell anyone…It was because both Inuyasha and I knew our friends wouldn't be happy when they found out. _

_Even though we both knew it would probably lead to trouble, we didn't tell them anyway, and kept this secret of ours for a while. Summer came upon us sooner than we anticipated, and that summer, that beautiful summer, was the last time I laughed without care, not feeling the weight of my decisions upon me…_

* * *

Kagome waved bye to her friends as she and Inuyasha stood in front of Kaede's hut, looking ready to go. "Okay, I'll see you all in a week!" 

Sango and Shippou returned the gesture. "Have a good trip!" the kitsune told them, as Inuyasha and Kagome headed out past the village, towards the forest.

Once their friends had disappeared, Sango and Shippou walked back into Kaede's hut, sitting by the fire. Miroku was already there, helping the aging miko prepare their dinner. "And so they're off," Sango told them, Kirara jumping into her lap with a mew.

"When will they be back?" Shippou asked, folding his arms in annoyance. He wanted to go with them, but Kagome had already said it was best if he stayed behind.

"Kagome-chan did say it would probably be a week." The exterminator glanced back at Miroku, who was currently staring into the fire. "But doesn't it seem odd to you, Houshi-sama? I expected Kagome-chan would one day want to go visit Jinenji again, but Inuyasha seemed adamant to go as well…"

"He probably wants to spend some time with Kagome-sama," the monk supplied. "You know him, he's been sneaking off with her every spare moment he can get."

"And Kagome-chan has agreed without a second thought," Sango finished. After a pause, she added, "They're hiding something."

Kaede sat down by the fire and began adding herbs to the stew. "I don't think its anything of the sort," she explained, "Inuyasha was always sneaking off with my sister back when she was alive…he just doesn't like spending time with others when he could be alone with Kagome."

"Why would he want to be alone with Kagome, anyway?" Shippou asked. "It's not like we tease him any more…mostly."

The monk gratefully accepted this opportunity. Grinning, he began, "Well, Shippou, when two people love each other very, very much—"

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled, smacking the monk upside the head. "Shippou is just a child!"

Rubbing the bump that had appeared on his forehead, Miroku gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, Sango, you know, he is going to be needing this talk sooner or later."

"And you're not going to be the one giving it!" she roared, oblivious to Shippou glancing between either of them, trying to discern what they were talking about.

After she finished scolding him she continued, "Anyways, I was going to say that Inuyasha's also been acting differently, Instead of blindly going after Naraku, he seems to content to stay in the village, or go back to Kagome-chan's time, not really wanting to go search of him like he used to."

"We haven't gotten any leads for quite a while, Sango," Miroku reminded her. "It's not like we can just go charging after Naraku when we don't even know where he _is._"

"That's not the point!" the exterminator yelled. "We haven't seen or heard from Naraku in a year, doesn't that sound suspicious to you? Inuyasha would go after Naraku even if we didn't know where he is, he's done it before. My point is that all he seems content to do right now is to sneak off doing who-knows-what with Kagome…it isn't like him at all!"

After she finished, there was silence in the hut. She was right, of course, it did seem odd that Naraku was making no move to attack them…which mean that he was probably building up his strength in order to attack them with something greater in mind. He had done this before; when he had closed himself off behind a barrier in Mt. Hakurei, but this time he had been hidden for much longer. The only lead they had about what he was up to was…

"The Curse of the Shikon no Tama," the monk said, clenching his cursed hand. "Naraku must be doing something in relation to that."

Shippou reminded him, "But we can't learn anything unless the shard we use is tainted. How are we going to learn what it is if all the shards we have are pure?"

"I know, that is where the problem lies." Gazing into the fire, he thought about it a moment. "All the shards with Kagome-sama are pure however…when I had them, they weren't nearly as pure as they are in her hands…"

Sango glanced at him, with curious eyes. "What are you saying, Houshi-sama?"

"Kagome-sama's not the only one who could use necromancy in order to find out what we need, I could do it as well," Miroku explained. "In fact, it might work better for me since I do not posses quite the purifying power she does."

The exterminator nodded in agreement, "Yes, it might work, considering that you're not _nearly _as pure as she is."

Miroku sighed and hung his head. "You wound me, Sango."

"But what's Inuyasha going to say when we've planned this all without him?" Shippou piped up.

Ruffling his hair and giving the kitsune a grin, Miroku reminded him, "But he's not going to care, remember? He's just going to sneak off with Kagome-sama, again."

Sango rolled her eyes, "You can't exactly blame them. If two people are in love, they want to spend lots of time together." When Miroku glanced at her, his violet eyes lit in longing, she suddenly turned away, feeling her heart pang against her chest.

The monk took a second to clear his throat. "But…you don't think Kagome-sama and Inuyasha are being…irresponsible, do you?"

"Of course not," Sango replied at once. "Even if Inuyasha tried to be, Kagome-chan wouldn't let them. She knows none of us can afford that until Naraku is defeated. Kagome-chan knows that even when we get so much free time now without knowing where Naraku is, she knows overall that it's not the time to take risks and get ahead of ourselves. It's not supposed to be the time for fun."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome half screamed, half squealed, as the hanyou tackled her into the water, creating a giant splash that rose up around them. They fell under the water briefly, still tangled around each other, before breaking the surface once more, both of them completely soaked. 

Smacking him playfully, she chastised, "You baka! I told you I was just a little hot! Not that I wanted to get totally soaked!"

Inuyasha shrugged, and said with a grin, "Don't make suggestions then." He shook his head briefly, like a dog, and flung water droplets everywhere…including on Kagome.

Angry about that and her previous soakings, she yelled, "How would _you _like to be dragged under by some bigger force, not knowing when they would let you up?"

He rolled his eyes, "Keh, like you could." However, an instant later, when he saw the way her eyes narrowed, the hanyou regretted his words. "Uh, wait, Kagome--"

"Sit!" she ordered, sending the hanyou back under once again while she marched off towards the shallow side of the lake. She wasn't worried about him, it was only about four feet deep, he could hold his breath longer than any human, and soon he would be lifted anyway. Kagome _was _worried about how her hanyou would react once he broke the surface once more. She took off into a run once the water only reached a foot as she heard Inuyasha pop back up, sputtering and cursing.

"_Kagome!_" he yelled, chasing after her as she ran towards the small waterfall at the back of the lake. She couldn't help but smile as he ran after her, going only half his normal speed.

The instant she broke through the waterfall, into the small culet behind, the hanyou caught up with her, grabbing her by the waist and turning her around, pinning he against the slick, rock face. "That _wasn't _funny!" Inuyasha roared, but the way he flicked his ears to get the small droplets left by the waterfall off made Kagome giggle slightly.

"It _wasn't!_" he retaliated. "How would you like being slammed to the bottom of that lake, unable to breathe for a minute, huh?"

Looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye, Kagome asked huskily, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Inuyasha stared at her, stunned that she would make such a comment at this time. The gentle hiss of the waterfall behind and the sounds of their breath were the only noises around them… "You're going to have to be punished," he told her, his eyes picking up their own sparkle of mirth.

It felt like ages since the last time they were alone without her friends and family to get in their way. "Then punish me, Inuyasha," she grinned, right before his powerful arms grasped her and pulled her into a searing kiss. She responded back with more than enough willingness. But when had they become so desperate for moments like these, anyway?

When they finally broke away, panting and clinging to each other, bellies full of fire, Inuyasha grinned, "You know, you should probably get out of those wet clothes, you might catch a cold."

Kagome smacked him. "You animal! It's not even dark yet!"

Smirking, Inuyasha said, "That's _never _stopped you before. Besides, weren't _you _the one that thought of this little getaway?"

Kagome pouted, "I wanted to go visit a _friend_, not come out here to…"

Leaning closer to her, the hanyou whispered, sending chills down her spine, "They won't mind if we're one day late."

She turned away from him for a moment, to face the waterfall and back towards the small lake. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Turning back to him with a grin, she yelled, "Race you back to land!" and promptly took off.

Inuyasha ran after, tackling her once more when they reached the deep part and pulling her under again, this time meeting her lips in a fiery kiss as they went under. When they broke the surface, they were laughing. The hanyou picked Kagome up once more and spun her around, flinging water droplets everywhere, before kissing her uncontrollably, forgetting the fact that they were standing in a cold lake and both soaked to the bone.

Perhaps they would need to "dry off" soon after all…

* * *

It was nighttime when Kagome and Inuyasha lay by the dying fire, underneath the blanket she had brought from her time, Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her towards his body. She snuggled against him, her head tucked under his chin and her fingers lazily drawing imaginary circles on his bare chest. They both looked up at the endless expanse of stars, content. 

"Hey, Inuyasha…" Kagome asked, her breath teasing his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

She paused for only a moment. "What do you think of when you think of the future?"

"The future?" He glanced down at her with suspicion, and she nodded. Looking away, he sighed, "I don't know…"

Propping herself up on her elbow, Kagome asked, "Well, you know, after we defeat Naraku, what do you want to do?"

The hanyou glanced back at her, his eyes softening when they saw the seashell necklace still around her neck. "I thought maybe we could get ourselves a hut of our own."

Kagome giggled, "_That _much is obvious." His right hand captured her left, the meeting of their mating scars making them both feel warm and fuzzy…a welcoming, loving feeling. "I mean," she sighed and leaned against his chest. "Do you want any children…someday?"

"Maybe," he was unable to keep from smiling back at her loving face. "But not for a long time. We've got our whole lives to live together, Kagome. And I want to spend most of it with you…just you."

"I know, but I still want children sooner than that." Glancing back up at the endless stars, she told him, "Mama says she doesn't want me having children until after I graduate. That's two years. But after that…"

Her smile was enough to melt Inuyasha's resolve. "I guess we'll talk after that," he murmured, pulling her against him once more as they glanced up at the endless sky.

After another minute of quiet, savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms, Kagome spoke, "I like looking up at the stars."

"I _know," _he muttered. He had heard her say that so many times before.

"Do you know why I like looking up at the stars, Inuyasha?" she asked, glancing back at him.

Deciding to humor her, he asked, "Why?"

Kagome leaned her head against his chest. She was beginning to get sleepy. "Mama always told me that stars were the spirits of loved ones, always watching over us…This was right after…after my father died when I was eleven." Feeling her tense at the mention of her father, Inuyasha pulled her closer, offering his support. "Mama told Souta and me that no matter where he was, he would always watch over us, and keep us safe."

There was a pause, and Kagome thought Inuyasha wouldn't respond, but to her surprise, he did. "My mother used to say that too."

"Really?"

"Yeah…only she said it a little different…She said that the stars were people who refused to go on to the afterlife, who stayed behind for those who they were waiting for."

Closing her eyes and snuggling against her mate, Kagome whispered, "I like that."

As she slowly drifted off to sleep, Inuyasha closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well, her scent filling his nose, making him feel comfortable and safe as he slept.

* * *

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror, seeing the hanyou and miko both sleeping so soundly in each other's arms. He grinned as his hand closed around the Shikon no Tama. He knew Inuyasha and Kagome would eventually give in to their desires like this, and now that they had, it made his work a lot easier.

"Soon," he laughed, as the image faded. "Soon you will know what it is like to live your worst nightmare."


	30. Midoriko's Warning

A/N: Just to let you know, I might not be able to update on Friday, because I have to go to my cousin's baby shower on Saturday, but that means driving all day Friday and all day Sunday. Like most of my family, they live in the middle of nowhere, so no wireless for me. I would usually complain about having to do to yet another family function, but I don't care this time. The baby was born before the shower so I get to see a cute widdle baby too!

Anyway, like I said before, eventually the fluff was going to get put aside for the EVIL! chapters. This one isn't EVIL! so much, it's more of what I would call an Impending DOoOoOoOm! chapter. But don't expect fluff every chapter nowadays.

Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Midoriko's Warning**

_Our wonderful summer seemed to go by faster than we would have wanted. There were a few youkai we went after, but not at the amounts we had known them before. It seemed like they were in a second hibernation, or perhaps they had finally learned the only way to stay alive was to lie low. _

_And then there was the unspoken fear, which we remembered from before…How when Naraku was hiding in Mt. Hakurei, and how youkai were scarce at that time. I began to suspect that it might be that…that Naraku was planning something, and the youkai knew it. _

_But I didn't think of this for long. Inuyasha and I enjoyed our beautiful summer together. We were like newlyweds, the only thing in both of our worlds was each other. No matter if we were sneaking off at night or if we were in our friend's company at the village; we never parted. We frequently went back to my time for a few days so I could catch up on the schoolwork I had missed before, and there we could be together like people from my time, go on dates and such without any fear of Naraku coming for us. _

_But three long, beautiful months doesn't compare to what we could have had in another time…in another place…a lifetime of such carefree happiness, instead of just a little while. Alas, I suppose it is our fate…We dared to go through with our plans, instead of waiting, like we should have, and played into Naraku's hands. I do not know to what full extent he could have used us, but I do know to what little part we played was horrible enough. _

_Still, like I said, at the time, it was nothing more than both of us enjoying what we had. There would be time later to worry about the consequences of our actions. And we soon had to focus some of our attention to the problem of Naraku. When we got back from visiting Jinenji, a few days late as it was, Miroku-sama and Sango-chan presented us with an idea of how to use the shards in another way to find out the exact specifications of the curse. _

_It took us a few weeks of trying everything before we came up with an idea—If Miroku-sama took the shards to Midoriko's cave, then perhaps he could speak with her spirit still lingering there. Once body and part of soul connected, then there should be something to give us an idea of what we were up against. It may not have been much, but it was our only lead, and at a time when we had heard nothing for so long, even something so small as that was helpful. _

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against a tree in the village, looking down at the people below. The breeze ruffled the hanyou's hair as he relaxed. Content at being able to sit and think for a while. 

"Inuyasha?" He turned to see his mate walking up the hill next to him. Inuyasha was unable to keep the smile off his face as she came closer, smiling as well. She sat down next to him, leaning slightly against his frame. "What are you doing?"

Glancing back at her, he said, "Just thinking."

"About what?" she giggled; it was odd enough that Inuyasha would sit and think like this anyway.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "You."

They sat like that for a while, happy to be in each other's arms. Even though the fiery passion they had in their relationship was nice, these soft moments were almost sweeter. It was all they had until they both realized their love for each other, and when they couldn't be completely alone, cuddling was all they needed to remind them of their love.

"Do you think Sango-chan and Miroku-sama will be okay?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "They did go off to the Exterminator's Village by themselves to see if they could learn anything about the Curse."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Inuyasha replied at once, if only to make his mate happy. "They know how to handle things on their own."

Snuggling closer to him, she admitted, "I'm just a bit worried. This curse…it's not like anything we've ever dealt with before…what if something goes wrong?"

Gently stroking her hair as he held her, the hanyou assured her, "Don't worry, Kagome…I hate it when you do. I'd be surprised if _anything _could kill Sango when she's riled up, and that monk isn't a weakling either."

"Yeah…" She knew her fear was irrational, but she couldn't help it; for a while now she'd been having this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Kagome didn't know where this feeling had come from or what it pertained to—or, it was just a figment of her imagination. Either way, she knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

Speaking of which… "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked back up at him, her eyes now serious.

When she looked away, the hanyou recognized that look. She was nervous. "Do you think when Sango-chan and Miroku-sama get back we should tell them…?"

His eyebrows rose. "About…us?"

Kagome nodded. Though he had been perfectly content with not letting anyone in on their little secret, she had felt guilt for practically lying to their friends. And it didn't help that every time she asked Inuyasha this, he came up with some excuse to keep it to themselves.

This time was no different. "Kagome…you know what they'll say…"

"I know! But Inuyasha, I don't like lying to them about this," she explained, turning away. "It makes me feel like a bad person."

Inuyasha tried to talk her out of this mood, "Kagome…they have no reason to know our business."

"But, Inuyasha…"

"Listen to me, Kagome…the only thing that will happen if we tell them is they'll get mad. And none of us need to be fighting right now. Let's just wait for a while, once the pressure of Naraku is gone, and then we'll let them know, all right?"

She sighed. It would do no good to argue with him. "All right."

While Kagome thought she and Inuyasha were alone, when she leaned back into his arms, another saw it from afar. Shippou, who was hiding behind some bushes, hoping Inuyasha was too preoccupied with Kagome to catch his scent, watched the two, beginning to realize what was going on.

_I knew it! _he thought. _There is something they're hiding from us…_As he watched the two cuddle, he wondered, _But what could it be? _

* * *

"After they discovered that a polluted shard might be enough to get Midoriko to give up her secrets, the monk and the exterminator decided to head out for the Exterminator's Village together," Kagome finished, glancing at both of her friends with a smile. 

Inuko tugged slightly on his mother's yukata. "What happened next, Mama?"

Sighing, Kagome admitted, "I don't know, Inuko. The monk and the exterminator never quite admitted what happened to them there."

Grinning, Miroku piped up, "_I _know that part of the story. You see, Inuko, when the Hanyou and Miko stayed behind in the village, the monk and the lovely, beautiful exterminator decided to head out for the Exterminator's Village. However, unlike their hanyou friend, the monk wasn't quite as lucky yet with the beautiful, divine, gift from Heaven—"

Sango smacked her husband. "Oh shut it. Just tell the story and tell it right. _And_," she glared in a warning, "Remember what I said earlier. Anything not meant for the children is going to get you a lot worse than a beating."

The monk sighed. "If that is what will make you happy, dearest. Like I was saying, once in the village, they had to make sure the shard was tainted enough for necromancy to work…"

* * *

All was quiet in the Exterminator's Village as Miroku the monk kneeled with his hands clasped, the Shikon shard on a pedestal before him, the shard beginning to lose its bright pink glow, instead being replaced with a light purple aura. 

Kagome had given them the shard in hopes that they could taint it enough that it would be able to gain information about the Curse for them, but it appeared that a shard Kagome had purified was harder to taint then the monk thought. He had been working on it for hours and had just now begun to see it start to change its aura.

The sound of approaching footsteps resonated throughout the empty hut as Sango peeked in, glancing down at Miroku. "How's it coming, Houshi-sama?" she asked.

Opening his eyes, the monk admitted, "It's a lot harder than it looks. I don't think there is much more that I can do." Looking back at the shard emitting a light purple glow, he said, "We might have to live with this instead of what I have hoped."

"I don't quite understand," the exterminator admitted, "How is it that you can taint it like that? I mean, you _are _a monk, so shouldn't it be purified instead of—"

When Miroku shot her a lecherous grin, she shuddered and turned away. "You're disgusting."

Sango immediately trudged out of the room, but Miroku called for her, "Come back, Sango! It's much easier to think clearly when you are in the room!"

His response was found when a rock was thrown and hit the back of his head fairly hard. "Ow!" he muttered, rubbing the bump that appeared with his free hand.

* * *

Later, after Sango had time to cool off, both monk and exterminator walked towards Midoriko's cave, Miroku holding the polluted shard out in front of him. As soon as they met the entrance, the shard hit the barrier, creating a shock to flow through the blue aura. 

"It's reacting," Sango said, noticing how the barrier turned the same hue as the shard for a moment. "Houshi-sama, do you think you could break the barrier?"

"Perhaps." He held the shard out to her. "Here, hold it for a minute while I try—"

Sango stepped back so fast she almost tripped over Kirara. "I'm not touching that thing!"

"But, Sango…"

"Do you think I want to touch something filled with _your _dirty thoughts?" she roared.

The monk was about to reply when all of a sudden, they both noticed something odd about the barrier. When it was blue before, it suddenly began glowing purple. When Miroku raised the shard to it, the barrier fizzled a moment before vanishing completely. Both humans looked in awe for a moment before turning back to each other.

"Do you think it was the affect of the shard?" the exterminator asked, glancing from shard to cave and back again.

Miroku shook his head. "I doubt it. More likely Midoriko is inviting us in…or perhaps the barrier was weakened due to this sort of thing before."

Sango gasped, "Naraku?"

"Yeah, if he knew he had an opportunity like this, he wouldn't let it go to waste." The monk held the shard in front of him again. "And if Naraku knows about this already, then it's best if we know what is in store for us sooner than later!"

Taking a deep breath, they both stepped into the cave, a small sense of fear overpowering both of them…and then there was the slight feeling that whatever they would hear would be too painful for them to know about.

Soon after going into the cave and knowing this feeling, they were met with the familiar sight of Midoriko's mummy, trapped forever within the jaws of the terrible youkai. It could have been Miroku's imagination, but he thought he saw a faint purple glow around the long dead miko.

He glanced back at the shard, but it was not reacting. How then was he supposed to find out what they needed? They certainly couldn't go back empty handed—Inuyasha would never let them hear the end of it.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango had noticed that nothing was happening as well. "Did we do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I think—" He was suddenly cut off as a powerful, yet weary sounding voice filled the cave.

_"What are you doing here, mortals?_" Both Sango and Miroku jumped when the voice caught them by surprise, and then turned to see the mummy of Midoriko lit up in a vibrant pink light.

Showing the body of Midoriko the tainted shard, the monk began, "We came here only to ask of the Curse of the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko-sama. There is another, more vile being out to use it, and we must prevent him."

After pausing for a moment, Midoriko's voice spoke again, _"That hanyou that came here before?" _

"Hanyou?" Sango gasped. "Wait…did he have a polluted Shikon no Tama with him?"

Midoriko didn't answer, but it was enough proof for the monk. _It had to be Naraku…he's the only one who would think to come here like this...So now he knows what power he is using._

The long dead miko turned her attentions to Miroku. _"You, monk…you seek the same thing as that hanyou?" _A small, mocking laugh could be heard throughout the cave. _"He seemed to know more of what he was doing…rather than trying to use necromancy against me with a barely tainted shard full of thoughts that woman wouldn't like to hear." _

While Miroku didn't look back at Sango, he had the distinct feeling that she was probably glaring at him. Resigning himself to being hit later, he gulped and spoke to the spirit of Midoriko again, "I do not wish to force the knowledge out of you, only to beg you that we need to know what this curse is in order to prevent it wreaking havoc on innocent people."

It seemed that Midoriko was contemplating something, as she paused before asking again, _"You are not the one that carries the pieces of my soul, are you?" _

"No," Miroku replied, "I am merely the one who came here to do this. The pure shards are in the hand of a miko, who has more spiritual power than I have ever seen in a person, especially in a miko who was never trained."

Midoriko gave a little laugh at that. _"I doubt that her immense purity powers will remain for long now." _

Miroku seemed focused on his goal, but that didn't mean that Sango didn't take that statement as a grave omen. _What does she mean that Kagome-chan won't have her power for long? She still has the power of a miko, doesn't she? _

"The shard will be purified once it is back in her hands," Miroku promised, "Now, we ask you, can you tell us what this curse really is?"

_"I can not tell you," _Midoriko replied. Miroku was about to speak and beg to know before the miko spoke, _"But I can show you." _

"Then show me," he answered, before his mind was assaulted with many horrible images…

_The Shikon no Tama, being expelled from Midoriko's body in a flash of pink light, the miko and the youkai going limp with death as their crystallized souls fell to the ground, drenched in the blood of the sacrificial miko… _

_…"Inuyasha!" Kikyou screamed, letting loose the arrow that pinned Inuyasha to Goshinboku. The instant the hanyou was hit, he cried out in pain before reaching for the Shikon no Tama, but it was too far out of his grasp…The hanyou fell limp as he succumbed to the spell of sleep, while Kikyou bent down on the ground, blood flowing from her shoulder and dripping on the jewel as she picked it up…her eyes wavering as she looked upon the very thing that doomed her to this early death… _

_…Kohaku ran through the forest, looking back occasionally, knowing he was pursued by his worst nightmare. A shouki-filled tentacle burst out of nowhere, tripping Kohaku and knocking him to the ground. When he got up, he was met with the sight of Naraku standing in front of him, and grinning…Kohaku pulled out his sickle, but knew it was a battle he would never win. A sad grin formed on his face as he threw the chain sickle…the Shikon no tama fell to the ground in almost slow motion as Kohaku screamed, his blood dripping on to the jewel… _

_…"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping in front of an obviously pregnant Kagome as Naraku's tentacles flew…In an instant, her scream was heard as they pierced the hanyou through, Inuyasha holding no other face but shock…As the tentacles withdrew, he fell back into Kagome's arms, knowing the wound was fatal…His eyes were wavering as life tried to leave him…a shaking hand reached out to touch her face, while her tears fell on his own…And then he fell limp, a peaceful expression on his face, while Kagome cried harder than she ever had in her life… _

_…Back in the hut in the village, with Kagome lying on a pallet, her face ghostly white…her stomach was no longer round; she had lost the baby…Tears fell down her face, as she closed her eyes, took one last breath as she succumbed to the darkness she had wanted for so long…her hand fell open, and a necklace with a shell on it fell to the ground, broken… _

Miroku gasped as he brought himself out of the trance he had been put in. His heart was racing in fear as he stumbled back, Sango running to him. "Houshi-sama! What is it? You look white as a ghost!"

The monk didn't answer as he looked back up at the mummy of Midoriko. "Is that it?" he asked, fearing the worst. "Those things I saw with my friends…is that the Curse of the Shikon no Tama?"

_"No."_ He felt himself sigh in relief before the miko replied, _"But those things you saw…they will come to pass if you do not stop the one who controls the curse now. If you can not break the cycle of bloodshed, then not just your friends, but all will come to a bitter end." _

The monk nodded before glancing down at the Shikon shard, now having been returned to a slightly pure state, in the palm of his gloved hand. He clenched it into a fist. _This curse…no matter what, I cannot allow Naraku to use it to take the lives of all our friends!_


	31. A Secret Discovered

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was supposed to be back sooner, but after the shower (the baby was SOOOOOOO cute! But I freaked out when it was my turn to hold her, since those things are so darn fragile!) since we were in Amish country, my mom wanted to stay a day and go shopping for furniture and antiques that we don't need. And on the way there, I got the worst carsickness of my life trying to read some of the Ceres (my temporary manga fix) books in the car.

All in all, it was nice to see a lot of my family, but I was the youngest person there, since everyone else (with the execption of one of my cousins who is four years older than me) was at least twenty years older than me. Well...if you don't count the baby, that is.

It was okay, I guess, but I had hoped a break would help me get rid of the writer's block I had on ending the chapter. I ended it a different way than I had originally planned, but I think this way is better. I dunno, tell me what you think about it.

* * *

**Chapter 31: A Secret Discovered**

_The last of our summer was spent in bliss, but Inuyasha and I didn't see past the beautiful season to the trouble brewing around us. It's like my mother told me, long ago, when you're young and in love, you hardly think of anything else. And though Naraku and our quest was in the back of our minds, we didn't want to acknowledge it, because then we'd have to give up or time together to face something horrible. _

_And even though I was happy, every day when I was with Inuyasha, both of us alone, I still felt the guilt about lying to everyone. Inuyasha didn't feel it, or if he did he never showed it, but every time we snuck off to be together, I remember always looking back, and wondering if this was really the right thing to do. _

_I especially felt guilty when I began noticing a distance between Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. It was odd; she wasn't avoiding him, but all conversation between her and Miroku-sama was strictly professional. When we weren't in a situation that involved our mission to beat Naraku, Sango hardly spoke to him at all, and none of us could remember the last time Miroku-sama tried to grope her. _

_Since Inuyasha was usually so clueless about relationships in general, I think I was the only one that really noticed this…I also noticed that whenever Inuyasha and I seemed, even the smallest bit, coulple-like, Sango would turn away, and either look sad or sometimes blush. I wondered about this constantly…did something happen to her and Miroku-sama? She never told me about it, but I know, that there was a story there they had never spoken of. Even to this day, neither Sango nor Miroku will speak of it, yet I know something had happened. _

_It seems we were both keeping secrets from each other, though I paid dearly for the ones I kept…and I will continue to pay for them for the rest of my life and beyond. There will always be that dark hole in my heart, when a part of me died when someone very dear to me was taken away… _

_Isn't it ironic? Love, what human beings live for, what I used to believe was the saving grace and only way to keep my sanity when things began to turn for the worse, turned out to be the worst sin I could have possibly committed. _

_And now, through my mistakes, I do not lament for myself, I know I got what I deserved. I lament only for the one taken from me…so alone…though I promised I would never leave them alone… _

_At this time, it was my last chance, my very last chance, to turn back, and save a life that deserved to live…I was such a fool…If I had only known…had only forseen…had done what I knew was right instead of following my selfish desires… _

_I'm so sorry… _

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window of Kagome's bedroom as Inuyasha began to stir, opening his eyes to gaze upon his wonderful mate in his arms. His nose was buried in her hair as she was pulled against his chest, her wonderful scent making him feel so safe…so secure…so loved… 

It was perfect…though the only thing that could have made it better was if they weren't still clothed, Kagome insisting that they would never do anything while her family was around, but, you couldn't have everything.

Even if they were allowed to "be mates" in her own time, Inuyasha was content with sleeping next to her like this, something that seemed so simple, yet meant so much to them both. All night he could hold her, feel her heartbeat in her chest, smell her scent all night long…to hold her, and never let go.

Though he liked doing this, it had been a week since they had last been in the Sengoku Jidai, and for some reason, lately Miroku had been really jumpy to pick up their journey again and defeat Naraku. The monk had been acting that way ever since he and the exterminator had returned from Midoriko's cave.

On that subject, Inuyasha was torn. On one hand, he wanted to defeat Naraku, like he had wanted for years, but on another, he wanted to spend more time with Kagome, not having to limit their seeing each other because of him. There was the idea of defeating Naraku so that he and Kagome could be together freely, but how long would that take? How long would it be until he and Kagome would be free of this lingering obligation?

_However long it takes, _he thought, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently.

Kagome began to wake soon after, opening her eyes to see her lover smiling back at her. "Good morning," she murmured, her hand tracing his cheek.

"Morning," he replied, kissing her again, pulling her tighter into his arms, the rustle of her sheets the only sound in the room. Kagome's hands fisted themselves in his haori, holding on as if for dear life.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha hugged her again, but continued his assault by kissing her shoulder, her neck, anywhere he could reach without moving too much. Kagome seemed to enjoy it for a little while before she asked, "Inuyasha, can you tell me what time my clock says?"

The hanyou pulled away just enough to grunt, "Look at it yourself. I'm kinda busy here." and then he went back to his gentle pecking of her chin, trying to make up for what they hadn't done the night before.

Sighing, Kagome replied, "As much as I would love to, Inuyasha, I can't see the clock with you in the way. You're going to have to look at it."

That caused him to give a small growl of annoyance before pulling away to roll over and glace at the digital clock sitting on her nightstand. He never really understood the importance of a "clock" and what time it was to Kagome, all he knew was when the sun was up it was day, and when the sun was down, it was night. There were a few other specifications such as morning, midday, afternoon, evening, and so forth, but it seemed like everyone in this era was drawn to this "clock" and its time as if it ruled their lives.

Several times it had been this very same object that had taken Kagome away from him for something or another. Which is why at times like these, he longed to destroy it. He probably would have, if Kagome wouldn't sit him a hundred or so times for it.

"Ten…Four Five," Inuyasha read the neon green numbers to her out loud before rolling over, preparing to go back to their gentle embrace, but he was to be disappointed when Kagome pushed him away, jerking up and glancing at the clock.

"Ten Forty Five!" she screeched, jumping from the bed and running towards her dresser. "I promised Sango-chan we'd be back this morning!"

Rolling his eyes, a very frustrated hanyou muttered, "It _is _morning, stupid."

"But Inuyasha," Kagome continued, "I've still got to pack, and get everything ready, and Mama probably made us a nice breakfast and we didn't get up in time to eat that…" It was annoying to Inuyasha that she was beginning to ramble on about things he could care less about, but he didn't bother to say anything as she began hastily throwing off her pajamas to grab some clean clothes. And she was either too distracted or didn't seem to care that he was right there watching her get dressed.

Luckily, she noticed before Inuyasha got a full peep show. She was still rambling on when she grabbed her bra, and with that, she felt the hanyou's eyes burning into her back. Whirling around sharply and turning bright red, she roared, "And _what _are you staring at? Turn around, you pervert!"

Grumbling, the hanyou did what he was told, but he still argued about it. "Kagome, what difference does it make? I've seen you naked before. It's not like you had any problem with it then."

"It's different when I'm trying to get dressed for the day!" she shouted back, pulling on her usual middle-school uniform. "It's kind of hard when you're just _staring _at me! At least when we both get dressed, you're more focused on yourself instead of me."

For some reason, Inuyasha snorted at that. "Right. But that's your job, isn't it?"

It was such an odd statement, that Kagome had to turn around, now fully dressed save her socks and shoes. "What?"

He didn't turn around all the way, just so she could see his face. "When we both do that, it's _your _job to be the one looking at me. I've seen the way you've tried to hide the fact that you've stared at me, over and over…" By now, the hanyou was grinning, and fully enjoying the red sprouting on Kagome's face. "The way you are restraining yourself to just jump me and repeat what we've done nights before…the way you know you can't resist me when I'm not wearing anything on and you think I have a…what was it? Oh yeah, 'sexy' body and all…"

Inuyasha had expected to be sat the minute he started it, worth it to see the bright red blush on her face, but instead, she merely sighed, and sat down next to him on the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders, her hair falling in front of her face as if in shame. "Kagome…?"

And then, she pushed him. "Sit, boy!"

_Whump! _He landed hard on his back the minute the command drew him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. The hanyou made a mental note to remember that being sat on his back hurt a hell of a lot more than when he was on his front. As his eyes popped open, to add insult to injury, Kagome promptly sat on his chest, straddling him and knocking the air out of his lungs once again.

Grabbing his hair and pulling his face upward, Inuyasha feeling pain again, she roared right in his dog ears, "You…Are…Such…A…Pervert!" She let go of his silver hair, his head flopping back down again as she continued to scream, "I thought Miroku-sama was bad, but no! You're ten times worse!"

Feeling the need to retaliate, Inuyasha yelled back, "Yeah, well, I didn't say anything that wasn't true, woman! I know you're always looking at me like that…It could give any other guy a heart attack with the way you're looking at me, like you're ready to jump me and have your way with me or something—"

"Sit!" And there went the air out of his lungs again. _Another thing to remember, _he added, _Don't get her mad when you're already in this position…_

"I _do not _do that!" Kagome yelled pointing at him in accusation, "If anything, you do that to me! What is it with guys being these big perverted, sex-crazed maniacs anyway! You're all disgusting!"

"It's how we're made, baka!" the hanyou bellowed back, "Besides, it's kinda hard not to around you, with you flaunting around in your short skirts and stuff that hardly leave _anything _to the imagination—"

"Sit, you perverted dog, sit!" Momentary pain, again. Why was it that whenever she said something, he had to open his mouth and yell something back? At this rate, he wouldn't be able to breathe and die, anyway.

Inuyasha awaited the next new wave of insults, but it never came. Instead Kagome sighed, with a small smile on her face, and then turned towards the mirror. "What are we fighting about, anyway?"

"Dunno…" he replied, hoping not to get sat again, the feeling of having the wind knocked out of his lungs several times in a row was not pleasant.

Standing up and gratefully off his chest, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her green and white middle school shirt was now a few inches above her navel, exposing her belly button, the sleeves shorter than she remembered. Her hair had now grown, falling gracefully down her back in long curls. Instead of the girlish, innocent look, her face was now older, that of a woman. Inuyasha had even said on a few occasions that her voice had changed slightly, now deeper, no longer a naive girl's. She had certainly changed over the last two years.

Raising her arms above her head, she was amazed at how high the shirt rose on her body…did it do this all the time? She never noticed. Smiling slightly, Kagome said, "I guess it is kind of short. Maybe I should start wearing something else…"

"Yeah…" the hanyou muttered. He hadn't gotten up from the floor yet, but had raised his head and was resting on his elbows, looking at her. Maybe it was kind of short, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing…He _really, really _didn't mind at all…as long as the monk wasn't taking a peek at her…

Walking back over to Inuyasha, Kagome stood above him, her hands on her hips. "Well, what do you think? Should I finally ditch this and start wearing something else back there?"

The instant she walked over, his face went bright red. "Er…" She was right, it was a bit shorter. But not just the shirt. And with the way she was standing, the short green skirt revealed…other things to him. Other things that he couldn't help but stare at…he was a man, after all.

Kagome noticed he didn't reply. "Hey, Inuyasha, are you listening?" He didn't answer again, and she followed the trail of his sight…right to its source. Her face went red as a cherry as well.

"Sit!" _Whump! _Back on his back again…he really wondered who was against him today.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Each was followed by another sound of him being forced back to the ground, and a small pause, for the pain to take in, before she sat him again. He would have apologized, or said something, but since he currently couldn't breathe, he decided such things would have to be put for later.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" And by the way it was going, it would be much later.

* * *

Downstairs, Kagome's family heard the constant thumps overhead by Inuyasha being constantly sat over and over for his stupidity. Mrs. Higurashi continued to make tea as if nothing was wrong, but Souta glanced at the ceiling to the source of the sound. "What _are _they doing up there?" he asked, curious. 

"I think its best that we just leave them alone for now," Mrs. Higurashi replied, passing a tea cup to the tearing up Grandpa.

"My poor granddaughter…" he whined, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

A week later, the incident was forgotten, (By Kagome, at least. Inuyasha didn't think he'd be able to forget the feeling of having no air in his lungs for several minutes for a long while) and Kagome and Inuyasha were back in the Sengoku Jidai. 

When they got back, they decided to head out to try to find Naraku again, Inuyasha agreeing. Though he wanted to spend time with Kagome, he didn't deny that Naraku needed to be destroyed before he put his plan into action. And whenever he thought about him, or the curse, he got a bad feeling…like the ones Kagome described getting whenever she thought about it as well. Something was up, and he had to find out what it was and destroy it before it happened.

They had gone west of the village this time, though with no leads, they didn't think they'd get very far until they came upon something. They were traveling through a rocky valley when all of a sudden, there was the loud, roaring boom of thunder.

Everyone in their party jumped. And they looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. "Don't worry, just thunder," Inuyasha assured them, all happy that it wasn't a surprise youkai attack.

The air thundered again, and this time there was a flash of lightning above, flaring against the sky. "We should find some shelter," Kagome, now wearing a longer blue skirt and black sweater, told Inuyasha. "Before it starts to—" A raindrop fell against her cheek. Too late.

As more drops began to pour down, the hanyou glanced around, and saw a cave on a cliff nearby. "Come on!" he told them, directing them to the cave. All held their hands in front of their faces as the rain poured down, trying to follow him through the downpour.

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed again, making all the humans anxious to get out of the soaking rain. "Come on, Kagome!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped up to the cave, landing on the large ledge on the outside.

Suddenly, lightning flashed towards him, hitting the cliff. He jumped away into the cave just in time as Kagome screamed. Their friends down below yelled for them as the rock of the ledge fell away after the lightning hit it, leaving only a small ledge and a few rocks behind.

"Kagome-chan! Are you all right?" Sango asked, shouting up at the two.

Inuyasha poked his head out from inside the cave. "We're fine, but you guys should probably stay on the ground. Lightning might strike again."

Shippou pointed in the opposite direction. "There's a place we can take shelter over there, under that ledge."

Miroku and Sango followed the kitsune to their shelter thankfully dry from the protection it offered. "Now what do we do?" Sango asked, sitting down and pulling her knees up against her chest, shivering.

"We wait out the storm," The monk replied calmly, glancing back up at the cave that Kagome and Inuyasha were in.

And so they waited, and waited. It seemed like the rain and thunder had no intent of stopping for a while. The hours ticked by, with the pitter patter of rain never relenting and soon, the three under the ledge began to feel hungry. "Do we have anything to eat?" Shippou asked, patting his rumbling stomach.

"We might," Sango answered, unrolling the pack on her back. Sure enough, there was a bit of dried meat left over from the last time they had eaten. "I guess this is dinner," she said, picking up a bit and biting into it.

Shippou promptly dug in, but Miroku asked, "Shouldn't we give some to Kagome-sama and Inuyasha? I remember her saying this morning that she doesn't have anything left in that pack of hers to eat."

"That's right," the exterminator realized, feeling horrible for forgetting them. Gathering up a bit of the meat in her hands, she stood up. "I should probably go give them some…knowing Inuyasha, he's probably starving by now."

Miroku stood up in alarm. "Are you sure you will be all right, Sango?"

"I'll be fine, Houshi-sama," she replied, turning back towards the cave where Kagome and Inuyasha were. "It's just a little rain…and I think the lightning stopped a while ago. I'll be back in a minute."

"Good luck, then." Miroku waved her off as Sango set off in the storm, each cold raindrop feeling like ice after she had gotten semi-dry from their shelter. When she stood under the broken ledge, she wondered how she was supposed to get up there. _Should I call for Inuyasha and let him come down and get his food? _

Her question was answered as she heard a mewing at her feet. She looked down to see a familiar face staring up at her. "Kirara?" The exterminator glanced back up at the ledge and down at the nekomata once more. "All right then."

Kirara transformed in a flash of fire, and Sango jumped on her, to be flown to the cave above her. The neko youkai dropped her off on the thin bit of ledge that remained. "Thank you, Kirara," she whispered to her pet before turning back to the cave. She prepared to go in, but for some reason decided to stop and listen when she heard them speaking in the cave.

"Do you think the rain is going to stop soon, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice asked over the plinking of the rain outside.

"Keh. Doubt it," Inuyasha replied. "It's been going on for a while, and it'll probably stay that way."

"So, you don't mind that we're stuck here, cut off from our friends, for some time?" Sango could have sworn she heard Kagome giggle.

Her giggling stopped when Kagome gave a small gasp. "Not a bit," Inuyasha replied, making Kagome give another, more nervous giggle.

This made Sango's curiosity rise. _What is going on in there? _Deciding to Hell with it, and not caring that she was getting soaking wet, she glanced inside—

To see Kagome and Inuyasha's arms wrapped around each other, lost in a fierce, hungry kiss. Sango immediately turned bright red. She had known that Kagome and Inuyasha were together, but…this was her first time seeing something like this up close. Though she knew it was a bad idea, she wanted to watch just a little longer, to see what would happen.

When they pulled away, both Kagome and Inuyasha both too lost in each other to notice that there was another watching. Inuyasha came to her again, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her chin, her neck, and continuing to move downward. Sango grew redder and redder, wondering if it was okay to watch this, before Kagome began to protest. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, _wait!_"

"_What?_" he growled, lifting his head to look her in the eye.

The miko turned bright red and glanced away. "Not right now."

The very impatient hanyou whined, "Why not?"

"Look, I know it's been a while, but that doesn't mean that we can…" she began, before Inuyasha's fingers hooked her chin, bringing her back to look at him.

His ears were drooping. "You always say that." He gripped her left hand with his right. "Do you…do you not want this?"

Kagome gasped and shook her head. "No! No, I didn't mean that, Inuyasha. I'd never regret this." She squeezed his hand back and held it to her chest. "It's just…most of the time you get this crazy idea into your head, it's always at the worst possible moment. Like, right now, if the rain stops, we'd have to get going, we can't just stay here and—"

She was cut off as Inuyasha suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her, Kagome not seeing to care as she was cut off. The exterminator watching the scene suddenly felt herself growing hot again, never realizing how _long _these scenes lasted as they pulled away once more, Kagome now sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I understand. But it's hard for me, Kagome…I've got human and youkai instinct both running through me…sometimes it's hard to just shut up and remember the circumstances."

Kagome murmured against his chest, "I know. Maybe we can get away soon, but not now. Besides, I think the rain's clearing up anyway."

Fingers gently running through her raven hair, Inuyasha told her sweetly, "Besides, it's kind of hard not to desire the one you love."

Kagome smirked, before looking back up at him. "Same to you, dog-boy." She had barely reached up to stroke his ears before he kissed her once more, entwining their hands again, the only way to assure he'd keep his hands off her…for _now. _

Feeling bad for having spied on such a private moment, Sango decided enough was enough. It was time to leave, as they seemed to busy right now to be hungry. But as she turned, she heard Inuyasha murmur softly, "My mate…"

That caused the exterminator to stiffen. _What?_ She glanced back in the cave and saw it now, though it had been hard to see before. From Kagome and Inuyasha's entwined hands came light…golden light. Gold…an eternal bond…between souls…And with what they had been hinting at earlier…proved it.

Turning away sharply, to slump back on the rock wall on the outside of the cave, Sango covered her mouth in surprise, while her eyes were wider in shock. _Kagome and Inuyasha…are mates?_


	32. The Burden of a Lie

A/N: I have learned some wisdom today. Never wear a white shirt to get your hair cut. Especially if you need to get your hair shampooed first. (Those ladies slosh water EVERYWHERE!)

You know, I love seeing all your guy's theories about who is going to die in this story. I'll say this, some are right, and some are wrong. But it seems that the general reviewers have agreed that it will be Inuyasha and Kagome's "baby" that will die, eh? So, you've deduced _that _have you? Interesting... (Note, this doesn't mean anything however, I love getting your guesses. But note that some things I reveal are meant to throw you off...cuz I'm like that.)

(And I hope you all have seen the manga chapter by now, because ZOMG! Sessy exploded Hell! Looks like Hell couldn't even stand up to his coolness.)

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Burden of a Lie**

The rain continued to pour down in torrents as Sango stood outside the cave, shocked at what she had just heard. _I don't want to believe it, but…they are…mates?_

Deciding against looking back one last time, and hearing no more voices from the cave, she slid down to sit against the ledge, partially covered from the rain. _So this is what they've been hiding…_she thought, still trying to process the shock. _I knew it was something, but I would have never guessed…this…I thought they were more responsible._

_And who knows how long this has been going on…_Sango remembered all the lame excuses Kagome and Inuyasha had given to be by themselves, all the times they went back to her world…Going over each and every memory, she felt the realization hit her that they had probably been doing this for a while, and had kept it from everybody for a long time. _And they never thought that they could tell us about it…_

As if she had kept the secret herself for all this time, she felt the burden of it weigh upon her. _What should I do? Should I tell Kagome-chan that I know? Should I tell Houshi-sama and Shippou? Or do I just…_How could she just walk up to Kagome, her best friend who was so close and like a sister to her, and tell her that she had spied upon her and Inuyasha during a private moment of theirs and had discovered that they were mates? What would Kagome think of her then?

And as to telling the monk and the others…That was worse than telling Kagome that she knew. It would be betraying her, to tell about this secret that Kagome and Inuyasha clearly wanted to keep to themselves. But if she kept quiet…would it be the right thing?

Sango had heard Miroku talk about how he knew it would be dangerous for Kaogme and Inuyasha just to be in a relationship, with Naraku out to find them. He would almost certainly use it to his advantage…but were they too reckless to continue on as mates? What if something happened, would it be worse that they had done this rather than to remain safe?

_I…I don't know…_Sango thought. _I don't really know…what I should do…_

Kirara glanced at her mistress, briefly nuzzling her hand before the exterminator looked back at her. It was far past her time to leave. Sighing, she stood up and jumped back on Kirara, to ride back through the drizzle down to where Miroku and Shippou were waiting. _What will I say? _she wondered one last time as she dismounted the nekomata, ducking into their temporary shelter once again.

"So, did Inuyasha demand to know why we didn't offer him a feast of ramen?" Miroku asked, his mouth slightly curved into a smirk.

Sango hastily looked away. "They…uh…they weren't hungry."

The kitsune stared. "They weren't hungry? Not even Inuyasha?"

"No," she replied at once, sitting back down while the newly transformed Kirara jumped into her lap. She had hoped that she wasn't acting as suspicious as it seemed to her, but unfortunately, they caught on.

"Sango," Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did something happen when you went back there?"

She glanced up at the violet eyed monk for only a moment before she decided what course of action she would take. "No…nothing…why?" She wouldn't betray her friend's secret now.

Though she had hoped that would have been the end of it, it seemed like she wasn't off the hook yet. Miroku sat closer to her, the limited space between them making Sango even more nervous. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You're acting very anxious, Sango."

Quickly, she thought up an excuse. "It's just the rain, Houshi-sama. I want to get out of here before a youkai can come and find us."

After a moment of wondering if that would satisfy him, the monk finally let it go. Sango let out a small, unnoticed sigh of relief. She had made up her mind now. She would not tell Kagome and Inuyasha's secret…nor would she let them know that she had learned of it. She would wait; because she knew the only ones who would reveal the truth would have to be them.

* * *

_I never really understood the importance of the day in the thunderstorm until much later, after we had already begun our downward spiral into what had been meant to be our doom. Whether or not we would be in great danger hinged on this one factor, this one thing that Naraku needed to happen in order for his plan to be complete._

_And by the time we learned what it was, it was far too late to take it back. This thing that he had been waiting so long for, had planned over and over again, would unfortunately happen soon, through the fault of Inuyasha and I being so reckless with our desires. And I did not realize until later that my last chances to stop it before it occurred were running out. But I was a fool and did not recognize when it was our last chance to turn around and quit what we are doing before it all collapsed._

_And so, once our beautiful summer was over, and had been over for a while, the time came when I would pay for the mistakes Inuyasha and I made…I would feel the burden of the secret we had kept weighted down upon me…and what a terrible, joyous weight it was…but was hard to bear for so long…when all hope had faded…_

* * *

The autumn wind rushed through the valley as the travelers continued on. Orange and red leaves scattered through the breeze, the trees beginning to lose their leaves again as the world continued to turn, and the seasons continued their course, unhindered by Naraku and the wrath he was inclined to wreak upon the land. The air had begun to get slightly colder, in preparation for winter. Like what usually happened in the fall through winter, youkai began to settle down for the long season and hibernate, leaving them with a bit of a break once the snow hit. 

While Inuyahsa and Kagome walked together, talking softly and sometimes laughing up front, Sango watched them from behind, feeling a slight bit of envy that she could not control. She had kept their secret, but now that she knew what had been going on between them, she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Inuyasha would only have one woman in his life now, and would dedicate himself fully to Kagome, with no doubts.

_They seem so carefree, instead of uptight about our mission, _Sango mused, a small, sad smile forming on her face. _Just happy, to be together…not caring if it's right or wrong…or…_

"Sango?"

Miroku's voice brought her back out of her thoughts. "Houshi-sama?" she asked, turning to him.

"Something on your mind?" he asked casually, but there was no way Sango would tell him what she was musing over.

She shook her head. "Oh, it was just nothing…just some random thoughts."

"You know, you've been doing that a lot lately," The monk said, though he said it in a lighthearted tone. "It seems like all you want to do these days in stare off into space and think."

"I've had quite a bit on my mind," she defended herself. "But none of its important…not really."

It seemed like Miroku was determined on finding out what she had been thinking about earlier. "So if it wasn't important, why were you devoting time to thinking about it?"

With an annoyed sigh, she marched ahead of him. "Because I had thought perhaps it was important, up until now."

Thankfully, after she marched off, Miroku knew well enough to leave her alone. Sango tried to pretend to still be angry, but she couldn't help herself, and soon began thinking down those same train of thoughts once more. _Why is it that now I am beginning to compare Kagome and Inuyasha to myself and Houshi-sama? I don't want to, but…_She glanced back at Kagome, who was smiling at something the hanyou had said, happy. _I had thought that with a secret relationship like this, she would always be worried that someone would find out instead of enjoying herself, but she is…_

With a sad smile, Sango added, _Why can't I be like that?_

They were walking along again, crunching dying grass beneath their feet, when suddenly Inuyasha halted, not responding to something Kagome said. He turned, glancing towards the horizon. "I smell Naraku."

Everyone instantly tensed. "Naraku?" asked Kagome in a small voice.

The hanyou sniffed the air again and shook his head. "Damn it, it's just another puppet."

On cue, the youkai pupped instantly appeared from behind the hill, floating up towards them. Everyone grabbed their weapons, Inuyasha's knuckles going white on Tessaiga's hilt. "Bastard," he yelled at the puppet. "What do you want now?"

Naraku's puppet laughed. "Your nose isn't as good as you boast, Inuyasha. I've been following you for three days."

"Keh. Then you're just in time to die!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing his sword while jumping towards the puppet, who instantly dodged out of his way. Sword and hanyou landed on the grass, with the puppet behind.

"Inuyasha, aren't you even going to listen to what I'm going to say?" the puppet asked, laughing once more.

"You're not worth listening to!" he yelled back, launching himself at the enemy again. This time, Naraku's puppet fought back as it released tentacles flying in all directions. Inuyasha managed to hack one off, hearing the others struggle with them behind.

"You guys all right?" He asked, turning back around to them. It seemed that Miroku pushed everyone out of the way just as the tentacles came.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kagome called back, gathering her bow.

Hearing the puppet laughing, Inuyasha turned his attentions back to his enemy, growling heavily. "What's so funny?"

"You, Inuyasha," it answered. "You care so much for your friends…I wonder, would you lay down your life to save theirs?" With that, the brown, mud colored tentacles flew, Inuyasha just barely blocking them with his sword.

Panicing, he thought, _This one…it's a lot stronger than the rest! Did Naraku send it to test our power? _

A pink light flashed through his vision, and Inuyasha saw a pink arrow fly and imbed itself deeply through the baboon pelt of the puppet. Unfortunately, it did not blow the puppet to bits, but instead singed it, and one single tentacle fell to the ground, having been rendered useless. Glancing back at Kagome, Inuyasha saw that she looked ready to shoot another arrow, like nothing was wrong, but he instinctively knew something was up.

Kagome held her bow steady, but she didn't think she had enough strength to send another arrow like that. _Ever since we mated, my miko powers have been diminishing…_she thought, with a sad smile. _I knew this was a possibility before, but I have to admit, it's getting harder and harder to muster the strength to send one arrow these days…_

The puppet had noticed her powers were waning. "It seems as if your miko is getting weaker, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said nothing, but merely growled in reply. _Don't think that, Kagome…you're stronger than this…_

"I wonder, Inuyasha," the puppet began. "You would throw your life away for your friends, but what would you throw away for the woman you love? Your very soul?" At that moment, the tentacles lashed out, towards Kagome.

She didn't even have time to scream, only time to gasp as she saw them come for her, a red blur in the side of her line of vision… "Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha yell…It happened so fast—she felt herself being pushed to the ground by a stronger force and then a masculine yelp of pain, while blood spattered her face.

Afraid of what she would see, Kagome opened her eyes, to see Inuyasha practically on top of her, having pushed her out of the way. His face was contorted in pain while she saw blood…and the gash made on his back when he tried to protect her… "Inuyasha!" she cried in alarm.

Before the puppet could attack again, Miroku stepped forward, pulling off the rosary from around his cursed hand. "This should have been done earler," he muttered, before yelling, "Kazaana!" Naraku's puppet vanished in an instant, without a single saimyoushou in sight.

All attention turned back to Inuyasha as he groaned when Kagome tried to move him. "Inuyasha!" she gasped again, as he grunted in pain as she tried to help him up.

"I'm all right…Kagome…" he began, but she wouldn't listen.

"No, you're not! You need to be bandaged up!" Kagome said, carefully lifting him so he wouldn't get hurt. "Come on, there's a hut over there, can you make it?"

"Yeah…" he grunted, as they slowly made their way towards the hut.

* * *

Soon afterwards, Inuyasha sat in the hut, miraculously better, while Kagome bandaged up his wounds. It seemed that the gash on his back wasn't too deep, but perhaps it had hit a nerve or something, since he seemed to be in quite a bit of pain when she had helped him in to the hut. 

Kagome sat behind him, finishing up the last of the bandaging on his back. "There," she said cheerfully. "Feeling better?"

"A little," he muttered, glancing through the holes in the bamboo curtain. "Did everyone leave yet?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes, Inuyasha, they left as soon as you said you might need a bit of time to recover, and that they should go ahead. What's with you, anyway, you're not one to ever put on a pity party for yourself like that. Are you really hurt?"

"No." Inuyasha turned around, grinning mischievously. "But now we've got all our nosey friends out of the way for the night, with just the two of us…alone, in a nice, cosy, place like this…"

She was unable to do anything but gape. "You…you faked it the whole time!" she accused.

The hanyou shrugged, scooting closer to her. "No, but the idea came when you mentioned something about a hut being nearby."

Kagome glanced away, folding her arms. "I can't believe you…you made me really worried, you know!"

Deciding on another tactic, Inuyasha gave her the round "puppy eyes" that Shippou used quite frequently. "I missed you," he murmured into her ear softly, happy that she stiffened up, showing some type of reaction. "And don't even lie about it, you've missed me, too."

Glaring back at him, she began, "You are the most perverted, disgusting, pig headed—" Inuyasha cut her off when he grabbed her and pulled her into a searing kiss, and as he had expected, she suddenly lost her protests and melted into his embrace, pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart for a second, she gave a small gasp at the lack of contact. Inuyasha grinned at her, mirth twinkling in his eyes as he asked, "So, have you missed me?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted, before being pulled back into a passionate embrace. However, what she had said wasn't exactly the truth—"Maybe some more, or a lot," she continued between gasps. "Or…"

The hanyou pulled away for a moment, looking in her eyes. "Or what?"

"Just kiss me now, Inuyasha," she breathed, with Inuyasha obliging a second later. One thing was pretty clear…they wouldn't be heading back to meet up with their friends until tomorrow, but neither of them cared…they were with each other for now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Many hours later, the lovers lay in a tangled heap of arms and legs as they slept, unwilling to let go even in slumber. Inuyasha was spooned against Kagome's back, one arm pulling her to his body, his haori covering them slightly. Kagome's breath fluttered a lock of her hair that had fallen in front of her face, the only sounds in the hut were their breaths as the air outside was deathly quiet. 

All was peaceful.

But unknown by them, as they lay there in content dreams, two cells merged deep within Kagome's body.


	33. Illness

A/N: Just to let you know now, since school is starting in, well, technically a week, I have to crack down on my summer homework before it starts, so some chapters might be a little late. And since I am going to be enwrapped in a ton of homework this year, I'm afraid that all stories during the school year will only be updated once a week. Before you start whining, I am going to be making longer chapters and less of them, no more than thirty at the most, but its going to have to be that way if I'm ever going to make it through the year.

So, sorry if this new update schedule will leave you all in want of fanfiction, but I am sure I can manage once a week without missing an update at all, so I can gurantee that every week will have a pretty long chapter. I'm not going to start this until this story is over, because its been updated every other day since the beginning, but all stories after that will have to be that way.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Illness**

_After that night, things went on as usual. Inuyasha and I didn't get our time alone for a while, now that I suspected that someone might know what we were doing on our little excursions. We continued on, after the puppet, we suspected their might be some clues as to Naraku's whereabouts, but we kept going on, getting farther and farther away from the village, and my home._

_But little did I know that things would soon begin to change. Quite a few weeks after that night in the hut, I began to feel sick. It was some "mysterious illness" that none could quite figure out what it was. It began with me getting sick whenever food was nearby, and continued into dizzy spells and sometimes me getting hungry for the strangest things. It was deduced that I had a strange stomach bug, making me sick and then I would get hungry when I had nothing in my stomach at all._

_But I wasn't so sure. I had had the stomach flu before, an experience that I didn't want to relive, and it didn't seem to be anything like it. I hadn't eaten anything unusual, and no one else got sick, just me. There was something strange going on, and I couldn't help but wonder what._

_Inuyasha, of course, got worried the instant I was pronounced sick, and decided to head back to the village, to let me rest. I don't think I had ever seen him so determined to get back to the village before in his life. He was always there as I went through my sickness, by my side, holding my hand or holding back my hair, and comforting me once it was over. _

_I hated it, this sickness, because running to the bushes every five minutes to purge my stomach was not a pleasant feeling. I kept thinking it would go away with time, but unlucky for me, it didn't. But little did I know that it was just a signal, for something that would ultimately be much, much worse._

* * *

Once again, like had been happing for the past two weeks, Kagome woke up to the smell of food being cooked…and the urgent need to run to a pile of bushes. "Kagome!" Inuyasha instantly ran to her side as she emptied her stomach once more. 

The hanyou cringed as the smell wafted towards him, but he held back Kagome's long, billowing hair nonetheless until she was finished and certain there was nothing left for her to get rid of, though she still felt nauseated. Rubbing her back in soothing circles, Inuyasha asked, "You still sick?"

"Yeah…" she replied, placing a hand on her forehead, feeling it drenched with sweat. "Whatever it is, it's taking a while to get out of my system."

Inuyasha hated seeing her like this. Unlike the usual cheery, bright, smiling Kagome, this Kagome was constantly sick, with frequent dizzy spells and sometimes a light fever, and then there was her face, which had paled greatly over the past few days. He couldn't help but be anxious and worried about her, not when it turned her into _this. _

"Don't worry," he assured her. "We're going back to Kaede's, and we should be there in a few days. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Maybe…" she answered, beginning to feel dizzy again. "Inuyasha…the food…"

Ready to do anything in a moment to make her better, he yelled at his friends who were cooking fish nearby. "You idiots! Do that somewhere else! Can't you see it makes her sick?"

"Inuyasha, it's alright," Kagome replied, trying to smile back up at him. "Just take me to the river…I need some water anyway."

Giving a sharp glare promising pain later at his friends, he obliged by picking Kagome up and bounding off towards the river, as if he couldn't get there fast enough. Once gone, the monk who was eating his spoils sighed, "Every morning, the same routine."

"You can't blame him, Houshi-sama," Sango answered. "Kagome's been sick for two weeks now, that's not normal."

"Her scent's different, too," Shippou replied, chomping on his fish. "Do you think what she has is serious?"

Miroku shrugged. "We won't know until we're back in the village with Kaede-sama. But it can't be anything more than a stomach sickness, since more dangerous diseases have different symptoms. But I've never actually heard of something with these symptoms…"

"Then _what _is wrong with her?" the kitsune asked, glancing to where Kagome and Inuyasha had been minutes before. He silently hoped that it was nothing too serious, because he didn't want Kagome to be terribly sick…or to deal with Inuyasha if that were to happen, for that matter.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she lay in his arms, by the river, breathing deeply as the dizziness began to subside. 

He demanded at once, "What are you saying sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For being such a burden like this…and making us abandon trying to find Naraku to go back the village…"

"You're not a burden!" he cut in. "You're sick, and you need help, everyone knows this. Don't worry about it so much." He pulled her closer so that she was sitting in his lap, while nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I want to take care of you when you're not feeling well."

Deciding to accept this, Kagome sighed, and leaned back into him, closing her eyes. She felt tired lately, for some reason, and she would bet anything it had to do with her strange illness. It seemed like this illness had some mental effects too, as she now felt herself wanting things like peanut butter and pizza, but considering the condition of her stomach lately, she doubted she would even be able to get them down even if she somehow miraculously found them in this time period.

She felt Inuyasha's strong arm come around her waist, pulling her back into him as he began gently placing kisses on her neck, leading up to her chin. "Does this make you feel better?" he asked, gaining a smile from Kagome in response. He continued, turning her around to face him while giving her a gentle kiss, pulling her so closer to his chest—

"Ow!" Kagome gasped, pushing away from Inuyasha as she held an arm against her chest.

Inuyasha instantly panicked. "What's wrong, Kagome? Did I hurt you? Does it have to do with you being sick?"

"No," she said at once, her arms crisscrossing over her chest. "It's just…" She hadn't wanted to tell him that in addition to her other symptoms, her breasts had been tender recently, and if anything, they were getting bigger—though to that, she didn't mind. She really didn't think it had anything to do with being sick, just a normal growth spurt…sort of…but she did notice the odd coincidence of this happening while she was constantly vomiting and feeling dizzy all over the place.

When she suddenly became silent and blushed slightly, Inuyasha noticed the position of her arms and understood. "Oh…sorry, Kagome."

"It's all right," she replied with a smile, "This…this can sometimes happen…but it never hurt this much before."

"Keh, you're sick all over, woman." Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers, sighing, "What am I going to do with you now?"

They sat there in peace, only for a moment, before their peace was shattered. Shippou, carrying food, ran in. "Kagome! Are you feeling better? We thought you might be hungry!"

The instant Kagome smelled the cooked fish, her stomach turned all over again. She had thought that she had emptied it of all that it had…and perhaps not. She jumped towards the stream while Inuyasha roared, "Shippou!" chasing after the kitsune as he ran in terror, wondering what he did now.

* * *

"Are you _sure _you're all right, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, for what seemed to be the billionth time. 

"I'm _fine_, Inuyasha," she replied, but a bit more sternly than usual. He had been asking that every five minutes since they set out, and at first it was kind of cute, but now it had faded into being annoying.

Rolling his eyes at her response, he defended, "I'm just checking." _I'm worried about you…_his eyes said as he glanced back at her, her head held up high, in all appearances, perfectly healthy.

Of course, Inuyasha knew better. He could still smell the sweat on her forehead from that morning, and knew if she got anywhere near food that had a strong smell, regardless of what it was, it would send her running towards the nearest bush again. He didn't like seeing her like this, because it made him feel guilty…guilty about not being able to protect her against it.

He knew whatever it was couldn't be that serious besides that Kagome was barely eating, which was probably for the better, but he hated being helpless in not securing Kagome's comfort. He wasn't used to sitting by and waiting for things to get better rather than jumping into the fray and destroying whatever it was that caused her pain.

_Besides,_ he added, with another glance at Kagome. _She shouldn't be sick like this…_When they had mated, Kagome had received some of his blood, which not only prolonged her lifespan, but also gave her a series of defenses against mere human illnesses. As long as he was alive and their bond remained intact, she wasn't supposed to get sick, and yet she was. If she was sick anyway, did that mean that it was actually something worse than what normal humans could catch?

_It better not be…_He thought, but he couldn't help but notice that whenever he thought about Kagome and her strange illness, he felt a cold chill, like there was something wrong. _Nothing's wrong…_he tried to assure himself, but…he was going to watch her closely for a while, just to make sure that it was, in fact, something that would pass in time.

Kagome continued walking with them, trying to ignore Inuyasha's constant worried looks to her. He wasn't the only one, she knew the others were worried about her as well. She didn't like to be the center of worry, it only made her feel pathetic. When she first got sick, she hoped it would pass in a few days and things would continue on like normal. But, unfortunately, it still hadn't fully passed out of her system. She had been sick before, but she had never had anything that lasted two full weeks, with no sign of getting better. A small voice in the back of her mind asked, _Is there something seriously wrong with me?_

As they continued on walking, Kagome tried to ignore the growing dizziness she felt. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead as she began to feel hot…this only aiding in her discomfort. The world was beginning to spin, and she felt her stomach lurch in protest. There was no choice now but to either to pass out or get some help.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice soft, weak. The hanyou turned, to see Kagome stumbling, reaching a hand out to him. "I feel…" She didn't finish as she faltered, and collapsed on the ground in a faint.

* * *

When she came to, it was dark outside, and she was lying on a pallet in a hut, with Inuyasha beside her, holding her hand. She blinked , adjusting to the light, before turning to him. "Where am I?" 

"We're in the first village we could find after you collapsed," the hanyou told her, his eyes deep with worry. "It's been hours."

"I…I don't understand…" she said softly, covering her forehead once more. "I just felt so dizzy, and then…"

"It's all right," he assured her, gently brushing the hair from her face. "You couldn't help it…But we are going to have to hurry and get back to the village, because there is no way you're scaring me like that again, woman."

Squeezing his hand back, Kagome smiled, "I'm sorry I worried you, Inuyasha."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked, ready to do anything she wished at that moment.

After thinking about it for a moment, she said, "Just promise me one thing, Inuyasha."

"What?"

Holding a mischievous grin, she spoke, "Just promise me, that once I'm feeling better, we'll go someplace, just the two of us for a little while…I want to spend some time with you, and only you."

He grinned back, she knew there was no way he'd refuse such an offer. "Deal." Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her forehead, pulling back with a smile. "Get some sleep, Kagome, you need to get better."

She obliged, rolling over and closing her eyes as Inuyasha tucked her in, like a parent would with a small child, before finding herself in slumber. Inuyasha watched over her as she slept, determined that nothing, not even this strange illness, would harm her.

* * *

"Sango…" 

"No, Houshi-sama," Sango replied sternly, turning away. "You just…you don't understand."

The monk stared at her. He tried again, "Sango, I don't understand because you aren't telling me what's wrong. Please answer me, Sango, what did I do to make you this angry? If I did anything, I regret it and an sorry, but I can't fully apologize until you tell me what I did that offended you."

"It's not something you did," she answered, her eyes on the starry night above them. "It's not that, Houshi-sama…it's…" But she couldn't tell him. Perhaps she couldn't tell him because she was not quite even sure what it was. "Please, don't ask me this…let things stay the same way for now."

At her words, Miroku lost it. "Stay the same way they are?" he snapped, his violet eyes wild as he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Sango, don't you understand? Thing's can't stay the same way they are! I miss you, Sango…and I can't be 'just friends' with you when that's not what I want!"

"And what do you want, Houshi-sama?" Her eyes were nearly on the verge of tears. "You never told me what you wanted, just that after Naraku was defeated you wanted me to live with you and bear your child! But that means nothing! It doesn't mean anything when you've said that before…so many times to other people…"

Miroku stared, his eyes getting wider in understanding. "Sango…is that what is bothering you? That I've said that to other women before you?"

She turned around sharply, realizing her mistake. "No…Houshi-sama, it's not…"

She felt him place a gentle hand on her shoulder as he spoke quietly, full of purpose. "Sango…it never mattered what I said to other women. Ever since I met you, it's always been _you_, Sango. Maybe at first it was because you resisted my flirtations, but soon after that I began to realize…At first, I was afraid, because of what would happen if we got close and then with my curse…but now, it's been almost a year since this began, and I can't take it anymore! Sango, please, understand, the only one I want in my life is _you._"

A tear fell down on to her cheek as the exterminator listened to him, but again, the fury caused by her conflicting emotions bubbled up to the surface. Smacking his hand away, she turned to face him, angry tears falling down her cheeks. "How can I believe that? You're not one to tell the truth often, Houshi-sama! You've said that before to so many as well! And why is that that even after you said you wanted to wait until Naraku was defeated, now you're saying this?"

He tried defending himself. "Sango, please believe me, I'm not lying to you, I am only telling you the truth in that—"

"No, no I don't want to hear it, Houshi-sama!" she shouted, turning around and beginning to run down the hill, towards the village.

"Sango!" he chased after her, grabbing her and turning her around, where she continued her protest.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want to hear it!" She began beating him on the chest, trying to get him to let go as her tears continued to flow. "I don't want to—"

Her words were cut off as Miroku did the only thing he could think of to quiet her down. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her.

Sango couldn't do anything as the monk continued to kiss her, her eyes wide open, but no longer crying…or doing anything. Her hands, which had been bawled into fists, fell limp, her eyes widened as he pulled away and it dawned on her…she had been kissed for the very first time.

Still holding on to her shoulders firmly, so she wouldn't run away, Miroku said quietly, "Sango…I've chased after you for three years…and I have never, done that for another woman. Sango, though there have been other women in my life, I have never really loved any of them…I love _you._"

A stifled gasp left her lips at his words. _I love you…_She wanted to believe it was a lie…she wanted to think like she had for many months, but…in his eyes, there was no lie. He was telling the truth…_I love you…He said that…Houshi-sama…_

But instead of replying, Sango did the only thing that she could think of doing at that moment, she turned and ran back to the village, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes.

But those words continued to float in her mind. _I love you…_


	34. New Life

A/N: Um, yeah, when I said I wouldn't be able to update unless it's once a week, that's referring to the next story. This one will still continue to be as it always is, I was just giving a warning because trying to crunch in all these projects I slacked off might mean a few missed updates. If you want to know about the next story, I will be placing stuff on my website about that, since there's no room to crunch it in these author notes.

Anyway, that story is (as always) an Inu/Kag romance. Like this one, it will also revolve around drama. (Though I do write drama, I have an idea floating around my head for an action/adventure, but that probably won't even be in consideration until a year from now.) It will also be very long, but not as many chapters, just a lot of words. And once a week updating. The plotline is, however, quite different than anything I've ever done before. And if you think I was evil before, then you ain't seen nothing yet.

* * *

**Chapter 34: New Life**

"Kagome? Kagome, are you here?"

With that voice, Kagome instantly stopped talking to turn towards the curtain separating the hut from the outside world. Glancing back at Sango and Miroku, she said, "It's Shippou-chan."

"Shippou?" Sango asked, "At this late of an hour? What does he want?"

Shrugging, Kagome set Inuko down before getting up and going to the door. There, as she suspected, stood Shippou. Even though it had been six years since she first met him, the kitsune hadn't aged a day. But she could tell that mentally, he had changed. He still liked to play the baby, though now with Inuko and Sakura, he was fitting in to the role of big brother. But with what he had seen over the years with the fight with Naraku, some of the innocence had left his green eyes, and he was much less inclined to be the mischievous spirit he once was.

Since Naraku had been defeated, he had been living and helping out Kaede, but sometimes, he would come and help with Inuko, knowing that some days, with all that had gone on, Kagome needed someone to watch him when she became too lost in her memories.

Kagome wasn't a person to wallow in sorrow; she had another life she had to be happy for. But some days, the pain and grief would be too much for her, and she never wanted Inuko to see her crying.

Sighing to clear her head of such memories, Kagome knelt down next to him. "Shippou, why are you here?"

She noticed his eyes were sad, looking like hers on some occasions. "I…I couldn't sleep," he answered. "You said that I could come by if I needed anything and…"

Kagome smiled, "I understand, Shippou-chan." After another pause, she asked, "Did you have a bad dream?"

The kitsune nodded. "Yeah…it was about…that day…" With his words, Kagome instantly felt her gut clench. Yes, that terrible, horrible day…that day that no one in that room would ever be able to forget. Though it had been hardest for her, she knew it had been hard for everyone else as well, to see her in such torment, such despair…

Shaking her head slightly to clear herself of such thoughts, for now, she continued to smile back at him. "Well, come on then. I was just telling a story." As she gestured towards the room, Shippou seemed to just notice that Sango, Miroku, and Inuko were in the room as well.

Kagome sat down and resumed her place, while Inuko crawled into her lap once again. It appeared that the three year old was getting tired, as he didn't say as much anymore, just looked up at his mother and listened while she spoke.

"What story is Kagome telling?" Shippou asked, while sitting down next to Miroku.

"The Tale of the Hanyou and Miko," the monk said with a smirk.

"The Hanyou and Miko…" Shippou thought for a moment. "Have I heard that one before?"

Smiling at him again, Kagome told him, "I believe you have." It took him a moment, but with her words, it dawned on him. He sat up straighter and looked more inclined to listen.

"Mama's the best storyteller," Inuko said, before the adults in the room gave him a soft chuckle.

Laughing, Kagome replied, "I don't know about that, Inuko."

Shippou supported him. "Yep, Kagome always had the best stories. Now come on, I want to hear the rest!"

And without a second thought, Kagome obliged.

* * *

"Are you feeling well enough to leave yet?" a worried Inuyasha asked Kagome. They had made it back to Kaede's village, and she was lying on a pallet in Kaede's hut, having begun her dizzy spells nearly the instant they reached the village once again. 

"Yeah," she replied. "My stomach's starting to calm down."

"You say she gets dizzy spells?" Kaede asked, chopping up various herbs to make a medicine for her.

Inuyasha nodded, "And her stomach's been upset for a while…almost two weeks now."

"Two weeks…" Kaede seemed to give that some thoughts as she added the herbs to the boiling pot above the fire. "Seems like quite a bit of time to just be sick."

Kagome turned her head to glance at the aging miko. "I know, that's why I wanted to go home for a while…since there might be a quicker cure there."

After stirring the pot for a little bit, still looking puzzled, Kaede poured a bit of the liquid into a cup and handed it to Kagome. "Here, drink this…If it is what I think it is, it'll help."

With the help of Inuyasha, Kagome lifted her head to drink the bitter liquid. It was a bit hot from being over the fire, but its taste seemed to be enough to make her stomach want to churn again. But after several minutes of lying down, she felt the dizzying sensation recede. Her stomach didn't seem to be flip-flopping anymore, and for the first time in days, she didn't feel like having to run to a bush every five minutes. "Hey, I think it's working!" Kagome said, with Inuyasha looking greatly relieved.

But Kaede was the only one without a smile on her face. "I thought so," she murmured to no one, before glancing back at the girl on the pallet. "You might want to go back to your world quickly…while the remedy does work, it won't hold up forever."

"Yeah, we'd better get out of here before you end up puking on me, woman," Inuyasha muttered, before standing up and extending his hand down towards her. "Come on, Kagome."

Kagome only glanced at his hand, and then back at his face for a moment before extending hers and taking it, allowing him to lift her up as if she was lighter than air. When she was up, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her to steady her as she stumbled for a moment. "Easy, you're not quite well yet."

"I know that!" she retorted as they left the hut, walking along. Though Kagome didn't like feeling completely dependant on him—he had taken her backpack as well—with the way she had been feeling for the past few days, she didn't care.

Kaede watched as they left and continued talking heading towards the forest as if nothing was wrong, but she knew that they would not be so carefree when they both learned the truth behind Kagome's mystery illness. And speaking of her illness…she glanced back at Inuyasha, before a small smile to herself formed on the miko's face. "I see…" she murmured, before turning and walking back into her hut.

* * *

The minute they walked into the Higurashi home, Kagome stumbled and felt the world spin once more. Though she had been feeling better thanks to Kaede's herbs, it seemed that her sensitive stomach didn't like time travel. Instead of greeting her mother like she normally did, the minute she smelled food cooking in the kitchen, she ran for the first bathroom she could find. 

"Kagome?" her mother asked as she saw her daughter run for the bathroom, Inuyasha following after her as well. She followed their trail until she saw Kagome huddled over the toilet, Inuyasha holding back her hair while occasionally scowling at the smell or the noise.

When Kagome had finished, her mother asked, "You're sick, Kagome?"

"Yeah…" she exhaled, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. "I think I caught a bad stomach bug."

Her mother seemed to think about this for a moment before saying, "You should go get in bed, Kagome. I'll bring some food up to you later."

At the mention of food, Kagome felt her stomach churn again. "Uh…no…I'm not that hungry, Mama…I don't want any food." Inuyasha helped her up and ushered her up the stairs to her room, while all the time her mother began to ponder Kagome's "sickness".

When she came up the stairs and into Kagome's room, Kagome was already in her bed, with Inuyasha faithfully beside her, holding her hand. It was then that she noticed how pale Kagome looked, and she knew she must have been sick for some time.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked, while Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, clearly worried.

"Two weeks," he replied, to which Kagome nodded.

"Two weeks…" her mother whispered to herself, lost in her thoughts, before continuing, "And besides _that_, do you have any other symptoms, Kagome?"

Kagome's hand moved to cover her rather upset stomach. "Sometimes I get really dizzy…and my, um…" Both she and Inuyasha had to blush as she waved her hand over her chest area, her mother nodding in understanding. "They hurt."

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi answered, thinking again for another moment. She stood up before going to the door. "I'll make you some tea downstairs, that might help for your stomach. Inuyasha, could you come with me?"

"Um…" he glanced back at Kagome, unwilling to leave her, but her smile told him she would be fine. "Sure." And he followed her out.

Once they were down in the kitchen, and Mrs. Higurashi filled the kettle with water, Inuyasha asked, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

She paused for a moment, before turning back to him. "I might…but it is only a guess right now."

"Will you be able to help her?" Inuyasha demanded, the worried look he had never leaving his face.

Kagome's mother replied in honesty, "If it is what I think it is, then it will pass in time. But I don't think its serious, just natural."

Inuyasha didn't know what she meant by the last statement, but if she assured him Kagome would be fine in time, then that was enough for him. Of course, he'd like to find some way of making her feel better sooner, but if this was all he could hope for, then it was enough.

"Inuyasha…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a while," Kagome's mother said, pouring the water into the teacups.

"What?" he asked, instantly alarmed. "Why?"

Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi explained, "If she is sick with what I think it is, it might be better if she heard it first…Besides, I don't think you would like to sit through a discussion on…womanly topics, would you?"

The hanyou turned bright red just thinking about it. "No…But will Kagome really be all right?"

Smiling, she said, "I'll take care of her. When she comes back, I promise she'll feel better."

Inuyasha paused for a moment before asking, "Can I go say goodbye?"

"Of course." With her permission, he immediately bounded up towards Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as he sat down next to the bed again, grabbing her hand once more. She noticed the uneasy look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Your mom says that I should go for a while."

She sat up to glance him in the eyes. "Why?"

"She says that she'll be able to take care of you, and it would probably be better if I wasn't here when she had a 'talk' with you or something," he answered.

Reaching for his face, Kagome traced his cheeks, trying to keep him there a little bit longer. "And you're going to go back?"

"Yeah," he replied, running his lips over her fingers, before glancing back up at her. "Just try to feel better. I want to take you up on our promise when we get back." A grin formed on his face, and Kagome smirked as well, knowing he was definitely holding her to her promise once she felt better.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Inuyasha kissed her softly before he left her side, going to her door and taking one last look before leaving. He hoped that she would return within a few days, but if she didn't, he might just have to come back and get her…

Once Inuyasha had left, Mrs. Higurashi came in, sitting in the same chair across the room that she had sat in before. "Mama…Inuyasha said you wanted him to leave because you were going to have a talk with me…what's this about?" Kagome asked, sitting up in bed, but the remaining covers covering her lower half.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions that I wasn't sure he would be to keen on hearing," she replied, honestly. "I know how he is, and he would probably be most uncomfortable if he had to hear such things."

"Oh…What are you going to ask me, Mama?"

After another pause, Mrs. Higurashi folded her hands in her lap, asking, "Kagome, when was your last period?"

Kagome turned away slightly. How did she knew her mother was going to ask her that? Besides, she didn't like thinking of that right now…because with all these odd things going on, it led her to think something else…something else that was impossible. "Last month," she replied after a slight pause.

"You haven't had it yet this month?" Kagome had hoped her mother wouldn't press the subject, but it appeared that she would press it all she pleased.

"No."

Her mother sighed for a moment, before closing her eyes, lowering her head and resting her hand on her forehead…like she was stressed about something. Kagome hated that look on her mother, it gave her a bad feeling… "And Kagome, I know this is personal, but I have to know this, all right? When was the last time that you and Inuyasha…" She didn't finish. She didn't need to.

Kagome turned bright red, and sunk down in the covers. "Mama…" she whined, hoping she wouldn't have to reveal _that _tidbit of information to her.

"Please, Kagome, this is important," she stressed.

After a minute, Kagome muttered in a small voice, "Last month…We've been too busy lately."

Glancing back at her daughter, she asked, "And you were _responsible, _weren't you?"

"Yes, I was!" Kagome snapped, blushing fully scarlet now. And she hated the way her mother was looking at her now, as if she felt sorry for her. She would give anything to get that look off her face and to keep those worrysome thoughts out of her head!

But just to clarify, Mrs. Higurashi added up the facts for her, "Kagome, you've been sick the past two weeks, been getting dizziness, your breasts are tender, and you haven't had your period yet this month?"

Kagome looked away, her face hidden in her hair, but she nodded. With a sigh, her mother said, "Kagome…you know what this can only mean, can't you?"

Oh yes, she did know. Ever since she had begun to count up the symptoms, and add it to the strange coincidences, she knew there was a place this could lead. But it was a place she desperately didn't want to go, a place that she knew she couldn't afford to go…not now. "It doesn't mean anything!" she yelled into her sheets. "I was responsible, I made sure I took those pills, there's no way it could be that!"

Kagome continued to fist her hands in her sheets, her head resting against her drawn up knees. _It's not true…It can't be true…I'm not…_But the facts still pounded relentlessly in to her head. She didn't notice her mother left the room until she came back in. Hearing her door being opened again, Kagome glanced up at her. "Mama…?"

"I suppose you're right, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi told her. "I know that the coincidence of your symptoms can mean nothing, but there is only one way to tell…" And with that, she handed her a small, rectangular box. Kagome looked down, and her gut clenched. It was a pregnancy test.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she faced her mother. "Mama…I'm not…"

"It is only a possibility," she assured her. "And if I'm reading everything wrong, then this will say so." She started to smile, but if left as she added, "But Kagome, without it, I was ready to take you down to Ob/Gyn tomorrow."

Gulping and clutching the box in her hand, Kagome left her bed, heading for the bathroom. Glancing down at the test while shutting the bathroom door, she sucked in a breath as she thought, _This is my last chance to prove that its wrong…Please tell me that she's wrong…_

But as she waited for the results to show, she couldn't help but remember her symptoms once more. She wasn't stupid; she knew what they meant. But she could be wrong…they could all be wrong…if this test said so, then it was just a stupid coincidence…a funny memory to look back at someday. Kagome had taken her birth control pills. She and Inuyasha didn't have their nights alone that often. It couldn't be that. It shouldn't be that. And yet…

_Just a stupid memory…_she thought, glancing back at the directions on the box. _That's right…I'll just look at this and it'll all be forgotten…Because there is no possible way that I could be…_

She glanced at the test, then frantically back at the directions, and back again. It couldn't be…It just couldn't be…Her heart began pounding in fear as her eyes opened wider. Tears formed in her eyes as she dropped both box and test wand to the tile floor with a clatter, while she fell to her knees, a hand over her mouth in shock.

_Pregnant…_

As if on cue, her mother came in to the bathroom to see Kagome huddled on the floor, tears falling down her cheeks. One glance at the test wand told her all she needed to know. "I thought so."

Glancing back at her mother, her already unstable hormones broke free as Kagome launched herself at her, bursting into tears. "Mama…It can't be! It's wrong! It's just a cheap test…it's faulty…It doesn't mean…"

Holding her daughter close while trying to calm her down, Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome, I knew from the minute you told me of how you were sick what was wrong. You're probably somewhere in your second month by now."

"But why did this happen?" Kagome whimpered, trying to control her sobs. "I did what I was supposed to…I thought that I couldn't…"

"Just because you take the pill doesn't mean that you can't get pregnant," her mother said soothingly. "I told you before that its not a foolproof thing. I bought this test because I knew it was possible of happening."

Kagome was unable to keep her tears at bay as the reality of it hit her full force. She was seventeen. She was pregnant. It was Inuyasha's baby. And the worst of all—They hadn't defeated Naraku yet. "I'm so sorry, Mama…" she cried, hugging herself across the belly, which she knew would soon get larger with the baby…a thought that only caused her to sob even more.

"What are you saying sorry for?" she asked, hugging her daughter closer. "It's not something you could help."

"I'm sorry for this happening now...I'm sorry I'll have to have this baby…" Kagome bit her lip, blinking tears out of her eyes, while her hand covered her lower belly…where Inuyasha's child lay. "I know I promised you we wouldn't have any babies until I graduated, but…"

"It's all right, Kagome," she whispered calmly. "You can never really plan for these things, as they're not under your control. I'm glad that you were responsible, but this was a possibility that could happen, and I knew beforehand that it might. And Kagome," she took her daughter's hand, smiling at her softly, "You'll make a wonderful mother."

Kagome didn't say anything to that, but clutched her stomach, while slumping down a bit further, taking deep breaths. "Is something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Just dizzy…" Kagome told her.

Her mother helped her to her feet as Kagome tried to will the room to stop spinning…it seemed that her sensitive stomach had more than enough excitement for one day. "Do you want to go back and tell Inuyasha?" she asked, but to that, Kagome gave a look of horror and frantically shook her head.

"No…not now…I can't right now."

Nodding, her mother replied, "I understand. But do you want to tell him before you go to your first trimester doctor's visit?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment, her hand sliding over her lower belly. "Yes…It's his baby too…and I need him there with me."

After another pause, Mrs. Higurashi said, "Why don't you go back in bed until you feel better, Kagome. I'll bring you up some tea." Her mother left with a smile, but the minute Kagome stumbled back into her room, the reality hit her full force all over again.

"I'm pregnant…" she said out loud, sinking down into a small ball on the floor. "Pregnant…"

Those words were usually said by women who were in the most unfathomable joy. But when Kagome Higurashi said them, they came out dull, numb. And while most women were happy with this news, she could only feel one emotion; fear.

Crisscrossing her arms over her stomach, she thought while a single tear fell down her cheek, with more threatening to spill. _I'm pregnant! And what's going to happen now?_


	35. Thank You

A/N: This was another one of those chapters that I redid the ending several times to get it right. I'm happy with the way it is now, and I'm sure you will be too. I decided to remove the overhanging gloom that had been hovering over lately, and instead present with a lighthearted chapter. I hope you will enjoy.

Also, I have to get serious about my schoolwork. I have to write 5 essays, watch a movie, and read 2 books before the 5th, so I'm going to have to put updates off until then. Sorry about this, but I want to pass school, you know. I hope that the fluffy ending of this chapter will make up for the wait. Once again, I apologize.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Thank You**

_Pregnant…I was pregnant…At the tender age of seventeen, it was more than I could bear to learn that there was already another life alive within me, and it was Inuyasha's child, no less. To say I was scared would be an understatement; I was terrified. It wasn't just about the pregnancy at whole, it was everything. How was I going to tell Inuyasha? How would we tell our friends about everything? What would happen if Naraku found out? And the baby…how would I raise a baby in two worlds, even in one where its father didn't exist? Would I have to give up one world in order to keep our family together? And what about when it came time to birth the baby? Would I have to do it I the Sengoku Jidai? What if something went wrong? What if…_

_Oh, there were so many questions, so many fears. And even though most women have some fears about these things, I had several more than the average woman. I knew that this is something that usually cannot be planned for, but I couldn't help but wish that it had happened at a different time, once everything with Naraku in the other time was settled. Now I saw the mistake I made when deciding to become Inuyasha's mate despite that Naraku wasn't defeated. _

_Even though I was scared, and afraid, I couldn't help but feel a small happiness about this. Though I was young, I was pregnant, with Inuyasha's child, _Inuyasha's_. He didn't usually want to talk about us having children someday, but when we did, we always spoke of it for the future, like a long ways away. And though he didn't like to bring it up, I could always tell that was something he had always wanted, a family. He was alone for so long, and now, with this child, he would have a family, a life created by a piece of him and a piece of me…brought to life through love. _

_If it weren't for all the complications in our lives, I probably would have been overjoyed with the news. I admit I did feel awe and wonder at this miracle that happened…I had always liked babies and children, and to realize that I was going to have one of my own was a wonderful feeling. It's the same feeling I get whenever I look at Inuko, a product of Inuyasha and my love…It's amazing what nature can do, turn two totally different cells into a life, to bring joy throughout all the days. _

_If only I could have been any other mother-to-be, overjoyed and anxiously awaiting the arrival of my child, with its father at my side all the way, smiling happily and ecstatic on the day the child is born, but alas, it was not to be…_

* * *

Kagome looked down the well in the well house for about the fifth time. For the past thirty minutes, she had been trying to jump in and go back, and ultimately tell Inuyasha of the news, but for some reason, she just could not take the jump at that moment. 

Sighing, she turned and slid down to lean back against the ancient wood, closing her eyes. Sometimes it had been hard to will herself to go back before, but right now…it was harder than she had ever known. Her hand slid down to cover her belly once more, and she breathed in slowly, trying to calm her racing, fearful, heart.

_Calm down, _she told herself, _It's not like I'm going to tell the world, just Inuyasha. It's not like he will be mad or anything…_Yet all the same, the prospect of having to tell Inuyasha that he was going to be a father in a little over seven months wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

Kagome knew he probably wouldn't take it well, the most obvious reason was because Naraku was still alive and well in the world. This baby would cause dozens of problems if it were to be born before Naraku was defeated, not to mention, Inuyasha had already said he wanted to spend a few years with her before they began to think of children…they both knew they weren't ready.

_But, even with all the problems…I can't help but want our baby._ she thought, opening her eyes and glancing back at her now flat tummy, covered only by her white shirt. A small, uncontrollable smile slid on her face as the thought came to her, _Our baby…_ The image of herself holding a small little bundle of joy with dog ears popped into her mind, with Inuyasha standing behind her, smile on his face as well.

Kagome didn't know if it was the mood swings or what it was that made her suddenly want to tell Inuyasha this whenever she imagined that scenario. After all, they were going to have a child…he would have to be happy, wouldn't he?

And then she would remember all the reasons the timing was such an inconvenience and become fearful of his reaction all over again.

In the two days that she had stayed home, her mother made excuses to the rest of her family about why she was sick, as Kagome said she couldn't tell her grandfather and Souta until Inuyasha was there, at her side. She had already wasted as much of the day as she could in order to put off telling him—it was now nearing dusk.

She'd have to tell him soon, after all, her mother had already scheduled her first trimester appointment. And if Inuyasha didn't smell it already, he would probably be able to tell there was something not right with her scent sooner or later, and then he would be mad because she didn't have the courage to just spit it out.

"I'll just have to go up to him and tell him," she murmured to herself, trying to gather her courage. "Make it quick… 'Inuyasha, I'm pregnant…' over and done with."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood up, grabbing her backpack, glancing back down in the well. _Just say it and it'll be done with quickly…nothing to worry about. _Gulping once more, she closed her eyes and jumped into the well, her heart pounding to a furious tempo in her chest.

She felt the winds of time flow around her, bringing her back to the past until at last, she felt her feet settle on hard ground. A shaking breath came from her as she opened her eyes and found herself at the bottom of the well once more, looking up at the blue sky above. Grabbing the vine she frequently used to get herself out of the well, Kagome went over her plan once again. _I'll find Inuyasha, and just spit it out…it'll be okay. Everything will be all right, there's nothing to fear._

"Kagome?"

Of course, her fears began all over again once she heard Inuyasha's voice and saw him up above. Kagome internally cursed. Of all the times he had to be waiting for her! Her heart raced once more…this was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"Hey, you coming, or what?" he asked rather impatiently, causing Kagome to wish that for once, she could have had more time away from him.

Beginning to pull herself up, she called up, annoyed, "Can you wait just a moment? I'm coming all ready!" But every step upward brought her closer to Inuyasha…and closer to having to reveal the truth.

When he finally helped her out of the well, with Kagome looking up into his amber eyes, her breath caught in her chest. _This is it…_

"So, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, noticing Kagome looked a bit sick at the moment. "Are you still not feeling well?"

Kagome glanced away. It was too much to stare into those eyes. "No…I'm feeling a little better." _Besides the fact that I'm scared to death to tell you I'm pregnant…_

Glancing at her strange behavior curiously, Inuyasha asked the dreaded question, "So, what was going on? Your mother said she knew, but she never told me…"

Her jaw clenched. _This is it…Just tell him now, just get it over with so you won't have to worry about it…just tell him…_Kagome glanced at him again, feeling that taking Naraku on unarmed would have been easier. "Um, you see…Inuyasha…I'm…um…What I mean to say is…"

"Yes?" the hanyou encouraged her, wondering why, all of a sudden, she had been turned into a blundering idiot. Though, since he was the one in this position most of the time, it was nice to see it on someone else for a change.

"Inuyasha I'm…I'm…I'm kind of thinking maybe we should fulfill our promise right now!" she finished, with fake enthusiasm. She couldn't tell him yet; for some reason, Kagome just couldn't get out the words to him that he was going to be a father.

Unfortunately, he didn't buy it. Raising his eyebrows and folding his arms skeptically, Inuyasha asked, "Okay Kagome, what's wrong with you?"

A nervous giggle escaped her. "There's nothing wrong, Inuyasha," she grinned, trying to get him off the subject. "I'm just really anxious to fulfill our promise…right now."

"Kagome, what is—" He didn't get to finish as Kagome grabbed him and pulled him into a searing kiss, it looked like a moment he was going to resist her distractions, until she reached up and rubbed his ears…bingo.

Kissing her back forcefully, Inuyasha picked her up in his arms to carry into the woods as the sun sank beyond the horizon. "You're avoiding the question," he murmured when they pulled away, the desire anything but imagined between them.

"Afterward…" she whispered, before their lips met again, falling deeper into raw passion.

_Just give me one more night where I don't have to worry…just one more night of happiness before everything is changed…_

* * *

Inuyasha was still asleep when Kagome awoke the next morning, feeling worse than she did the night before. It was true, putting things off only made it harder when you had to do it. Though she said she would tell him afterwards, when Inuyasha asked, she avoided answering once again until he fell asleep. 

Kagome was sitting up, the picnic blanket covering her lower half (it didn't matter about her chest since the chances of anyone stumbling upon them were slim) one slender hand upon her belly once more as she reminded herself why she had come back to the past, after all.

Thinking about that caused her to glance at her lover beside her. Inuyasha slept with one arm curled under his head, while his silver hair fanned out around him. His face was peaceful and serene, like it always was when he was asleep, such a contrast from how it usually looked.

Because of how peaceful he looked, Kagome succumbed to the urge to reach out and touch his face, brushing aside some of his silver hair to get a better look at him. Unfortunately, the instant she traced his jaw, his amber eyes flew open.

She gasped slightly as Inuyasha sat up, frowning at her. "Okay, woman, tell me what's wrong with you."

"Wha…?" Usually he was slow in waking up, unless a youkai was attacking nearby, never jumpy, demanding and grumpy. Then it dawned on her. "You were…you were awake?"

"Of course I was awake!" Inuyasha snapped. "I've been awake this whole damn time! Ever since I woke up, you've been sitting like that, moping, and since you wouldn't tell me last night, I was figuring maybe you'd let on something."

Kagome glanced away, gripping the blanket in her fists. "Inuyasha…"

"You got out of it last night, woman, but there is something wrong with you. And I want to know." When Kagome's eyes flickered back to him, she saw his arms folded across his chest, glaring at her. After a moment, he sighed and told her in a softer voice than before, "You're making me worry, Kagome…just tell me what's wrong."

Turning away again so her bare back faced him, Kagome murmured, "It's just…hard to say…"

"Just tell me, Kagome, please, I need to know," Inuyasha begged, and yet she said nothing. She was trying to find a way to word it so he wouldn't feel as shocked as she was when she found out. However, the silence was making the impatient hanyou desperate, "Come on, Kagome, tell me all ready!" Again she kept her silence, before finally, Inuyasha lost all patience. "Damn it, woman! What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Inuyasha," she began, but he cut in.

"What? What is it that you've been trying to tell me already! Spit it out already, wench!"

At that, her temper snapped. Whirling around, Kagome roared, _"What _did you just call me?"

Waving his hands in the air, he corrected, "Kagome, whatever! But you're getting on my nerves already, when you don't even have the guts to tell me what's wrong!"

"Maybe it's just hard for me to say!" she yelled, turning away from him once more. "Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if you wouldn't keep yelling at me!"

"I wouldn't yell at you if you would just tell me already!"

"I'm trying to, but—"

"No, you're not! You're hoping I'd forget about it and you could put it off some more! I can't take this, Kagome! Tell me before I have to shake it out of you, wench, _what is wrong with you_?"

Kagome closed her eyes, preparing for the explosion when she yelled, "I'm pregnant, Inuyasha!"

Dead silence.

After realizing that no explosion had taken place, she nervously opened her eyes and released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Inuyasha…?" she asked, turning around. The hanyou was staring at her, with wide eyes…and a face that had been completely drained of its color.

When he finally regained his voice, he demanded, "You're…you're _what?_"

"Pregnant," she stated again, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Inuyasha…"

"Pre…" Inuyasha began, before unexpectedly lashing out at her. "How did this happen?"

Angry tears fell down her face as Kagome clutched the blanket, burying her face in it. "I don't know! I honestly don't know why now…but it's happened. There's nothing we can do about it."

"There has to be something we can do about it!" he bellowed, "Do you know what this means, Kagome? It means that pretty much everything we hoped for regarding ourselves and how we're going to kill Naraku is thrown out the window!"

"Oh, don't try to pin this all on me!" she snapped back, "If it hadn't been for you and you're…" She didn't say anything, but her finger pointed at the offended object still underneath the blanket. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?"

Inuyasha blinked, stunned on her surprise attack on his anatomy before coming back again, "Well, it sure as Hell isn't all my fault, woman! You're at fault as much as I am!"

Kagome turned away, as if looking at him only made her angrier. "Oh yeah? How? You're the one here who is the dog, remember?"

"What about all those times you go like this; 'Oh, Inuyasha!' huh?" He said the last part in a high pitched voice, but the minute he felt the air chill around him, he suspected that she wasn't going to take it as a valid argument.

"Sit!" she screeched, and Inuyasha fell flat on his face a second later. When he managed to pop his head up, he saw Kagome glaring at him from above, her eyes lit with fury. "I do _not _sound like that!"

"Yes you do! You scream so loud I'm surprised the whole damn village doesn't hear you! And you call me the perverted one—"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled, the angry tears forming in her eyes once again, her unstable hormones on the brink. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Just sit, you unfeeling bastard, sit!" And then she collapsed into sobs, hugging the blanket over her chest.

When Inuyasha was able to move, he felt guilty when he saw her, arms crossed around her belly, tears falling down her face. And he knew she was really scared…just like he was. When she had first told him, he was so shocked that the only way he knew how to deal with it was to get angry.

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. Her sobs continued as he tried to speak. "I'm sorry, Kagome…but…this is…I've never really…I don't know what to say about this…"

Kagome shook her head her voice cracking after her crying, "I don't know either…Mama was the one that told me…and it's still hard to believe…"

She turned back to Inuyasha, to see the oddest look in his amber eyes. Reality was hitting him fast after their argument. "Kagome," he paused for a moment, his eyes falling down to glance at her abdomen. "Our child…is it really there…?"

A small smile formed on Kagome's face as she nodded, taking his hand and gently guiding it towards her belly. "It's there, Inuyasha…our baby."

With that word, there was another spark of that unfamiliar look in his eyes. And then he was so overwhelmed by that emotion that he pulled her into a hug. "Kagome!" his voice was caught between happy, in awe, and slightly nervous. As Kagome hugged him back, seeing his reaction, she felt another tear slide down her cheek. _He's really happy…_

While he hugged her, Inuyasha took a whiff of her scent, and it was true…between hers, and his, there was a combination of both. Easily missed, but there nonetheless. Though he had been angry with her for not telling him before, now this new emotion was almost too much. A hanyou that had been alone for so long now had something he had never dreamed of, a family.

Kagome's tears had gone, but now she was left with her fears. "Inuyasha…I'm scared," she admitted, burying her face in his muscular chest.

"I'm scared too," he told her softly. "I know this means that we have to find Naraku soon and kill him, and when the baby's ready to be born…and then what's going to happen once it's here…"

"You're worried about that?" she asked, unable to keep the giddy smile off her face.

Inuyasha gave a small laugh. "Pretty stupid, huh? But I don't know the first thing about kids…especially ones that I'm going to have to raise…"

When they pulled away and Kagome saw the joy in his amber eyes, she couldn't help but cry once more, but this time it was tears of happiness. She was seventeen. She was pregnant. It was Inuyasha's baby…and at this moment, Inuyasha was the happiest man alive. "I guess I'll have to teach you then."

A smile formed on his face at her statement, and Kagome could have sworn she saw small tears in his own eyes. "You'd better, you don't want it to turn out like me, do you?" Kagome laughed slightly, her tearstained cheeks lit up in a smile. Inuyasha tentatively reached for her once again, his hand resting over her belly, which he knew, in a few months would be much larger, showing all the world that she was willingly carrying his child. She would willingly have his child, something he had never dreamed of anyone doing for him. "Kagome…you've given me something more than I could ever hope for…" he said softly, the warm feelings within his breast ready to burst in joy. "Thank you."

With that, he kissed her softly, Kagome wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss, feeling as happy as he was. True, a baby now caused so many problems, it was true that once this was over, they would have a lot of thinking to do about how to tell their friends, and Naraku, and all sorts of other fears, but for now, they would let those fears go. For now, they would rejoice in this new life. For now, they would let themselves smile, though the world outside was still suffering.

And even then, they knew, that this moment was without a doubt, the happiest moment of their lives.


	36. The Gift of Love

A/N: Again, sorry about the wait, but frankly, it took all that time to read 2 books, watch a movie, and write 5 essays for school. At least I got it done.

Anyway, I ended up going to school with the most inconvient schedule EVER. (one class downstairs, one class upstairs, and so on, never two classes in a row on the same floor). Oh well, it's my last year, so I can live with it. But its really fun being a Senior, we get our own breakfasts and stuff!

(Oh, but I am mad at our school district. They're starting school ten minutes early, but they did NOT inform us until today about this, so everyone showed up late. If they're going to open school ten minutes early, they need to TELL PEOPLE, damnit!)

Besides my rant, the good news is, I gave you guys another fluffy chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Gift of Love**

"The Miko knew that it had to be the happiest moment of the Hanyou's life," Kagome said, her eyes seeming to sparkle with the happiness from long ago. "And for her it was a joyful moment as well; she had always wanted nothing more than to give him happy, and to see him overjoyed to the point of tears made her heart feel like it was going to burst with love for him."

While Kagome told this story, Sango too, looked at her with starry eyes, no doubt imagining this within her mind's eye. She knew it had probably been one of the last truly happy moments of Kagome's life.

Kagome smiled as she looked down at Inuko, fighting to stay awake in her lap…the product of her and Inuyasha's love. She smiled, remembering when she had learned she was pregnant for the first time…how, despite how scared she was, she couldn't help but be glad about it, because Inuyasha was happier than she had ever seen him.

Her smile lowered as she continued, "But even though the Hanyou and Miko were happy with her sudden pregnancy, they couldn't forget the situation they were in…and the danger it brought about. But for a little while, they decided, they would enjoy this feeling, before everything started to fall apart…"

* * *

It seemed that not a day had gone by without Kagome having to rush out of Kaede's hut and dash toward the bushes to empty her stomach, and that day was of no exception. Inuyasha instantly rushed out after her, while their friends stood in the doorway, watching and feeling sorry for her once more. 

"Kagome's still sick?" Shippou asked, glancing back at her. "But I thought going to her time would make her better!"

"She did say that what it was wasn't something to worry about," Sango reminded him. "Just some form of stomach sickness, nothing more."

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly when he heard them speaking, but for the first time, he didn't want to comment on their words. He was more worried about Kagome, who was now taking deep breaths to help her recover from her violent vomiting. Inuyasha remembered how he had been worried before when she had been in this position, but now, when he knew what was wrong, his heart swelled whenever he thought about it.

Kagome was _pregnant. _Pregnant with _his _baby…it was something that still made happiness in him whenever he thought about it. They were going to have a family together…a family of their own…It had been two days since she had told him, and yet every time he thought about it, he was hit with a sense of awe and wonder all over again.

Inuyasha continued rubbing Kagome's back as she turned to look back at him. Smiling weakly, she said, "Sorry I'm such a burden, Inuyasha…"

"Keh. What are you talking about woman? You know I don't…" his hand began to slide over her belly, but he remembered their friends watching them. Growling and turning back to them, he yelled, "Do you guys mind? We'd like a little privacy, you know!"

The three standing in the doorway rolled their eyes, but didn't protest as they walked back inside. Once Inuyasha was sure they were gone, he looked back at Kagome, and allowed his fingertips to graze her stomach. "Don't worry about it, Kagome…I _want _to take care of you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" she replied leaning against him while the world stopped spinning. "You know, we've got to get back soon. I have that doctor's appointment today…"

"Oh…Right…" the hanyou grunted. He didn't like going to this doctor's visit thing because that would mean telling other people—other people he didn't _know_—that Kagome was pregnant. He didn't care what Kagome said about it being safer getting the facts from "experts", it sounded fishy to him.

Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha, standing up on shaky legs. "I'll just go get my stuff…"

He stood up in and instant. "Here, you want me to get them?"

She shook her head, her nausea beginning to clear up. "No, I'm starting to feel better already. Just wait for me out here so we can go to the well." Inuyasha watched her closely as she slowly walked back into Kaede's hut, hoping that perhaps the doctor's visit might be able to help her with her frequent upset stomach.

A minute after Kagome went back inside, Kaede came out of the hut, which instantly put Inuyasha on alarm…but since no one was rushing back towards him, he figured Kagome was okay…for now. "What do you want, old hag?" he muttered, folding his arms as the miko approached him.

"Inuyasha," Kaede began, him with a serious look on her face. "There is something I wanted to ask you, but I didn't dare in front of Kagome or the others…it is important."

The hanyou had a feeling of what she might be asking… "So what is it?"

Kaede didn't waste an instant. "Kagome is pregnant, isn't she?"

_I knew it. _Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as he looked away. "Yeah…" His voice was nearly a whisper as he spoke, as if afraid this one word would suddenly project to the world.

There was a sigh from the miko and she closed her eyes for a moment. "I figured…ever since those herbs I gave her to clear up morning sickness worked."

Inuyasha said nothing. So, they had been found out. Out of everyone he knew, he was glad, at least, that it was Kaede, who he instinctively knew wouldn't say a word about this to anyone if he told her so. Like Kagome, he did feel a little bit guilty for keeping this a secret, but that was overruled by the fear he had of what his friends would say if they knew.

"You know why this is so hard on her, don't you, Inuyasha?"

"It's because it's a hanyou, isn't it?" Inuyasha replied, his ears sinking lower.

Kaede nodded. "Yes, it would naturally be harder on a human. Things aren't going to be easy for her, especially when it comes to the birth."

The hanyou cringed a moment at that thought before asking, "Is there anything I can do for her? I mean, it's not like we could…I didn't know she'd be suffering like this—"

"There is nothing more than you can do then be there for her, Inuyasha," the miko responded. "But there is one more thing you must know, a thing that, if ignored, could be fatal to the child."

Inuyasha turned back to gape at her, his face instantly paling. "What is it?" he demanded, "What's wrong with my…"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha, there is no problem as of now. But listen well; though Kagome's powers have waned slightly due to her relationship with you and with her pregnancy, she is still a miko in possession of great power. The child you two created is a hanyou. Though because of her miko blood, it will be immune to small amounts of miko energy, but if Kagome has to call upon large amounts of her purification power, it might very well kill the baby."

Inuyasha's face got whiter, if possible. _If she uses a lot of her power…kill the baby…if we end up in a desperate situation, we might survive, but our child…_

Seeing his reaction, Kaede quickly finished, "Don't worry about it now, Inuyasha. With Kagome's powers in the state they are now, I doubt she would be able to call up that amount of energy anyway. Her powers, recognizing that she is carrying a hanyou child, will most likely retreat into dormancy for a time."

"So, she can't protect herself?" Inuyasha asked, after a long silence. "If something were to happen, then she couldn't—"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He stopped talking and turned around instantly, to see her standing in the doorway with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She glanced between him and Kaede. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," he said at once, before Kaede had the chance to interfere. Coming over to her, he put his arm around her, and started walking her down towards the well. "Come on, let's go back, you don't want to be late for that doctor's appointment, do you?"

"No," she replied, though she glanced at him with a suspicious look on her face. Why was Inuyasha acting to weird all of a sudden?

* * *

"Kagome is _what_?" her grandfather exclaimed as both girl and hanyou stood in front of them, their heads hung slightly. 

"Yes, Jii-chan…I'm pregnant." Kagome's voice was so small that even Inuyasha had a hard time hearing her.

Gaping at both of them while his eyes popped out of his sockets, it took him a few seconds before he rounded on Inuyasha. "How did this happen? Explain yourself, young man!"

"Look, it's not like we planned this, or anything!" the hanyou growled, wondering why when Kagome turned up pregnant, everyone seemed to want to place the blame on him. "But no matter what, I'm taking care of her."

"Taking care of her! Why, you've already—!"

"Wait a minute," Souta cut in. "Pregnant means you're going to have a baby, right nee-chan?"

Kagome turned a slightly pink at her brother's question. "Yes, Souta, that's what it means."

"But, then…" he seemed to be trying to put something together. "If you guys are having a baby then that means…you would have had to have done that _thing, _right?"

All in the room turned an even deeper shade of scarlet than before. "Okay, we really should get going now," Mrs. Higurashi cut in, dragging the couple off towards the car.

Once they were outside, Kagome stated, "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

Inuyasha turned away with a pout, muttering, "Speak for yourself."

* * *

The car ride to the clinic composed of Inuyasha and Kagome both sitting in the backseat, while an air of silence descended upon the car. Though before Inuyasha had been happy to learn that they were going to have a baby, with the news Kaede had given him about the dangers of Kagome's position, he wasn't so sure. Especially with Naraku still around with Kagome unable to protect herself…and no doubt if Naraku learned she was pregnant, he would use that against her. 

_I've put her in great danger because of this…_the hanyou thought glancing over at his mate, before his eyes rested on her midsection. _I never wanted to put her in danger…_

That feeling that he knew well, the icy cold chill of fear descended upon him as he looked at her. _And if the baby is born into a world where Naraku still exists…No, I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen!_

_But…if we have to fight Naraku while she's still pregnant, it'll put her in even greater danger of getting herself or the baby hurt…then, maybe…Maybe I should just make her stay—_

"We're here!" Mrs. Higurashi said, parking in front of the obstetrics and gynecology building. Inuyasha was immediately broken out of his thoughts as they got out of the car, with Kagome double-checking his appearance. His ears were covered by the same old hat, and he wore his usual clothes, though he had been persuaded to wear shoes, as she doubted he would be allowed in the building without them. And, just for Kagome, he had left Tessaiga behind, because bringing a sword into a medical clinic would no doubt raise a few eyebrows.

When they turned away from each other, they looked at a small building, which unlike most of the concrete and metal Tokyo, was actually built with materials to make it look like the outside was made of wood. Kagome guessed that perhaps it was to soothe pregnant women's nerves, as a high rise metal building would have made her nervous if she had to come to it with an extra couple pounds on her belly.

However, despite the outside appearance, there was still a small fear in Kagome's heart. There were many things for her to be afraid of, once stepping into that building; the doctors to tell her something was wrong was of course, one of them, but there was another worry. After all, she was only seventeen, and pregnant, and unmarried (though she counted mating a commitment deeper than marriage, she supposed others probably wouldn't see it that way). What if there were other women there? What would they think of her? Many girls her age didn't even have a boyfriend, so to be a baby having a baby was something to feel slightly ashamed of.

Almost as if reading her mind, Kagome felt a hand slide over to clasp hers. She turned to see Inuyasha smiling at her slightly, as if to say, _No matter what happens, I'm here._ That thought caused her to smile as well, and it gave her the courage to walk back into the clinic behind her mother.

The waiting room was smaller than Kagome expected, and done up in a light, bland color of gray, not very much for decoration. Several metal chairs were placed throughout the room, and a few, comfier couches as well. _A courtesy for those eight-monthers, _smirked Kagome. She also noticed that this waiting room seemed to be made especially for an ob/gyn clinic—there were two drinking fountains, as well as an exit for a bathroom nearby. As her mother went up to fill out the forms, Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other, before sitting down in two chairs next to the wall.

They weren't the only people in the waiting room—a woman with a quite round stomach was sitting on one of the couches across from them. When she noticed Kagome and Inuyasha's arrival, she seemed a bit interested before going back to her entertainment magazine provided by the clinic.

After a few minutes of silence, the impatient hanyou couldn't stand it. "What are we supposed to do in here?" he whispered to her.

"We wait, Inuyasha. We have to wait until a doctor is free to examine me."

"But for how long?" His voice held a slight whine—he hated waiting.

"I don't know!" she shot back. "Find a magazine or something if you're bored." Taking her own advice, Kagome picked up a parenting magazine and instantly opened it to the first article that interested her—"Welcoming Your Newborn Child"

Inuyasha glanced at the stack of magazines on the table next to him, not understanding half the words on the ones that were about these things called 'Movies' or 'Celebrities', but he wasn't so bored that he would turn up a reading opportunity. Next to the slightly tattered (apparently pregnant women cared a lot about 'hot celebrity gossip') magazines, there was a smaller, relatively untouched pile of pamphlets pertaining to pregnancy. Feeling he needed every bit of advice he could get, Inuyasha grabbed _Your Pregnancy and You_, _Keeping Healthy During Your Pregnancy_, and _A Guide For Fathers-to-Be_. He instantly began scanning the pamphlet on being a father-to-be as if it was a matter of life and death.

Kagome was still reading about the joys of holding a newborn baby in your arms when her mother came over to her. "Kagome, I have to go run a few errands, but I'll come back in an hour to pick you up. Do you think you and Inuyasha will be okay without me?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who was currently scanning a diagram of the correct places to give a woman with back pain brought on by the pregnancy a massage, and then back at her mother. "I think we'll be fine, Mama."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left the clinic, leaving them all alone in the room which was getting dangerously quiet. Kagome moved on to an article of how to deal with sibling rivalry (one that she thought perhaps she might want to show Inuyasha when it came to the subject of him and his brother) she felt her stomach start to churn all over again. No matter what she took to get rid of the morning sickness, apparently it did not want to leave her. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, she placed her hand on her stomach, wishing the room would stop spinning.

Her morning sickness began to subside, and when she opened her eyes, the other woman in the room was looking at her. "Your first, I take it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Kagome admitted, rubbing her stomach with her hand. "It seems this little guy or girl just wants to cause a whole lot of trouble."

The woman, who looked to be in her late twenties to Kagome, smiled at her again. "Don't worry about it, I had terrible morning sickness when I had my first, but it seems that my second is a good natured baby."

"Congratulations," Kagome smiled, but she also began to wonder if after this one, she and Inuyasha would be having another.

"My husband wasn't too happy about it," the woman explained. "He thought one child was quite enough, but men just don't seem to understand sometimes."

Kagome grinned back at Inuyasha, who was now looking a bit green after going over the labor and delivery diagrams in _Your Pregnancy and You_. "You can say that again."

"Husband?" the woman asked, but her question caused Kagome to turn a bit pink.

"Um, well…more like fiancé, actually," she admitted, definitely not going into a definition of mates with this woman.

The other woman's name was called, and she stood up, but not before smiling back at Kagome. "Well, then congratulations to you both, you look like you'll be wonderful parents." She left into the back of the clinic, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone again.

Now feeling a bit bored with no one to talk to, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, who was still staring at the same diagram of delivery he had been looking at before. "Hey, you there, Inuyasha?"

"That's just…that's got to hurt…" he mumbled, log okinwide eyed at the picture.

Sighing, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes, it does, but women have done it for thousands of years, so in the long run, it's no big deal."

The hanyou looked back up at her, "But I don't want you to be hurt, Kagome…"

"Then you should have thought of this before I got pregnant, Inuyasha," she muttered, just as her name was called. "Come on, Inuyasha, we have to go to the exam room, now."

He stood up at once, and they both followed the nurse into the sterile white room. They waited in silence for a while, Kagome looking around nervously at the charts of a baby in a mother's womb and charts following a baby's growth throughout nine months, while Inuyasha began to studiously study the pamphlet once again. Though he was showing ridiculous behavior, and Kagome doubted he understood half of what was written there anyway, she couldn't help but give a small smile. _At least he's trying…_

Soon, the doctor came in, carrying a clipboard which he glanced at, and then to Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

"Yes," she replied, sitting up a bit straighter.

"And you are seventeen?"

She looked away, a bit ashamed. "Yes…"

The doctor looked at Inuyasha, and Kagome could have sworn she saw a slight bit of fear in Inuyasha's eyes. "And you are the father?"

"Um…yeah…" the hanyou said, looking for all the world that he wished the doctor would stop looking at him with that pondering look, thankfully he did.

Giving a small cough, the doctor sat in his rolling chair and got down to business. "Given by the symptoms that were described, I'd say you are in your second month."

Kagome's hand slid down to her lower belly instinctively. "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

Jotting down a few notes on the clipboard, the doctor continued, "When did you find out about your pregnancy, Miss Higurashi?"

"Last week."

"Have you been eating healthily ever since then?"

Kagome paused only a moment before responding, "I try, but I don't eat that much junk food anyway."

"And you have been keeping up with your exercise?"

She couldn't help but chuckle and subtly glance at Inuyasha. "Every day."

The gynecologist scribbled a few more things down on his clipboard before asking, "Do you know of any diseases that run in your family?"

After thinking about it, she replied, "My grandfather has mild arthritis, but that's it."

The doctor made a note before turning his gaze on Inuyasha. "Do you know of any diseases that run in your family?"

The hanyou narrowed his eyes. "_No_." He fought the urge to tell this doctor whom he already didn't like (any male with a job Miroku would kill for was someone he instinctively knew he couldn't stand) just exactly _why _there would be no diseases in his family, but because he knew Kagome would kill him for it, he kept his silence.

More notes were taken until the doctor looked back at Kagome through spectacled eyes. "I normally wouldn't do this, but since you're so young, I think it would be wise to get an ultrasound."

Kagome stared. "Now?" Her mother had already told her not to expect one until she was three months along.

"Yes, now. Normally I would ask you some more questions, but they could be answered by a simple ultrasound. You won't be able to see much, as the fetus is only a few inches long, but it would be enough to check and see if it is growing properly at this stage."

Wanting to make sure her child was quite safe, Kagome agreed. "All right." Standing up, she asked, "Where is the ultrasound room?"

"Down the hall, to the left."

Inuyasha came with her, and while in the hallway, he ventured a question he had been wondering for some time. "What's an…ulltruhsownd?"

"It's a way of being able to see a baby in the mother's tummy," Kagome explained. "I don't actually know the details, but I know it has something to do with vibrations and sound waves and things…"

The hanyou stared at her. "They can actually…see it?"

"Not really. It kind of looks like a dark blob, with some grey areas. But you will be able to see something, at least."

As they walked into the room, he still couldn't help but stare. _The stuff in her world is amazing…_

"Kagome Higurashi?" the woman in charge of the ultrasound machine asked. Kagome nodded. "Okay, lie down on the couch there, and pull your shirt up."

Kagome did what she was told, while Inuyasha sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the room. He glanced at the metal thing in front of them, which had a screen which looked a lot like the one on her… tee vee. Would the baby show on this box, like how people suddenly appeared on the box in her home?

"Okay," the female doctor began, while squirting a gel like substance on Kagome's stomach. "I heard that you were a special case; the doctor wanted to check you out because you're so young to make sure everything is normal." Kagome shivered when the cool gel touched her skin, and the ultrasonographer smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, I know its cold, but it's to cut friction between the probe and your skin."

With that, the technician shut off the lights and turned on the machine, which emitted a few whirrs and blips before fully turning on. The screen showed nothing but black…that is, until the ultrasonographer ran the probe over Kaogme's stomach. The blackness became fuzzier, with some bands of lighter grey on the screen. Suddenly, the technician stopped when a small blob of dark grey was found. "There it is," she said smiling, indicating to the grey shape.

Inuyasha stared at that blob as she zoomed in. There _what _was? It was just a little tiny blob…But then he glanced at Kagome's eyes, which had that almost teary look in them again. His eyes darted back to the little blob, and then at her, and it hit him.

It wasn't just any little grey blob, it was _their _little grey blob. And he felt his heart swell with pride and love once more.

"There's no problems with the baby, is there?" Kagome asked, as the technician ran the probe over her skin a few more times, the blob moving in and out of the picture on the screen.

"Everything looks normal." The ultrasonographer wrote down a few notes and then saved the image to the computer, before handing Kagome a wet towel to clean up the cold, sticky substance off her chest. "You'll probably be back in a month or so for your official first trimester ultrasound, and then you might be able to see more of the baby."

"I can't wait," Kagome smiled, she figured the motherly hormones were getting to her, because she liked nothing more than looking at the blob on the screen and having the knowledge that it was _her _baby.

The minute they were out of the ultrasound room, Kagome nearly scared Inuyasha with her sudden urge to hug him. "Oh, Inuyasha, did you see it? It was really there, our baby…We got to see our baby!" There were tears in her eyes, and the hanyou couldn't help but hug her back.

"Yeah, I know…it's amazing, isn't it?" his hand covered hers over her stomach. They stood there, holding each other, until a nurse informed them they were free to go and that Mrs. Higurashi was waiting outside.

As they walked towards the car, Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards him again, covering her stomach. "I love you."

Kagome leaned against him smiling, "And I love you, Inuyasha."

"I _was_ talking to the baby."

"You jerk!" That remark earned him an elbow to the chest as she pushed away from him and marched off towards the car, though a secret grin was on her face.


	37. Regrets and Goodbyes

A/N: Ugh, homework piles up fast. I miss being able to sleep in too.

School sucks, especially if you hate getting up.

Edit: Okay, I changed a little bit on the end here, to give it a better effect. The ending is still...the same, just the details of it are tweaked.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Regrets and Goodbyes**

_What more can I say about the first day I looked upon our child? The experience left me nearly on the verge of joyful tears whenever I thought about it. There it was—our child really was growing inside me…there was no more second guessing._

_They always said that the only way to know how a mother feels was to be one…and I understood. Each day knowing that I was going to bring a life into this world, to raise a child…it was almost overwhelming. _

_By the time I was in my third month, our late winter had begun, and it had gotten much colder. A year ago I could remember playing in the snow with Inuyasha, and the day he admitted he loved me. Now we were mates, and I was already pregnant with his baby…Some may call that fast, but I preferred to say otherwise—we just loved each other, very much._

_Once I was around twelve weeks, my mother scheduled my "official" first trimester appointment. Like the first, it was a check up on my pregnancy, but a little more thorough. This time I got a full physical exam, and another ultrasound, which Inuyasha insisted on coming to see._

_This time, I actually began crying when they put that grey blob—our baby—on screen. It was a little bit bigger than before, and there was a faint vibration on the screen…the ultrasound could pick up its heartbeat. When the technician told me that, I began to cry. Our baby was there, and alive…it seemed like every time I was reminded of this, I felt the joy fill me once again._

_The doctor told me that within a month, I would be able to feel it begin to move. I was in anticipation of this, because these feelings I had whenever I was reminded of our child, that I was going to be a mother, they were addictive._

_Inuyasha, too, seemed to be suffering from what I had. He was constantly holding me, pulling me close and, when we were alone, wrapping his arm around me and feeling my stomach, our child. His eyes seemed to have a permanent happy look to them, one that made my heart melt with love for him whenever I noticed. I had fulfilled the purpose I had wanted in life, making him happy._

_And now, I had fulfilled a purpose I had wanted as well, living happy with him._

_But the happy world of our dreams would soon be shattered, though we did not know it at the time. While we had spent our time with our love, Naraku had been plotting our demise, and though we hadn't seen him in a long time, that didn't mean he wasn't still out there. And the threat was far from removed._

_Inuyasha and I planned our life with our baby, and Naraku plotted how to see us all dead. It seems both of our plans would be foiled, in the end…_

* * *

The air was frigid around Kagome, her breath coming in clouds, as she sat next to the hot spring. Though this winter had given them no snow except for small flurries every once in a while, it was still cold enough that she had to wear several layers of clothing. For once, Sango had declined bathing with her, knowing that she didn't want to freeze to death the minute she got out of the spring. 

_Is it worth it? _Kagome wondered, glancing back at the steaming water again. But her hand running through her greasy hair was enough to convince her of its necessity. Even though she had gotten used to the Sengoku Jidai by now, she didn't think she'd ever be able to live without a decent bath whenever she could get one.

Standing up, she began pulling off her green sweater, wanting to relax in the hot spring for a while—

When her hand grazed her belly, and her thoughts ceased instantly.

Her breath caught in her throat. _Oh, no…_

And she screamed.

Inuyasha burst into the clearing in less than a second, glancing around for the threat that had scared his mate. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked frantically. But he saw the hand that was on her stomach, and instantly paled. "What's happening? Is something wrong with the baby? Do you feel pain? Is our child going to be—"

Kagome cut him off before he got too worried. "Just look at me, you baka!" she screamed, stamping her foot in frustration. "Look at me!"

The hanyou stared at her. He couldn't see anything wrong…and her scent was normal, too. His eyes narrowed, "Look at _what_?"

"Look here!" she snapped, pointing at her belly. "Just look at it! I thought my clothes were getting too small or shrunk, but no! I'm getting fat, and it's all your fault!"

One eyebrow still raised in skepticism, Inuyasha leaned forward and looked at her. Sure enough, her stomach was starting to poke out and become slightly noticeable, but besides that… "You're not getting fat."

"What are you, blind? Of course I'm getting fat!"

Sighing, and rolling his eyes, Inuyasha muttered, "Look, I thought you knew about this pregnancy stuff. You're _supposed _to get fat, idiot."

"I _know _that!" she snapped, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "But I'm starting to get fat _now! _I'm not supposed to get like this now!"

The hanyou rolled his eyes once more. He was more inclined to believe that Kagome's hormones were acting up again, since the last time she brought this up she had laughed about it. "_You _were the one who wanted the baby; you can't have it without getting fat as a hippo. Besides, this is nothing, just wait a few months and then you'll _really _look like a pig youkai—"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha slammed to the ground again. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! You rude, uncaring baka!" Angry tears fell from her eyes. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! _Sit!_"

Kagome, grabbing her sweater and pulling it back on her to cover her stomach, ran off back towards the camp, leaving Inuyasha imbedded in the ground. When he could finally move, after a few swear words, he muttered, "I'll never make it through seven more months…"

* * *

"Kagome-chan, we heard Inuyasha being sat a few times. May we assume he said something that offended you again?" Miroku asked, the minute Kagome marched into camp, with a look that rivaled the fires of Hell. 

"That rude bastard!" Kagome yelled, making everyone stare…she hadn't sworn in front of them before. "After all I've been through, he had the nerve to tell me to my face that I'm going to be fat! I can't stand him!" After she finished her tirade, she stood there shaking in fury, making her friends quite afraid.

"What a baka!" Shippou exclaimed, jumping from Sango's shoulder in to Kagome's arms. "How can he call you fat? You're probably the skinniest person I—" the kitsune stopped, staring at her. It was then Kagome realized in horror that he was nestled right up against her growing stomach. "Kagome…_are you _gaining a bit of weight?"

Dropping the kitsune on the ground, Kagome gave a nervous laugh and covered it up, "Just a little too much ramen, I think! Maybe I should start eating healthier!" With one last laugh, she darted towards her backpack, her heart racing in fear.

While she pretended to be looking for food, and while Inuyasha marched back to apologize (though he only did it because he felt a bit guilty for putting her in this position), the other three gathered to whisper about what had occurred. "Is it just me or has Kagome and Inuyasha been acting odd lately?" the monk asked, leaning next to Sango.

Her heart fluttered when he came near, but she tried not to notice it. "It's not just you," she replied.

Miroku glanced over at Kagome and Inuyasha, who now had made up and were hugging. "I think they're hiding something…that much is obvious."

The exterminator said nothing, hoping she would not be questioned. She knew what Inuyasha and Kagome had been hiding, but she wouldn't give up her friend's secret now. But she knew that trying to divert the conversation would only seem more suspicious.

"It's odd, though," Shippou piped up. "First Kagome gets sick, and now her scent is funny."

"Funny?" asked Sango, unable to help herself. "What do you mean?"

The kitsune jumped up on Miroku's shoulders. "Before, she smelled like herself and Inuyasha. But now, it's like there's another scent on her…one that I've never smelled before…"

Sango instantly paled. _No…it can't be…can it?_

Neither of her two companions seemed to notice. "Perhaps it is her illness?" Miroku wondered. "You said that scents do change when they get sick?"

Shippou nodded. "Yeah, but its different this time…it's not like a regular illness…it's just different…"

After pondering this for a moment, the monk shrugged. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Inuyasha's aware of it. He doesn't seem alarmed, so its probably taken care of."

"Yeah…"

The topic changed, and Shippou and Miroku continued talking, but Sango turned and looked back at the couple, who were still hugging, though she knew for sure she saw Inuyasha slip his hand over her belly. She gasped. _It's…it's true…but…Oh, Kagome…_

_With Naraku, you know what this means, don't you?_

* * *

Inuyasha rolled over and tossed in turned in his sleep that night, caught in a dream which he wanted desperately to escape. 

_Naraku laughed as he attacked, sending his tentacles for their friends. He was powerless…trapped in a single spot as the fast green tentacles whipped through the air and hit each of his friends, rendering them useless in the fight. The evil hanyou laughed as he saw them struggling to get up, but not before turning to the side and seeing another figure. Naraku smirked; it was Kagome._

_Her stomach was fully round now, and she gasped as Naraku turned on her. With a laugh, he sent the tentacles once more, aiming straight for her stomach…_

_When all of a sudden, a pink light burst through his vision. He saw a blurry outline of Kagome, screaming in fury, and of Naraku as he dissolved into the light, but as he died, succumbing to her miko powers, a smirk was on his face._

_The pink light died down, but as it left, Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her belly. The whole world turned red, the color of blood, as Inuyasha heard a baby's wail ring in his ears. A black outline of a newborn vanished as the baby's cry suddenly turned into a piercing scream of pain—_

Inuyasha gasped as he sat up, waking himself from the dream. As he breathed deeply, he noticed he was covered in sweat, his heart beating at a frantic pace. He glanced around his surroundings as his panic died down. _A dream?_

His eyes scanned the camp until he came upon Kagome, lying in her sleeping bag. Needing her comfort, he walked over to her, sitting down. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he remembered the dream, his eyes looking at her lower belly. _If she uses a lot of her miko power, then the baby will die…_he remembered, feeling even worse.

_If this hadn't happened while Naraku was still around…_Now, more than ever, even more than the wonderful feelings he had felt when he learned he was going to be a father, he wished he wasn't. He didn't want to leave Kagome behind. But he didn't want a risk towards her or the baby, either.

_If the baby dies, she'll never forgive herself. _This, he knew. _She'll never be happy again…I can't put her through that!_

Just as he was thinking, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" she asked, sleepily.

"Kagome," he murmured, his eyes revealing his feelings of worry, which Kagome instantly recognized.

"What is it?" she asked softly, sitting up. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

He looked away sharply. "No, it's nothing."

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha…" she said softly. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Inuyasha turned back to her. "I'm worried," he admitted.

Kagome leaned her head against his chest, holding him. "About what?"

"You." His arms hesitantly wrapped around her back, pulling her back into his embrace.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Inuyasha. I know I'm young, but I promise you, I'll be fine."

"No, that's not it." Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away slightly, so he could look into her eyes. Even through the darkness around them, he could see the confusion on her face. "Kagome…I'm worried about you…and the situation with Naraku."

She gulped, her eyes darting away. "Oh…" She had to admit, he had a point.

"Kagome, I…I wish this didn't have to happen now." Inuyasha's voice was strained; he was hurting. "I mean…I want this, but…now, with everything—"

"I understand, Inuyasha," she cut him off. "Sometimes I…I wish it wasn't right now, too." She looked away for a moment, feeling terrible that she was admitting that in a dark portion of her heart, she wished she wasn't having her baby.

"But before you start twisting my words around, woman," Inuyasha's hand covered her growing belly. "I don't regret this…what we made. I could never regret it. But…" He didn't finish, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"What, Inuyasha?"

Looking back in her eyes, with a face full of determination, Inuyasha spoke, "I promise you, Kaogme, no matter what it takes, I won't let our child be born into a world where Naraku still exists."

She gasped for a moment. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's fingers gently touched her cheek. "And this is one promise that I won't break, I swear to you."

Kagome's own hand covered his over her belly as she smiled back up at him. "I believe you…" she whispered, before he bent down to give her a gentle kiss, sealing his promise.

* * *

Kohaku leaned against the wall, hoping that he wouldn't be seen by the many saimyoushou throughout Naraku's castle. He had come because his Shikon shard had been pulsating, responding to a call Naraku was sending out. More than that, he felt the evil from Naraku's almost complete Shikon no Tama, mixed with a deeper, more ancient feeling that he couldn't quite place. But the meaning was clear—Naraku was up to something. 

Kohaku had to follow this feeling to a village in the north, and as far as he could tell, Naraku had only come because it was the village the miko Midoriko had been born to. But what purpose he had with the village where Midoriko was originally from, he didn't know.

_But if something is going on, _he thought, _I have to warn Ane-ue!_

He was surprised when he had been trying to sneak into the castle, and the guards had just let him in. Perhaps it was because he had once been one of Naraku's minions himself; he didn't know. But he was glad of it, since he could feel that he was very close to Naraku…something that sent chills and a shiver of excitement up his spine.

One hand rested on his chain sickle, in case of an emergency, when Kohaku took a deep breath and peered into the crack between the two sliding doors, into Naraku's room. The evil hanyou was in his fully human form, sitting on the floor with the Shikon no Tama, emitting a deep purple glow, in his hand, gazing into Kanna's mirror. Suddenly, Naraku smiled. "I should have known before; it seems that Kagome is now pregnant."

"Her miko powers are weakening," Kanna said in monotone, not even blinking.

Naraku's hand curled up around the Shikon no Tama, and he smiled. "Then it is time, or very near it, but there is still the problem of a life taken for the Curse to be ready."

"The Curse…may turn on you," Kanna reminded him, but instead of getting mad, the hanyou merely smirked.

"So be it then, but if it does, there is one thing I hope to accomplish beforehand…"

Kohaku's eyes got wider as he heard exactly what Naraku was planning, his heart pounding forcefully in his chest. _I can't…I can't stay here! They're in trouble! I have to warn Ane-ue!_

As silently as he could, Kohaku sprinted and ran away from Naraku's room, dashing through the castle and out of the door, into the woods beyond; but he didn't notice the single saimyoushou on his way out.

The poison insect flew towards Naraku, who stayed and listened only a moment before his smile widened. "I think I may have found a worthy sacrifice for the curse, Kanna."

Kohaku ran as fast as he could towards the village, with one goal in his mind, _Get to Ane-ue! _He didn't care how far it was; he would run all the way! As long as it kept his sister alive…

He felt his shard begin to respond to an evil presence. Naraku was coming! He probably knew he was there the whole time! _I can't let him get me! _he thought, continuing to run as he passed an old man from the village, who stared at him.

"What are you running for?" the man asked, but Kohaku didn't stay and respond.

He yelled to him just as he felt his energy being to wear, and slow down, "I have to! I have to tell Ane-ue—!"

There was a loud boom as Naraku suddenly appeared in front of Kohaku's path. The villager screamed and ran, throwing his basket into the air, while Kohaku gave a small gasp and stumbled back.

"Kohaku," Naraku smirked. "You have come back to me…is this a sign that you want to work for me again?"

"Never!" shouted Kohaku, grabbing his sickle and moving into a fighting position. "I never want to work for you again! You hurt Ane-ue, and you want to kill the others! I hate you!"

"Such a disappointment," Naraku replied, looking like he was ready to fight as well. "But I needed your shard to complete the Shikon no Tama, Kohaku, so perhaps it is better that I kill you now sooner than later."

A small, sad smile came on Kohaku's face. He knew he wouldn't survive. _I'm sorry, Ane-ue…Father…everyone…But I'll die doing what I should have done before, fighting him instead of fighting _for _him!_

Naraku's tentacles flashed as Kohaku threw the chain sickle, rolling out of the way. To his surprise, the sickle buried itself in Naraku's flesh—it seemed he didn't even use his barrier, just to toy with him.

Another tentacle darted towards him, and Kohaku pulled on the chain, retrieving his weapon and throwing it against the tentacle, knocking it away. Another tentacle came, and another, and he was barely fast enough to block them. One more darted out, hitting him and knocking a piece of his armor off as Kohaku stumbled back, falling on his knees.

_I don't want to die like this! _he knew, he wanted to die trying to do what he had wanted to do for years, defeat Naraku. _If I only knew where the Shikon no Tama was…_

As soon as he thought that, he felt his shard begin to twinge again. Glancing back at Naraku, he suddenly was able to see where the shard lay—on his left side, near his heart. Grabbing his sickle, Kohaku stood up once more, feeling a small amount of confidence. _It's now or never..._

"Oh, why do you look so happy, Kohaku?" Naraku asked, chuckling. "You are about to die, don't you want to beg for mercy, or even better, mercy unto your sister?"

The young exterminator clenched his teeth, "Don't you talk about her!" he roared, sending the chain sickle where he felt the shard. Naraku didn't know what had happened when he felt the sickle being pulled back…and noticed that something came with it. Kohaku had pulled out the Shikon no Tama; the jewel falling to the ground with a plink.

_The Shikon no Tama's gone! _Kohaku's eyes widened, he threw the sickle once more, _If I can hit him in the heart without the jewel, then he might die! Please, let me be able to—_

He was cut off in his thought, as he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life…blood trickled out of his mouth, and he looked down to see his fate…Naraku had impaled him. Already, his life was fleeing before his eyes

Naraku smirked, "You are too naive, boy, if you think I will be killed by a simple thing like that. I take back what I had given you." Tears came to Kohaku's eyes and he yelping in pain, while another shard impaled his back, removing the shard, while the other tentacle lifted him high into the air, showing all the world what become of those who opposed him.

Kohaku's vision blurred, as he saw his blood drip onto the dirt, the Shikon no Tama becoming drenched in it. He closed his eyes, knowing the end was soon. But even as he felt his spirit leave his body, his face was at peace. _I'm sorry, everyone…and…_

_Goodbye for the last time, Ane-ue..._


	38. The World Can Be Cruel

A/N: Sorry about the dely, the chapter didn't turn out like I would have liked yesterday, so I rewrote it. I hope this draft is better, but forgive me if it isn't...this chapter was really hard to write.

I'd like to say a few things about it first...It was a very personal chapter for me. This chapter was written with a certain friend of mine in mind. A similar thing happened to her, and I haven't heard from her since. I didn't know her that well, but we could have been good friends if not for this. I'd like to dedicate it to all girls who have ever been in this situation, and had to suffer for it.

The one thing I don't like about this world is how mean people can be to people like this...girls who chose to have babies instead of taking the easy way out. While I would never end up in that situation if I could help it (Besides my mother killing me, I am a firm believer in waiting until marriage), I do respect girls who stick through all this and have the baby, despite what problems it causes.

Plus, I have been in a few situations like this, having social anxiety disorder and feeling like the world is looking at you and judging. While I have never had it this bad, I know what it is like to have people talk behind your back and try to feel superior about themselves while bringing down another.

And so, to all who have had to go through a situation like this...

* * *

**Chapter 38: The World Can Be Cruel**

_I passed into my fourth month of pregnancy without incident; mostly I stayed in the village and at my home, with Inuyasha constantly at my side, never wanting to leave me be, as it seemed. I know there was something bothering him; whenever I tried to talk about it, he would always change the subject._

_I remember the looks he gave me when I mentioned how our life with our baby would be after Naraku dies…he would always act nervous around me, and seemed to be thinking much on this. He didn't like talking about us defeating Naraku, though he knew it had to be done before our baby was born._

_Even though we wanted this to happen, we weren't in any hurry at the moment; we hadn't heard a word about Naraku's whereabouts, and without anything to go on, there was no point of trying to find him. Even Inuyasha agreed that we should stay behind for a while…he was a bit too much for it, actually._

_He was already worried about me at four months…perhaps it was due to my "condition" being more obvious—my stomach had already begun to stick out, and though morning sickness was still there, it wasn't like it had been before. I can even remember the first day I felt the baby move…At first I didn't recognize it for what it was, until it moved again, and then I had that feeling again—that wonderful feeling of motherhood, knowing that a life existed within me._

_Inuyasha was happy about it, too. His eyes…oh, they were filled with such joy that it melted my heart whenever I saw them. He was also anticipating the birth of our child, when he would become a father…have a child of his own. He told me so often that he had never expected this in his life, and seeing that wonder and joy in his eyes was more than enough to make me feel my full extent of love for him._

_But he did repeat more than once that he wouldn't let our child be born into a world where Naraku still exists. I don't know the reasoning behind this, but I suppose it was because he was afraid of what would happen if I had to fight in the battle. In the end, Inuyasha accomplished his objective…but it wasn't in the way he had meant._

* * *

"Arrgh!" Kagome cried in frustration, trying to button up her school blouse over her pregnant stomach. She had (somehow) gotten the buttons fastened over her much bigger breasts, but when it came to her stomach, it seemed that she was one centimeter off. She tried sucking in her stomach, but to no luck; when she breathed out, the one button popped once again. 

She wished that the blouse wasn't so tight, then perhaps, like her other clothes, she could have managed to fit it in, but her stomach was growing rounder faster than any other four month pregnant woman she knew of. "You just _had _to be a hanyou, didn't you?" Kagome muttered, rubbing a hand over her belly, feeling the baby move inside her once more.

At four months, the baby wasn't kicking her insides around yet, but she certainly felt it whenever it moved its legs or arms. Some people said this was the miracle of pregnancy—being able to feel a new life inside you. It was great for the first three months, but now her uterus had seemed to have gotten much larger, and started pinching against her bladder…leading to several runs to the bathroom, and not just to throw up, either.

_This is the kind of stuff they never bother to tell you about in health class…_she thought, tracing a circle on the bulge in her belly, calming her child down. The gynecologist said that it could feel when she did that, and would soon, if not already, be able to hear her voice. She smirked to herself when he told her that. If their baby had its father's ears, then it was probably already able to hear her voice and more. But they weren't able to tell much of anything on the last ultrasound, much less if it had any hanyou traits, so they would have to wait until her five month visit to determine if she could have it in a modern hospital or have to have it in the Sengoku Jidai.

Despite the loss of ears this would mean, Kagome and her mother both preferred her to deliver in a modern hospital, with the convince of doctors there if something went wrong. But Inuyasha, mistrustful of doctors ever since the gynecologist tried to get Kagome to have a pelvic exam her last visit (Inuyasha had gotten close to shredding the doctor to ribbons when he learned what those words meant) so while he was overprotective and did want Kagome to be safe, he did place more trust in Kaede and her abilities rather than the doctors of her time.

_I guess I'll find out soon, _Kagome thought, smiling while rubbing her stomach gently. She sat down on her bed, and continued tracing circles, feeling her child wiggle in response.

The door creaked and opened, revealing Inuyasha. The minute he saw her, he couldn't help but smile slightly, his eyes twinkling again as he kneeled down next to her, to meet her eye to eye. "How's the pup doing?"

Glancing back at him, Kagome corrected, "The _baby_'s doing fine, Inuyasha…It's just a little excited today, I guess." As if right on cue, she felt it move once more, and Inuyasha put his hand on her stomach as well.

"Something wrong with your shirt?" he asked, when he noticed a button was undone.

She shook her head, "No, but I can't seem to get it over my stomach," she answered, showing him how she couldn't quite get the button through the hole.

The hanyou looked at it for a moment before ordering, "Stand up." She did, and he grabbed the button and the hole, trying to force it in. After a minute of trying, even when she sucked in her stomach as much as he could, he had to admit defeat or rip her blouse trying. "Geez, woman, you're getting fat."

"Sit," she ordered, and a slam was heard a second later. Kagome stepped over his body to look in her mirror, her bottom lip sticking out in disappointment. "You should know better than to call any woman—_especially_ a pregnant woman—fat, Inuyasha."

Getting up and growling, he muttered, "Well, you always tell me to tell the truth, so I am, what's the big deal?"

Kagome whirled around and glared at him, "I am _not _getting fat, Inuyasha!"

He pointed to her protruding belly. "Then what _would _you call it, woman?"

Fists clenching as she tried not to sit him, she hissed, "I would call it pregnant, and leave it at that." She turned back to the mirror, to look at herself. She couldn't deny the overall truth—she was indeed beginning to get fat. Now it was getting visibly noticeable, where instead of the change being something that only those who knew her very well saw. "I don't understand it," she told him. "According to Mama, I'm not supposed to be this big already…it's really weird."

Inuyasha stood up next to her, and put one arm around her shoulders. "That kid's a hanyou, Kagome…There's not much you can do about it. A hanyou pregnancy's going to be hard on a human."

She leaned back against him. "I guess…"

The hanyou couldn't resist as he added, "Besides, you're not that fat yet, you've still got a long way to go before you're huge." Kagome wanted to sit him again, but he said the comment semi-sweetly, even kissing her on the check.

Turning back to him, she muttered, "_Why _do I love you again?"

He grinned, pulling her into his arms, "Because I'm strong, I protect you, I love you, and I'm so good looking that you have to restrain yourself from jumping me."

"Baka," she whispered, just as Inuyasha lowered his lips to hers. Even if he was rude, stubborn, and on some occasions, selfish, he could still be her sweet hanyou when he wanted to be. One of her hands reached up to rub his ears, and then he really began to show her how much he loved her. Kagome found herself with her back against the mirror, Inuyasha pinning her to it, attacking her neck with his lips, the only barrier in them getting closer was the bulge of her stomach…

"Kagome?" her mother asked, walking into the room. Inuyasha and Kagome froze, with wide eyes in the same position they had been moment before—Kagome with her back against the mirror, with Inuyasha leaning over, his face right at the junction between her neck and shoulder, but with the appearance of her mother, all mood had left the room.

Both had red faces and Inuyasha leapt away and jumped over to the other side of the room, scooting as far back away as possible, while Kagome simply tried to straighten her outfit up, completely mortified. "Did I come at a bad time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, but not completely surprised at the scene she had encountered—after all, she could have walked in on a lot worse.

"Uh…no, Mama," Kagome said, fidgeting a minute before trying to button the hole across her stomach once more.

Her mother glanced at her efforts. "What's wrong with your button?" she asked, coming over.

"It won't go." Her voice was strained as she continued the effort, pulling and pulling until she heard a small ripping noise. She stopped instantly, not wanting to make the shirt unwearable.

"I don't think you'll be able to wear that Kagome," her mother told her, looking at her with a small look of pity.

"Then what am I supposed to wear?" Kagome asked. "They won't let me in to school unless I'm wearing my uniform."

Her mother walked out of the room, but not before saying "Wait a moment." Inuyasha and Kagome both glanced at each other, before she came back in the room, holding another white blouse, though its design was a bit different. "You might have to wear this," she said, holding out the garment, though its design was a bit different. "It's a bit wrinkled, but we don't have the time to iron it."

Kagome held it up. It looked like an ordinary blouse, but a bit bigger. "It's kind of big. Are you sure this will fit me?"

"Of course," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "It's a maternity blouse."

Kagome instantly paled. Her hand's shook for a moment. "A…a what?"

"A maternity blouse," her mother repeated. "Kagome, even if you are in your fourth month, you're going to need to be wearing something different since you can't fit into your regular clothes."

"I can't wear this."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Why not?"

"Mama, I haven't…I mean…" Kagome lowered her head. "I haven't told anyone about…"

"Not even your friends?" she asked.

"Oh, _especially_ not them!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, and told her, "Kagome, you have two choices; somehow fit into your regular blouse, or wear this and be less noticeable. It's a bit big anyway, considering that it's made for women who are seven months and up, so you might not show as much."

Kagome paused, before admitting defeat. "I'll wear it."

Her mother smiled, "Then you should hurry up, you need to get to school on time." With that, she left the room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone again.

There was an awkward silence in the room until Inuyasha asked, "Kagome?"

She turned back towards the mirror, trying not to look at him. "Turn around, Inuyasha, I have to put this on."

* * *

The bell had just rung as Inuyasha and Kagome made it to her high school, with students rushing to get to class before they were tardy. She turned back to Inuyasha, and gave a sigh. "Well, here I go." 

"Yeah…" Inuyasha pulled her into his arms for the second time that day. "Have a good day."

"I hope so." He bent down and gave her a quick kiss, Kagome glad that he did, she needed that right now. Despite that her maternity shirt hid her belly better than her usual blouse, she still felt very vulnerable going into school like this.

When they pulled away, she gave Inuyasha a soft smile, before walking into the concrete building, with her head held high, and her back rigidly straight, showing false confidence. Inuyasha watched her as she left, and then jumped up to sit on the roof of the school building, determined not to leave as long as his mate was in there, with their baby.

Kagome sat down in her chair, and was immediately assaulted by questions from Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "Where were you for the past two weeks, Kagome-chan?" Yuka asked, "We were getting worried ever since you had that stomach bug."

Kagome grimaced, remembering her morning sickness which had yet to fully leave her. "Yeah, but it wasn't as serious as I thought…"

"How is your boyfriend?" Eri asked, "I saw him walking you to school."

Ayumi cut in, "That's so sweet!"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, he's been that way for a while, about a year now."

Yuka gave a romantic sigh, "I had my doubts about him, but he seems to really be wanting to stick with you, Kagome-chan. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up married to him and having his babies and stuff."

Her smile faded. "Yeah…maybe…" she whispered, while her hand, almost on instinct, slid over her belly.

There was no more time for talking as the teacher walked into the room, and began teaching. Kagome was forced to think of other subjects as the clock ticked on, minutes becoming hours. It seemed that though she was worried about having to go to school with a bigger belly than she had before, things were turning out fine. Already noon, and no one had said anything. Maybe it would be okay.

But that was too much to hope for.

During mathematics class, she felt that dizzy sensation she had been feeling for months. _Oh no, not now…please not now! _she begged, but her stomach wouldn't follow her command. Her stomach began to churn, the world began to spin, and she knew if she didn't run soon, then she'd have bigger problems on her hands.

Kagome shot up, covering her mouth, "Excuse me, Mr. Yamaguchi!" she yelled quickly, before sprinting out of the classroom while her classmates stared, and headed for the bathroom. Thankfully, she made it into the restroom just in time.

She finished emptying her stomach in the empty bathroom, before collapsing on her knees and leaning against the wall of the stall, taking deep breaths. "Why here? Why now?" she moaned, covering her round belly exposed by the position she was sitting in. Kagome didn't realize that she was talking outloud as she spoke to her stomach, "You're too much work, you know that?" She took another deep breath, clearing her mind. "I don't care what Inuyasha thinks…being pregnant is too much work."

With that, she heard a gasp from being her, and Kagome whiled around, her hand still on her stomach, her eyes wide as dinner plates. There, standing in the bathroom, were Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Her face paled. _Oh my…What have I done?  
_

Kagome stood up slowly, hand still on her stomach, removing it once she was standing up, facing them. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi-chan…What are you…?"

Eri stepped forward, "Mr. Yamaguchi said we should see if you were okay, Kagome-chan."

Kagome turned away, her heart feeling like lead. It didn't help that now that her shirt had been slightly ruffled, her round belly was now revealed. "Isn't it obvious that I'm fine?"

Yuka stared at her, unable to move her eyes from Kagome's rather prominent midsection. "But Kagome…you're really…?"

"Pregnant?" she asked, eyes glancing back towards her friends. She wished they didn't have to find out, but now that they knew, there was no use in keeping the truth now. Her eyes lowered to her stomach. "Yes…"

"And…your boyfriend?" Ayumi wondered.

Kagome nodded. "It's his."

There was another silence, in which the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Kagome knew why she was such a spectacle; while in the Sengoku Jidai, women were already having babies much younger than she was now, most girls in her time were discouraged from having a boyfriend until they were in college. She knew she was probably the only pregnant teen in her whole school.

"How…how did this…How did this happen?" Yuka asked, gaining sympathy in her eyes.

Kagome sighed, leaning against the wall, her stomach sticking out more prominently now. "This is what happens when you start fooling around with boys, Yuka-chan, didn't they teach you that in health class?" She knew her comment was slightly mean, but for once, she didn't care, she had more than enough of what she could handle for one day.

Ayumi walked up to her, glancing back at her stomach. "How old is it?"

"Four months," Kagome replied, glancing back down at her belly. "But I've only known about it for three."

"So when you had that stomach bug…" Eri trailed off.

"That's right."

"Can I…um…" Ayumi looked a bit embarrassed; she even turned a bit pink. "Can I touch it?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile…at least her friends weren't immediately abandoning her. "Sure."

Ayumi tentatively touched her fingers to Kagome's stomach. At that moment, the baby decided to move slightly. "Wow…" she said, her eyes looking on in awe.

"But if you're only four months, then how come your stomach's so big?" Eri asked, she and Yuka coming closer as well. "You look like my mother did at six."

Kagome shrugged. This _wasn't _something she was going to be disclosing to them. "Who knows."

"What about your boyfriend?" Yuka questioned. "Does he know?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Kagome smirked a bit. "Oh yes, he knows…" She glanced down at her stomach once more. "Once the baby's born…he wants us to be a family."

All three of her friends gasped. "A family?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he said that once some things are…sorted out, he'll even try to find us a place to live." _Well, more like build one, _she silently added.

"You know, you never told me how old he is, Kagome-chan." Ayumi said, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Er…" _Try around two hundred or so. _"He's out of school."

There was another silence, before Kagome decided that was enough about her private life. "Shouldn't we go back to class?" she asked, straightening her blouse so her stomach was mostly covered once more.

"Yeah, we should. Mr. Yamaguchi will be even more worried," Eri spoke up. As they all headed for the door, as if nothing had happened, Kagome stopped them.

"Wait…" they all turned to her. "Guys…about this…" her hand drifted over her midsection so they all knew what she was talking about. "Please, you can't tell anyone…"

All three of her friends looked at each other. "Of course not, why would we do something like that?"

At their reply, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She had told her friends, and they didn't hate her or scorn her for it. "Thanks...really, thank you for this."

"No problem!" Ayumi said, as she escorted Kagome back, walking next to her, close enough that if something were to happen, she would be nearby. But Yuka and Eri hung back, whispering to each other.

"I can't believe this…Kagome, pregnant?"

"I know…I always thought she was the goody goody type, not the type to—"

"It was probably her boyfriend's influence, I knew he was a bad boy."

They turned a corner, where they didn't notice the other student taking a drink from the water fountain as they continued chatting. "Still…she's only in eleventh grade…how's she going to keep up with school like this?" They kept walking, still discussing this new, mind-boggling thought, while the student glanced back at them, curious to what they said.

* * *

Kagome was eating lunch with her friends, eating a double order since her pregnancy always made her hungry, when it happened. Two boys with trays walked past her, talking, "So, did you hear about that second year student?" 

"Yeah, I hear that she's pregnant already."

"Wow, she's got to be really easy…I wonder if she'd give me a taste if I asked her?"

Kagome turned white as the two boys continued laughing, and she looked back at her friends, a shocked look on all their faces as well.

"I didn't say anything, Kagome-chan." Ayumi told her, Yuka and Eri nodding in agreement.

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Well, its only two people, and they don't exactly know who it is, so I guess its no big deal, right?"

"Right…" though they were a little less confident than her.

* * *

There were more rumors as Kagome wandered around school. She opened the door into the locker room and heard some of the changing girls talking. "So, I hear one girl from class 2's pregnant," A girl with short hair said. 

"_Pregnant_?" Another asked. "And most of us don't even have boyfriends yet…wow, she must be a total slut."

Gasping in disbelief, Kagome turned away from the room, slamming the door behind her, and ran down the hallway, her heart racing. _It's all right…no one knows who I am…not many people know…it'll be fine…_

But the day only got worse, getting back to her class after she had skipped her PE period was torture. The minute she walked in the door, everyone, including the teacher, turned to see her, and look, specifically at her belly. Even though the shirt was big, if you looked close enough, you could see there was a definite bulge.

The student's eyes stared at her, and Kagome could do nothing more but turn and run, wanting to get away. _No, I won't be ashamed! _she told herself. _This is Inuyasha's baby, something beautiful made from our love…I'll bear it for him, but…_

Things only got worse and worse as rumors spread throughout the school like wildfire. "Hey, it's her, Kagome Higurashi!" one third year boy pointed at her, while the others turned to see. She tried to keep her head down, but her body began to shake.

"Whatever her boyfriend gives her must be good, if she's saddled with a kid already!" Another boy muttered, while the rest continued to laugh and jeer at her.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, with a sob, she started running away, anywhere to get away from people and their cruelty. _Why do they have to do this to me? All I want is to be left alone! But everyone has to talk about me and say things…_

The worst came when she bumped into someone she had hoped not to see. Kagome looked up, and saw Houjou staring at her. Even if he hadn't heard the rumors, he probably knew by feeling her bulge poke into him as she had hit him. "Hi-Higurashi…" he said, his voice strained. No doubt he felt hurt and betrayed, since she knew he had liked her before.

That was when the tears burst forth, and Kagome ran past him, out of the building. She had never run out of school before, but she never wanted to go back into that horrid place again, never…The minute she was outside, a red clad figure jumped off the school roof, looking at her with worry. "Kagome…"

Kagome ran to her lover, burying her face in his chest, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Take me away…"

He stared. Did Kagome just _ask _him to take her away from school? "What?"

"Take me away!" she yelled, her voice slightly watery as she continued to cry. "I never want to go back again!"

Inuyasha glanced towards the front of her school; it seemed a few adults and students had followed, watching her. "Kagome," he lifted her tearstained face to look back at him. "What is going on?"

She choked on another sob, her heart feeling scarred. "They know…"

His amber eyes got wider. "They…?"

Kagome threw herself at him again, new tears leaking from her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha! They said…terrible things! About you, me…us…"

At her words, Inuyasha glanced back up at the small crowd gathered at the front of the building. He began growling a low, deep growl. How _dare _they say such things about Kagome! If Tessaiga wasn't at his side, he was sure hhe would have already been seeing red. "I'll kill them," his voice was harsh, he _meant _it.

Kagome shook her head, tightening her grip on his haori. "No! Just…take me home…to our home, Inuyasha…"

The hanyou glanced at her, and then back at the few people who had stayed. He growled at them again, flexing his claws slightly, before they got the hint and shuffled quickly back inside. Looking back at his mate with sympathetic eyes, he put his arm around her. "Okay…come on, Kagome, we'll go home."

She turned towards him, keeping herself buried within his protective embrace as they began to walk back to the shrine. "Thank you…" she murmured,her tears beginning to dry.

* * *

When they got back to the Higurashi home, her mother spotted Kagome and Inuyasha walking by through the window. She walked out to the courtyard to greet them. "Kagome…Inuyasha-kun…what's going on? Did something happen?" 

At her mother's words, Kagome began to tremble and bite back tears. She leaned into Inuyasha, and his arm tightened around her waist. "She needs to go back to my time for a while," Inuyasha explained.

"Why, is something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi continued, beginning to get worried.

"She just needs to get away from this world and the people in it." Inuyasha left it at that, walking Kagome back to the well, not even bothering to pick up Kagome's supplies. He reminded himself that he would get it later, but for now…he was going to make sure Kagome was okay.

People had said things about him all his life for being a hanyou, he knew how she felt. But she didn't deserve it, not someone as pure-hearted as she was. He remembered the words Kagome had said to him long before, _"No one deserves to be treated that way…"_

"No matter what people said," Inuyasha murmured to her, hopefully getting her to calm down, "I love you."

"I know…" Kagome replied, snuggling into him closer. "Thank you for it."

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi watched them as they went into the well house, still puzzled, before going back inside. She had only been in a minute before the phone rang. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Asked the woman on the other end.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm calling from the school. Your daughter Kagome missed several classes today and left school early."

Kagome's mother sighed, "Yes, I know about it."

There was a pause before the woman asked, "Mrs. Higurashi, is your daughter pregnant?"

"Yes, did the school nurse tell you that?" She had called the nurse beforehand explaining her daughter's situation should something occur.

An uncomfortable silence passed once more. The woman on the other end said nervously, "Well…no, ma'am…It's all over the school."


	39. A Secret Revealed

A/N: Ugh. Once the next fic starts, I think once a week is the only way to go...this is really interfereing with my homework. But don't worry, this story's almost over anyway.

And for you manga fans! How about that (hopefully soon to come) Inu/Kag awwwness moment, eh? I'm really hoping for Kagome either admitting her feelings soon to save him, or Inuyasha realizing that he cares for Kagome a lot more than he thinks he does. Well, now I gotta wait a week to find out, so its gonna be torture!

* * *

**Chapter 39: A Secret Revealed**

_People say that life is cruel, and that we should just suck it up and live with it. But with what happened at my school that day…it was hard to remember it, let alone live it. The minute we landed in the Sengoku Jidai, I had made my decision. I could no longer waver between the worlds, I would have to choose one. _

_So that was the last time I ever set foot in my school. That night, while I cried in Inuyasha's arms, I told him that I was tired of living like this, in hiding. I didn't care anymore that Naraku was defeated…I just wanted to live my life with him, without having to wait. And I know it was more than pity for me that made him agree. He too, was sick of all our lies, and the suffering it caused._

_We decided that the next morning, we would have to tell our friends, whatever the consequences. Inuyasha agreed more heartily than I expected, probably it was besides the suffering it caused both of us, because of my rapidly growing stomach, they'd soon find out. The prospect wasn't easy, but it needed to be done._

_We sat under Goshinboku, all night, Inuyasha holding me while I recovered. On that night, I made him a promise, to live with him here, instead of trying to lead a double life in both. I can remember even now how at first, he tried to divert me, telling me that his world wasn't the best place for me to live in, but in the end, he smiled and nodded, saying that it would probably be for the best._

_Though years before I had wondered where I would live after Naraku was defeated, assuming that Inuyasha did not love me, now I knew my true place that I belonged. I belonged with him, and soon to be, our child. _

_It was time to fess up, and admit the truth, once and for all. _

* * *

The doorbell of the Higurashi home rang, breaking the silence that had sat on the house. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and their grandfather had been sitting at the breakfast table, without speaking or looking at each other. It had been this way since Mrs. Higurashi had explained what happened to Kagome at her school. 

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at both Souta and Jii-chan, before sighing and standing up. "I'll get it."

She had a small hope that it was Kagome and Inuyasha who were at the door, since she was worried about her daughter, but her hopes were dashed as she saw it was only Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, all looking troubled as well.

Each of the three girls glanced at each other, before Eri asked, "Is Kagome-chan here?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "No, she's with Inuyasha."

All three sighed. "We wanted to see if we could talk to her," Yuka explained. "We wanted to tell her we were sorry for what happened at school."

"She told you?" Kagome's mother asked, leading the girls into the living room, where they sat down.

Ayumi nodded, her eyes lowering, "We found out when she had to run to the bathroom to…" She didn't finish her sentence. "Anyway, she told us. We promised her we wouldn't tell anyone, but somehow, it got its way around school and—"

A small, sad smile appeared on Mrs. Higurashi's face. "High School is still like I remember it."

"Is Kagome-chan going to be back anytime soon?" asked Yuka. "We…we are worried about her."

"I don't know," sighed Mrs. Higurashi. "I don't imagine she'll be back for a while…what she went through was a terrible thing."

After a small silence, Kagome's three friends stood up, with somber faces. "We should probably go now," Eri said. "If Kagome comes back and she doesn't want to see anyone…"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Yes, I think so."

"Mrs. Higurashi," Ayumi added, before they went out the door. "If Kagome-chan comes back, even if she doesn't want to see us, could you tell her we're thinking of her?"

Kagome's mother smiled slightly. "I will."

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. They had fallen asleep leaning against Goshinboku, and had now woken up in the same position they had slept—Inuyasha leaning against the tree, Kagome pulled against his chest, his arms protectively around her stomach. 

"Hmm?" He glanced down at her, "What is it, Kagome?"

"I was wondering," she began, shifting her position so she could get closer, to look into his eyes. "Have you thought of any names for the baby?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes opened wider in shock. A small blush broke out on his face. "Uh…no…"

Kagome giggled slightly. "Well, why not?"

The hanyou looked away with a grunt. "I don't know any names."

"Of course you do!" Kagome gave him a playful smack. "Come on, you must have thought of something."

Well, he had thought about it a bit before, but he didn't want to say anything. In fact, he had names, or part of them, picked out in his mind, but he would keep them to himself for now. "Do we have to think of this now?" he asked, glancing back at her. "We've got five months; isn't that enough time?"

Kagome sighed after realizing this was as far on this talk as she was going to get with him today. "Yeah, I guess we do…I'm just a little anxious, is all?"

Inuyasha gave a small chuckle as he gathered her in his arms once more. "You're that ready to have it, are you?"

"Maybe a little," she smiled, her head leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I've always liked babies…but I'm a bit scared, too." Her smile dropped into a frown. "I'm worried what will happen if something happens to it, or if I'm not a good mother—"

"Don't think like that," Inuyasha cut her off, lifting her face to look up at his. "You'll be a wonderful mother, I know it. You are the kindest, gentlest person I know, Kagome. Being a mother comes naturally to you. I'm more worried about myself…" he turned a bit pink and turned away again, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha," she told him. "I heard someone say once that the only way to learn about parenting is to be one, and you seem to be dong a great job so far…" Inuyasha's hand was already on her stomach, the baby wiggling in response to their voices.

When mentioning their baby, Kagome seemed to glow, and Inuyasha's eyes couldn't help but sparkle at that. "Yeah…maybe…" He leaned down to kiss her, having been denied the night before when Kagome was upset, but now that she seemed better…

Just as he had barely touched his lips to hers, Kagome suddenly jerked away, covering her mouth and sprinting for the nearest bush. Unfortunately, she didn't make it in time and…ended up getting her shirt slightly dirty.

Inuyasha cringed as he heard her continue her vomiting, and her rolled his eyes again._ Those things said it would be gone by now! _Almost every pamphlet or book he read in her era about pregnancy said that morning sickness was usually gone at four months, but Kagome had it as frequent as ever. _I knew those healer guys knew nothing…_

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" she murmured, sitting back up to look at him, and to cringe at the mess on her shirt.

"Here," He took off his haori and handed it too her, effectively covering the mess and her stomach at the same time. "Come on," Inuyasha said, helping her up. "That old hag might have something for you."

"Yeah…" They began walking towards the village, the villagers up and around during late morning. They walked into Kaede's hut, to see three very stunned friends.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were back!" Shippou piped up, jumping towards them. "I thought you were planning on staying the whole week in Kagome's time."

Kagome stiffened as she recalled that particular memory, and Inuyasha tightened his hold around her shoulders to reassure her. He didn't speak to Miroku or Sango, but looked directly at Kaede. "Hey, old hag, Kagome needs your help."

One look at the seriousness in Inuyasha's eyes was all she needed to understand the situation. "I see…" The old miko looked back at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "I think it best if you three leave the hut now."

"If you wish, Kaede-sama," Miroku stated without a blink, standing up and walking outside, but Sango stayed for a moment, glancing between Kagome and Inuyasha, before following Miroku and Shippou.

The minute his friends had left the hut, Inuyasha turned to Kaede. "She's still sick," he told her, taking the haori off Kagome to reveal a factor of the problem.

"Still?" Kaede asked, her eyes widening. "That's unusual." Kaede went to the back of the hut and retrieved some miko robes for her.

"Yeah…I don't quite understand it either," Kagome replied, taking the clothes. "I know this isn't unheard of…but it's still odd."

The miko thought a moment. "It's probably because the babe is a hanyou," she replied. "I thought it would act like a normal human pregnancy after the first few months, but it appears not. You're going to have a tough time, Kagome."

Kagome had already turned around with her back facing them as she unbuttoned her blouse. It didn't really matter—she still had her underclothes on, after all. She sighed, "It's never easy, is it?"

"It's not for humans, either," Kaede chuckled, remembering the dozens of human pregnancies and births she had witnessed. "Shall I tell the others they can come in soon?" she asked, standing up.

"Yeah, in a little bit," Kagome replied, handing Inuyasha's haori back to him. Once Kaede left, Kagome pulled on the miko hakama, before turning back to Inuyasha, who, to her surprise, chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"You forgot to pull it up, woman." Kagome looked down…and noticed that the hakama, which was made in a high-waist style, was down underneath her stomach. She hadn't worn stuff like this in years, and with the clothes in her time and the baby, she had forgotten. Giving another glare back at him, she pulled it up over her waist. "Now, how do I look, baka?"

Inuyasha looked at her, and then glanced back at him himself. "In that, we really do look like a hanyou and miko."

That odd statement caused Kagome to raise her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how whenever we're in a fight with some dumb youkai, and they call me 'hanyou' and you 'miko'? I was thinking how until now, you didn't look much like a miko—besides your powers. But by the time the youkai saw them, they were probably already finished."

Kagome glanced down at her stomach, which still stuck out a bit under the hakama. "I don't think that my powers will be reappearing for a while. Ever since the baby came I've been feeling them start to recede."

"The hag told me about it," Inuyasha began to explain, one of his hands rubbing her belly in soothing circles. "She said that because it's a hanyou, your powers have to disappear for a while. She says they'll probably come back once it's born, so it's not like they'll be gone forever."

"That makes sense." Kagome glanced down at the outfit on herself again, and then back at the hanyou now caressing her stomach. There was that sparkly eyed look again, but this time, it caused her to think of something else. "Hey," she glared at him firmly, removing his hand from her belly. "You weren't thinking of Kikyou when you said that, were you?"

Inuyasha's eyes got wider at the mention of his former love. "What? Why would I be thinking of her?"

"It's this outfit, baka!" Kagome got closer to him, and her intimidation worked. "Last time I wore something like this, you kept thinking about her! I want to know, were you thinking about Kikyou when you saw me wear this?"

"No, why would I think about _her _at a time like this?" Inuyasha demanded, angry. He wasn't exactly truthful—when he first saw Kagome, he did think, for a second, that she looked like Kikyou. But she was so different. She smiled when Kikyou did not, her heart was kinder than any person he had ever known, and then there was that bulge in her stomach…a constant reminder of what Kagome had won, and what Kikyou never had the chance to have. Maybe he still felt a little guilty about Kikyou's death and that she never could have made a family because of it, but he was different than he was two years ago. Kikyou was his first love, but Kagome was the one he would eternally love, the child she carried in her belly a constant proof of that.

"I don't know!" Kagome yelled back, "It's just that I'm worried you'll start thinking about her and then you'll forget about me…" Tears began streaming down her face, and she turned away from him.

"You're a baka then!" he bellowed back at her, grabbing her arm so she looked at him "Kagome…I thought we had an understanding. As mates, we can't leave, or forget each other. Besides," he placed his hand over her stomach. "Do you think this means nothing to me?"

Kagome eyes, which before had been a chocolate brown lit with fire, now filled with tears and sadness. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" she said in a watery voice. "It's just that now, more than ever, I'm worried about this and I can never really forget…"

The hanyou sighed; it was just as he had suspected, one of her infuriating mood swings again. "Kagome, you know I'd never do that. I love you." He leaned forward and placed a small peck on her lips, before moving downward. "And you, too." Inuyasha spoke to her stomach, before giving her large belly a light kiss too. The sight seemed to be enough to make Kagome nearly burst into tears…again.

"What are you doing?" she asked, this move of Inuyasha's very uncharacteristic of him.

"I'm letting the pup know who its daddy is," he grinned, before kissing her stomach again. "It's gotta learn who the boss early, you know."

Kagome gave a small growl of annoyance. "You are such a—" But she was cut off, as she heard a gasp in the doorway. She and Inuyasha froze, and turned—to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou staring at them with wide eyes.

Inuyasha slowly rose back to glance at Kagome, and without communicating, they knew what they had to do. Her stomach was much bigger now, and she was surprised they weren't making accusations already. _It's time, Inuyasha, time to tell the truth…_

The hanyou got the message before standing up again, leaving Kagome sitting on the floor. "What is…what is going on here?" the monk asked, when his voice returned to him.

"Come on, monk," Inuyasha sighed in defeat, indicating to the doorway of the hut. "We've got something we have to tell you."

Miroku glanced from Inuyasha, to Kagome, and back again. But he made up his mind, and followed Inuyasha out of the hut, leaving Kagome, Sango, and Shippou behind. With the men leaving, a silence drifted on the hut, Kagome turning away and her two arms crossing over her belly protectively.

Sango, holding a sympathetic look, sat down next to her friend. "Kagome-chan?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome felt as if her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach. So now it was time to tell the truth to their friends…the truth of what she and Inuyasha had been doing, and what it had resulted in. She didn't look back at the youkai exterminator as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sango-chan…"

"Sorry? Kagome, what are you sorry for?" Sango asked, trying to lighten the mood, but it did no good.

Turning back to her friend, Kagome felt the burden lifted, despite that she felt horrible inside. "Sango-chan…" She took a deep breath before removing her arms, revealing her bulging stomach. "I'm pregnant, Sango-chan."

Both Sango and Shippou couldn't help but stare. Shippou, because he could have never guessed this was the scent he had smelled on her, while Sango was surprised that Kagome had grown so much in so little time. "I know what Inuyasha and I did was wrong, but I didn't care…" Kagome continued to tell her story while tears formed in her eyes. "I really didn't care…and now this happened, and though Inuyasha's happy about it, we both know what would happen if Naraku finds out, and that's why we didn't tell you, and—"

"Kagome-chan," Sango put her hand over Kagome's in a reassuring hold, to offer her strength. "I know."

The tears stopped abruptly as brown eyes got wider. "You…you knew?"

The exterminator nodded. "I'm sorry, but…one night, I heard you and Inuyasha talking…he said you were his mate. And about a month ago…Shippou told me of a new scent on you, and when I saw Inuyasha and you again…I knew what must have happened."

Kagome gulped. Sango had known? All this time? And yet she had kept her secret for her? "Sango-chan…"

Sango didn't reply; Shippou jumped into Kagome's lap and sniffed her. "Yep, it's what I smell…It smells like you and Inuyasha, Kagome."

She couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "That's because it's Inuyasha's baby, Shippou-chan."

Kagome suddenly saw a new emotion in Shippou's eyes, hope. "So…does that mean…I'll be a big brother?"

She couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Maybe, Shippou-chan."

"I can't wait!" the kitsune exclaimed. "I can't wait to show it all sorts of things, and to teach it how its daddy is such a baka."

Both women laughed. "Shippou-chan!" they scolded, before looking back at each other.

"Kagome," Sango finished her prior words. "Don't worry about a thing; we'll be here for you, no matter what. I know this is probably a hard time, but I want to help…you and Inuyasha deserve a little happiness after what you've gone through."

A smile broke out of Kagome's face. She had told her friends. They didn't hate her, nor scorn her for it. Things just might turn out okay, despite everything. "Thank you, Sango-chan."

* * *

_And so I told my friends. And several things that I had expected to happen, didn't. The world didn't end. They didn't blame me for my actions, they didn't hate me or tell me that it was wrong of me or Inuyasha to create this life. In fact, they were happy for us, knowing that we had both always wanted a family of our own. _

_Yes, telling our friends went all right for me, but Inuyasha was a totally different matter…_

* * *

"Kagome is _what?_" Miroku yelled at Inyasha, who stood before him, looking away with his arms folded, ears drooping. 

"Kagome is pregnant," Inuyasha repeated, his voice softer. It wasn't like he was announcing this to the whole world, after all.

Like Inuyasha had expected, the monk kept on bellowing. "How did this happen?"

"The same way it always happens," the hanyou muttered, wondering why he was being accused like this from a man who had done it several times before, and with many different women.

"But if you and Kagome-sama have…" Miroku trailed off for a moment, but the anger on his face had not faded. "Do you know what this means, Inuyasha? Do you know what will happen if Naraku—"

"Yes, I know!" Inuyasha cut in, glaring back at him with angry amber eyes. "I know what happens if Naraku finds out, you don't need to remind me."

"Someone should have reminded you _before _this happened!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, folding his arms and turning away. "Whatever, but the point is that Kagome is pregnant, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Miroku continued mumbling, "You are so…irresponsible."

"_I'm _irresponsible?" the hanyou shot back. "Keh! Look in a mirror, monk!"

Seeming to collect his thoughts, the purple clad monk turned back to Inuyasha. "I understand these things cannot be foreseen, but I hope you realize, Inuyasha, that because of all this, you have put Kagome-sama in great danger."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to argue as Miroku walked away. He knew he deserved every word of it, every letter. _It's true,_ he thought, clenching his fists, _She's in great danger now…and so is our child…_

_I am such a baka…_


	40. Our Own Paradise

A/N: Sorry about no update yesterday. I wasn't happy with the first draft of this chapter, so I went through and re did it. I think that quality over the time I get them out should be more important, ne? Anyway, after this there's only 9 chapters, so it should be over fairly quickly...

Also, I shouldn't have to at this moment in time, but there might be an instance where I miss an update because I've been working on my schools literary magazine. I signed up and got the part of "copy editor" (translation: Teh Grammar Nazi! I am SO happy with this position...can't imagine why. :D) so I'll be going through red penning quite a few things soon. But as I said, I shouldn't be that busy with it until spring, so nothing really to worry about.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Our Own Paradise**

_Even though I had said before that I didn't want to return back home so soon, that is what I ultimately ended up doing because I didn't have any clothes to wear in the Sengoku Jidai. I thought returning to my home would be like normal, except for the matter that I had decided never to go back to school again. _

_Surprisingly, Mama agreed to this. I was afraid she would tell me that I had to go back to school, despite the fact that the incident days before left me terrified that only worse would happen if I came back. Some call that cowardice, and perhaps it is, and though I had faced down youkai without an ounce of fear (most of the time), I had never been so afraid to face people more in my life._

_Inuyasha knew what I was going through; he had to endure that sort of thing all through his life. It was through that tie that we seemed to bond a little bit more, both of us understanding what the other went through. I think that was why he was a bit nicer to me in the days afterward the incident. _

_But when we came back home, to me spending some days alone while Jii-chan ran the shrine, Mama was out doing errands, and Souta off at school, Inuyasha also decided to leave me for hours at a time. He didn't say what for, but all he told me that he was in no danger, but it was urgent that he go back and stay for some hours everyday. I tried to convince him to let me go back, as I was curious, but he absolutely forbid me from going back with him._

_I kept asking, kept trying to sneak back, but he always got to me before I found out enough to guess what he was doing. When I kept pressing and started to get angry, all he would reveal that it was a surprise, and he was almost ready to show me. I began to wonder what kind of "surprise" could have taken more than a week, but alas, I could not guess. Finally, after so long, Inuyasha came, to bring me back and show me…_

* * *

Sango sat on the hill overlooking the village, her knees drawn up to her chest, her eyes focused on the huts and people below. Kirara was at her side, rolled up into a ball and slumbering slightly. 

_Inuyasha said he was bringing Kagome-chan back today, _she remembered, feeling slightly anxious because she hadn't seen her friend in over a week since Inuyasha demanded she stay in her time. The exterminator smiled slightly. _I'm glad…I know she'll love it when she finds out…_

But the smile slid from her face, as she remembered that even after this, Kagome would probably spend more time with Inuyasha, now that their secret was revealed. And with the baby, she would probably want to spend more time resting rather than talking with her…_ After all, she and Inuyasha are mates, and have no need of hiding it anymore. They won't have time for us…_

Thinking about this led her think on her own situation. With Kagome openly admitting what she did with Inuyasha, and not caring that Naraku was still alive, it brought Sango to think about herself and Miroku. _Kagome-chan wasn't afraid…but I am._

She lowered her head to rest on her knees, her arms pulling them closer. _Houshi-sama…I know that I…But I'm still afraid. I know he says that I'm the first woman that he ever truly…_loved…_but there have been several other women in his life. What if he compares me to them, in time? I'm not nearly as pretty, or as flirtatious, or…anything that he usually goes for. What if I'm only a passing fancy, and he'll soon be looking at another after me?_

Sango felt a pang in her heart at the thought. Even after he admitted he loved her, she was still so afraid that Miroku might see another as a replacement for her. And then there was the other problem. _We haven't defeated Naraku yet…And Kohaku…Kagome-chan could give in, but I couldn't. I can't…not until Naraku is destroyed. For Kohaku…I can't risk anything else that isn't already at stake._

_But Houshi-sama…I'm a bit afraid…Maybe I'm afraid to show what I feel because…I've never felt this way about another man in my whole life._

Sango heard Kirara mew affectionately towards her, and she lifted up her head, just enough that her eyes could see over her knees. Miroku was walking towards her, with a small smile on his face. Her heart gave a loud thump in her chest.

Lifting up her head fully, she looked back at him, speaking hesitantly, "Houshi-sama…"

"Sango," he replied, sitting down next to her. Seeing that warmth in his indigo eyes made it impossible for her to turn away. "It seems Inuyasha had just left to bring Kagome-sama back."

"I'm glad…I've been worrying about her, ever since Inuyasha told us of what happened to her in her time," she told him, her eyes finally lowering. "I hope that this makes her happy."

"You think it won't?" Miroku smirked, "At this point, Sango, I think anything Inuyasha does—besides tell her about her extraordinary weight gain—will make her happy."

Sango couldn't help but grin at his joke. "True," she nodded. There a pause between them, that soon turned into an awkward, uncomfortable silence. An unspoken question hung between them, before the exterminator spoke up. "Houshi-sama…I think I know why you came to me today."

"Sango—"

"Houshi-sama, I…I want to apologize…for the way I have treated you all this time." Miroku did not speak as Sango turned away, continuing. "It was wrong of me to do such a thing without giving you an explanation. Houshi-sama I…I just…"

Miroku sighed, "It's all right, Sango. I think I under—"

"No!" she cut him off, turning back to him with tears in her eyes. "No, you don't understand! Houshi-sama…it's not that…it's not that I don't care about you at all…" The monk looked a bit surprised as she spoke those words, her hand gliding over to grasp his in a movement that was, before, too intimate for her. "In fact…I care for you more than any other man in my life." she finished in a hesitant whisper.

"But that's why I'm scared…" Her heart was thumping madly in her chest as she continued her confession. "Houshi-sama…with Naraku, and Kagome-chan, and all other problems…I'm just not ready, right now. I didn't know how to say it before, but now…Houshi-sama," she gulped, "can you understand that?"

Sango was left hanging, as Miroku paused for a moment, his eyes slightly wider with her confession. "Sango," he began softly, "I can understand why you're afraid…You see…a while ago, I was afraid as well. I was afraid of what would happen if we began some sort of relationship, and my kazaana decided to take my life." He glanced down at the glove covering his cursed hand before continuing, "What would happen to you if you ended up in the same position as Kagome-sama? How could I leave you with a child to take care of on your own? How could I leave you at all, if our relationship became like that? Sango…ever since the first day I've known you, I've noticed a sadness that hid behind your eyes…all I've ever wanted was to remove that sadness; to make you happy."

"You make me happy Houshi-sama," she murmured, eyes full of longing. "You make me happy when you're here, with me."

As the monk looked down at her, a smile once again came upon his face, and this time, upon hers as well. They stared at each other, as the breeze blew by, for a short time, while an understanding came upon them after so long. Still smiling, they looked back down at the village, and Sango leaned slightly against Miroku, who leaned back, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her towards him.

It wasn't quite exactly where they had wanted to be, but it was close. And close was better than nothing.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you owe it to me to tell me what this 'surprise' or yours is," Kagome muttered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance. 

The hanyou rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the well after her, having helped her out first. "Oh, be patient, woman, you'll know soon enough." He had been getting the same speech every time he'd come back to her time after being gone for so long.

"Well maybe I'm a little bit anxious!" she yelled at him, waving her arms in frustration. "You kept leaving for hours on end over the past week without telling me what you've been doing, so of course I want to know! It's not easy sitting at home, doing nothing, and wondering if you're actually doing this 'surprise' or just out trying to get yourself killed—"

"Oh, come on!" he snorted, "Do you think that I would dare do that with _you _like this? You'd never let me hear the end of it." He started walking in the direction of the village, slowing his usual pace so he could walk alongside of Kagome, who seemed to be a lot slower ever since she had stated gaining weight.

Kagome gave an angry sigh and folded her arms again, pouting. They continued walking, before Inuyasha stopped, turning back to her as they got in view of the village. "Hang on," he stood in front of her, preventing her from going any further. "Close your eyes."

She stared, "What?"

"Close your eyes, dummy!"

"Wait a minute!" she shouted back, "Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because."

"That's not a good enough reason for me."

Sighing, and realizing arguing wasn't going to work with her, Inuyasha told her, "Kagome, don't you trust me?"

She retorted, "I do trust you, Inuyasha."

"Then just close your eyes…I want to make this special, Kagome…"

The softness in his words made her sigh, and she did as she was told and closed her eyes. "But don't you dare let me trip, Inuyasha."

She heard a small laugh come from him as he put his arms around her and guided her out of the forest to the village, determined not to let her fall. In her mind, she was able to tell where they were in relation to the village, until he turned in another direction, leading her away to unfamiliar territory. Kagome fought the urge to open her eyes. "Inuyasha, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he answered, "Just keep your eyes closed. We're almost there."

Her heart sped up in anticipation as they got closer, and finally came to a stop. Inuyasha removed his arms from around her. "Okay Kagome, open your eyes."

She did, and gasped.

In front of her, stood a rather large hut, the smell of freshly cut wood all around her. She glanced back towards the village and saw that this hut was a little bit away, allowing for extra privacy. Looking back at the hut, she for once, felt entirely speechless.

"Inuyasha…this is…is this…"

He smiled softly, "Yes Kagome, it's ours."

_Ours…_That word caused her heart to melt into a pile of mush once again. "Can we go in?"

"Keh, what do you think I brought you here for, woman?" he asked, taking her hands softly, and leading her past the curtain into the main room of the hut, already outfitted with some simple things they would need. Kagome looked all around; at the thick wooden walls, the sturdy ceiling, the hard wood floor beneath her.

Her heart began beating again, but this time out of sheer wonder. "Inuyasha…you…did you make this?"

Inuyasha smiled again, that smile that she knew so well now…It used to be his arrogant smirk, but now it had transformed, giving her a feeling of more love than she had ever known. "You said you didn't want to live in your time anymore…and I thought…"

A smile blossomed on her face as well, and she was fighting back the urge to run up to him and kiss him more passionately than he had ever been kissed before…but that could wait. She had noticed that there were two other bamboo-like curtains separating parts of the hut. "There's more?"

"Yeah, let me show you…" Inuyasha led her eagerly into the smaller room, which looked vacant of anything at the moment.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, not understanding.

Inuyasha grinned again, and this time, he pulled her closer to him, his hand resting on her belly. "It's the baby's room."

"Oh…" Kagome saw that look in his eyes again; that look that she now recognized as his feelings of fatherhood. "I like that idea…"

"You'll like it even more when I show you this." Inuyasha led her back into the main room, and this time took her into the larger room. This one had some things in it, including a large, soft mattress and pillows, a few blankets, and even a piece of fabric hanging like a curtain around the bed, acting as a barrier of sorts. "This is our room."

Kagome sat down on the mattress, awed at how soft it was. It was obviously stuffed with something other than the usual straw. Inuyasha came and sat down beside her, his amber eyes hesitating, as if unsure of her reaction. When he looked back at her, she had a bright smile on her face, "Inuyasha…this house for us…I love it…"

He smiled back. "Good." Then, he did what she hadn't expected; he flopped down on the bed and rolled over, as if trying to go to sleep.

But Kagome would have none of that. "What are you doing?"

One amber eye popped open. "I'm sleeping, woman. You think it's easy to build something like this? Even for me?"

She giggled, and when it had subsided, she took one of his hands in her own, her thumb running over his fingers affectionately. "Now what are _you _doing?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You built this hut…all on your own for us…" Kagome placed a small kiss on the back of his fingers, before whispering, "With your own two hands…" She slowly turned his hand over and placed a kiss on his palm, the hanyou jerking wide awake to sit up next to her.

"Umm…Kagome…my hands didn't do all the work…I did some too!" he piped up, pouting that his hands were getting all the attention. Kagome pulled away and chuckled slightly once more, before shifting closer to him, reaching up and tracing his cheeks with her slender hand.

"Maybe you're right," she smiled, "I guess I'll have to thank you, then."

"Keh, you'd better. You know how much work this was? I deserve a good thanks every now and then."

Kagome moved closer, leaning up to him, her eyes halfway closed. "Inuyasha…" she whispered erotically, a centimeter away from his lips.

"Yeah?" he whispered, leaning down closer, preparing to kiss her softly and sweetly, just like she deserved…

Unfortunately, his plans were foiled. Not that he _minded _much. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and slammed him down on to the mattress, leaning over him and aggressively pressing her mouth against his. Though it wasn't what Inuyasha expected, there was no way in Hell he wasn't going to stop sitting there and enjoying it.

When Kagome finally let up (mostly because they needed air) she sighed, "I love you so much, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, I know," he began, before Kagome turned away in a false pout, making no sign of moving back. Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "I love you, too, okay?"

She grinned back, "Thank you." before kissing him passionately again.

It was a wonderful moment. She and Inuyasha, and their future child, were in _their _hut…their home…a place of their own. In a world of suffering and sorrow, here, they had found their little bit of paradise.


	41. Anticipation

A/N: So tired...So much work...ugh...

* * *

**Chapter 41: Anticipation**

Kagome sighed slightly, looking around the hut that Inuyasha had built them years ago. The hut was no longer new…it was slightly lived in. And with a hyper toddler hanyou around the house, she was surprised it stood up so well.

The certain hanyou was snuggled up to her chest, seeming to be asleep, but every so often he would open his eyes and look around sleepily. Inuko was getting tired, but she knew he wanted to stay awake to hear the rest of the story. It was just as well; the story was nearly over anyway.

"Those were the happiest times for the Hanyou and Miko, weren't they?" Sango asked, her face looking sadder, and having noticed Kagome's was beginning to take on that sad quality as well, the closer the story got to its climax.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, they were…the happiest times."

Even Miroku and Shippou looked a bit uncomfortable…they hadn't seen Kagome reveal her emotions in ages, hidden behind the mask of trying to appear happy for Inuko. "What happened next?" Shippou asked, slightly afraid of what the answer would be.

"Well, the Hanyou and Miko had to go back for her doctor's visit again, and this time to decide if they would be having the baby in her time or his…It was one of the last times the Miko came to her world, and the very last she would be entering, or leaving it, with a happy heart."

* * *

_Where is that baka?_ Kagome wondered, glancing outside of the hut. _I told him he had to be back here a half hour ago! We're going to miss that clinic appointment! _Scowling, she went back inside the hut, proceeding to flop down with a grunt.

Ever since they had moved into their hut, Kagome had known the burden of what it meant to be a housewife; she had to cook, clean, and get that lazy baka she called a mate to do all the tasks she had given _him. _Once she hit five months on, Inuyasha had ordered her to stay inside the hut, and had practically put her on bed rest already. Though she knew there was sweeping to be done, whenever he saw her do it, he ushered her back to the bedroom and made her lie down.

It was sweet of him, she supposed, even if it was a bit annoying. (Though, she had to admit, him snatching things up that had fallen on the floor was a lot easier than her trying to kneel down on her already sore knees and pick it up).

Her stomach had grown some more, but Kaede had already seen that it was slowing down in its growth. It was explained that because youkai fought so many times, if there was a possibility of an early birth, the baby needed to be big enough to survive outside the womb. But since the baby was a hanyou, it would probably need those extra months anyway.

And Kagome was suffering from this extra weight. Her back and knees ached, she couldn't bend over or see her feet, and having Inuyasha mutter about how fat she was didn't help either.

Kagome glanced at the wristwatch she had taken back ever since her mother had named the time they needed for the appointment. And looking at it, she knew that they were already going to be thirty minutes late, if that.

But, thankfully, she heard the hanyou stomp into the hut. "Hey, Kagome, you here?"

Giving an angry snarl, she shot up from the bed, and nearly pounced on him in the doorway. "Where were you!" she yelled, glaring at him with her prepare-to-die eyes.

Inuyasha gulped. Yep, she was mad this time. "I was trying to catch us some lunch," he replied innocently, holding out four fish.

"Never mind that!" she yelled, grabbing the fish and tossing them to a corner of the hut. "Do you know how late we are going to be?"

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?" This was a bad idea.

"For _what_?" she screeched, debating on whether to sit him or drag him back so they wouldn't be even more late. "For the visit to the doctors! I told you about it yesterday, baka! We need to go back so we can see if we can have our baby here or back there!"

Inuyasha had several smart retorts on hand, a few that he was itching to use. But he knew she had talked of it yesterday, and told them that the ultrasound could probably tell if the baby had his ears or not. The particular object on his head twitched at the thought of it. The truth was, he wanted to see the baby, but he didn't like going back to _that _place again. "Do we have to?" he whined.

Much to his surprise, Kagome smiled slightly instead of yelling. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he asked, wondering what brought this on.

Grabbing a bit of his silver hair, Kagome pulled his head down to her level and yelled, "I want to see my baby, damn it!" in his ears, marching out of the hut and towards the well.

Once Inuyasha had recovered from Kagome screaming in his ears, he flicked them again and muttered, "It's my baby _too,_" before following her to the well.

* * *

Kagome had made sure that they would make it to her doctors appointment, even if it meant some screaming and yelling on her part to get Inuyasha to move it. When they arrived, they were, as she had expected, late, but thankfully, it wasn't a busy day at the maternity clinic, so they had gotten in to see a doctor fairly early.

At first, she was still angry at Inuyasha for dragging his feet and causing them to be late to their appointment, but when the time came for her ultrasound, she didn't care anymore. This was her favorite part of the appointment—the moment when she'd see her baby on screen again…showing her this life inside her.

It seemed that even the baby was excited, as she felt it kick against her abdomen as she sat down on the bed provided and removed her large maternity shirt once more. "You've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you," the technician joked, grabbing the bottle of gel once more.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh, "Maybe it's just a big baby…"

Inuyasha, who was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall, snorted. Yeah, like anyone would believe that…

The lights dimmed once more, and the ultrasound probe was placed against Kagome's skin, while the woman moved it across, soon finding the now grey and black blob beneath.

Like always, Inuyasha and Kagome felt the miracle of parenthood fall upon them, both thinking, _There's my baby…_while watching that grey blob move around inside her belly. The screen fuzzed with a pulse again, picking up the baby's heartbeat.

"Everything looks normal," the technician said, moving the probe around to get better angles at the baby. "See, there's its spine—" she pointed to the grey line on screen, "And there's the head…and if I turn it this way, you can even see its little nose."

Kagome glanced at the small curve the technician was pointing to. She glanced at Inuyasha, who through the smile on his face, she could see his nose was a bit sharp, almost to a point. She touched her own nose, feeling the same curve that matched the one on screen. No doubt about it, the baby had _her _nose.

Moving the probe once more, the technician asked, "I think I can tell what sex the baby is, would you like to know?"

Kagome instantly glanced at Inuyasha, who stared like he hadn't understood a word she had said. In his time, you didn't know what a baby was until it was born. Would he want to know now? "Give us a moment," she told the technician, who nodded and turned away to fill out some more paper work.

Inuyasha came over to her, glancing up at the now blank screen. "What did she mean, Kagome?" he asked. "Can they really…?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Inuyasha, they can tell whether it's going to be a boy or girl in my time. Do you want to know? It would certainly help when picking out baby clothes."

The hanyou stared again at her. "They can really know?"

"Not completely," Kagome explained. "Like everything, they can always make mistakes. I mean, look at me! Mama told me they thought I was going to be a boy."

Inuyasha glanced back at the blank computer screen for a moment, and then at her round belly bare before him. He made his decision. "No."

"No?" Kagome asked.

He sighed while trying to explain, "Kagome…I do want to know, but…I don't want us knowing and expecting something and then not getting it, do you know what I mean? How would that child feel if he or she knew they were expected to be something else? And besides…" His hand gently touched her bare stomach, feeling their baby wiggle and kick beneath them. "I think that it's better if we let it be a surprise…that way, we won't know anything until the time comes, making the moment even more special."

Kagome smiled, he was probably right…it seemed much more exciting if they didn't know. "Okay, I don't mind."

The technician came back to them. "So it's a no then?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah…I think we want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, but I'm going to have to take a few more pictures…hopefully some you can take home.

Once more the probe ran over her skin, but before the image was frozen to be printed out, the technician paused for a moment. "Hang on…I didn't notice this before…"

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time, instantly paling. Was there something wrong with their child?

"Look at this," the woman pointed to two, dark grey, triangle like formations on the baby's head. "I've never seen this before…I hope it's just something wrong with the image…" But no matter where she moved, the two shapes stayed.

The technician seemed puzzled by the appearance, but Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other with a nervous look on their faces. It looked like the baby might have to be born in his time after all…

* * *

"Look, Mama!" Kagome said, the minute they got home. "They let us bring pictures this time!" She pulled out the black and white pictures, and her mother took one look at them and tears formed in her eyes.

"That's my grandchild…" she sighed, looking at each of the pictures in turn.

Kagome's hand ran over the curve in her belly. _That's _my _baby…_

"Hey, what's that?" Souta asked, coming into the kitchen to see both his sister and his mother nearly on the verge of tears, looking at some pictures.

"That's pictures of your sister's baby," Mrs. Higurashi said, showing Souta the images. He glanced at them for a moment before getting a puzzled look on his face.

"_That's _a baby?" he asked, turning them sideways as if to see it more clearly the other way. "It looks like an alien!"

"Hey, that's _my kid _you're calling that, squirt," Inuyasha came in, snatching the pictures away from Souta and handing them back to Mrs. Higurashi who, while humming, began to hang them on her refrigerator.

But Mrs. Higrashi paused, looking back at the images. "What's this?" she asked, pointing at the lumps on the grey blob's head.

Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at each other and smirked slightly. "Well, Mama, it looks like I might have to have the baby in his time after all."

Her mother looked puzzled for a moment, but one look at Inuyasha's fuzzy ears gave her understanding. She laughed while Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer, his hand resting over their future child. "I guess the baby does take after its father."

"Not quite Mama," Kagome cut in. "It looks like it has my nose," she told her proudly.

"Did you find out what sex it is?"

Kagome shook her head. "We decided we wanted to wait on that…After all, in Inuyasha's time, they don't know until it's born. We also wanted it to be a surprise."

Her mother sighed, putting the picture back on the refrigerator. "That's going to make shopping for clothes a bit more difficult."

"We've got a while to wait before we need baby clothes, Mama," Kagome told her sharply. "After all, it's only five months old; I've still got another four months before I'm in desperate need of baby clothes."

While they were talking, her grandfather came in, and, like usual, tried to ignore the fact that Kagome had a lump the size of a soccer ball on her stomach; he didn't like the idea that already a man had defiled his pure granddaughter. He went over the fridge, and immediately saw the strange pictures. "What is this?" he demanded, squinting his eyes to see the strange image.

"It's your great-grandchild," Mrs. Higurashi said with a slight smile, glancing back at the suddenly nervous Inuyasha and Kagome.

Unexpectedly, Jii-chan suddenly burst into tears. "That's it? I never thought I would never live to see my great-grandchild!" For some reason, what had seemed repulsive to him before now seemed wonderful.

While he went to go hug Kagome, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Senile old fart."

* * *

Hours later, while they were preparing for bed, Kagome came into her room in her maternity pajamas, and sat on the bed, Inuyasha sitting up with her. His fingers instantly went to the shell necklace he had given her so long ago. "You still have it?" he smiled.

She nodded, "I told you, I never take it off, Inuyasha."

"I remember when I gave that to you," he spoke softly, holding her gently in his arms. "I was so afraid you'd reject it…and reject me. I was still trying to figure out my emotions then…and I never thought, in my wildest dreams that this is how we would ever end up." Over the years, the seasons, they had both changed so much.

Kagome smiled back up at him, moving his hand across her belly, and feeling their child, the child that had been made through their love. "But just look at us now."

"Yeah…look at us now…" He bent down at kissed her softly, his arms moving to hold on to her, as if for dear life. She was the same, pulling at him with the need to be closer…to know that their souls were one…

They had barely gotten anywhere, before a knock was heard on the door. "Kagome…you need to get to sleep. You're going to need at least eight hours of sleep from now on."

The moment was ruined, and sighing, they pulled apart, but still kept the loving smiles on their faces. They lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers around them, both feeling the closeness on being in each other's arms. "Goodnight, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured as the light was turned off.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

* * *

The next morning, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were already up and about in the village, when Shippou suddenly sniffed the air. "I smell something…familiar."

"Familiar?" Miroku asked, turning to him. "Is it a 'good' or 'bad' familiar?"

Sniffing again, the kitsune groaned. "If Inuyasha gets back today, then it's a 'bad' familiar."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other with confused looks on their faces, before turning back to the edge of the village. They suddenly saw something on the horizon coming closer to them. They squinted, and it soon proved to be a whirlwind. Finally, it came closer, and receded, leaving them with a person they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kouga?" all three gasped, staring at him.


	42. The Road North

A/N: Apparently, from my school nurse, I am suffering from exhaustion after I passed out in math today. (I had the urge to scream O RLY?) It's not related to the amount of work I'm getting, its because I have a sleeping problem where I can't fall asleep unless its completely dark, the bed is just soft enough, I'm at the right temperature, I'm not hungry or have to go to the bathroom, and there can't be any sound around my room at all. I'm a very picky sleeper.

I seriously need a weekend. For once, I just want to finish my fanfiction in peace without my schoolwork or exhaustion getting in the way!

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Road North**

_That morning, Inuyasha and I left for his time in a happy mood. We had been able to see our baby, the child that would be due in little less than four months…We both felt the blessing of parenthood, and the overwhelming anticipation of our soon to be baby._

_When we left, it was with smiles, with me waving happily back to my family, supposing that we would go back to our home in the Sengoku Jidai for a while. It seemed that we had even forgotten Naraku, wrapped up with our baby plans and the thought of our life together._

_But the second we set foot on the grass outside of the well, I knew that something had changed. It seemed like the air, which had been filled with the feeling of spring, now had an ominous quality. Something was about to happen soon, something that would change everyone's lives as we knew them._

_So when I climbed out of the well, little did I know that was the last time I would ever go back in such a joyous mood…

* * *

_

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Sango asked, glancing the wolf youkai warily. "Weren't you with your pack in the north?"

"I was," the wolf prince replied, "But something has happened….Something urgent."

Shippou stared, beginning to shiver in fear. "Naraku?"

Slowly, Kouga nodded, with a grave look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Miroku asked instantly, his eyes curious.

"I'll tell later," the wolf told him, glancing around. "Once I make sure Kagome's safe. Where is she, anyway? Her scent's not in the village."

The prospect of Kouga meeting up with Kagome _now _led to a problem. Sango and Shippou glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces. "You see Kouga…there's something about Kagome that you should know…"

This alarmed him. "What? Is there something wrong with Kagome? Is she sick? Is she hurt? Did that bastard dog do something to her?"

Sango could already feel the pressure of explaining the situation weigh down on her. She glanced, pleadingly, and the monk and the kitsune, who shook their heads abruptly. Yep, this one was placed all on her. "Well…not exactly, Kouga…you see—"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here, wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha yelled, breaking through his friends to glare at his rival, thankfully releasing Sango from having to be the one telling him.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're here…" Miroku muttered, glancing behind them. It seemed that Kagome was jogging—as much as a pregnant woman could jog—to catch up to him. He sighed and prepared for the explosion that was likely to occur once Kouga caught sight of her.

But for now, the wolf saw nothing, and continued to glare at Inuyasha. "So you're still here, mutt?"

"Of course I'm here, bastard! You think that anything could take me?"

"I remember a certain rat youkai that nearly _did _take you," Kouga smirked, not having forgotten their last encounter.

The monk piped up, "A rat youkai nearly killed you, Inuyasha? Do tell, this must have been a rare sight indeed!"

Whirling around to glare at his so-called friend, the hanyou roared, "It was because of the poison, damn it! If that damn thing hadn't tried to hurt Kagome—"

Kouga cut in, "Oh come on, don't be blaming Kagome for your weakness, mutt."

"It's true! If she hadn't run out in our battle and caused it to go after her, then I wouldn't have ended up in that position would I?"

Kagome came up next to him, elbowing Inuyasha in the chest and yelling, "Who said you could blame that all on me, huh?" It was then that she noticed the wolf was staring at her. "Kouga-kun?" she asked, wondering why the look in his eyes was filled with hurt, looking betrayed.

It was then that she remembered the obvious curve of her stomach. Glancing down at it, she felt herself blush. _Oops…_

Then Hell broke loose.

Kouga charged at Inuyasha, gripping him by the throat and slamming him down against the ground, hard. "What did you do to her?" he roared, his eyes wild.

"You bastard…" Inuyasha glared, trying to pry the youkai's hand off his throat.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome cried, running after them. "Kouga-kun, stop it!"

But he didn't hear her. "Damn you, if you forced her, then I'll—"

Kagome ran next to Inuyasha, half covering him with her body, and then whirling around to look at the wolf with teary eyes. "Kouga, please, stop! Inuyasha would never force me, you know that…I choose to be with him…" she added in a whisper, looking away quickly.

After a moment of staring at her, with a look of sadness in his blue eyes, Kouga released Inuyasha, the hanyou giving a "Keh" and standing next to Kagome. Kouga couldn't help but glance a moment at both of them in envy as Kagome began to check if Inuyasha was all right. Though Kouga had known before that she loved his rival, now there was proof—in the form of Kagome's pregnant stomach—that she had chosen the hanyou over him. Now he had to acknowledge the truth, Inuyasha had won, and he had lost.

Miroku coughed, getting everyone's attention. "So now that we know Kagome is…safe…What were you saying about Naraku, Kouga?"

"Naraku?" Kagome gasped, stepping back a moment, the previous argument forgotten. _Naraku…he's back?_

After pausing for a moment and glancing around, Kouga told them, "We had better get indoors for this. It's a long story and it wouldn't do for some minion of his to overhear."

* * *

"It was only about a week ago," the wolf began, as they all gathered in Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. Though Kouga didn't like it (it smelled greatly of Inuyasha and Kagome--another salt in the wound), it would have to do. "I was at our old den…and the wolves, they smelled something funny. I followed them, and…" 

"And?" Kagome gulped, Inuyasha pulling her closer to him for comfort, as it seemed he kept wanting to remind Kouga what was his.

"It was Naraku," he finished, leaving the air with a stillness of fear.

Miroku was the first to speak after his revelation. "You saw him?"

The wolf prince shook his head, "No, but his scent was all over this place…it was so recent that his scent had only been replenished days ago, and it was clear he's been going there for a long time."

"But why would he go there?" Sango asked, "The north could have nothing that he wants…could it?"

"It's remote, and very rocky," Kouga explained, "If you want to hide something, or someone, then the north is the best place to do it."

Inuyasha stood up, making his final decision. "Then we have no choice, we have to go there and kill him before he can get to us."

Kagome turned to look at her mate. Was he really that blind? "But Inuyasha…he's put us in traps before…you don't think this could be another trap, do you?"

The hanyou shrugged arrogantly. "Keh, who cares if it is? I've waited to kill him for so long…and now I'm ready."

"You're being stubborn, that's what!" Kagome yelled back. "Have you forgotten all he's done to us in the past, or about the Curse of the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha froze when he heard her say that. _The curse…_ He hadn't thought about that in a long time…he had wanted to forget about it, but it was true…they had no reason to believe that the curse wasn't still there, or… "We don't know if this curse is real, Kagome…"

Miroku now got enraged, and also stood up, yelling, "Damn it, Inuyasha, can't you see what's in front of your face? I told you that when we went to Midoriko's cave, I _saw _proof that the curse exists! I don't know what it does yet, but believe me when I say, it is as real as you or me, and if we let this thing get out of hand, it could be dangerous, even deadly to all of us!"

There was silence after his outburst, everyone wondering what could have caused the monk to explode like that. Sango seemed to be the only one who remotely knew what he was feeling. Inuyasha however, just had to ask, "Oh yeah? How do you know it exists? You never told me what you saw in the cave, remember?"

Kagome stared at Miroku, _That's right, he didn't…Sango-chan said he never even told her…_

She noticed the monk gripped his staff a good deal tighter then usual when he replied, "Whatever I saw Inuyasha, I'll have you know that it confirms what I had thought before—a curse does exist, and it will kill us all unless we proceed with caution."

"And how do you suggest we 'proceed'?" Kouga asked.

"That's why we go kill Naraku," Inuyasha cut in. "That way, he won't be able to use the curse against us…he said something before about not having figured it out yet, and we know he was still trying to gather information. If we go quickly, we can get to him before he gets to us. It's the only logical way."

There was a pause, before everyone nodded, "I suppose that is true," commented Sango.

"Well, if it's the only way, we should be leaving soon," Miroku agreed, "We don't want Naraku to get too far ahead of us." He walked to the entrance of the hut. "I suppose we should gather our supplies, then," and promptly left.

Sango and Shippou got the hint filed out behind him, and finally Kouga glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha, sighed, and followed them out as well. After Inuyasha was sure his friends (with the exception of Kouga, whom he considered one of his enemies) were out of earshot, he gathered Kagome up in his arms.

"Things are so different than they were yesterday…" she whispered, holding on to him as if for dear life.

"Kagome," he murmured, into her hair. "I don't…I don't want you to go…you might get hurt—"

"No!" she pushed away from him, to look up into his golden eyes. "I'm going, Inuyasha."

"But Kagome—"

"No ifs, ands or buts, Inuyasha, I'm going!" she stated firmly. "Inuyasha…I need to be with you…and I know you need me, too."

"It's not just you that I'm worried about, it's…" his hand rested on her belly, feeling their child wiggle underneath. No other words needed to be spoken for his meaning to get across.

Kagome sighed, "I know about that, Inuyasha…but I still can't stand not to be without you…especially in this situation."

"Things are different than they were before," he told her sharply. "Kagome, this isn't like what we used to do, years ago. You're pregnant now. You need to be taking it easy. You can't just go and fight—"

"Why not?" she shouted back, "Why can't I?"

The hanyou turned away and shut his eyes tightly. Should he tell her? Now? No…he couldn't bear to let her know…it would break her heart. "You can't use your miko powers, Kagome. You said it yourself, they've been leaving ever since the pup came. Please Kagome, if you insist on going…promise me that you won't do any fighting…"

"But Inuyasha," she protested, her brown eyes filling with worry. "What if something happens to you? What if I'm the only one—"

"_No, _Kagome!" He yelled, holding her tightly to him, not wanting to let go. "You _won't _fight…I won't let you come unless you promise me!"

Kagome could feel the tenseness in his grip…he was worried about something. Though she was curious, she knew it was no time to ask. "I promise, Inuyasha."

"Good," he sighed, before pulling away. "Now come on… I doubt that the monk and the wolf will wait for us forever."

She nodded, but she couldn't help but wonder in the back of her mind…what had gotten her hanyou so worried that he was pleading with her not to fight?

* * *

"And I even brought pictures, Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled, pulling out the ultrasound pictures as she told her of her latest doctor's appointment while they sat around the campfire that night. Sango and Shippou were listening to her, while Inuyasha and Miroku only half listened, and Kouga…acted like he had fallen asleep. 

"Pictures?" the exterminator asked, glancing at the odd photographs.

Kagome nodded, "Remember when I showed you that camera, that can capture images? They can do the same thing, except they use a special tool in order to 'see' the baby…and this is what it looks like."

Sango kept turning them sideways, but all she saw was a dark blob. "This is a baby?"

Shippou jumped up, and glanced at the black and white images. "It looks like a slug youkai…it's kinda gross looking."

"Hey, that's _my kid _you're calling a slug, runt!" Inuyasha yelled, bopping Shippou on the head for his comment.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" the kitsune wailed.

"_Inuyasha_…" Kagome scolded, before turning back to Sango, "That's what a baby looks like inside the mother's tummy, Sango-chan. It's hard to see because instead of an actual picture, they used…um…'magic' to see the different shapes inside."

"Oh…" she said, glancing back down. Kagome couldn't help but notice her friend began rubbing her stomach, as if wondering what a baby would feel like inside, while it seemed Miroku was drawn into their conversation as well…and focusing on Sango.

"Do you ever think about having a baby, Sango-chan?" Kagome grinned, seeing the exterminator instantly blush.

"Well, um…not right now," she managed to say. "I mean, I would like sometime before I…decide whether or not…"

"But you want to have one, someday?" Kagome pressed, noticing that Miroku was now fully interested, and leaning a bit closer, hoping to catch a bit of her speech.

"Maybe…" she replied, hiding under her blush. Miroku seemed particularly happy with her answer, and began humming silently to himself. "B-but it's a big responsibility and I—"

Kagome giggled, "Yes, it is a big responsibility, but overall…I see it as a miracle." Now Inuyasha was listening closely as Kagome started rubbing her tummy in soothing circles, feeling the child underneath begin to calm its frantic movement. "It's a miracle because a baby is something, a part of two people, something that they created…and it's even more unbelievable when it was created through their love. And knowing that I'm going to have a baby…a part of me and the one I love most…it is an amazing feeling…I don't really know how to explain it other than the awe of knowing that that I have created a new life…something to cherish and love always."

Sango, Inuyasha, and even Miroku seemed drawn in to her speech, Inuyasha most of all, knowing that he felt the same way. Kagome glanced up to meet his eyes, and she saw a smile on her hanyou's face, along with his amber eyes lighting up in that loving look they held so often nowadays. But the silence was broken, when Shippou, looking at the pictures asked, "Hey, are those two lumps ears?"

Sango and Miroku both glanced to where he was pointing and both began to chuckle. "Well, Inuyasha, it seems that this child _does _take after you," the monk laughed, turning back to look at his now fuming hanyou companion.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Hours later, once everyone was asleep, Inuyasha came and sat near Kagome, who was lying down, as if asleep, but he saw her shift her position several times. "Hey, you awake?" 

She slowly opened her eyes and nodded, "I can't sleep…the baby's kind of restless tonight." She had felt it kick for what seemed like hours on end…and knew that with its amount of activity, there was no doubt that it was Inuyasha's child

Kagome sat up next to him, and he soon picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the camp. "Where are we going?" she asked, yawning.

Her question was answered when they sat down in the woods, out of earshot of the others. Inuyasha held her in his lap, his hands over her tummy. "I've been waiting too long for this…" he muttered, nuzzling her hair and kissing her cheek.

Kagome giggled for a moment, before sighing and leaning back in his arms. "Only four months, Inuyasha…"

"I know…it seems almost too good to be true…"

"But it is, and that's the best part." Kagome paused for a moment, before asking, "So, have you thought of any baby names yet?"

His slight blush gave him away, "No…"

"Oh come on, I know you better than that! So, what have you come up with?"

Inuyasha sighed for a moment, before admitting, "I was…kinda…no, it's a stupid idea…"

"Inuyasha, I want to hear," she begged.

He sighed, "I was thinking…that maybe…if its got my ears then…we could name it…"

"After you?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, if you don't want to, then…I told you it was a stupid idea—"

Kagome cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. "I like that idea, Inuyasha. But what are we going to name it besides Inu- something? Do you have any other ideas?"

This time he answered truthfully. "No."

"We'll eventually think of something." she assured him, before leaning back against him, her hand against her stomach. "Just think, soon the baby will be born, and we'll be together in our hut…raising our family alongside Sango-chan and Miroku-sama's…and this is how it will be, forever…just us, our children, and our happiness."

Even Inuyasha smiled at that, before glancing over to the side, where he saw a cliff. He noticed it was windy out, so he suddenly had an idea. "Get up."

"What?"

"Come on, stand up." Kagome did as she was told, curious, before Inuyasha took her hand sweetly and led her over to the cliff.

"Inuyasha what are you—"

"Shh…" he cut her off. "Hang on a second…" He moved her in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning against her. It took her a minute, but she soon knew what was going on.

Laughing slightly, she thrust her arms out and closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her waist, and the wind blowing through her hair. "We haven't gone flying in ages…"

"It's hard now, with the kid," almost as if the baby knew he referred to it, it kicked against her stomach.

"Remember the first time we did this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, opening her eyes and turning back to him, her black hair being swept by the wind and mixing with his silver. "When we thought we would never be together?"

Inuyasha could see the cord of her necklace from where he was standing, and the thought caused him to smile. "Yeah, I remember…I remember that you nearly drove me insane…and you still do…for different reasons, of course."

"Jerk," she muttered, before she felt Inuyasha's arms pull her back into his embrace. She smiled as she looked up at him, and his face smiling down at her as well. "I don't know why I love you,"

"I do…" he murmured, leaning down and kissing her softly, the loving feeling between them intensifying. This was where they belonged, in each others arms, with a baby on the way to remind them of their happiness.

A happiness, which they knew, would last forever.


	43. The First Loss

A/N: The reason why I am two days late is because I am an avid reader, and I got trapped within books. First, I had to finish Pride and Prejudice, because I had just gotten to the part where Mr. Darcy proposed, and I had to keep going until I finished the whole thing. THEN, my Dad decided to bring home The Da Vinci Code, so I decided to read that for the heck of it. And THEN, I found Memoirs of a Geisha again, and started reading it and...

It took me a while to pull myself away to right this chapter, as you can imagine.

October is not going to be good for fanfiction...FOUR books I want to read are coming out in that month, so thank goodness I'll be on a weekly schedule of updates so I can accomodate books, my school schedule, and fanfiction at the same time.

Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad, but I suppose it kind of was, considering that there are now only seven chapters left.

* * *

**Chapter 43: The First Loss**

_The journey to the was supposed to take us a week, but by the time we were out only a few days, it was clear that it would take us longer than usual. Inuyasha was insisting that we go at a slower pace because of me, something we had never done before. I don't think anyone minded, since usually traveling with Inuyasha meant going from sunup to sundown without stopping. _

_Those were some of the last happy days together I remember, without worry or sorrow. The time for the final battle with Naraku was approaching, and when it happened, we knew that either he or us wouldn't make it out alive. Even though I knew in the back of everyone's minds, we were worried that we would not make it, failure was not an option. Naraku had to be defeated, and each one of us was willing to give their lives to do it._

_But we tried to enjoy our time together as traveling companions, and with the exception of Kouga, who seemed to be avoiding Inuyasha and me altogether, we seemed to enjoy it. It had been quite a while since our times of constant traveling, and it was like a reunion, sleeping together in camp, then waking the next day and continuing on our way._

_It was almost like a merry camping trip until we had been a week out when we came to the village where Midoriko, the long dead miko whose soul created the Shikon no Tama was born…and there did we learn that sacrifice that had been paid for our tardiness, and the sacrifice that would be soon to come…

* * *

_

"I wonder what the baby's going to look like," Kagome smiled, rubbing a hand across her stomach. "I mean, there's so many possibilities…it might have silver or dark hair, it might have your or my eyes…who knows what it will be?"

"We already know its going to have my ears," Inuyasha held her against his chest, his hand over her large belly as well. "So that's something."

Sighing, she snuggled back against him, the sun warming them both. "And there's the other possibility of it being a boy or girl…"

The hanyou shrugged, "I don't know…what do you want?"

"Either would be fine with me," Kagome smiled. "As long as we get a girl someday…I've always dreamed of having a little girl."

"Keh." Was the only response the hanyou offered.

"What's that about, huh?" Kagome whirled around to glare at him.

Amber eyes rolled, "You pregnant once is enough, woman. I know how hard it is for you already; do you think my nerves could handle it if you got pregnant again?"

"So you're saying we're only going to have one?" she pouted turning away and folding her arms resting on her stomach. "I told you, I don't mind it at all. I'd actually like a lot of children."

Compromising, Inuyasha said, "Look, let's talk after the pup's born. _After _you have to go through the hardest part. Then see if you want another. We don't need to rush anything as if we were dying tomorrow, anyway."

She sighed in defeat, "All right," and leaned back against him once more. "But I suppose I'd like a girl…but I wouldn't mind a little boy if it looked just like you. I'd love any child we had just the same, regardless of what it is."

"I think I'd prefer a boy," the hanyou admitted. "I mean…I really don't know much about women anyway…so how the Hell am I supposed to raise one?"

"It would serve you right if we got one," Kagome smirked. "You'd never be able to stand it once she got older ad all the village boys were after her."

He was quick to dismiss her comment. "Keh. She'd be half-youkai. No village brats would be drooling after her. Besides, they ain't good enough."

"And what would you do if our daughter ran off with some youkai, like say…Kouga's son?" It was worth it to see the rage that sprouted on Inuyasha's face.

"What? No daughter of mine would _ever _run off with some spawn of that flea bitten wolf! Not while _I'm _alive!" He started snarling at the very thought, muttering some curses against Kouga while he was at it.

Kagome laughed, "Calm down Inuyasha, I meant that hypothetically. And besides, even if it _is _a girl, we have a long time to wait before we have to worry about that."

Inuyasha still muttered under his breath about how her joke was not funny, before she leaned back against him and sighed, closing her eyes. His anger subsided, and he took her in his arms again, feeling content with her scent floating around him. It was soon that he heard Kagome's breathing slow; she had fallen asleep. The hanyou tightened his arms around her, to hold her close while she napped.

She had never been this tired before, and he knew it had to be the travel combined with the pregnancy that was putting this strain on her. He resolved to tell their group to slow down once they got back to their camp, since Kagome was uncomfortable. And no one questioned his motives now that they all pertained to the care of Kagome.

His hands slowly rubbed circles on her stomach, feeling their child begin to calm as well, as if it had fallen asleep too. Now that Kagome was asleep, he felt like it was his chance to get father-future son or daughter time.

_Keh, so you've been causing Kagome a lot of stress, huh? _he silently asked it, a gentle smile appearing on his face. _Once you're out of there, I'm going to have a little talk with you, runt. You should know better than to cause your mother stress. _

Any movement the baby had ceased abruptly, like it was listening attentively to its father. _Yeah, that's right pup, you'd better listen to me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here, you know._

Soon, with the warmth of the Spring afternoon, and Kagome's scent making him feel safe in her presence, he fell into a light slumber as well, since taking care of Kagome 24/7 had begun to wear him out.

That was how Miroku found them, Inuyasha and Kagome resting against the back of a tree, Kagome in Inuyasha's arms with his hands on her stomach, both asleep. He looked from one to the other, and then back to their camp. Deciding not to disturb them as they slept as a family, he marched back to the rest of their companions.

Perhaps the news could wait a little while, after all.

* * *

"There's a village up ahead?" Kagome yawned, having woken up sometime ago. 

Sango nodded, "We found it a few hours ago, but we thought we'd let you both sleep awhile, since it's obvious you're both worn out. We need to try to get their before nightfall, since they have an inn that would be more comfortable then sleeping on the ground again." By her smile, Kagome knew that they were doing this for her. Every time they passed a village with an inn, they had to stay with it that night, since they wanted to make sure that she had every comfort possible as a pregnant woman.

"We should hurry up, then," Inuyasha said, glancing in the direction of the village. "It's going to be dark in a few hours."

The village only took them about an hour to reach, but instead of finding a normal village, where the villagers were too busy with their everyday chores to pay attention to their strange travelers, this one was quite different.

The instant they got in sight of the village, men surrounded them, wielding pitchforks and spears. The one who looked to be their leader had an old battle helmet on, and judging by its tarnished metal, he might have looted it from some battlefield. "Who are you?" he demanded, thrusting a spear in Inuyasha's face.

The hanyou began to growl, pushing the spear away from him, but Miroku spoke up to avoid any situation Inuyasha might create. "We're travelers," he explained.

"Travelers from where?"

"Musashi, in the south," the monk answered at once, hoping that would be enough to let them pass.

But it wasn't enough to quell the guardsman's curiosity. "And why would three humans travel with three, no four—" he added, once he saw Kirara around Sango's ankles. "youkai?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, it was the same thing in almost every village. "They're our friends."

"I'm not _his _friend," Inuyasha muttered, glaring at Kouga.

"Same here, Mutt," was Kouga's reply.

"Will you two shut up?" Sango hissed, as Miroku tried to smooth it over with the village guards.

"All we ask is that we are given the permission to buy a room at the inn for one night, and then we will be on our way."

The guard lowered his spear, and so did the others, but he did not let them into the village yet. "We are wary of travelers here. The last time a traveler came into our village, a terrible monster attacked and someone was killed."

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, "Oh for the love of…" He grabbed Kagome and pushed her in front of him. "She's pregnant! Are you going to deny _her _a room for a night?"

The man, looking at Kagome's condition while she gave a glare at the hanyou, gave a sigh and said, "All right, we will allow you to stay this night, but only you have a woman in such a condition amongst your party."

They began marching into the village, and the hanyou couldn't help but grin, "That worked out better than I thought it would! Maybe we should try that one all the time…"

"_Inuyasha…_" Kagome glared, while he stiffened under her gaze.

Miroku leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear, "I think he's sleeping outside tonight." She giggled, and Inuyasha whirled around and cursed at them both.

As they passed into the village, Sango saw what appeared to be an old stone shrine on a hill, and next to it what appeared to be a smaller, newer grave, made of wood. "Excuse me," she asked the first village girl she saw, "But what is that shrine up there?"

The girl, glanced up at the shrine and then said, "That is the shrine of the miko that was born here, long ago. They say she was the most powerful miko that had ever lived, but died tragically in a battle against several youkai."

Their whole party stopped—they had heard this story before. "What was the miko's name?" Kagome asked.

The girl thought a moment, before admitting, "I can't remember…but I think it was 'M' something…"

Miroku's eyes went wider. "Midoriko?"

"Yeah, that was it," the village girl nodded. "A lot of people who know that name—mostly mikos and monks—come here often, but ever since that youkai attack that killed a boy and several of our villagers were injured, we haven't allowed many into our village."

"That explains their hostile manner," Miroku muttered, "Youkai attacks usually make villages wary of forigners."

"Or youkai," Inuyasha added, with Shippou nodding in agreement.

The village girl paused for a moment, glancing towards a dark forest at the other end of the small village. "Things haven't been the same around here ever since that evil youkai took residence up in the castle beyond the forest—"

"Wait," Inuyasha cut in, his eyes turned to a serious expression. "Did you say an evil youkai? What did it look like?"

The girl stared for a moment, frightened by the sudden urgency, but she replied, "This youkai was strange…I never saw it, but I was told by those who ventured there that it had a human shape…yet when it was fighting it transformed into having long tentacles…and there were many youkai bees floating around the village as well."

"Youkai bees?" Kagome gasped, exchanging glances with Inuyasha. There was no doubt that Naraku had been there.

"Is the youkai still there now?" Kouga asked, his hand curling into a fist. If Naraku was still there, then they were lucky…perhaps he hadn't noticed their presence as of yet.

The girl shook her head. "No, the youkai left after it attacked the village…but it was strange. Unlike other youkai that plagued us, it did not go on rampage, it was more like it killed for show. It seemed like the only one he wanted was that strange boy."

This time Sango gasped. "A boy…What was his name?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, I do not know," she answered, and went back to doing her chores.

Everyone's eyes were on Sango, knowing what she was thinking…the possibility that her brother had been thorough this village was high. "A boy…" she repeated. "I have to know his name!"

"Excuse me," an old man came up to them, making them all turn. "I... um, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And did you say you are wondering about a boy that passed through here recently?"

"Yes, did you know him?" the exterminator asked urgently.

The man thought a moment. "Was this boy dressed in armor? With his weapon as a chain-sickle?"

"Yes!" Sango replied, growing more and more anxious. "His name was Kohaku?"

The old man nodded. "I think that was it."

Sango's eyes went wild with a mixture of worry and relief. "What happened to him? Where is he now?"

At her question, the old man's features fell. "He came here after the youkai took residence up in the old castle. He paid for his stay at the inn by killing a bear youkai in the woods nearby that had been bothering us…He was a very polite boy, but…he seemed distracted, like something was nagging at him. And every night, he snuck out to go to the castle…as if watching over something."

Sango felt a twinge of fear in her heart. Miroku noticed it as well, and moved closer to her to offer her his support. "What happened then?"

Sighing, the man continued, "He ventured to the castle one day, but we didn't see him return for a while. I had gone to the forest picking fruit, when suddenly, I saw him running away, frightened. I asked him why he was running, and he said he had to warn his sister of something."

Kagome gasped, _Kohaku-kun must have found something…something terrible that could hurt us…The curse of the Shikon no Tama?_

"And where did he go?" Miroku asked this time, each person holding on to the man's every word.

The man looked away, having figured out that the girl in front of him was probably the sister that Kohaku had spoken of. It would be hard telling her the truth. "I was there when…when the youkai confronted him. I ran away, but I heard the youkai ask him if he would rejoin his service…and he said no. Then I do not know what happened, other than…"

"Than what?" Sango asked, tears forming in her eyes. With the way the man looked at her, and everything else...it looked like what she feared was coming true. "What happened to my little brother?" she demanded, a tear falling down her cheek, her heart feeling like it knew the answer.

The man said nothing, but glanced towards the hill, with the new wooden grave upon it. "I am sorry for your loss," he replied, walking away.

Sango had cried on account of her brother before. She cried when she first saw him die at Naraku's castle, three years ago. Tears had fallen again when she learned he had been resurrected and working for Naraku. Kohaku had made her shead tears several times, because he was the only family she had left, yet she was always far from him. But now…no tears were shed immediately. The exterminator, had seemed frozen, unable to take a breath as more tears formed in her eyes as reality hit her.

When she began to tremble, her friends tried to help her, "Sango-chan…" Kagome whispered.

"Sango," Miroku began, intending to say something to make it all right, but when he looked into that despairing face of hers, for once, he was out of ideas.

She stood there for only a moment, before she let out a sob and ran towards that hill, Kirara trailing after her. Kagome began to cry as she watched her friend feel so much pain. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, while a few tears fell on to his haori. "Is Sango going to be okay?" Shippou asked. "I don't want her to be sad."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, who held a sad expression on his face as well. "Go, monk," he ordered. "Don't just sit around when you know she needs you."

"Yeah," Miroku nodded, before going in the direction of the hill, trying to figure out how he was going to cheer Sango up. For once in his life, he would have traded anything, even his own life, not to see her go through this moment.

* * *

Miroku found her in front of Kohaku's wooden grave. It was no doubt Kohaku's; a chain sickle was placed upon the mound. Sango was kneeling in front of it, her head bent low towards the ground while tears flowed from her eyes, directly on to the dirt. 

He knew she probably heard the tinkle of his staff, and even Kirara ran up to him, begging him to help her. "Sango…" he began, not really knowing what to say.

She turned slowly, her tear filled eyes neither inviting him nor pushing him away. But that despairing look he couldn't ignore. "Houshi-sama…" she sobbed.

No words were spoken as Miroku dropped his staff, fell to his knees and instantly pulled Sango into his arms. She didn't protest at the sudden movement, burying her face into his chest and continuing to cry. The monk held her, rubbing her back slowly in a gentle, calming motion. "I'm sorry, Sango…I wish…I wish this had never happened."

"I couldn't protect him…" she cried, trembling in his embrace. "Just like the first time…and all those others…I wasn't there…I wasn't strong enough…I just couldn't protect him from this!"

"There was no way of knowing, Sango," he told her softly. "Don't blame this on yourself…there's no way we could have known this would have happened."

"But if I insisted he came with us…If I had done something to keep him there…then maybe he wouldn't have…"

"He died doing what he wanted, Sango. He was fighting Naraku, as he had wanted to. He died trying to protect you…Kohaku knew that he wouldn't be able to live once the Shikon no Tama was completed. He told me before that this is what he wanted…to repent for what he had done."

"He didn't deserve this…" she said, her tears beginning to fade, but her voice still wavered as the pain wore a hole into her heart.

Miroku murmured, "I know he didn't, Sango. But he's gone now, to a better place. I know nothing can make it better now…but at least know that he is now, finally at peace after so long of being in torment."

She nodded, but said nothing. Miroku felt her arms fist themselves in his purple robes, trying to keep him there. "Is there anything else I can do, Sango?" he asked.

Sango whispered, "Just hold me, Houshi-sama…I know I cannot mourn for long, but…"

"I understand," he replied, his arms tightening their hold around her. While Sango wavered through heartfelt crying and trying to calm herself down, Miroku looked upon Kohaku's grave with a sad look in his eyes as well. _Naraku must be trying to complete the Shikon no Tama…_he thought, before another one struck him.

_But…Naraku, even though he wanted to defeat the Shikon no Tama, never killed Kohaku before…was it because of what he discovered? What did he learn that was so important that he had to tell his sister right away, and Naraku killed him for it?_

There was a flash of memory as Miroku remembered those visions he saw in Midoriko's cave…and the one he saw of Kohaku meeting his death at the hands of Naraku. _That one came true…does that mean if we don't do something now, the others will come true as well?_

He gulped, this fearful thought registering on him. _If that's the case, then we don't have much time!_


	44. The First Battle

A/N: Been working on the other story as well as this one, and I think I almost have the title! For those that are curious, I might have it up in a couple of days...anyway, as to this story, there's only a few chapters left, and I hope you enjoy! Soon, everything will be solved.

* * *

**Chapter 44: The First Battle**

_Though I expected we would have to stay in the village longer, since Sango-chan was upset, we ended up leaving the next day. The next morning she was as she had always been, holding a brave face in front of a wounded heart. But I knew her heart was so scarred that it would never heal. Her brother, the only family she had left, was dead. Such a feeling can not heal easily._

_Miroku-sama stuck to her like glue, as we all had expected. He was concerned about her; his first priority was to make sure she would be all right after enduring such emotional pain. But somehow, she got through it without shedding a tear since that day. Later when I talked with her, she admitted that she was sad, and did cry sometimes when she was alone, but now her brother was at peace, and it was something that made her content, despite what she had been through._

_All of us, even Inuyasha, felt sorry for Sango-chan, each of us knowing the pain of losing someone close to us. We hoped that this was to be the only sacrifice paid in order to defeat Naraku, but it was not to be. _

_I remember hearing much later, that bloodshed will begot bloodshed, yet blood is sometimes the only way to end it as well. And it is true. If Naraku had not been killed, then who knows how many countless lives would have been destroyed as well. The ratio was one to many, and yet, that price was too much. But does one life have more value than another? Does that mean that the one who died was worth more than those countless lives, or do I try to be realistic and say that their life was like any others, and therefore, one is a small debt to pay?_

_Perhaps I think into it too much. But all I know is while one life may have value as a number, sometimes we forget that each of those six billion numbers in our world has their own life; their own family, their own friends, their own personality. Then how can we place one life versus another, when they each have their own, unique worth?_

_Even if all lives are wroth the same or not, that one life was lost was one I would have given anything not to lose. Maybe I'm selfish, but I think that the one missing from our number now _was _worth, to me at least, more than a million lives put together…

* * *

_

The rain slowed to a gentle pitter-patter outside of the misty cave as all companions huddled in it. Each was silent; they had been that way ever since they had crossed into the boundary of the North—closer to Naraku. Now they only spoke when it was necessary, most feeling nervous about the upcoming battle.

They had barely walked into the North when Naraku's scent was caught, almost if he was laying a trail for them directly to his lair. It was more than suspicious, but after conferring quickly, they agreed that they should follow the scent, because trap or not, Naraku was probably expecting them. Now it was a long, slow march to the valley Kouga had described, to meet up with their archenemy for hopefully the last time.

The rain had been drizzling on for hours, and while they were wasting precious traveling time, no one wanted to get wet today. Shippou and Kirara were snoozing by their slowly dying fire, Miroku and Sango were sitting against the wall of the cave, together as they had been for a while, Kouga was leaning near the mouth of the cave, with a scowl on his face, ready as ever to get out of there.

And Inuyasha and Kagome were also sitting against the wall of the cave, with Kagome sleeping softly with her head in Inuyasha's lap, while her mound of her stomach rose up like a hill beneath her large green shirt. Inuyasha absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair as she slept, making sure his mate was as comfortable as possible.

She had been sleeping a lot lately, and he attributed it to her pregnancy, as he knew it would be hard on her. Besides, while those pamphlets from her time said exercise was good for her, he knew that even at their slow pace, he was pushing her too hard. He should have known not to trust those doctors, especially since they didn't have any experience in hanyou pregnancies.

As they got closer to Naraku, he was worried even more about her safety. It wasn't just about keeping Kagome safe anymore; now he had to protect her and their child as well. And if that wasn't enough to rattle his nerves, there was also the small matter that if she tried to use any of her miko powers, she might accidentally kill their child.

_I knew I should have persuaded her to stay in the village, _he thought, his eyes glazing over with worry as he watched her in sleep, her face serene, and her chest rising and falling, the shell necklace visible on her breastbone. _It's too dangerous…I just can't protect her while trying to keep her from fighting as well…_

Before he could muse on the subject anymore, he felt Kagome stir, and suddenly open her eyes, blinking them a few times as she fully woke up. "What time is it?" she asked in a yawning whisper.

The hanyou glanced out of the cave, where the rain continued to pour. "It's been a few hours," he told her, helping her to sit up.

"How much farther do we have?" She gently traced circles on to her stomach. "I think it misses home." Before she had fallen asleep, the baby had gotten restless again.

Putting his hand over her stomach, Inuyasha agreed, "I think we all do, Kagome." In an afterthought, he added, "We don't have much farther now, the wolf said so."

"Good," she murmured, leaning her head against his chest. "Well, not 'good' in that way…but I just want to get this over with and go home."

"I know what you mean," he pulled her closer to his chest, keeping her safe.

"Inuyasha…" she asked hesitantly, glancing up into his eyes with an unsure look. "This time…we will defeat Naraku this time…right?" Her eyes begged for his assurance, something she desperately needed when filled with so much worry.

But, as always, Inuyasha didn't give her what she wanted to hear, he told her the truth. "I don't know," he replied after a pause. "I hope so, but…we won't know until we try."

With a sigh, Kagome leaned against him, closing her eyes, comforted in feeling the strong contours of his body against her frame. He was her pillar of strength now, when so much in her life was confusing and frightening. "Do you need anything?" he asked, making sure to cater to her every need.

She shook her head, her arms fisting in his haori and holding on to his desperately. "No…just hold me, please."

* * *

They were walking along the trail the next day when Kagome instantly stopped, clutching her stomach and falling to her knees. Inuyasha was instantly at her side. "Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?" 

Her eyes were clamped shut as she began to tremble, not answering him. This only made the hanyou more worried. He fell to his knees and grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome! Tell me what's wrong, Kagome!"

"Naraku…" she managed to gasp. "He's coming…"

Inuyasha stared at her, feeling a strong chill wash over him. "What?"

"He's coming!" she said, turning back to him with a fearful look in her eyes. "I know this feeling…that something bad's going to happen…It's worse than ever before!"

By now, all their companions had gathered around wondering what was had happened. Inuyasha whirled and around and glared at all of them. "Don't just stand there! Naraku's coming, you idiots!" the hanyou roared, and no one dared oppose him now, not when all his anxieties had been thrown to the brink.

He turned back to Kagome, who now seemed to be calming down a bit. "Kagome, are you all right? Is the baby all right?"

After a deep breath, she nodded. "I'm fine…we're both fine…I just…" Kagome glanced back up at him, her chocolate brown eyes frightened. She reached up and touched his cheek, holding him there for a little while longer. "Please…be safe…" she pleaded.

Inuyasha held her gaze for only a moment, the silence all they had left before he turned and yelled, "Hey, wolf!"

"What?" Kouga asked, glancing from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Get Kagome somewhere safe," Inuyasha replied, standing up, glancing back at Kagome only one time while her eyes filled with tears. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, as Kouga picked her up before she wanted to leave, and started sprinting in the other direction, towards the cliffs. "Wait! Kouga-kun! I can't leave him!" she yelled, watching Inuyasha fade into the distance.

"Mutt said I had to get you somewhere safe!" the wolf replied in a grunt, "And you need to be where Naraku can't get to you!"

At that moment, Kagome felt a severe chill come across her—Naraku was here. _He found them…_

Kouga deposited her in a small cave high enough off the ground to discourage her from trying to get back. "Stay here, don't move. We'll be back in a bit," he tried to say with a false hopefulness, but failed. After a moment of staring at her with a twinge of regret, the wolf prince leapt out of the cave, and ran back towards the battle, leaving her alone.

* * *

Kagome had a hand on her belly as she sat in the cave, on the verge of crying. She could hear the sounds of battle as clear as if she had been there as well. And every time she heard the sound of her hanyou, whether it be a yell of fury or a grunt of pain, she grasped her stomach, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she heard his voice.

A tear fell from her eye, and landed on her maternity curve. As she rubbed circles on to the bulge in her belly, the baby only seemed to get more anxious, it's kicking and movement increasing. _The baby wants its father too…_

She stood up slowly, and peeked out of the mouth of the cave. What she saw was a dark, cloudy sky, lit with the lights and sounds of battle. Another loud explosion caused her to gasp as the hand clutching her stomach trembled. _Inuyasha…_

Surveying her surroundings, she determined that there was a thin ledge that she could walk on, and if she was careful, there were enough switchbacks to get her on the ground. Though the thought of the battle raging on at this very moment chilled her, but she knew once and for all what she had to do. _It doesn't matter what Inuyasha said…he needs me…and I need him!_

Carefully, she pressed herself flat against the wall, walking slowly down as the ledge. It was high up, and she wished that there was some sort of hand hold to guarantee that she wouldn't fall, but she couldn't stop now. Kagome moved slowly, and made it halfway to the ground without stumbling.

But she heard a gigantic crash, and a very loud yell from Inuyasha. Gasping, Kagome turned towards the battle. She couldn't see anything, as a ridge was covering her way, but her heart raced with every passing moment. _Please, let me hear his voice again, let me hear it again…_she begged, but she heard nothing from him.

Glancing down, she continued onward, though a bit faster, until at last, her feet touched solid ground. And then without so much as a pause, she took off running. It didn't matter that she was much slower when she was pregnant—as long as she got there in time.

_Please, don't let me be too late!

* * *

_

Inuyasha slowly lifted himself on shaking limbs, clutching his ribs. No doubt about it—a few of them were broken. Being thrown against the ground by Naraku's tentacles was no laughing matter, that was for sure. Coughing slightly and wincing whenever he did, he managed to grasp the Tessaiga and use it to pull himself upward.

The hanyou gazed at the scene around him; Sango had been knocked out a while ago, and was just coming to, Miroku was at her side, having sustained a little poison from the saimyoushou, Kirara was being tended to by Shippou, who had been thrown back against a rock and probably broke something as well, and Kouga claimed he was still in the game, but had been impaled through the stomach and was now trying to get back into the fight.

And Naraku, who hardly had a scratch on him, only laughed. "Do you now see why humans and hanyou aren't worthy to fight me? You are all too weak now, a weakness brought upon by giving in to selfish desires while you waited for my debut."

Inuyasha began growling, certain of who he was referring to. Naraku's grin widened, noticing the hanyou's snarl. "What is the matter, Inuyasha? Are you feeling sad because you are separated from your mate? After all this time of you fighting side by side; with your pup, you are the last one standing. Now, you are alone."

"He's not alone!" a voice, which at that moment Inuyasha praised and cursed, rang out. He turned, praying that it wasn't who he thought it was, and yet he was let down. Kagome was there, she had come to him once again, and even single handed, she would always fly to his aid if she knew he needed her.

Of course, he was furious. "What the Hell are you doing here? I told you to get away!"

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha! I need you now! And I know you need me!" She ran towards him, trying to wrap her arms around him in an embrace, but he pushed her away angrily.

"I was trying to protect you!" he yelled.

"Maybe I can protect myself!" she shouted back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you dare think about it!"

"Why not?"

He muttered curses under his breath. In this situation, there was no choice but telling her. "Because if you try, then you might—!"

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. The hanyou heard a sound from behind, and turned, to see one of Naraku's tentacles whipping around. It suddenly flashed towards him, but it was too wide—and all too late he realized Naraku's target.

"Kagome!"

He jumped forward and caught her as she fell, being knocked back by the tentacle. While Naraku laughed, Inuyasha held the unconscious girl in his arms, praying to anyone who would listen. _She's alive…but…_he placed an urgent hand over her belly. At first, the baby didn't move, scaring him half to death, but he felt it began to kick as normal, allowing him to breath easier.

Once he had determined that mate and baby were fine, Inuyasha turned and roared at Naraku, "You Bastard!"

A grin sprouted on Naraku's face. "If you cannot handle her getting hurt, then you should not bring her to dangerous battles in the first place, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's hands began to tremble as he held Kagome. He felt all the rage, worry, anxiety and fear he had in him start to churn, and boil…If he hadn't been holding Kagome, then he might have turned into a youkai right on the spot, but as it was, his eyes flickered to red once or twice before subsiding.

"Two years has changed things, hasn't it, Inuyasha?" Naraku smirked cockily. "After all, in two years, you found someone who would care for you despite your filthy hanyou blood, and look, you even managed to pup her. But in two years, I have changed as well…" He clutched the Shikon no Tama in his palm. "I have found a new use for this jewel, one that you all have been sneaking around to find the leftover details of, but without ever knowing what _power _the curse truly has."

Now Naraku glanced right at Sango, his white teeth showing through his grin. "It was no accident that Kohaku was killed…after all, a curse of blood needs to be fed blood…and your brother was the perfect sacrifice."

The exterminator gasped, beginning to shake under the implication. "You…you killed him…for a damn curse!"

The evil hanyou shrugged, "He disobeyed me; I would have killed him sooner or later."

Angry tears sprouted in Sango's eyes as she roared, "Naraku, you bastard!"

Naraku began chuckling to himself before he turned back to Inuyasha, "Be that as it may, I shall give you a gift; your lives, for the time being. And I hope next time we meet, you will be better equipped to give me the fight I crave." Naraku rose up and floated behind a cloud of his shouki before disappearing, leaving only the haunting memory of his grin and chilling laugh in his wake.

When Naraku had left, Inuyasha knelt down with Kagome in his lap, gently holding her, waiting for her to wake. _Why did she come back? _he wondered, _Stupid woman, can't she just stay put when its good for her..._

But even through his angry tirade, he couldn't silence the lingering thought, _She got hurt because of me…Because I allowed her back into the fight…and we're lucky that the baby wasn't hurt, too._

He suddenly grasped her tighter and buried his nose in her hair, shutting his eyes tightly. _Kagome…you fool..._


	45. Alone

A/N: All boring around here...unless you count my English teacher using a Kermit the Frog and Cookie Monster puppets with realistic voices to explain The Canterbury Tales...most interesting thing that happened to me all week.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Alone**

Kagome sighed sadly, her memories turning to a dark place she hated visiting once more. "Naraku was not defeated, as they hoped he would be," she said, holding her son—who had now woken up because the story had gotten a lot more interesting—tightly to her. "This meant that the final battle was put off, leaving all to worry."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched as she told the story. Her face had been smiling hours before, but now it was stuck into that sad, regretful look, the one that she had worn back then, and the one they hoped they would never have to see again.

Holding her son closer, as if he was her only comfort, Kagome continued, "The Hanyou and Miko went back to her time after the battle, for some time together without worries of Naraku, but their time was extinguished all too soon, letting them both realize how important their bond was…"

* * *

The stars twinkled overhead as Sango walked with Miroku through the hills next to the village, both having been silent for some time. They had gotten back to the village a day ago, though Inuyasha had taken Kagome back beforehand and nearly killed himself running back in less than two days. Kagome had recovered, but Inuyasha still didn't let her out of his sight. And it was obvious that he was a bit mad at her for rushing into battle like that as well.

Kagome and Inuyasha set out for her world once Inuyasha had determined that she was well enough to take the journey through the well. He was always hovering around her, and even though he tried to keep angry at her, it was obvious that he was more worried than anything. He had done anything she asked, whether he wanted to do it or not, and the hanyou constantly asked her if she needed anything at all. The way he had acted when he just learned she was pregnant didn't even compare to the attention he was paying her now.

Sango sighed at those thoughts, knowing that though Kagome had complained that he was paying a little _too _much attention to her and he had gone far beyond being "sweet", she knew that he was justified in his actions. Kagome had worried them all when she had gone out in battle despite Inuyasha ordering her to stay away for her own safety.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, Houshi-sama…it's…This situation with Kagome-chan and Inuyasha…I guess it's making me worry."

"You aren't the only one worried, Sango," the monk admitted. "Something like this is enough to rattle anyone's nerves, without adding Naraku to the picture."

She turned away, admitting, "I know what you mean, Housh-sama…but I just feel, I suppose, more worried than usual. I know Inuyasha is taking care of Kagome, and I know he'd never let anything like that happen to her again, but I just can't shake this feeling…"

Crickets chirped in between the silence, before Miroku replied, "I can't shake it either…Naraku is bound to be up to something, especially considering that he let us leave alive last time…" the monk paused, before adding in a whisper, "Sometimes, I wonder if anyone of us will make it out alive…" He glanced down at the glove covering his cursed hand. "I learned not to be afraid of my own death, since I know it could happen at any moment, but now I'm more frightened at losing someone close to me…"

He left his sentence there, but his implication was not missed. Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched in her throat when she felt her heart begin to race. She wanted to say something, anything, but she seemed frozen in her place, the beating of her heart ringing in her ears. Miroku continued, "Sango…out of anyone, I know I couldn't bear to lose you…"

"H-Houshi-sama…" she tried to begin, but words failed her.

She felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, pulling her against his chest in a comforting hold. And for once, she couldn't turn away. "We might die soon, Sango…" the monk began softly. "And I couldn't bear to die now…not without telling you how much I love you one more time."

Sango had never felt her heart race as fast as it was now. Miroku sometimes flirted with her and declared his love with almost mock lines of romance, but now…his heartfelt confession was worth so much more because of its pure honesty. The feelings within her breast hit her so hard that she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Sango?" the puzzled monk asked, releasing her to turn and face him. "Sango, what's wrong?"

When the exterminator looked back up at him, with soggy eyes, she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

The violet eyed monk's eyebrows rose. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

Sango wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I must have caused you, Houshi-sama…"

It took him a second to realize what she was referring to. "Sango, are you worried about that? Please, don't…I understand that you had no reason to trust me before, and with Naraku…I think we were both unsure of what we really, truly wanted at the time…"

Even through the tears, Sango managed to look up and give a small smile, "But now I know…"

The monk didn't venture a reply, too stunned as she continued, feeling happier than she had ever felt before. "I know I was wavering in what I really wanted for so long…but I realized that it was pointless, the way I was thinking…I was afraid, of so many things, but…" she shook her head slightly. "I know that there's nothing to be afraid of now…Not when I…love you…Miroku."

That last word alone was enough to force out the monk's breath. While her confession of love had stunned him, it paled to the confusion he felt at Sango saying his name for the very first time. "S-Sango?" he asked. "But…you never said…my _name _before…"

Her smile grew, but not without the small blush on her face that accompanied it. "I think if I'm going to be your wife, that I should call you by your name, right?"

All control of feelings hidden for so long burst as a boyish grin broke out on Miroku's face. "Sango!" he managed to say, before grabbing her and kissing her fiercely, the exterminator responding in kind, clinging on to him with the same amount of desperation, the same amount of love.

At last, all had been reconciled.

* * *

_Inuyasha watched Kagome gently rock their child, wrapped in a blanket, with a smile on his face. Everything was perfect now, their child had been born, and he was a proud father, feeling the joys of parenthood. Kagome smiled back as she noticed he came closer, her hauntingly beautiful melody wrapping around him._

_The hanyou placed a kiss on her cheek, while wrapping another arm around her waist, his eyes closed, taking in her scent and the scent of their child all in one, enough to make him feel dizzy with love for both._

_Kagome's hummed melody didn't sound like the happiest song…in fact, it was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable as it rang through his ears, the tune sounding like a cruel lament…That eerie melody pulling at him making him feel like he was being squeezed by some invisible force…_

_He opened his eyes, to glance down at the child in the blanket—_

_And was met with a bony white skeleton, its empty eye sockets staring, while the small teeth were set in a spine chilling grin…_

Inuyasha jumped up in his sleep, bare chest covered in sweat as he breathed heavily, still shaking. It took him a moment to remember where he was, before glancing at the sleeping woman beside him, as if just to make sure she was still there.

Kagome slept soundly beside him, turned on her side facing him. Her face was in a calm, neutral expression, her arms bunched up towards her chest. He could see the necklace she always wore peeking out from the collar of her nightgown, and the large bulge in her belly making the sheets rise slightly.

Remembering the frightening figure of a baby's skeleton, he quickly placed his hand over her stomach…just to make sure. The hanyou let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding once he felt the baby kick back at him.

Resting his head in his hands, he sighed again, knowing all too well what that dream meant. _If she's in the final battle, then the baby will die…_Removing his head from his hands, his amber eyes flickered back over to Kagome, who had now shifted so one of her hands lay slightly on her stomach. _She couldn't live with herself if that happened…And neither could I…_

They had been lucky when they had faced Naraku for the first time, when both she and the baby came out intact. But what about the next time? Inuyasha knew that however foolish it was, Kagome would give her own life to save him. But would she risk the baby as well? He knew that she wouldn't…but sometimes her miko powers acted on their own accord to save her. What if that happened and she couldn't control it? Or what if the fright of battle was enough to destroy their baby?

Kagome was six months pregnant now, and though most of it was over, the baby still was very young. _Too young to survive on its own if something happened…_

Inuyasha turned away from her, and slid out of her bed, standing up and walking towards the window. It was slightly open, causing his hakama pants and silver hair to ripple in the small breeze. The hanyou looked down to see Goshinboku, now covered in the blossoms of spring. Goshinboku…no matter which world they were in, it was their special place. He remembered a time when they would sit under that tree, with her in his arms, as her enticing scent wrapped around him, making him feel safe and loved.

Even though her scent was all over her room, it didn't make him feel those things at all. Right now, all he felt was anxious. He knew he couldn't risk her, or the baby, when it came time to fight Naraku, but if they waited until the baby was born, Naraku might do something worse than this "Curse of the Shikon no Tama".

_She'd only be in danger…_he thought, as he turned to look back at his beautiful mate sleeping so soundly, before he made his decision.

* * *

It was light out once more when Inuyasha placed the note he left for her, made with one of those infuriating clicking 'pehnz' of her era, and pulled on his haori. Inuyasha had made his final decision hours ago, but he couldn't bear to leave her when it was still dark—he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, even if she was asleep.

He glanced back at her, and noticed that the seashell necklace had become dislodged from her nightgown fully, and now hung at her side. Seeing her beautiful face again caused Inuyasha's gut to clench once more, reminding him of what he would have to leave to do what he had to. He had tried to clear the second thoughts all night, but it hadn't worked at all. And now, those second thoughts were coming back to haunt him, asking him if he really, truly wanted to do this.

_It's for her and the pup's own good, _he justified himself. But even so…leaving Kagome would be one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his life.

Slowly, he walked over to her, one last time, and gently caressed her cheek, his face wavering from a look of regret to a small smile. But at last, he closed his eyes sharply, and turned away, towards the door. _I'm so sorry, Kagome…_he thought, as he disappeared from her doorway, slowly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome had begun to wake when she felt soft fingers against her cheek, but it was the sound of a door clicking shut that made her slowly lift her lids. After blinking a moment, she scanned the room for Inuyasha, and found him nowhere in sight. She yawned for a moment, stretching her arms above her head before glancing at the clock. It was only seven, so she supposed he might have gotten up already for breakfast.

_But he could have waited for me_, she grumbled, sitting and getting out of bed as well, her large belly hindering her slightly. She liked waking up beside him in the mornings, and most especially, getting her morning kiss.

Kagome felt the small hanyou squirm inside her, and she smiled slightly, rubbing her belly. _You miss him too, huh? _

She decided she might as well go downstairs and find him, and let him know that she didn't like not waking up beside him this morning. But just as she crossed the room, finger combing her bed ruffled hair to look a bit more presentable, something caught her eye. Kagome turned, to see a folded piece of notebook paper on her desk. It had her name on it.

Kagome, still a tiny bit dazed from sleep, cocked her head to the side, much like a confused puppy, before picking it up. It wasn't her mother, grandfather, or brother's handwriting…did Inuyasha write this? She supposed so, since it wasn't like she had ever seen him write before.

She opened it, quickly scanning it without paying attention to its contents. Inuyasha wrote using a few archaic characters that she didn't quite recognize at first, but after rereading the first few sentences, her fingers began to tremble, and her heart dropped in her chest after the meaning sunk in.

_Kagome, I'm sorry I had to do this, but you have to understand, I'm trying to keep you and the baby safe. I'll be gone by the time you read this—_

Kagome didn't finish reading; she didn't need to. She understood perfectly well what the letter was saying. Inuyasha was leaving her; he was leaving her because he thought he couldn't protect her.

It didn't matter what he thought, she couldn't let him leave!

Sprinting out of her room, Kagome prayed that she wasn't too late as she leapt down the stairs, running past her confused family and dashing outdoors. As she ran across the courtyard, she saw red dressed silver haired man walking past Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, making him turn as she barreled into him, her eyes leaking tears as she fisted her hands in her haori and cried into his chest. "Please, don't leave me!

"Kagome!" he said in alarm, wishing it hadn't come to this. It would have been easier to leave her if she hadn't come to him now. Judging by her crying and her conversation, she had read the letter. Sighing, he held her back, speaking to her softly, "Kagome…I told you I have to go…You're safe here; you need to stay behind this time."

Her head shot up at him, chocolate eyes leaking tears as she looked at him with despair. "No! I said I would always stay with you, Inuyasha…" her voice cracked with another sob. "I told you I'd never leave you!"

"Kagome…" His voice strained as well, because at that moment, he felt like grabbing her and assuring her that he'd say with her forever. "It's different this time…I'm going to find Naraku, you can't come back with me."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Why can't I just come and stay with you?"

His gentle hand drifted over the curve in her belly. "Because you're pregnant now," he replied, his voice grave. The orange light of morning made his amber eyes sparkle, but their intentional look was dull, closing the window to his soul, instead of being open like it had been for so long. Inuyasha swallowed, continuing, "You can't fight like this, Kagome, you know it. And I don't know if I could keep you safe. And if anything happened to you, or the baby, then I could never forgive myself!"

"I promise I won't try to fight," Kagome pleaded, her tear stained face worrisome and fearful like a child's. "Please…just take me back with you…I need you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…I…" How was he supposed to respond to that? "I promised you before, I won't let our child be born into a world where Naraku still exists. And I intend to fulfill that promise…Kagome, I know you don't want to stay behind, and I don't want to leave you here either, but…" Inuyasha felt himself tremble at saying these words, knowing he was hurting the woman he loved. He had been through much sadness, but he could honestly say that this was possibly the saddest moment of his life—where he had to leave the one he loved to pursue a goal he wasn't sure he wanted anymore.

He didn't say anymore words. Inuyasha suddenly felt his arms, of their own accord, pull her into his embrace, burying his nose in her hair and taking in her scent. She hugged him back with the same amount of desperation. Tears fell onto his haori, and one even escaped his eyes to land unseen in her hair. His grip tightened, pressing her closer against him so he could feel the bulge in her belly hindering their attempts to get closer.

"I love you, Kagome," he said, feeling her tremble against him. "Just…know that."

"I love you too, Inuyasha…" her shaking voice replied, before pulling away slightly, looking into his eyes with urgency. "Please…come back…"

He tried to smile to reassure her, but the smile failed, "I'll come back before you know it," he replied, resting his hand on her belly. "I want to see our pup born, safe and sound."

Kagome nodded once, but her face fell and she succumbed to tears once more. Inuyasha gently tilted her head to face his before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was short, and sweet, not desperate like their hug had been before. When he pulled away, just looking at Kagome's expression made him feel like crying as well. His face fell; and before he turned away, he murmured, "Goodbye…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, watching Inuyasha walk towards the well, leaving her standing in front of Goshinboku. She reached a hand out to him, as if to grasp him and pull him back into her arms. "Inuyasha!" she cried, once he slid open the door of the well house to walk in, never looking back.

Looking back would have been too much.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, once she knew he was gone. He would not be coming back through. And though she wanted to run after him, she knew he would only take the shards and leave her in her time again, without her connection to him at all.

Alone.

She was all alone, now without her friend, her lover, her pillar of strength, and her very purpose for living.

All Alone.

Tears fell into the dirt as she sank to her knees, clutching her belly. The baby squirmed, sensing her sadness. "He's gone…" she cried, feeling herself begin to shake. "He's gone…and he's never coming back!"


	46. Stay With Me

A/N: Ugh. This chapter took me forever. The reason being that this chapter is what made FSWYL. And as such, it had to be made with lots of time and care. I actually was planning on putting the main gist of this chapter into **Love of a Hanyou**, before I realized it didn't fit there. It deserved its own story. And thus, from this little chapter, the entire story spawned.

So, that's why it took so long. It is now past midnight, and I'm still working on it, though I started yesterday. Pay careful attention, this is the chapter where many (not all) questions will be answered. You may also figure a few things out as for the upcoming chapter.

Oh, and **orangepencils**, remember way back when I was discussing this chapter and I said it I might include a certain scene that you thought would be cute? ;D. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Stay With Me**

_I had never felt more alone in my life…Inuyasha was gone; he had left me alone, while he went after Naraku. When I saw his face, I knew that he didn't have much hope…Naraku had found a new weapon to work against us, and had now mastered it. We were lucky he hadn't killed us all the first time we faced him. The look in Inuyasha's eyes was clear—he didn't think he would be coming back._

_Even though I knew his reasoning for trying to keep me safe, I couldn't help but be angry with him. I didn't want to stay behind, while he went off into an uncertain battle. I wanted to be there, at his side, fighting with him. But with the baby now, I knew that I would probably be in some danger since I couldn't use my miko powers. I was defenseless, and that meant I was endangering an unborn child as well. It seemed logical to leave me behind._

_But I now I was all alone…without Inuyasha, who was everything to me. I lost him, and it seems like there was nothing more to live for. I had the baby, and since it was his, it was all I had left to keep me sane when I was sick with worry. I had even grabbed the two shards I had left and ran towards the well a couple times, but when I reached it, I would collapse into tears, knowing that I couldn't go after him now, not when he'd be angry._

_I was only alone for a day, and already, it seemed like the world was crashing down around me. Whether it was my nerves or the baby I never knew, but it was like my pregnancy instantly got harder. I had to throw up many times, and my back would ache under the strain of the baby, and then I felt it kick frantically within by abdomen, never stopping to give me a goodnight's peace. The message was clear; the baby wanted its father. _

_Because of the baby, I spent the whole first day alone in bed, crying and barely eating, except when Mama made me, for the baby. It was so much worse when I imagined what Inuyasha would say if he saw me now; insulting me and calling me weak. I remembered what he said about the two lovers in the Lover's Glade, so long ago…how he felt the woman had been too weak to learn to live without her dead lover. I knew how she felt, wanting nothing more but to end her misery and be with him._

_But I had to be strong. Inuyasha wanted me to be strong, to stay here and live without him, but I couldn't. I had a weakness as well…he said I was strong, but I never thought of myself like that. Not knowing what happened to him was the worst thing I had ever felt…I wanted to keep hope that he would come back one day, but with all the uncertainties, that hope disappeared._

_It wasn't just my hormones that made me an emotional wreck, it was everything…At last, I felt the burden of all that had happened, every mistake Inuyasha and I had made, and now all that love we had built up caused me agony…such agony and pain that I had never felt anything like it before. _

_By the second day without him, I was like a wound string; it was only a matter of time before I snapped…

* * *

_

_Kagome, I'm sorry I had to do this, but you have to understand, I'm trying to keep you and the baby safe. I'll be gone by the time you read this, but I did it because I knew I had to._

_I know you're stubborn and won't understand, you know we have to kill Naraku as soon as possible. You can't fight with the baby Kagome, and I won't risk either of you in a battle that I know might cost lives. I want to keep you both safe, and alive, rather than have to live without one of you because of my stupidity._

_Trust me when I say, its better that you stay here. I didn't want to leave you behind, and it's harder for me to deal with this than you realize…I need you, Kagome. I've known almost everyday since I met you that I needed you by my side. But this is one time you can't follow me Kagome, I've been stupid plenty of times and have gotten you hurt. I can't afford that now._

_Whatever happens to me, just know that I love you, and I'll always be thinking of you until we meet again._

_Inuyasha_

Kagome re-read Inuyasha's letter over for about the tenth time, feeling the urge to cry as she had so many times before. His short letter wasn't much better than what he said before—he was scared about what would happen to her, and he knew there was a possibility that he might die before the end of battle.

He had always known that, but by the way he had acted in years before, he was confident that he would have defeated Naraku before a scratch had been laid on him. But now, with the baby, and a life he wanted and a threat of loosing it, Kagome could see those small fears were slipping through. It was natural for her to be afraid of his death, but for him to admit that he might die as well made it seem like there was no hope left.

He was strong, so much stronger than she was in some ways. He wasn't afraid of death, not even flinching at the idea. He had told her once that he had been pinned against a tree for fifty years, and in those fifty years, he had felt nothing; there was nothing. His mind was a total blank, and though it was called a spell of "sleep" there was no dreaming. Sometimes he said he was glad of her to have woken him up from that torture, even though it felt like he had been pinned to the tree by Kikyou and then seen her a second later, when he strained his mind, he could slightly remember the emptiness, the void. How then could he be afraid of death, when he lived through that?

Kagome placed a hand on her stomach, closing her eyes with the thought. _Please, don't leave me, Inuyasha…_ The baby kicked inside her, as if to say, _I need you too._

"You promised me…" she whispered, her hand clutching the seashell necklace around her neck. "If you break your promise…" angry tears formed in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

"I miss Kagome!" Shippou whined for about the tenth time, while they continued to journey on through the trees, towards Naraku. 

"Shut it!" the hanyou roared, tired of hearing the kitsune wail about missing Kagome over and over again. To tell the truth, he couldn't stand it because he missed Kagome just as much, if not more than Shippou did.

Shippou glared at him. "You're a baka, Inuyasha! Why did you leave Kagome behind? She would have been able to keep you under control instead of all moody like you're being—!"

"I said, _shut up_!" Inuyasha bellowed, thumping the kitsune over the head in the process, causing him to wail.

"Please, you two, stop bickering," Miroku attempted to keep the peace. "There is nothing that can be done about Kagome-sama now, Shippou. She is in her home, and unable to come with us."

"Although, I might have to agree with Shippou, Inuyasha certainly is a lot moodier now that Kagome-chan has left," Sango muttered, rolling her eyes at the scene. Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard her.

"Oh, so now that Kagome's gone your all going to pick on me, huh?" he asked, flexing his claws in a warning. Not that he would ever do anything to his friends, but he certainly felt better threatening them.

Now Kouga, who was still traveling with them, had to cut in. "Just be quiet," he growled. "And stop picking on muttface, Kagome's safe, and that's all that matters, right?"

Everyone quieted down with those words, and for once (though this would be the _only _time) Inuyasha was glad that Kouga had intervened. He didn't want to go through and explain all his reasons for leaving Kagome behind like he had done.

He missed her terribly, and even sometimes thought that perhaps he should go back and get her…if only to make the ache in his heart from their separation go away. But he stopped himself, knowing that he was doing the right thing. _I'm keeping her safe, _he told himself. _I can't let her get hurt, that's all that matters._

That is what he told himself, over and over again, as the continued traveling throughout the day. And the one time they did stop for a moment, he found himself wandering off slightly, to absentmindedly gaze as a tree that looked a lot like their tree, Goshinboku, and feel as if she was with him, though they were so far apart…

* * *

Kagome ran her finger over the shell, unable to stop thinking of Inuyasha. She stood outside, looking at Goshinboku, while almost preying to be in his arms again…just to know he's safe. 

It was like the whole world melted away as she continued to stare at the tree, before she felt herself falling into what was almost a dream…

* * *

The beads around Inuyasha's neck, the ones that connected him to Kagome, pulsed as he stared at the tree, everything falling away. Though they were so far apart, and in two different worlds, he suddenly saw Kagome, standing in front of him as if they were only a few feet apart. 

He couldn't do anything but stare at her, his face grave, matching hers.

* * *

_Inuyasha…_Kagome thought, staring at him from afar. No words were spoken…but it was like they could feel what needed to be said. The shikon shards that she had hung around her neck earlier glowed, making her feel everything, as if she was right there beside him. 

His amber eyes looked at her with such emotion, trying to make her understand. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, wanting to reach out and be held in his arms, one more time. With her face, she pleaded with him, but there was nothing that could be done. He gave an almost shake of his head, telling her without words.

* * *

Her face, begging him to reconsider, was enough to make Inuyasha want to hug her once more. Inuyasha reached out to her, almost close enough so that he could hold her to his chest, and run his fingers through her hair once more…one last time… 

"Inuyasha?" He turned away, at the noise, and thus the spell was broken.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "We're going back now."

The hanyou did nothing but give a grunt as the monk walked away, before looking back up at the tree, with a twinge of regret in his eyes.

* * *

Kagome gave a small gasp as she lowered her hand from her necklace, the shards dulling around her neck, wondering how what had just occurred was possible. The tear that had been in her eyes fell down her cheek, another one coming with it, as she slowly sank to her knees. Their unusual meeting had shown her that Inuyasha was afraid, deathly afraid for her, yet she had probably shown him she was more worried about him. He had done nothing to quell her fears, when he began looking at her as if they would never see each other again. 

She heard someone walking behind her. Kagome turned, to see her mother looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Kagome?" she asked, starting to get worried when she noticed her daughter was in a fit of tears.

The cloudy sky seemed even darker as Kagome looked at her mother, giving her a look of pity. It was odd, but somehow, at this moment, Kagome knew what she had to do. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Kagome stood up, belly only hindering her slightly, as she rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, Mama…" she whispered, feeling like she was going to cry again.

Mrs. Higurashi stared. "Sorry? Kagome's what's happened? Are you all right?"

Kagome shook her head as her mother came closer. "No, nothing's wrong, it's…" she reached her hand up to wipe the tears that had been forming in her eyes. She felt another sob coming on, but she managed to keep herself calm, for a while. Looking her mother in the eye, she said softly, "I'm sorry Mama…but…I can't stay here anymore."

Now her mother was getting worried. "Kagome, what are you planning to do? Inuyasha wanted you to stay here, you should just—"

But Kagome burst out, "I'm tired of following what he said! I can't take it! I've tried living without him like this, but I can't! It's terrible not knowing what happened to him! I need to be with him…or at the very least, I need to know! I finally know where I belong…and that's wherever he is."

There was a small silence as Kagome relayed this to her mother, before Mrs. Higurashi asked. "And you are planning to go now? But isn't it dangerous? Kagome, I really think—"

But this talk was taking too long, and Kagome knew she couldn't waste any more time. "Goodbye, Mama!" she called as she dashed for the well, her mother running behind her, calling her back.

"Kagome! Kagome!" she heard her mother yell, as she pushed the door open and jumped into the well, the last despairing "Kagome!" fading as she fell into the timestream.

* * *

_That was the last time I ever saw my family, or went back to my home. And it was also my grave mistake…going back when I was told to stay put._

_I made many mistakes along this path, but this was my worst. Because in going back, I caused a life that would have been safe to die…_

_I was such a fool…

* * *

_

They continued to walk through the forest, until suddenly, Kirara, who had been walking next to Sango, stopped. The nekomata glanced up at the sky, sniffing slightly, before transforming in a flash of fire. "Kirara?" Sango asked, before the neko youkai took off into the skies. "Kirara!"

"She'll come back," Inuyasha assured the exterminator. "She's got a good nose, she'll find her way back."

Sango glanced back at the direction Kirara had taken off and then back to their group. "Come on, Sango, she can protect herself," Miroku said to her, ushering her along back in the direction she had been heading. Sango glanced once more at where her pet had gone, before turning away and continuing on, yet still wondering what could have brought Kirara to suddenly run off like that.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, never having noticed how hard it was to climb before with the baby on her stomach. _Most of the time Inuyasha carries me out, _she thought, before pulling herself over to land in the soft grass. 

Without a minute to spare, she took off towards the village, jogging a little bit slower than normal, thanks to the baby. She finally saw the small cluster of wooden huts, and ran to it, heading towards the one a small distance away from the village first. "Inuyasha!" she called, stumbling through into the hut, to be met with emptiness. "Inuyasha?" she asked, walking to each of the rooms, seeing no one.

Her heart felt heavy, realizing that he had really gone after Naraku the minute he had dropped her in her time. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she collapsed on their bed, the place where every morning she would wake up and see his face, and feel him holding her all night.

How long would it be before she felt that again? "You left me…" she began to cry. "You really didn't come back for me…" Somehow, after their experience with the tree, she had thought he would come running back for her, to hold her and tell her that he would never leave her again. Perhaps she had misjudged him.

But she wasn't alone in the hut; she heard someone enter and ask, "Kagome?"

Kagome stopped crying for a moment, wiping her eyes and getting up from the bed, sliding open the door and seeing how it was. "Kaede-sama?" she asked, seeing the old miko in the doorway.

"I thought you were in your time," the miko told her, looking grave. "Inuyasha said he left you there for your and the baby's protection."

Kagome spoke softly, "I had to come back…"

Sighing, Kaede told her, "Inuyasha and the others left just after he returned, Kagome…they won't come back until Naraku is dead. You should go back to your own time, where you can be gurenteed of your safety."

"I can't go back," More tears sprouted in her eyes. "I can't! I need Inuyasha…I need to be with him…I couldn't stand being away from him now, not when we're so close!"

Kaede tried to calm her down. "Kagome, whatever your thinking, it's foolish of you to do. You know you cannot fight in this battle, and to bring your child to danger…you know better than this."

"I know what I'm doing is stupid, and selfish, but…" Kagome looked up at her, with pleading eyes. "Kaede…have you ever felt so attached to someone that you thought you would die without them? Did you ever know what its like to feel separated from them and know that you might never see them again?"

Kaede didn't respond, but Kagome hadn't needed an answer. The old miko looked away for a moment, before deciding to give her the ultimate reasoning. "Kagome…you know your miko powers are supposedly dormant at this time, right?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, her hand running slightly over her belly.

The miko paused, knowing this would be hard to say as she turned back to her. "Kagome, your powers may seem dormant, but you will be able to draw upon them if in great need. But don't try it—if you do, there's a chance that—"

She wasn't allowed to finish, as there was a growl from outside. Kagome instantly ran to the doorframe and pulled back the curtain, seeing Kirara in her transformed state standing outside, looking ready to go. "Kirara?" Kagome asked, "You came to bring me back?"

The animal nodded, and Kagome instantly tried to climb on its back, but Kaede ran out after her, pleading, "Wait, Kagome! Don't do this! If you go into battle—"

But Kagome wasn't listening to her as Kirara took off, all her thoughts on Inuyasha. She wondered for a moment what Kaede was trying to say, but somehow knew that if it was important, Inuyasha would tell her. She knew he had spoken to Kaede about some things he hadn't told her yet. _Inuyasha, soon, I'll be there! _she thought, a smile coming to her face, as Kirara flew off into the slowly darkening sky.

Kaede watched as Kagome left, knowing that Kagome must have been twice as determined as she thought to go see Inuyasha. But she felt that she had made a grave mistake, not making Kagome listen to her. "If she uses any of her powers in battle, then that child will die…" she whispered, praying that it wouldn't be so.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I can smell Naraku; we're getting closer." 

"Good," Kouga grunted. "I'm in need of a good fight now," he said, cracking his knuckles. They had come on to a plateau, giving a beautiful view of the forest beyond, and Naraku's scent was getting stronger by the minute.

Inuyasha didn't respond, as Kouga thought he would, but merely thought, _If we can kill Naraku soon, then that means I can finally go back to Kagome…_his heart ached at the separation from her, and even more from their previous meeting. He wanted to be near her; he wanted to hold her tightly in his arms, kiss her tears away and tell her she would be safe.

He felt that now, without her, his life was bland and lonely. He had been with her through so much, and now at their first separation, he realized how much he needed her by his side, her sweet scent calming him down.

_At least she's safe…_

But that didn't matter to him anymore. He knew that in this battle, either he or Naraku would end up dead. And if it was him, he planned on taking Naraku with him. Would that be the last time he saw her? He knew it could very well have been. Now there was so many things he wished he could have told her, so many things he wished he could have seen or done. Just to hold her in his arms once more, just to feel their child stirring beneath her belly again…

_I do want to see her again…_he realized, his eyes going from their grumpy state to sadness. _I _need _to see her again._

And then he heard a voice sounding like angels. "Inuyasha!"

He stiffened when he heard that voice. No, it couldn't be. It shouldn't be, and yet…His heart and breath stopped, waiting to hear that voice again, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Inuyasha!" He heard the others turn and gasp, but they had to be mistaken. Inuaysha left her in her time, where she was safe…she wouldn't travel all this way, endanger herself and their pup, even though he told her not to…she wouldn't…would she?

He closed his eyes, and caught a whiff of a beautiful scent on the wind. That was one scent that nothing could ever duplicate. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned, to see Kirara descend to the ground, carrying the one person he wanted to see, the one person he wanted to send away—Kagome.

Tears were in her eyes as Kirara landed, and she ran to him, running to his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "Kagome?" he asked, staring at her as she looked into his eyes, before all his emotions hit him at once. His Kagome, his angel was back in his arms. He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, but all he did was lower his head and capture her lips in a desperate kiss.

When he pulled away, her tears having been transferred to his cheeks, and he demanded, "Are you stupid? Why did you come back?"

Kagome looked up at him, like a lost puppy that had just found its home. Tears fell down her cheeks, as they had been for so long, but now they were happy tears of being reunited. "I needed you, Inuyasha…"

Despite his raging, Inuyasha still held her safely in his arms, placing small kisses in her hair, on her cheeks, anywhere he could reach. "But you were safe!"

Kagome's hands traces his face, murmuring, "But I couldn't live like that, without being by your side…Wherever you go, I will follow…"

Inuyasha, seeing her face, gave in, and kissed her once more, before hugging her tightly to his chest. He didn't like endangering their baby or her…but maybe it was a selfish thought, but he needed her as well…and considering that he could even feel their baby kick against her stomach, he was willing to bet the baby wanted to see him too.

"Stay with me," he whispered desperately.

Kagome nodded, "I promise," she said, her voice slightly soggy from crying.

But as they stood there, while their friends watched, they failed to notice the sky suddenly growing dark. They broke apart as they heard a cold chilling laugh and the menacing words, "Then you can both stay together…in Hell."

Naraku slowly rose from beyond the plateau, grinning madly while in his arms, he clutched a tainted purple Shikon no Tama.


	47. Sacrifice

A/N: So, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Now, a couple things, one, I have finally gotten the title for the fanfic going to be released next weekend. If you want to see the title, go here: www . deviantart . com / deviation / 40747717 / (Without spaces, of course). You might wanna do this before the chapter, cuz you arn't going to be in the mood after the end, I assure you.

Also, before you go all psycho and want to kill me for this, notice that some of the things I have said before, which may prove as points against this, can also mean more than one thing. You'll see what I mean with the coming chapters. Also, there are three more chapters after this, so don't think I'll just leave it hanging here.

So, that's about it. Sad chapter. If you get emotional, then you might want to get some tissues. And don't kill me. hides

* * *

**Chapter 47: Sacrifice**

Naraku's grin only widened as he looked upon the shocked group. "How sweet," he remarked, floating down to settle on the edge of the plateau, Shikon no Tama in hand. "Lovers are finally reunited before death."

Inuyasha was still holding Kagome to him as he growled, "The only death that's going to be here today is yours, Naraku."

"We shall see," the evil hanyou said, before adding, "Do you think all that's happened the past two years I have been missing was a coincidence?"

"What?" Kagome asked, her voice trembling. Her hand instantly went to the bulge in her belly. "You mean, you…"

"Going into hiding was the only way to assure you might have some time to yourselves," Naraku smirked. "I knew with time, Inuyasha would eventually discover that his true feelings, while you, Kagome, would only encourage them. You would have to be lured into a false sense of security before you did anything rash, but I was willing to wait…only more time for me to perfect the curse," he finished, gripping the Shikon no Tama tightly.

"You spent two years in hiding, just working on that damn curse?" Inuyasha growled, but Naraku cut in.

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha. The curse was only half of it. There was another reason as well…I told you before that you would never consider doing anything rash, as long as I loomed overhead. You would never consider making Kagome your mate with me around, and for that, I hid."

Kagome gripped her hands into fists. "You waited for us…to become _mates?_"

Chuckling, Naraku continued, "Do you remember the village with the youkai birds? I had seen that you two were restraining yourselves from finally giving in, like what had almost happened at the Lover's Glade, which I drew you two there for the same purpose as well. But in that village, I succeeded in far more than helping you over your petty differences…after all, Inuyasha, youkai instincts to mate are strong, aren't they?"

"What's your point, bastard?" the hanyou demanded.

"Don't you understand, Inuyasha? I had succeeded once, I didn't need a setup again. Your youkai instincts would make you mate with that worthless human as often as you could, and I would wait to allow nature to take its course…I knew it would only be a matter of time before you pupped her."

Both of Kagome's arms crisscrossed over her belly. "Our baby has nothing to do with you!" she snapped, but it only made Naraku's smile wider.

His icy thick voice spoke in seductive tones, "That child has everything to do with me. Did you think that baby was conceived out of love? Never. It was conceived out of the human and youkai instincts to carry on their breed, to mate. Because you had tasted the pleasure of taking a mate, you would only want more, and more. Humans may disguise this as "love" but youkai know the truth—mating is only a natural urge. You became mates through my intervention, and you would continue only because this instinct would drive you on."

"Why would you care if we were mated?" Kagome yelled. "What is it to you?"

Naraku looked down at the Shikon no Tama, holding the dark purple jewel up to the light. "A child of a hanyou and miko must be powerful, don't you agree? In fact, it may be even more powerful than a youkai…who knows. But I wonder, if the blood of a frail human is enough to give the jewel power to take lives mercilessly…what could the blood of a child of a hanyou and miko do?"

Inuyasha thrust Kagome behind him, drawing the Tessaiga. "You son of a bitch! That's enough! I'm going to kill you so slowly, that you'll wish you have died a long time ago!"

Not paying attention to him, Naraku continued, "And you two finished the mating ritual, you marked yourselves in blood, signing your souls to each other for all eternity…another thing to aid me in my plan. Youkai who are marked think of it as a clan ritual, nothing more. But because you two claim to "love", the marking had a different effect…You cannot bear to be separated without immense pain. If you had not been so weak, and allowed yourself to feel such pain like this…then perhaps you would have been able to spare her as you wished, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's knuckles turned white on the Tessaiga as he held himself back from attacking. "Kagome…get behind me…and stay there…"

She nodded, "Yes," but she wasn't thinking about it at all. In her mind, she kept thinking over the terrible mistake she had made. _What have I done?_

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said, not turning to the monk. "Make a barrier…keep it around Kagome…" He then glanced back at him, his eyes deadly serious. "And whatever happens, don't let it fall."

"Right," the monk said, turning to Kagome. "Kagome-sama…" He gave her a beaded bracelet from off his wrist, which she slipped on her own. "Keep that on; it will connect the barrier to me."

The monk chanted for a moment, before a blue colored barrier sprung up around her, making what she saw outside a little distorted. It felt wrong to be hiding behind a barrier like this, while all her friends fought for their lives against Naraku, but she knew she had made a mistake in coming, when what Naraku was after was their baby. If she was protecting the baby by hiding behind the others, than she knew she was doing her part.

"You cannot possibly think that you will kill me," Naraku spoke smugly, "I have the Curse of the Shikon no Tama on my side, before the end of the day, you will go to Hell."

"Save me a seat," Inuyasha growled, before leaping towards Naraku with a snarl.

* * *

Furious slashing and sounds of battle were heard on the wind as Kikyou turned towards the plateau in the distance, seeing the dust rising from the battlefield. She didn't need to be closer to know what was going on. _Naraku is fighting with Inuyasha…and this shall be the last time they meet._

She had felt the energy in the air stir since that morning, and knew Naraku was planning something. _The Curse of the Shikon no Tama? _she wondered. She had followed Inuyasha and their friends to the village where Kohaku had been buried a week ago, and had come to her own conclusions very early. _So he plans to use the curse to take their lives…and use them to carry on the legacy of the curse?_

_I am the only one who could not be killed using the jewel, but…_ Kikyou walked closer, to where she sensed Naraku's energy at its strongest point. She reached out her hand, and was suddenly repelled with a sharp bolt of purple light. Suddenly, a large barrier, covering the entire valley appeared. _I see…a barrier to keep me out…This must mean he is afraid of my immunity to the curse…holding this up must make him weaker, but they do not know that…_

Kikyou heard the noise of one coming up behind her, and she turned sharply, to see someone she barely recognized, from long ago…He was tall, and had long while hair and pointed ears—a youkai. He also had the half-moon mark of an inu clan upon his forehead, but the most distinguishing mark was the loose sleeve of his left arm.

"You are Inuyasha's brother…Sesshoumaru?" she asked, remembering the name from the back of her mind.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, but stared at the barrier which he seemed to have no trouble seeing…or at least sensing. "You know the barrier is there as well, miko?"

Kikyou looked back at the battle going on down below, catching a glimpse of Inuyasha darting across the plateau towards Naraku. "It seems he does not wish for me to interfere in this confrontation."

"You are not the only one," Sesshoumaru said, reaching out and getting zapped by the barrier as well. "Naraku wanted us both kept out of this."

"He didn't want us fighting…It doesn't matter to him if he dies, as long as he takes a life along with him…" Kikyou replied, her eyes always on Inuyasha's charging form. "But it remains to be seen which life it shall be."

* * *

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha roared, sending the golden wind at Naraku. Like always, it was easily deflected by a barrier.

Naraku scoffed, "I'm not that easily beaten, Inuyasha."

"Keh, you wouldn't be worth the fight if you were," he muttered, glancing over at his friends. Miroku and Sango were working together, using his ofudas and her boomerang to try to tear down Naraku's barrier, but they were having no luck so far. Kouga, when he had the opportunity, would jump up and try to do some damage, but he wasn't of much use when Naraku was hiding behind a barrier.

And Inuyasha took one quick glance at Kagome, who was still safely behind the barrier Miroku had created, looking afraid for all of them. Inuyasha knew she would rather be in the fight with them, rather than watch and worry, but she knew her first and foremost duty was to protect their child.

_Don't worry, Kagome, _he mentally assured her. _Once I defeat Naraku, we'll all be safe…we can go home to our hut and live our days happily, just like I promised._

But the fight kept on, making no progress, while Naraku, aided by the Shikon no Tama, seemed more powerful than ever. Occasionally, he would swing a tentacle outside of his barrier, and they had a tough time fighting just that. While the fight continued for what seemed like hours he glanced down at the Shikon no Tama, which only seemed to be getting hotter in his hand. He grinned, _It is as I predicted, the Curse is powering up...a life, or many, shall be taken for it today. _

"Miroku!" Sango cried, as Miroku was thrown back against the ground by one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Watch it, monk!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping forward and slashing at their enemy.

"Miroku, are you all right?" Sango asked, running up to him, as he wiped the dirt off his face.

"Miroku?" Shippou asked, who had now been reduced to being the medical aid in the battle.

He didn't answer them, just glanced at Naraku and said, "This isn't working…"

"What?" Sango asked. "But Miroku, what do you mean?"

"This fighting," the monk replied, watching while Inuyasha and Kouga slashed at Naraku, getting nowhere. "Naraku's much stronger than we anticipated; he'll keep blocking us until we are exhausted, and then kill us when we are too weak to defend ourselves."

"But…" Sango glanced back at Inuyasha and Kouga, and knew this was true. Even they looked a little bit weary with the fight. "Naraku might…"

"Don't worry, Sango, I have an idea," he said, indicating to his cursed hand.

Sango shook her head. "No! What if something happens? You know you could be in grave danger if you—"

"There's not a saimyoushou in sight," Miroku cut in, standing up and giving a small tug on the rosary beads that concealed his cursed hand. "And besides, Even if I can do a little damage, a little is enough!" He thrust his hand out towards Naraku, yelling, "Kazaana!"

The wind void emerged, making Inuyasha and Kouga pull back once they realized what he had done. Naraku felt himself being pulled towards the monk, but he held his ground. "You think a curse given to you by me can be the very thing of my destruction?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Miroku snapped, feeling rocks and some small trees being sucked in, but not yet their enemy.

But Naraku had other plans. His long dark hair swept wildly around him because of the Kazaana, yet his red eyes still held their mocking look in them. "You should know better than to use that when I'm around, monk." All time froze as Naraku seemed to throw something at him, and all too late he realized what it was—a saimyoushou hive. The instant it hit the ground, more than a fifty bees shot out.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, as many of them were sucked in. Miroku closed the Kazaana, but not before he had already been poisoned. She ran to him, looking nearly in tears with worry. "Miroku, don't you die on me!"

He coughed for a minute, before grinning back at her. "Don't worry, dear Sango…I've been poisoned enough times for me to be slightly immune to it…Though I won't need help until later…" It was true, though Miroku felt the poison in his veins, he hadn't sucked up enough to be in desperate need of aid yet. There would be a few hours before it came to that. Even so, he felt sweat build on his forehead, and glanced over at Kagome. The barrier he had erected was weakening._ The barrier! I've got to keep it up!_

"Go, Sango," he ordered, "I'll be fine…I just can't break my promise to Inuyasha now!"

Sango took a moment of looking at him in fear before, turning away and running back into the fray, while Miroku closed his eyes and began chanting again. _Although…I don't know how much longer I can hold it...Please, defeat Naraku quickly, Inuyasha!

* * *

_

"Is the monk all right?" Inuyasha asked, as Sango ran back up to them.

"He's fine for now, but we need to hurry, Inuyasha!" she told him, and the hanyou nodded. He wasn't going to argue with that. But as they glanced at Naraku, they knew that the situation was getting worse and worse. Originally, it had been anticipated that it would be five against one. Now it was three against one, and they had barely laid a scratch on him.

_Because of that barrier he's holding up…_Inuyasha thought. _And he's pretty much invincible, except…_he noticed the Shikon no Tama in Naraku's hand, and he could also smell a second barrier encasing them in the fight. _So he's got two barriers…that's stretching his strength pretty thin, which means…_

He raised the Tessaiga up, transforming it to its crystal form. _A heavy blow might just kill him!

* * *

_

Kikyou, who watched the scene, suddenly noticed the change in Tessaiga. _So, he plans to use the crystal form of Tessaiga, does he? I see…he knows how Naraku has stretched his power too thin, trying to hold two barriers and pouring his strength into the Shikon no Tama…his barriers may be strong, but he, himself, is weak. _

She drew her bow, noticing that Sesshoumaru only glanced in her direction once, but wielded Toukijin as if he knew that soon they would be faced with battle.

_Prepare yourself, Naraku…_she thought, releasing the arrow just as Inuyasha made his move.

"Should have done this earlier…" Inuyasha muttered, before swinging Tessaiga, releasing the crystal shards. "Kongousouha!"

The diamond spears punctured through Naraku's barrier, hitting him within. Unlike most times where he had shrugged it off, this time he seemed to actually be in pain as he grunted from the impact. But that wasn't all he felt. "What?" he asked, glancing in another direction as he felt his second barrier go down. "Kikyou, huh?" he asked, with narrowed eyes.

"You used too much power, Naraku," Inuyasha glared, raising the crystal Tessaiga once more. "You're finished!"

But Naraku didn't seem to be in as much pain anymore…not as he felt the Shikon no Tama burn white hot. _The Curse is trying to take me! _he realized. _So be it…but not until I have my say…_

Suddenly, Naraku noticed Miroku pass out, Shippou running to him. Kagome gasped as the barrier dissolved around her, giving Naraku the ultimate opportunity. Glancing back at Inuyasha, he smirked, "You win, Inuyasha," before sending his tentacles lashing out at the unprotected Kagome.

Time seemed to slow. Inuyasha yelled "Kagome!" as he ran for her, and she tried to turn away but wasn't fast enough…

There was a sickening noise as flesh was punctured, and blood spattered all over the ground. All gasped in horror, unable to do anything in that one, long moment.

Almost afraid to look, Kagome opened her eyes…her jaw falling open to see Inuyasha standing in front of her, face contorted in pain, as several of Naraku's shouki filled tentacles had punctured him through. In slow motion, it seemed those tentacles withdrew, and the hanyou fell backwards, into Kagome's arms.

She couldn't move. She couldn't think. All she knew was she had just seen Inuyasha being gravely hurt…His blood falling onto the ground…onto her…Tears filled her eyes…and then her vision went pink.

Kagome screamed in fury as a pink flash came from her, surging straight for Naraku. The pink light enveloped him, dissolving his body. Even as he died, Naraku went with a smirk of triumph on his face. The Shikon no Tama, which had been spattered with Naraku's blood, now fell to the ground with a plink…still the deep purple it had been in Naraku's hands, and it rolled until it stopped in another pool of blood; Inuyasha's.

No one knew what to say. Naraku had been defeated, finally defeated. Yet everyone there would have given anything not to see what had occurred afterwards. After her sudden release of power, Kagome fell back to her knees, still clutching Inuyasha in her arms, his head resting in her lap. She didn't understand what had made her do that, something she had never done before. She had thought that she couldn't use her miko powers because of the baby, but when she saw what happened to Inuyasha…it just happened. She didn't feel anything, besides a little drained on power, but now was not the time to worry about that.

Inuyasha's eyes were still closed. Kagome glanced back at the numerous wounds to his body…holes of varying sizes through his stomach and chest. He had been hurt before in those ways, but never all at once. And even more, he had been hit with Naraku's tentacles, the very same ones that carried poison in them…the poison that had killed Kagura years before.

Panicking, Kagome said, "Inuyasha…please, Inuyasha, open your eyes!" He didn't respond, and the tears that had been building grew only bigger. "Inuyasha, come on, Inuyasha! Wake up, Inuyasha!" she cried, shaking his shoulders slightly.

Thankfully, he responded, opening his eyes to see a crying Kagome above him. "Ka…gome?" he asked, his breathing labored. "You're safe…"

She nodded. "That's right, Inuyasha…I…I killed him using my powers…"

"You what?" he looked shocked. And to Kagome's surprise, he suddenly reached a shaking hand up to touch her bulging belly above him. She didn't understand why when he felt the baby kick against him, safe and sound, he sighed and removed his hand.

_The baby's safe…_he thought, not understanding why it would have survived such a thing, if miko powers were supposed to have killed it. But he wasn't going to be complaining. Inuyasha suddenly coughed, and felt immense pain as he did…while a trickle of blood fell down his chin.

"Inuyasha, come on, we have to get you some help!" Kagome cried, her face looking more scared. "We need to get you out of here…you need to be—"

"Kagome…" he said, looking in her eyes, trying to make her understand. He slowly reached his hand up, but it seemed he didn't quite have the strength to reach her face. Kagome helped him by taking it and placing it gently against her cheek, his destination. "Kagome…thank you…"

The tear that had been forming in her eye fell onto his cheek. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" she asked in a watery voice. "Don't talk like that…we'll get you some help….we just need to—"

"Kagome," he cut in, telling her more firmly. "You don't…I can't…" Inuyasha took a shaking breath before giving a slight cough once more, and then returning to gaze into her tear-filled brown eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

Kikyou, who had finally caught up to them on the plateau, gasped as she saw Inuyasha, in Kagome's arms, and the pool of blood around him. _I was too late…_

Sesshoumaru, who also saw what had happened, sighed and reached for Tenseiga at his hip. But unlike other times when he used the sword, it did not respond as it should. He understood in a moment. _Naraku's shouki destroys the body from the inside out…_he remembered Kagura, and how he had been unable to save her as well. _It does not give a place for the soul to be returned to…_He knew his brother had been hurt protecting his mate and their unborn child…much like their father had died for Inuyasha and his mother. _Perhaps…you are more like Father than I would have thought._

Miroku had been coaxed back awake by Shippou, and noticing the somber air, could have guessed what had happened. Sango noticed he was conscious again, and suddenly ran into his arms, crying while he held her close, comforting her while they internally mourned for their friend. Even Kouga, who had claimed to hate Inuyasha, looked on him with pity…and held the wish that Naraku could have been killed before this had happened.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried, more tears falling down her face. "Inuyasha please…I need you, Inuyasha…please don't say you'll go!"

Inuyasha's amber eyes still looked at her with their softness as he told her, "Kagome…thank you."

"For what, Inuyasha?" she asked, in a sobbing voice.

"You gave me something I never thought I would have had…" He took another rattling breath before continuing. "You gave me trust…friendship…love…and a family…" he said, his eyes glancing at their baby resting beneath her stomach. "You gave me more than I deserve…thank you."

Kagome burst into tears, yelling, "You stupid jerk! Why do you have to do this? Inuyasha…I can't…I can't live without you!"

"Kagome…you're the strongest person I know…" he whispered, a small smile forming on his face. "You can live…you know it. I can't imagine how hard but…please, live…for me…"

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks in torrents as she sobbed, "Inu…yasha…I need you…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, cringing in pain before looking back into her crying face. "Kagome…promise me, you'll live on. You'll…raise our child. Please, Kagome…"

She nodded, "I promise, Inuyasha…" She looked down, and noticed that the hand resting on his chest was getting stained with blood, his blood. She gasped a moment, before repeating, "I promise…"

"Good," he sighed, his hand falling back to be caught in hers. He closed his eyes for a moment, scaring her, before he opened them again. It was getting harder for him to speak. "I'll always…watch over you, Kagome…I…love…you…"

His amber eyes had turned dull, losing the life that they were so full of. Kagome gave a final sob as she clutched her hands around him, leaning forward and kissing him, one last time. She felt him close his eyes and respond for a moment, trying to savor the feeling for as long as he could.

Until at last she pulled away, feeling his hand go limp in hers.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, timidly, her whole body trembling when he didn't respond. "Inuyasha…" she asked again, reality hit her when he lay unmoving. Her face showed the pain she was holding in for only a moment, until she gave a tiny sob, then burst into tears, falling on Inuyasha's body and giving a cry of anguish, "Inuyasha!"

All the while the wind swept through the valley, blowing the hanyou's silver hair along with Kagome's dark tresses, as she continued to cry all the pain in her heart—flying, one last time.


	48. The Heart Goes On

A/N: OMG! Title reference!

Anyway, I knew you guys would want to kill me for the last chapter, and I apologize. You see, ever since chapter 1, it's been planned that way, folks. Now, I know I kind of led some of you on to believe the baby would be the one to die, but I only did it because it would be too depressing if you all knew it would be Inuyasha to die from chapter 1, right?

This chapter might make you a little happier, but still remember, 2 chapters left after this!

Also, I got the outline finally finished and tweaked for **The Protector of Her Heart**, to come out either this weekend or next, depends upon when the first chapter is done. So...just go read now, will ya?

* * *

**Chapter 48: The Heart Goes On**

While Kagome retold that part of the story, she began to tremble, and feel tears build up in her eyes. She had long since gotten over the death of Inuyasha, but…retelling it like this made the wound open up, and feel fresh again. When her friends noticed the small tears rolling down her cheeks, ones she desperately tried to wipe away, Sango tried to comfort her.

"Kagome-chan, if this is hard for you, then we can leave—"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm all right…Sometimes it's just…"

"Painful," Sango finished, with a sad look on her face. "I know…Really, Kagome-chan, if its too hard for you, then we can stop here and—"

"No!" she protested. "I can't…I have to finish the story, Sango-chan."

Inuko, who had been falling asleep up until the part about the fight, looked back at his adoptive aunt and uncle. "This part of the story always makes Mama cry," he explained.

While Miroku and Shippou looked upon her with pity and empathy, Sango felt extremely guilty. Here she was, with her husband still alive, and another child already on the way! Did Kagome envy her for it? To see what she could have had…Sango knew Kagome had wanted many children, but she would never have another man's child. Inuyasha, as Kagome had said before, was the one, and only for her.

_Our lives could have easily been traded, _Sango realized, remembering how Miroku could have died from his Kazaana many times. What would have happened if it was Miroku that died, and not Inuyasha? Would she be in the position that Kagome was in now? _I would have been worse, _she realized. _After all…I would not have had any children afterwards…_As she looked on Kagome, smiling down at her son, masking the scar on her heart, the one thing she did only for her child. _If it hadn't been for Inuko, I don't think Kagome-chan would have made it…_

"Finish the story, Mama!" Inuko begged, before Kagome sighed, and spoke again…

* * *

_Blank. Empty. That was all I felt after I had seen Inuyasha die in my arms. There were no more tears, but I didn't speak. I couldn't eat. He had died, and it was like a part of me had died as well._

_Perhaps it was true. After all, we had been mates…and I knew from the moment he was gone that our bond was broken. I no longer had his lifespan, or his immunity towards human diseases. It didn't matter to me…I wouldn't have wanted to live hundreds of years without him…just a human lifespan might be unbearable. _

_I didn't speak to anyone, not wanting to, either. Some grieved with endless streams of tears; I didn't. I grieved by it slowly hitting me, little by little. Inuyasha wasn't going to be there when I woke up in the mornings. Inuyasha wasn't going to see our child grow. Inuyasha wouldn't be there to hold me when I got frightened, or love me when I needed him. He was gone…never to return._

_I knew, in an instant, that it was my fault entirely. He told me to stay in my time, if I hadn't come back, would he have lived? If I hadn't been so stupid as to not heed his warning? The deeper I sunk into despair, the more I knew that his death was because of me._

_And now, you see my great mistake. I was a fool, a fool in love. And look what it had cost me…the one whom I had loved.

* * *

_

The silence on the journey back to Kaede's was deafening. Kagome walked ahead, a blank expression on her face, yet her eyes were so sad, revealing her inner pain. She spoke to no one, neither eating nor sleeping. It was like the love for life that had been within her was lost as well.

Only Kouga and Sango were with her on this way back, Shippou taking the wounded Miroku and Inuyasha's body back with Kirara earlier. It wasn't that far away from the village, only about two days by foot, but nonetheless, it seemed that they couldn't get back fast enough.

Sango watched Kagome, not daring to say anything to her, but occasionally would have to stop herself from weeping on her friend's behalf. Kagome was strong, and had bore pain before, but this…it was like she was broken, unable to feel emotion, though she knew it wasn't true. Sango remembered how happy she had seen Inuyasha and Kagome, that day in the cave, and other times when they were together, smiling and awaiting the birth of their child. Her brother had died, and Sango thought it was impossible to feel worse…but just thinking about her friend's predicament brought up that horrible sadness…If this is what she just felt because of sympathy, then she couldn't imagine what Kagome was feeling at that moment.

Kouga also kept his eyes on Kagome as they continued on. When he had first found out that Kagome and Inuyasha were mates, he remembered that he had been so angry at that moment, and had wished that Inuyasha was out of the picture and he might have a chance with Kagome. But this…he never wanted this. Even if Kagome didn't love him, he knew she had loved Inuyasha with all her heart and soul…and losing him was, in essence, to be losing herself. To top that all off, she still had Inuyasha's baby within her…and Kouga knew that it could either make matters better or worse. _I just wanted to see her happy…_he thought, his blue eyes looking away sadly.

Sango decided to break the monotony by pointing into the distance. "Look, Kagome! We're almost back to the village!" she said, hoping that would give her friend some comfort. But Kagome said nothing, taking a small sigh and closing her eyes for a moment, before continuing on in their direction towards the village. She walked like one possessed—swinging between reality and illusion.

When they came to the village, the instant the villagers recognized Kagome, the looked away, with somber looks. No doubt they had seen Inuyasha's body and knew what happened. And even in the village, it wasn't like their relationship had been a secret; not when it had gotten out, anyway. Kagome looked down, and pretended not to notice, but Sango could have sworn she saw Kagome wipe a tear out of her eye as they walked into Kaede's hut.

"You're back," the old miko said, before glancing at Kagome, and sighing sadly, going over to finish stirring the stew over the fire. Kagome looked around, to see Miroku sitting up, looking better than when they had sent him off.

Sango immediately ran to him. "Miroku…are you all right?" she asked quietly.

The monk nodded, "I got here in time, and Kaede-sama gave me some antidote, but I think I'll be weak for several days." This was the first time Sango and Kagome had seen Miroku without the glove over his right hand. Sango gasped, before the monk gave a half-smile. "Naraku's defeated, after all…" he spoke quietly, as if he had announced something terrible. In the way of his speech and the looks Sango and Miroku gave each other, Kagome knew that this would have probably been a happy occasion had not Inuyasha…

Kagome noticed that Kouga was near her, as if the closeness would offer her support, but it did not, now. She slowly sat down against the wall, her belly a bit of a burden as she did. "Kaede-sama…" she whispered, not looking at the old miko. "Where is…where is Inuyasha?"

The miko noticed the tremble in her words as Kagome said it, and knew that the poor girl was still suffering greatly. "He's in your hut…I thought he might prefer it…I cleaned him up a bit, after all, he was—" She stopped when she saw Kagome biting back tears, her eyes giving away the terrible pain she was in. "Anyway, he's there now...The funeral's set for today."

Kaede handed her a bowl of stew, but Kagome couldn't eat now. She hadn't been able to eat for a while, but the mention of a funeral, when the reality of Inuyasha's death would sink in on her, was too much. "I'm not hungry," she told her, shaking her head.

"Kagome, please you have to eat," Sango tried to tell her, "If for nothing else…think of the baby."

_The baby…_That little life that was still alive and well within her…Inuyasha's child. After a short pause, Kagome took the stew. "For the baby," she murmured, eating a little.

Sighing, Kaede continued her previous talk. "The funeral's set for today…we thought we would bury him up by the village temple—"

"No," Kagome cut in, shaking her head. All stared at her, and she looked away for a moment. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha wouldn't want it to be there." Maybe it was still old jealousy, with the thought of Inuyasha being next to Kikyou for eternity, but she also knew that that place wasn't Inuyasha. She knew instinctively he would wish for some place else. But what place… "Goshinboku…" she replied. "That was our…special place."

That was all Kagome could say, but it was all that needed to be said. Kaede nodded, "Yes…that would probably be better…for him."

There was another long silence in the hut, while the full reality of everything was hitting Kagome. Before, she had spoken outside of her normal voice, the feeling of being disconnected protecting her heart from the pain that would come. But a funeral would make it final. Inuyasha was dead, gone, never coming back. Never going to hold her, never going to make her feel safe in his arms, never going to smile and laugh when they were alone…Never again. A hole had been torn in her heart, and there was nothing more to fill it. Her hands shook on the bowl as the thoughts swirled around her. _He's never going to be with me…He's never going to make me happy…Never going to fly with me…_

And that was when she shut her eyes tightly, and smashed the bowl on to the floor, starting everyone. "Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, but was silence as the tears burst from Kagome's eyes.

"Why did this have to happen?" she cried, her words coming out in sodden screams. "Why…Oh Gods…Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I have listened to him? Why couldn't I have just stayed where he wanted me to? Why couldn't I have done something to save him? Why did he have to leave…me…" sobbed Kagome, before Sango came and pulled Kagome into a comforting hug.

"Kagome, no one can answer those things," her friend whispered to her, as Kagome continued to cry all her pain out. "We don't know why…but it happened, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Kagome's hand rested on her stomach as she continued, "Inuyasha wanted this family…and now because of me, he'll never get to have it! Why was I so selfish? It's all my fault…If I hadn't been so stupid…"

"Kagome, no one is blaming you," Kaede told her softly, hoping to comfort the girl still caught up in sobs. "You had to see him, you know this. It was because you two were mates that you could not stand to be apart…You didn't think; you couldn't think. All you knew was you had to be with him. Kagome, it wasn't your fault that he died."

Kagome clenched her left hand, which she had noticed no longer held the scar on the palm…the one that bound her to Inuyasha. "We aren't mates anymore…and it still hurts…It hurts so much that sometimes I wish I was dead…just to be with him."

"Kagome, that's no way to talk," Shippou said, coming near his surrogate mother. "Inuyasha wouldn't want it--"

"It doesn't matter what he wants now, does it?" Kagome murmured, her tears beginning to recede. "I wouldn't do that…I couldn't…not with the baby, but…I just wish I was with him! Or he was here…I just wish he could come back…"

Thinking over what she had just said, Kagome gasped. _I wish he could come back…_That was it! Maybe there was a way to bring him back! When Naraku died, they regained the large piece of the Shikon no Tama. When it was put back together, it was said that you could ask a pure wish upon it, and the jewel would disappear.

"That's it…" she whispered, pulling away from Sango.

"What's it?" the youkai exterminator asked, wondering why Kagome suddenly looked hopeful.

"Don't you see, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, looking almost giddy. "I _can _wish Inuyasha back! If I use the Shikon no Tama, then maybe he can—"

"Wait, Kagome!" Kaede tried to call her back, but Kagome was already out of the hut, racing for her own. She sighed; it seemed that Inuyasha had rubbed off some of his impulsiveness on her. When the others gave her a puzzled look, Kaede explained, "She'll be disappointed."

* * *

Kagome ran into her hut, clutching the Shikon no Tama she had carried with her in her hand, along with the two shards she had. The Shikon no Tama was no longer a deep purple, but was now a pure pink, purified, though still dull, because of the wounds on her heart. 

When she was inside, she looked around, remembering this place. Their cups and plates were still there…two sets. The baby's room was still unfinished, but the blanket she had been sewing lay on the floor, next to a small cradle Inuyasha had made, based off designs he had seen in her era. The worst of all came when she walked into their room…and on the floor next to their bed lay Inuyasha.

She felt as if her heart had been clenched when she saw him, lying there like he was in sleep. Kaede was right when she said she had cleaned him up…the blood Kagome remembered that had dried on his haori was gone, along with the holes in the cloth itself. And he didn't look like one who had gone down in battle anymore…just like he was sleeping.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, her breath shaking as she reached out and grasped his hand, shocked at how cold it was. Seeing him again, like this, brought the tears once more.

But she didn't have time to cry. She wanted to bring him back so he could hold her again, and comfort her, as she needed comforting. Closing her eyes, she placed the two shards into the Shikon no Tama, the pink light filling the room for a moment, before receding, leaving a whole, sparkling pink Shikon no Tama in her hands.

"Please…" Kagome whispered, feeling the pink light whip around her. "Please…bring Inuyasha back…I need him back…He didn't deserve this, you know he didn't. He deserves more…he deserves to see his family, and his child…Happiness…Please, bring him back!"

Suddenly, the pink light filled her vision, until she was certain she was in a void of light pink. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, to find herself not in their hut at all, with Inuyasha next to her, but literally in a bright place, filled to the core with miko energy.

"You have wished upon the Shikon no Tama?" a soft voice said from behind her. Kagome turned; she saw a beautiful young woman, dressed in the armor of a man, but with swirling bright miko energy all around her. She recognized who this woman must be at once.

"Midoriko-sama…" she said, kneeling low before her. "Please…I beg of you…please bring Inuyasha back…you know he didn't deserve this…not this death when there is so much left for him in life."

Kagome heard Midoriko walk towards her. "You are right, he did not deserve this death."

She looked back up at the miko, with a small hope in her eyes. "Then…you'll bring him back, right?"

But to her disappointment, instead of the miko agreeing, Midoriko only sighed and shook her head. "I cannot."

Kagome gaped for a moment, before tears filled her vision. "What…but…I thought…I thought a wish from the jewel—"

"The Shikon no Tama was created when my soul was combined with a youkai's soul, and then expelled from my chest, killing me," Midoriko explained. "It is true the jewel controls many things…It can turn a hanyou into a man, or turn one into a youkai. But the jewel has only power in this world, Kagome. It doesn't hold sway over the next."

The tears spilled over her cheeks. "No…please…please, you have to do something! I just can't…leave him like this…I…I know! I'll find a spell…If Kikyou could be resurrected, then that means—"

"Kagome," Midoriko cut in. "Do you really think he would want to live like that?"

Kagome didn't answer. She didn't need to. Sighing, the miko continued her previous response, "Even if the jewel did hold sway, I could do nothing. He was killed by the Curse of the Shikon no Tama, and nothing can reverse that."

"What do you mean?" Kagome gulped, her tears having paused, for a moment.

Midoriko continued, "The war of the jewel began when I was killed…the Shikon no Tama fell into a pool of my blood, and thus began the Curse of the Shikon no Tama. You see…the curse isn't a normal curse like you would think…it is merely an indicator of when someone's time has come."

"When someone's time has come?" she repeated, not understanding.

"People call it a curse because after you begin to notice a change in the jewel, a death occurs." the miko explained. "The curse does no such thing, it warns of fate. You see, when the jewel is soaked in the blood of one who died in the war of the jewel, another death will occur, a warning to stop the fighting. But the dead are not killed by the jewel, but by other men, or youkai, I suppose."

"But…I don't…Why did Naraku want to use it against us?"

"That hanyou didn't now what he was dealing with, He thought it meant that if you killed a life for the jewel, another life would be taken. That's true, in theory, but the curse will likely backfire and kill the wielder, as it did with him. The curse, if it can, will take those who's lives depend, or depended upon the jewel to live. I died because I created the jewel, Kikyou, who guarded the jewel, was killed by it. Kohaku would have died without his shard, Naraku had waited long for his chance to steal the jewel, and Inuyasha…you might say without the jewel, he would have never met you at all, Kagome."

"I still don't understand why Inuyasha had to die for this…" Kagome looked away.

Midoriko looked on her with pity, "You need to understand something, Kagome. Inuyasha died five hundred years before you were born. This all happened before you existed, don't you see? You should know, that time is all relative. Inuyasha's fate was set out long before you could do anything about it. I suppose he always knew, subconsciously, that he might die in battle."

"But why did fate have to choose him?" Kagome began crying once more. "Why did he, who had so much to live for, have to be sacrificed for this?"

The miko told her, "I do not control fate, Kagome. I do not know why this happened, but it did. It is something that you have to accept."

"But I can't!" Kagome cried, the salty tears staining her cheeks once more. "Midoriko, please…I can't live without him!"

"You are stronger than you think, Kagome," the miko sighed. "You can live without him, and though the prospect is scary, you will. You think you have nothing to live for, but you do."

Kagome collapsed into small sobs, hugging herself across her belly. "How can I live without him, Midoriko? For three years, he has been my life…what will become of me now that he's gone?"

"You have your child to live for, Kagome," Midoriko reminded her, making her temporarly stop crying at her point.. "You have a life you will have to be responsible for. I know now you may think you have nothing left, but you do. After all, didn't you promise Inuyasha that you would raise his child?"

"I did…" Kagome whispered. "I want this child, but...it can't replace his loss..."

"Even so, it is all you have left of him. Cherish its life, brought to you from you and Inuyasha's love." There was another pause before Midoriko asked, "I believe you came to make a wish?"

Kagome shook her head, "I do not have a wish anymore."

"You must have a wish in order to destroy the jewel. Do you have anything?"

She thought for a moment, before replying, "I wish for happiness…for my child…It will have to live without its father and maybe without its mother…" she added, glancing back at Midoriko. "I just…I want it to be happy, and know that both of their parents loved them very much."

The miko asked, "Are you sure you want to wish this now? The well will close when you make this wish, do you not want to go back to your family?"

Kagome shook her head. "I hate doing this to Mama, but…if I go back now, then I'll never be able to come back here, where I belong."

Midoriko nodded, before chanting, casting the spell. That pink place faded, and soon, Kagome found herself back in her hut, sitting next to Inuyasha's body. The jewel was nowhere to be found.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's body for only a moment, before collapsing on it, in tears. Allowing herself to take comfort in his presence, one last time.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome sat in their hut, alone. Inuyasha's body had been taken for the funeral, but his haori and Tessaiga had been left with her…they would not burn on the funeral pyre. They had tried to leave the kotodoma rosary with her as well, but she couldn't take it. Even when she had offered to take it off him, Inuyasha had insisted on keeping it, to connect him to her. He would not want it taken off now. 

She had cried her last tears long ago, and couldn't bear to go to the funeral, knowing she would only sob more. Besides that, she couldn't bear to see Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, burned on a funeral pyre…it would be too much.

Kagome felt the baby kick within her, obviously anxious. The baby wanted its father as well…but it would have to get used to that feeling, sooner or later. Kagome did nothing but bury her head into Inuyasha's haori, remembering the warmth of Inuyasha as he held her close, the masculine, yet comforting scent about him…which would soon begin to fade with time.

But as she was dealing with her grief and the ache in her heart, she heard someone call her. "Kagome?" It was Kouga.

Kagome dropped the haori, straightened herself up, and came to the doorway, to meet the wolf outside. "Kouga-kun?" she asked. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you're doing okay," he replied, looking away. She recognized that look—he was treading carefully around her, not wanting to make her cry again.

Kagome couldn't bear to look at him as well. "I'm fine…" she answered, though she knew it was a lie.

And Kouga saw through it at once. "No, you're not," he told her, taking the initiative and pulling her into his arms. Kagome didn't pull away, but it wasn't the same as Inuyasha holding her, that was for sure. "Look…neither you or Inuyasha deserved this," Kagome was glad he had used Inuyasha's name though. "I know how much you loved him…and I know that he should have had much more than he got…Kagome, you're all alone now, and soon going to have a child…Just tell me, if there's anything I can do—"

That was when Kagome pushed away. "No, Kouga-kun," she told him softly. "There's nothing you can do for me…I know what it is you're asking, and…I can't do it. Inuyasha is dead, Kouga…he was the only one for me…Even if you want to 'look out' for me…I just couldn't do it, out of respect for Inuyasha." She paused, taking a deep breath, "Frankly, Kouga-kun…I don't want to see you again."

Kouga stared at her in disbelief. "But, Kagome…"

Kagome folded her arms over her pregnant belly, not looking at him as she broke his heart. "Kouga…its not you, it's because…Whenever I see you like this, it reminds me of how Inuyasha would react if he saw us together. I know its wrong of me to turn my back on your friendship, but…I can't…out of respect for Inuyasha…"

Sighing, the wolf nodded. He figured there would be something like this. "So, are we still friends?"

"We're still friends," Kagome told him, sadly. "We'll always be, but…Kouga-kun, I chose this life…instead of trying to follow mine, go have your own. I know Ayame loves you, and you could have a good life with her. You have a chance at happiness, and I want you to take it, instead of trying to comfort me for the rest of your life."

"I understand," Kouga replied, looking glum. "I know what you're getting at, Kagome, but…you're the only one I could ever love."

"Kouga-kun—" she begged.

"I'm just telling the facts," he spoke. "I won't come to see you if that's what you want, but you know where to find me if you need me."

Kagome nodded, just as Kouga gave her one last sad look, and sped off into the horizon. "Goodbye, Kouga-kun," she whispered, turning back into her hut just as the smoke rose from the funeral pyre alit in the village.

* * *

_I know it was wrong of me to shatter a friendship like that, but…I couldn't see Kouga without feeling pain, thinking of Inuyasha. I didn't want to send him away, but I couldn't stand knowing he would be around me all the time when he still loved me, with Inuyasha still fresh in his grave._

_I should have visited him in his home, but I never did seek him out, and that was the last time I spoke to him. I heard that he and Ayame got mated, and soon Ayame gave birth to a girl, and a boy a year afterwards. Ayame was happy; her dreams had come true. But I knew Kouga would never be truly happy in that arrangement which I had sent him off to._

_I'm sorry, Kouga-kun, I wish that I could have honestly stayed your friend…but I suppose that once the past has gone by, we can never change it, can we?

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl sent the wolf along, telling him never to seek her out. The inu youkai sighed, smelling the fires no doubt from his brother's funeral on the breeze. The stoic youkai lord watched as the pregnant Kagome went back into her hut. _It seems that Father's line is now reduced to hanyous…_he thought, his eyes darting back to the trail of smoke on the horizon.

_But even so…Father would have been proud of you, Inuyasha…_Sesshoumaru thought, before turning, leaving the small village, and all thoughts of Inuyasha, behind.

* * *

Sitting before Goshinboku, Kagome sat in front of where Inuyasha's ashes had been buried that day. It was now the night of what had seemed to be the longest day she had ever gone through. Kagome rested with her hands on her belly, and felt as if Inuyasha was there as well, holding her and stroking her stomach with her, feeling their soon-to-be child. 

A sound came from behind, and Kagome turned, to see Kikyou standing there, her shinidama chuu floating all around her. "Kikyou?" Kagome asked, not bothering to hide the swell of her belly from her, even though it still made her feel slightly guilty.

Kikyou looked down at the base of the tree, where Inuyasha's ashes lay. "I am sorry…he did not deserve this death."

Kagome nodded, agreeing with the deceased miko for once. "No, he didn't."

"But neither did you deserve this pain you feel," Kikyou replied, making Kagome turn and look at her with a look of wonder. Did Kikyou just tell her she didn't deserve it either?

"Kikyou…"

"I am going back to death," Kikyou said, cutting in, making Kagome wonder what she meant.

"What?"

Sighing, the miko explained, "I do not belong here anymore, now that Naraku has been defeated. I am going to leave, and go back to death, where I belong. It is peaceful there, and I long to return to my proper place."

Kagome didn't look at her as she asked, "Are you going to see Inuyasha?"

Kikyou turned, as if she was gong to walk away before replying, "I wouldn't be able to see him if I wanted to."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, glancing back at her.

Kikyou turned, to look into her face, "Because he is not in death. He would be waiting between death and life, for you." With that the miko left, Kagome knowing it was the last time she would ever see her.

Kagome rubbed gentle circles on her belly, thinking outloud, "Waiting for me…" Almost on cue, a gust of wind blew by, reminding her of the times they flew together.

She looked back at Goshinboku, where she had first seen Inuyasha three years ago. And Kagome knew, once and for all, that though it would be hard, though it would be almost unbearable sometimes, and there would be much pain and tears…she knew that she would be able to do it.

She would be able to go on.


	49. Watching Over You, Always

A/N: Woot! 1000 Reviews! Thank you all that reviewd and helped me break my record!

Guess where the lyrics are from. :p

* * *

**Chapter 49: Watching Over You, Always**

_How can you go on, when the one thing that drove you on for so long is now gone? How can you live, when the one you loved more than anything is now dead? These were the questions I asked myself in those three long months after Inuyasha's death. Everyday I had to wake up in that room,_ our _room, and realize he wasn't there beside me. Everyday I would walk by the spots we used to meet at, and feel the ache in my heart, knowing he wasn't there to see them anymore._

_Was it fate, or just unfortunate circumstances that led Inuyasha to his death? Midoriko-sama said that there was nothing that could have been done about it…he had died five hundred years before I was born, yet I could not help but hold myself responsible. Perhaps if I had never come back through the well when he told me explicitly to stay behind, he wouldn't have had to protect me…and he wouldn't have been killed in the end. I knew if I hadn't come back, then he would have been safe, and would have returned to me alive._

_In those three months, I didn't get over my grief, but I learned to live with it. Midoriko-sama was true; I had a child that I would have to be a mother for. I couldn't afford to lose to my sadness now. Perhaps that was the difference between me and the woman of the tragic lover story—she had nothing left to be strong for, but I did…and so I was able to live. _

_It is true that on occasion, I wondered if I would be with Inuyasha again if I died. After all, it was not unheard of for lovers' suicide. But it was because of the baby I was carrying that I allowed myself to keep going, even when my heart was totally broken. _

_I thought, after he died, I would be so alone, but that was not the case. Sango-chan and Miroku-sama, though they denied it to my face, decided not to be married until they were sure I was all right. I didn't like being the cause of my friends' putting off their wedding, but I admit, I'm not sure if I could have been entirely happy for them if they had it so soon after Inuyasha's death. Sango-chan came over every day, helping me sometimes, and talking when I needed to talk. Shippou-chan was with me more often that not, almost acting like my own son, but even he felt that I needed some time alone._

_Everyone seemed to think that I would want to be by myself, but that was not the case. I wanted someone to be there, to understand…to help me. Sango-chan was with me the most; she had lost her parents, her entire village, her brother, and she knew the grief I was going through. We would sometimes sit and talk about our fondest memories of our loved ones, and sometimes, even though it made us cry at the time, we felt better, knowing we remembered the happy times we had while they were with us._

_I visited Inuyasha's grave everyday, because it was as if I could feel him beside me whenever I came. Sometimes I would look down upon the village, on that hill we sat upon so often, and when a gust of wind came by, I would close my eyes, and imagine us flying together…and I could almost feel him around me, holding me, like we used to._

_Sometimes it felt like he was always there, watching me. I never specifically saw him, but I knew he was there…A sudden warmth and feeling of safety when I was scared, comfort when I cried…He promised me he would watch over me, and he held to his promise._

_Soon, the time came when I would hold to mine.

* * *

_

Kagome leaned her back against Goshinboku, having been lulled to sleep by the warm summer air. Her hand rested n her pregnant stomach, which ever since she had entered her ninth and final month, had grown much bigger, and had begun to move downward. Kaede told her the baby was going to be due soon, and Kagome had spent much of her time near Goshinboku, just to be near Inuyasha and share with him the would-be joy.

She slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep, until, like had happened many times, a well known visitor creeped into her slumber…

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, as he held her in his arms gently. His arms were so warm…so safe. And she felt like she had been lost for so long, coming home into those arms._

"_Inuyasha," she replied, clinging on to his haori and holding on to it for dear life. "I miss you…" _

_His arms tightened around her, holding her closer. "I know…" he murmured, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. His gentle hand slid down to cover her belly. "Kagome," he said, more urgently. "It's gonna happen soon…But don't worry, I'll be here, keeping you safe."_

"_What do you mean, Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up in his face. Unlike the firm presence she felt being in his arms, his face was much harder to see…it was like a bright light was shining upon it, yet his amber eyes still glowed with the determination and strength they had in life._

_He didn't answer; he only replied, "Nothing's going to happen to you, Kagome, I promise…" He suddenly became less noticeable; transparent, and he was getting harder and harder to feel._

"_Wait, Inuyasha!" she cried, reaching out to him as he disappeared from her grasp... _

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, jerking awake. She glanced around for a few seconds, until she sighed and closed her eyes leaning back against the tree. _Was it a dream?_

It had to be; after all, she _had _been asleep…but it felt so real…like she was in his arms again. And his voice was just like she remembered, and that feeling she felt in his arms had been the comfort and safety she had known before.

_But what did he mean? _she wondered, her hand gently rubbing circles on her belly. _He said something was going to happen soon…and not to be afraid…_

Kagome looked back up at the blue sky, which was now beginning to get darker as day turned into night. _What was he trying to warn me about?_

With some difficulty, she managed to get up, rubbing her back slightly; it was aching now with a shift in the weight. Kagome glanced back at Goshinboku, her eyes falling on the light-colored depression in the wood, where she had first seen Inuyasha pinned to the tree all those years ago. Her eyes fell as she turned, and began walking back towards the village, to her lonely life.

She headed towards the hut that Inuyasha had built…the one he had intended to use it for their future family. Her hand remained on her belly, taking comfort in knowing that her child was there.

Kagome walked into the hut, and like always, she felt so alone. Before Inuyasha died, she was never alone—he was always with her, sharing in the joy of their soon-to-be child…the idea that they would be parents. She knew he would have given anything in order to be there for their child, to see the life that they had both created.

Slowly and carefully, she knelt down on the floor, and decided to eat the rest of the meal she had created hours ago, but hadn't eaten fully. She uncovered the pot full of rice and poured herself a bowl, eating in silence.

She had just taken her second bite when it happened.

A knife sharp pain ripped through her, causing her to double over and drop her bowl and chopsticks to the floor, white rice spilling all over. It was gone quickly, but nevertheless, it left her shaking and panting from the aftershock. Kagome let out a hiss as the pain left her, and she glanced down at her bulging stomach. "Maybe I'm getting too much exercise…with the baby," she spoke outloud, hoping whatever happened wasn't serious.

After a minute or two of pondering this, Kagome picked up her bowl and cleaned up the rice, pouring herself some more. She was able to finish her meal, having almost forgotten about the sharp pain, until she had set her bowl down. Another pain, like the first, hit her once more, this time more intense.

Kagome gave a small cry, clutching her belly as the feeling of fire raced through her, and she felt a heavy pressure between her legs. The instant she had that feeling, her eyes widened in shock and she knew what had caused the sudden shock. "Oh…Gods…" she gasped, hunching over as the contraction began to recede.

She was left with deep breaths, sweat beginning to build up on her forehead from the pain and her fear. A thousand thoughts and panics raced through her mind, but the one sensible thought stayed—_Get to Kaede's, now!_

Kagome wished that what she had decided was easy, but she felt as if all strength had been drained from her. The pain from contractions was far worse that she had expected, and each one sapped her energy even more. It seemed that Kaede was right—a hanyou birth was much harder than a human.

Now, she began panicking when she realized that there was no way she could move herself unaided. Her mind raced furiously. _Scream…someone will hear…_Before she could scream for help, another contraction shot through her, and she did scream—a loud cry of pain.

Someone burst through into her hut seconds after her scream—it was Sango. "Kagome-chan?" she gasped, "I was coming to see you and I heard—" She stopped her explination when she saw Kagome on the floor, cringing from the pain.

"Sango-chan…the baby is…" Kagome started to say, as Sango kneeled down, but Kagome's words were lost as she gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out the fire-like sensation.

"Okay, come on, I'll get you to Kaede's…" the exterminator told her, putting an arm around her and helping her up, slowing as she heard Kagome give a small gasp and clutch her belly. They hobbled slowly out of the hut, Sango giving her calming instructions, "Easy…remember, Kaede said don't fight it; it'll hurt more…"

The contractions weren't close together yet—but every time one struck Kagome, she felt as if her belly was being split open. By the time they got her to Kaede's hut, tears leaked out of her eyes from the pain. "Kagome?" the miko asked, but seeing how Kagome was, she realized what was wrong at once and took charge. "Kagome, lie down on this mat, and stay calm for a moment. Sango, go fetch some water and alert the others." The exterminator grabbed a bucket and headed out, while Kagome needed some help getting down on the futon.

The miko instantly began cutting up herbs and throwing them into a pot over the fire. "How far apart are the contractions, Kagome?"

Her voice was weak as she spoke, "They're not that close together, but when I get one they—" she bit her lip as another one hit her, a small whimper coming from her. "They hurt so much…" Kagome's voice was trembling, and there were tears in her eyes.

Kaede sighed, dipping a rag into the water and placing it on Kagome's forehead. "I was afraid of this. A normal human birth is hard on any woman, but a hanyou birth…And we already know that baby has more powers than we think it does…remember what I told you before."

Kagome's face fell…yes, she did remember. Kaede had told her before after she explained what happened when Naraku was killed that both she and Inuyasha had thought that the baby might die if exposed to great amounts of miko energy…It was one of the main reasons that Inuyasha had decided to leave her behind. Yet even though Kagome had used more miko energy than Kaede thought would have killed the child, it had survived. No one knew the reason, but Kaede speculated that perhaps it had inherited more of Kagome's blood than she thought, allowing her to draw upon both her own power and the dormant powers of the baby as well.

When Sango returned with the water, Kaede warned both women, "You both had better be ready; we're in for a rough night."

* * *

And so it went on and on, Kagome crying out whenever a contraction hit her. As hours ticked on into the middle of the night, her tears and screams became worse—it felt as if something were being ripped from inside her. She couldn't imagine anything hurting worse than this. 

Occasionally, Sango would leave and inform Miroku and Shippou of the progress, since they were both taking Inuyasha's place in the worrying department. But there was nothing to tell for the longest time; no change, other than the contractions coming closer and worse. As the night wore on, it seemed that only Kaede and Kagome were the ones fully awake—Kaede because she wouldn't allow herself to become sleepy at this moment, and Kagome because she was in too much pain to fall asleep.

Finally, when the sun was beginning to rise, Kagome's contractions stopped temporarily, and she was able to get a bit of a rest. Both Sango and Kaede, despite the dark circles under their eyes, stayed awake, waiting for the hardest moment. While Kagome rested, Sango sat across from her, her head resting against her hand, her eyes blinking more often from lack of sleep. She glanced at the miko and asked, "Kaede-sama…how hard is it for Kagome?"

Kaede sighed, before replying, "A normal human birth is sometimes too much for a human woman, but a hanyou birth, especially to a human, is much worse. Though women do survive…it is very rare."

Sango gaped at her in horror, "You mean to say…Kagome-chan could die?"

"That is a risk in any childbirth, regardless of race. But, deaths of the mother are far more frequent in birthing hanyous, as far as I know. That is one reason you don't see many of them…if the mother dies before it is born, then the baby dies as well."

The exterminator tried to find some way of assuring her friend would live. "But…Inuyasha's mother survived…doesn't that mean—"

"I do not know the circumstances of his birth, but like anything, most of the women survived because they willed themselves to. If Kagome thinks she can do it, and will not let herself back down, no matter what pain she is in, and if there are no other problems, she will live. But a woman who cannot overcome the pain, and who think they cannot do it will most likely die…Like many life-or-death situations, one can be saved if they will themselves to live."

Sango was going to argue once more, but they were turned away from the conversation as they heard Kagome gasp, jerking awake. Her childbirth pains had started again, this time more frequent and painful.

Kagome screamed as a contraction hit her, gripping the futon so hard that her nails punctured holes in it. It left her quickly, leaving her pale and gasping for breath, the sweat pouring off her. Sango wiped her forehead with a rag, but it was not enough, another pain hit her soon afterward.

But this time, instead of the usual bloodcurdling screams, she didn't think as she yelled the first thing that came to mind, "Inuyasha!"

Whether she was delirious or in too much pain to care, Sango did not know, but when Kaede announced that the baby was coming, it seemed that Kagome was lost in one endless, tormenting fit of pain. Her head thrashed around, her hands squeezed the pallet so hard that it ripped, and her wails became pleas of mercy. "Inuyasha, please, help me!"

Kaede sensed danger instantly as Kagome continued to cry out for her dead lover. "Kagome, calm down! You must be calm! If you keep fighting it, then you won't be able to survive!"

But Kagome didn't hear her; she couldn't hear her. It seemed that every youkai with claws had decided to rip at her belly, pulling and making her feel like she was at the verge of death. The pain intensified as she felt something being ripped from her very being. "Inuyasha!" she called once more, this time louder and more desperate than before..

"_Kagome…"_

Her screaming stopped, and she lay still a moment, before daring to open her eyes, which widened upon seeing the one sitting next to her. Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, was next to her, smiling softly down at her. He wasn't quite as she knew him—it was as if a bright light was shining upon him, but he was there. He had come. He would protect her, and keep her safe.

"Inu…yash…" she tried to say, but she was too weak to form words. She heard Kaede say something to her, but she couldn't hear her, not now.

"_Don't give up now, Kagome," _Inuyasha told her softly. _"You're stronger than you think…Show me that strength…" _He extended his hand to her. _"You can do it."_

She cringed once more and closed her eyes as she felt a pain pass through her once more, but this time, it wasn't as bad as she thought. For a second, Kagome was afraid to open her eyes, and find that it was all a hallucination, but when she did, Inuyasha was still there.

She remembered his words; he thought her stronger than she had ever thought herself to be. He believed in her…she needed to believe in herself, too. Slowly, she reached her shaking hand to him, taking his warm, loving hand.

Sound came back to her all at once. "Push, Kagome!" Kaede told her urgently. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand, shutting her eyes and giving a sharp, piercing cry as she felt something being ripped from inside her, feeling like her whole body was going to burst—

And then it was over. She gasped in relief as her grip on Inuyasha's hand went slack, and she heard a shrill baby's cry in the hut. _"You did it, Kagome," _Inuyasha smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Kagome wanted to reach up and hold him, to let him hold her and feel safe in his arms once more. Even after all this, she still needed him, and needed him greatly. "Inu…yasha…" she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Inu…ya…"

And then she collapsed into a faint.

* * *

When Kagome flickered her eyes open, she was still in Kaede's hut, but it was obvious some time had passed. The blood had all been cleaned up, and she was now lying under a blanket, and also the sun was much higher in the sky than she had last remembered. When she came to, Sango was nearby, smiling at her. 

"How long?" Kagome asked, having only the strength to move her head.

"Only an hour," Sango told her. "It's all right, you needed it."

Even though Kagome felt extremely tired, she wasn't content with that. She tried to sit up, but Sango began to worry, "Kagome, lie down, you shouldn't get up…you used a lot of your strength, and you need time to build it back up to what it was."

"Where is it?" Kagome demanded wearily, glancing around the hut.

The exterminator glanced at her quizzically. "Where is what?"

"The baby." Her voice sounded raw, slightly afraid.

"It's here," Kaede said, turning around with a bundle in her arms, and smiling at her. Sango helped Kagome sit up, by leaning against the hut wall, as Kaede handed her the bundle. Kagome instantly felt tears in her eyes as the incredible feelings of motherhood washed on her. This was _her _baby. Her own child…to love and to raise. She couldn't help but smile as she touched the soft cheek with her finger.

Her eyes filled with tears, not just because of the baby, but also because of the way it looked. It had snow-white hair, beautiful, expressive amber eyes, and its father's ears. The baby was the spitting image of Inuyasha. _It's his baby…_she thought, blinking away tears.

Kagome unwrapped the baby slightly to see if she had a son or a daughter. "A boy…" she murmured, glancing back at her baby's face, his amber eyes, taking in everything around him. "It's Inuyasha's son…" a small smile found her face, while she wiped away the tear that had fallen on her cheek..

_We have a son, Inuyasha…_she spoke to no one, hoping that he would hear. But somehow, through the happy feeling she felt in her breast, she knew he did hear her.

While Kagome was marveling over her child, Sango and Kaede spoke quietly in the corner. "She's so weak," said Sango, glancing at her friend who was still deathly pale.

"She just gave birth to a hanyou," Kaede explained. "It's not something just anyone could do."

The exterminator turned away, remembering the moment when she was afraid Kagome wasn't going to make it. "Somehow, she got the strength. I didn't think she would, but somehow, near the end, she did it."

Kaede smiled slightly as she looked back at Kagome, who was still trying to wipe the happy, relieved tears off her face as she looked upon her baby for the first time. "Kagome is an amazing child, or I suppose I should say amazing woman now…she has always been able to do things no one could have expected her to do."

Glancing back at Kagome, Sango caught her attention by asking, "Do you have a name for him, Kagome-chan?"

As Kagome looked down at her baby, she remembered Inuyasha had wanted to name it after himself, and now that it was a boy that looked exactly like him, there was no other way to go. "Inuko," Kagome replied, smiling at the mewling child. "Inuyasha's child."

* * *

_I was so weak after the birth, that it took me weeks to fully recover. But it was worth every minute, for Inuko. I think I can truly say, that he saved me from the depression I was headed into without Inuyasha. I now had a life I was responsible for…I couldn't be sad with that to take care of._

_I was able to smile again—I smiled at my child as I played with him, I smiled at Sango-chan and Miroku-sama's wedding with my new baby on my hip. But every smile had a limit, and though I could be somewhat happy, I could never be truly happy again._

_It was hard, raising a baby on my own and having to be a single mother, but somehow I managed. Even when Inuko wouldn't stop crying in the night, and I was on the verge of tears, I didn't give up. This was Inuyasha's child, and for him, I wouldn't let myself sink into despair. Inuko became the light in my life from that moment, I laughed when he laughed, I smiled when he smiled. And sometimes I cried tears when he came running to me, saying that children wouldn't play with him, because he was a hanyou. _

_Inuko was my joy, my happiness. The only one I had after everything that once made me happy was gone.

* * *

_

"Wow, that's amazing…" Sango exclaimed, after Kagome finished speaking about how the Miko had seen the Hanyou during the birth of their child. "Did the Miko really see him?"

Kaogme couldn't look her in the eye when she answered. "She thinks so, Sango-chan. But she can never truly know." At first, Kagome had been reluctant to speak of such a private moment, since she had kept it to herself for such a long time, but, like always, keeping secrets wasn't something she liked to do.

"Did the Miko ever see the Hanyou again?" Sango asked, making Kagome sigh, and glance down at Inuko resting in her lap.

* * *

Inuko was five months old as Kagome rocked him to sleep, softly singing a song she had heard in her time, what seemed years ago; 

_Time flows into my heart,  
And truthfully,  
Our every day is soon a memory,  
Love and dreams may be things forgotten  
one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.  
Four seasons with your love,  
__Within my heart._

She finished the song just as Inuko was asleep, and she decided it was time for her to rest as well. Inuko slept in her bedroom for now, so she could hear him in the night, and so she crawled over to her futon, and closed her eyes, hoping to find sleep soon.

But just as she was just drifting off, it seemed that a bright light had been lit in the room, behind her. She tried to ignore it, but it soon became impossible to ignore. Perhaps it was Shippou coming to visit—she _had _said he could come whenever he wanted, but this was much too late.

Kagome rolled over, expecting to give a certain kitsune a sharp reprimand, when she gasped loudly at who she saw. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked like he hadn't expected her to be awake as well. _"Kagome!"_

They stared at each other for a moment, lovers who had been torn apart by death, before Kagome asked timidly, "What...what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha paused, the light that seemed to shine on him obscuring his expression. _"I wanted to see my son."_

Kagome paused for a moment, before nodding, "All right…" she slowly crawled out of her bed and next to the cradle which Inuyasha had made before, looking down at the sleeping Inuko. "I…I named him after you…what you wanted."

"_I know…" _he replied, his amber eyes lit in sadness. _"It's hard to believe this is real…I have a son…" _Inuyasha gently reached out one of his fingers, gently touching the soft skin of their baby, before Inuko's eyes shot open, locking onto him.

"He was awake…" Kagome said outloud , before following the trail of Inuko's round eyes. "He can see you?" she asked curiously.

"_Of course he can," _Inuyasha replied, with an almost proud look on his face, before turning back to her. _"Can I hold him?" _he asked, looking almost frightened that she would say no.

Kagome nodded, "You don't have to ask…he's your child too."

Slowly, Inuyasha reached his glowing hands into the cradle and gently picked up the baby. By the way his movements were carefully planned, Kagome guessed that he had never held a baby before. When he had Inuko in his arms, who was gurgling back at him, that look of amazement and happiness that Kagome had seen so many times erupted in Inuyasha's eyes, to an intensity she had never seen before.

Inuyasha held the baby for a moment, before handing it back to her. Kagome didn't know what had run through his mind during that time, but she didn't think he would tell her if she asked. Inuko was already falling asleep again as she set him back down in the cradle, and faced Inuyasha, who now, despite the light that was coming from him, looked a bit glum.

"_I have to leave now," _he explained, making Kagome gasp.

"What?" she demanded. "Why?"

"_I only came because I wanted to see my son," _he explained, looking away and hating the pain he was causing her.

"But what about me?" Kagome was nearly on the verge of tears. She nearly stopped herself from running into his arms, afraid he wouldn't hold her like before. "Why didn't you come to see me?"

"_I didn't need to see you," _the hanyou told her, glancing back at her. _"I've always been here for you, couldn't you tell? I only came to see and to do what had been denied of me in life."_

At his last words, tears fell down her cheeks in Kagome's eyes. "I was so stupid!" she sobbed, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She clenched her fists and slammed one down on the floor as another sob came from her.

"_What are you talking about?" _the hanyou asked, coming closer to her with a worried look on his face.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and come back, then you might not have died, Inuyasha!" she cried, but soon felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her, holding her once more. Though she was happy to be back where she belonged, that couldn't stop her tears. "I'm so sorry…I wish that I hadn't—"

"_Kagome, it wasn't your fault that I died," _he explained softly, feeling her melt into his arms, ending her resistance. _"It happened because of circumstances we couldn't control. I know you feel guilty about this, and you need to stop. You have nothing to blame yourself for, Kagome."_

"But why did you have to die?" she asked, holding on to him for dear life. "You didn't deserve this…and I need you, so much Inuyasha."

He buried his nose into her hair, and her scent washed over him once more. "_Kagome, don't worry about me, I'm fine…and besides, I promised to always watch over you, didn't I?"_

That sounded more like a farewell than she would have liked. Kagome pulled away from his chest a bit. "Inuyasha?" she asked, glancing upward. "Inuyasha!' she cried, as she realized he was fading away.

Without him to support her, she fell back on to the futon, in the same position she had been before he had shown up. Inuyasha had left her behind again, and wasn't there when she needed him anymore. And the worst part—like this, she couldn't tell if it had been real or a dream.

* * *

Kagome glanced back at Sango, and shook her head. "No, never after that." 

There was a pause before Miroku cut in, "So, is this the end of the tale?"

She nodded, "Yes, the Miko had her child, and was able to live without the Hanyou, but never without his memory. Their love story was over, but his legacy would live on, in their child."

"Does this mean that there's another hanyou like me without a Papa?" Inuko asked, making Kagome look back at him with pity.

"Yes, Inuko, that's right."

No one spoke after her words, and Sango and Miroku began to rise, changing the subject. "Well, it's late," the monk began, glancing at his daughter, who was asleep in Sango's arms. "And we should be getting home."

Shippou stood up as well, "And I think I'm kind of tired too." It was obvious that they wanted to leave her alone before she broke into tears once more, but for once, she wasn't complaning. After the story, she felt like she needed to be alone now.

Kagome removed Inuko from her lap and told him, "It's time for bed, Inuko. I'll be there in a minute." Inuko nodded, and then trotted off to his room as Kagome rose to send off her guests.

Shippou and Miroku left after goodbyes and left, but Sango smiled and told her, "It was a wonderful story, Kagome-chan."

"It didn't have a happy ending, though," she replied, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Perhaps it will one day," Sango replied, with a hopeful glance before following her husband back to her hut, leaving Kagome behind to glance at Goshinboku in the distance.

She had already visited Inuyasha's grave for the day, and didn't have the time to do it now, but she spoke the words into the wind, hoping he would get the message. "Well, Inuyasha, I did what I said," she smiled sadly. "I lived on…I raised our child…I lived with your memory, teaching him all about who his father was…"

Kagome paused for a moment, before adding, "I miss you, so much..." and turning back into the hut.

When she walked into Inuko's room, and saw her little pride and joy, he was already asleep, no doubt tired from the long story. She leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly, whispering, "I love you, Inuko…" before heading back to her room for some time alone at last.

In the corner of the room that she and Inuyasha once shared was his red haori, no longer smelling like him as it once did. It was fairly wrinkled, but it was still intact; still a memory of him. Tessaiga was next to it, but she reached for the haori and pulled it towards her as she sat upon the mattress, burying her face in it and crying tears she had held in for hours.

She had only been crying for a few minutes when something changed. Her heart leapt as she felt those phantom arms encircle her once again. "Why have you come?" she asked, her voice soggy.

"_You needed me," _the soft voice of Inuyasha replied, holding her gently.

"I need you all the time!" she cried, abandoning his haori and using his chest to hide her face in. "Why can't you stay here always?"

Holding her closer, Inuyasha told her, "_You know I can't do that, __But you needed me tonight, I could see when you told the story."_

"You were there?" she asked, not daring to look up at him, lest he be a dream.

He nodded, his chin resting against her head. "_I was…it was a beautiful story, Kagome. But you know…I told you before, it wasn't your fault." _

She sniffed, fisting her hands in his haori, a duplicate of the one now discared on the floor. "I know…but it feels like it…"

"_Keh," _he replied, before whispering to her, _"I told you that you were strong, I said that you could live without me, and look at you. I know it hurts; it hurts me too, but you raised our child like I asked…you gave him a life that I never had at that age…Kagome, you are the strongest person I know. Don't let yourself think that it was your fault when you clearly know it wasn't."_

Kagome sighed, and snuggled against him, before she felt the familiar sensation of him leaving her. _"I have to go now," _

Her head shot up to look at him. "No, wait, Inuyasha—!" But he was already gone. She stayed still for a moment, shaking slightly as the tears came and spilled down her cheeks, before she collapsed on to the bed and cried like she had so long ago.


	50. Reunited

A/N: Well, the Tigers kicked the Yankees butt! Even though I'm from Michigan, I never really paid attention to them until my dad yelled at me to watch the game yesterday, since it was the sign of the apocolypse. Maybe I should wear a Tigers hat for Crazy Hat Day at school...

Anyway, this is the **LAST** chapter of FSWYL. Please don't ask for a sequel. It's OVER. Besides, I got another fic that's coming out next moth. (More info at the end.)

Anyway...this story I liked alot, since it helped really branch out and show Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship progress, and fall apart. I wanted to do something sad, since I was in a tragedy mood when I wrote the outline months ago. I know you guys cried a lot, but you might be happy knowing that I won't do this every story. It was fun, but I should probably say now, enjoy it, because with the way my ideas are going, this might be my last canon fic.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Reunited**

The chilling wind of winter blew through the village, accenting the somber mood to be found there. Years had passed since happiness had been found freely, with the strange girl who was supposedly Kikyou's reincarnation had laughed and smiled with her companion, the hanyou.

Now the hanyou was gone, and had been dead for years; seven in fact. The villagers had noticed since the hanyou's funeral that the girl, pregnant with his child, had lost the laughter and smiles she had shown so much over the years they had seen her. She had smiled and laughed when her child was born…but it was all a façade. As the years went by, more years without her beloved hanyou, when she let her guard down, anyone could see that she was falling into depression.

The only one who never noticed was her son, since she kept up a happy face for him, but soon he, too, began to realize that something was making his mother cry in the night when she thought he was asleep. Something was making her visit his father's grave several times a day, and not return for hours. Something kept her from being truly happy.

He never figured it out until, at the age of six, he finally put together the puzzle of his life and the life of the child in the Hanyou and Miko story. Unlike other children, who would have been angry and asked why such an important thing was being kept from him, he asked his adoptive aunt and uncle about it, then quietly told his mother he knew.

Inuko could remember that day clearly, when one night at dinner, he explained to his mother that he knew the story she had told him many times was actually the story of herself and his father. Kagome had explained to him that it was true, but she had kept it from him before because she didn't want him to be upset if he knew what had occurred. After their understanding, she told him the story; the true story, explaining to Inuko what kind of man his father had been.

Ever since that day, Inuko had tried to live up to his father's legacy, wanting to become a great warrior, and defeat many youkai in his life. But even with that, he always felt an obligation to make his mother happy, and keep her from crying, even though she denied it when he asked. He wanted to see her smiling again, laughing as he killed bugs with his tiny claws.

He could have never imagined a world without her.

Inuko was only six when Kaede, the village miko had died, and had learned how it felt to mourn the death of someone you knew. He didn't know the miko that well, but she was always willing to talk and explain things about his father that Kagome would never tell him. She was a nice person, and he felt bad about her death.

But when he was seven, during the winter, there were rumors of a sickness sweeping the land, striking villages to the west. It seemed that the two mikos who had died and were buried protected the village, keeping it safe from an outbreak of this plague.

There was only one who managed to catch the disease; one who it seemed was not protected like the others.

Inuko had seen it happen; when his mother had been tidying up their hut, when she suddenly collapsed, covered in sweat. His aunt Sango had rushed over immediately, and had discovered the truth—Kagome had been sick for a long time, but had never shown it, not wanting to upset her son.

Every cure they knew of had been tried, but it seemed nothing could bring down Kagome's relentless fever. Soon the other symptoms came; the coughing fits that made her throat raw, causing blood to be coughed up as well. There were sometimes periods of time when she didn't seem to be fully there; lost in a waking dream. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she lost all color in herself, turning deathly pale. She was so weak that for weeks, she hadn't been able to move from her bed, only able to eat foods that did not require chewing.

She was wasting away, and nothing could be done.

Ever since she had gotten sick, no one had been able to rest freely. Sango was always at her hut, taking care of her, Miroku used every holy power he knew to try and cure her, and Shippou and Kirara watched the children, Inuko, and his two cousins Sakura and her little sister Kimi, to try to keep their thoughts of this sad time. But all efforts to help Kagome were in vain; it seemed nothing would make her better.

Like they always had done, the adults tried to convince the children that everything would be all right, telling Inuko that his mother would soon be better with time. But he was not so easily fooled. He was awake when Kagome would wake in the middle of the night, coughing for what seemed like hours. He heard her when she seemed lost, talking to his father as if he could hear her. Everyday, he saw the saddened faces of Sango and Miroku, knowing that they were losing hope as well.

Soon, he had to come to the realization that everyone else had concluded long ago; his mother was dying, and there was nothing to be done.

A year ago, he couldn't imagine living life without his mother, his wonderful mother, the only parent he had known. And now, he would have to live without her. His father had died before he knew him, and now his mother was being taken away.

Sometimes, Inuko found himself asking the question; how would he be able to go on with life without her?

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, faking a happy mood for her. Even though she and Miroku knew it was almost hopeless, she couldn't bear to tell her friend that they knew of nothing else to be done.

Kagome didn't respond at first, just continuing to keep her eyes on Inuyasha's haori and Tessaiga beside her. At first, Sango wondered if Kagome was in one of her delusions again, when she would talk to Inuyasha as if he was still alive. But Kagome replied, her voice scratchy, "The same…"

"Do you need anything?" the exterminator asked, but Kagome shook her head. Her hair was already limp from sweat, and her pale face was accented by the circles under her eyes—put there by sleepless nights, kept awake by coughing. She was so thin that she already looked like a skeleton; just barely being kept alive.

"I found some more of those herbs that Kaede told us once helps with coughing," Sango told her, in an attempt to keep her mind off the inevitable. "I thought I might boil them up and bring them over later—"

"Sango-chan," Kagome cut in softly, turning to look at her longtime friend. "You don't have to hide it from me…I know."

Sango took a sharp inhale at her words, but feigned innocence. "Know what, Kagome?"

Slowly, she spoke, "I'm dying, Sango-chan."

Quickly, Sango told her, "We don't know that; we could still find something, you could still get better—"

"I've known ever since that time that I would die like this someday…" Kagome replied, turning back so her dull eyes glanced back at Inuyasha's things.

After a pause, the exterminator asked, "What do you mean?"

"The curse," Kagome told her simply. "Remember I told you how it worked? There was something I never told you; something I figured out on my own…The curse needed to be dipped in the blood of one who died in the war of the jewel to continue, and that day it fell in Inuyasha's blood as well…It only made sense that I would be next."

"Kagome-chan…" gasped Sango, looking afraid.

"I'm just glad that it allowed me to live this long," she murmured to herself, before turning back to her friend. "I've known ever since I got sick what was happening."

"You're…all right with this?" the exterminator asked, looking to be on the verge of tears.

Closing her eyes, Kagome explained, "Inuyasha died without being afraid…I won't be either…Inuyasha helps me not to be afraid."

Sango stiffened as Kagome mentioned him. "Kagome…you're not really seeing him," she reminded her. "You're sick…you only think you see him."

"Perhaps…but it feels better, thinking that he's here." Her eyes, which had once sparkled like the sun, but were now dull, opened. "But still…I don't want to leave Inuko…Sango-chan, please…take care of him," she begged, looking genuinely worried.

Sango nodded, replying to any request Kagome had now. "We'll raise him like our own son...But, are you really giving up hope?"

Kagome sighed, something like a smile forming on her face, "You know, eight years ago today, Inuyasha told me he loved me…I think, ever since he died, I've always had a selfish wish to be with him again…" A tear formed at the corner of her eye, "Maybe I can finally see him…once more…"

She lay still for a moment, making Sango worry until she realized Kagome was only asleep. Deciding it was all right to leave her, for a time, she left her and exited the hut, to find Miroku waiting for her. The instant she saw him, she ran to him, needing his comfort. "Oh, Miroku," she cried, feeling tears in her eyes. "Kagome-chan knows…she knows we can't do anything! She knows that she's going to…"

"How was she?" her husband asked after a moment's pause.

Sango whimpered, "She said she didn't care…but she wants us to take care of Inuko."

"I wouldn't think of anything less," Miroku assured her, "But I was afraid it would come to this."

As they spoke, Shippou, who was nearby watching the children, heard them, and his face fell. He hadn't grown at all since the first day Kagome had seen him, aging slowly, like youkai did. Miroku had said when Kagome was sick and wasn't getting better that there was probably no hope, but he didn't want to believe it. His parents had died and abandoned him, and now Kagome, the woman who he had thought of as his mother, was dying as well.

But Shippou wasn't the only one who heard them. "Mama's…dying?" Inuko asked, as he peeked out from behind the barren tree he had been spying from.

Sango covered her mouth in a gasp as she saw the tears spill down the young hanyou's face. "Inuko…"

"Why does she…why does she have to die?" He yelled, the amber eyes he inherited from his father glaring at his adopted aunt and uncle. "Why can't she just get better? Why has she been sick all this time and never felt better?"

"Inuko," Miroku sighed as he sat down next to the child. "Your mother is…she's very weak. We tried everything, but nothing could help her. Humans get sick, Inuko, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why not?" he demanded, his tantrum raging as more tears spilled down his face. "My Papa died before I knew him, and now Mama's going to die? Why can't someone have saved them? Why do I have to be left alone?"

Sango scooped the boy up into her arms, holding him close. "You won't be left alone, Inuko…we'll take care of you. I know it will be hard without your mother, but we promise, we won't leave you all alone."

Choking back a sob, Inuko pushed away from her, his amber eyes glaring with an intensity they had seen before; only in Inuyasha's eyes. "But you're not my Mama!" He shoved out of her arms and ran into their hut, barging into Kagome's room. "Mama!" he cried, running to her form.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Inuko..." she murmured, her voice weak. "What is it?"

She guessed before he spoke by the tears streaming down his face. "Mama, they say you're going to die! Please, tell me you're not going to…I need you, Mama!"

In hearing her son tell her that he needed her, tears streaming down his face, she was reminded of a moment, seven years ago, when she held someone dear to her in her arms, pleading with them almost the exact same thing. "Inuko…" she spoke, lifting a shaking hand to touch his cheek. "I don't want to leave you…but this is something that I can't help…This is what humans call 'fate', Inuko, I can't stop this."

"I don't care!" he yelled, making Kagome remember when Inuyasha used to yell at her like that…when something he couldn't tell her was bothering him. "I don't care what it is! Please, Mama! Don't leave me…don't leave me like Papa left…"

The small boy collapsed into tears next to her, and Kagome couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes as well, as she held him close. "Inuko…I'll never leave you, I promise. I'll always watch over you. If you ever need me, I'll be there…I'll watch you grow up, and turn into a handsome young man someday. If you're happy, I'll be right there, smiling with you. If you're sad, I'll cry too. I'll never leave you all alone. I know it'll be hard for you, and it'll be hard for me, too…but all I want is to see you happy, and I will be content."

"I can't be happy without you, Mama…"

"Yes, you can," Kagome assured him, trying to smile. "I've seen you, you can be happy when you think there is nothing left to be happy for. You always smiled and laughed when I felt sad. You can live and be happy Inuko…Just promise me that you'll try."

The boy sniffed, "I promise, Mama…"

"Good," she smiled at him softly. "I love you, Inuko…I'll never stop…"

"I love you too, Mama," he said, snuggling into her embrace. She held him softly, remembering all the times as she held him when he was just a baby, getting over Inuyasha's death with the life in their child.

Suddenly, Kagome was hit with a violent coughing fit. Inuko pulled away slightly as his mother fell back, too weak to hold herself up as blood was coughed up into her hand. "Mama? Mama, are you okay?" Inuko asked, wondering if he should run for his aunt and uncle.

But as soon as the fit started, it stopped, and she lay still for a moment, breathing deeply. "Mama…?" he asked, coming closer to her, almost afraid of what would happen.

Kagome then turned over and looked at him in one jerky movement…her eyes glazed over. "Inuyasha?" she asked, making Inuko's blood run cold.

"M-Mama?" he asked, but she continued to stare at him with that scary look in her eyes. "Mama…I'm Inuko, remember?"

His mother continued speaking, lost to the world. "Inuyasha…what are you saying? We'll be fine…Naraku will be defeated and then we'll live…with our child." Her hand drifted over to her very thin stomach, and she gave an eerie smile, with her pale face and dark circles under her eyes, she looked like a smiling skeleton.

Inuko scooted away, frightened at what he was seeing. "Mama…Mama please, you know who I am…" Tears he had before fell down his face at the sight. "Mama!"

With his last cry, Sango and Miroku rushed in, half afraid that they were too late. Sango glanced at the tiny hanyou, white as a sheet. "Inuko, what is…" she stopped when she saw how Kagome was acting.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? I want a girl, but I wouldn't mind a boy…Yes, I think that would make a good name, but I still think we should have a girl someday…" All the while, Kagome kept tracing circles over her deathly thin stomach.

"She doesn't know where she is…" Miroku gasped, before Sango ran over to her friend, and began shaking her lightly.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up! This isn't what you think it is!" But Kagome still had that glazed look over her eyes. Glancing back at Inuko, Sango roared, "You're scaring your son, Kagome! Wake up!"

With her words, Kagome blinked a few times, and that glazed over look in her eyes left her. Coming back to reality, she gasped, and turned to look over at Inuko, her heart sinking when she saw how scared he was. "Inuko…" she asked, her voice pained.

The boy cried some more, before running out of the room, leaving the three adults there, the tension so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. "We'll go after Inuko, Kagome-chan," Sango told her softly, before she and Miroku followed the boy out of the hut, leaving her alone once more.

_He was so scared…_she thought, remembering the look on his face as she woke up. She didn't realize what was happening…she really thought she was back to the time seven years ago, when Inuyasha was alive, and they were both expecting their child… _He must have been so afraid when I…_

She trembled for a moment, before the tears came, making her cry into her pillow once more, each sob depriving her of breath, as she let her pain out through tears, one last time.

* * *

Kagome lay still on her pallet days later, as she stared up at the ceiling, apparently lost to the world. That one encounter wasn't the only one she had when she felt like she was back at that time…several times her friends had to bring her out of it, but ever since the last one, it seemed like she was in permanent delirium, staring at the ceiling and not responding to anyone.

Sango sat at her side, finding it hard not to cry in her presence as Kagome continued to waste away. She was even thinner, and if possible, more pale. Kagome didn't speak anymore, but the way she stared at the ceiling was much more frightening than if she spoke to those who had died years before.

Smelling the stew that her husband was cooking being finished, she glanced back at Kagome, who still held no change in her behavior before telling her, "I'll be right back, Kagome-chan," leaving her alone in the room.

It was then that the one Kagome had wanted to see for a long time appeared beside her, a pained expression on his face. Though Kagome had seemed not to notice her friend beside her, she did turn to see this visitor, too weak to say his name.

Inuyasha appeared like he always did, shining brighter than anything around him. No words were spoken, but that look in his eyes was clear—he never wanted to see her like this. He gently reached out a hand to trace her cheek, so thin and damp with sweat. Kagome closed her eyes and savored in the feeling—Inuyasha was here, comforting her once more.

He removed his fingertips, and when she opened her eyes, she saw him stand up, like he was going to leave. She tried to say his name, but all that came out was a small croak, a droplet of blood landing on her lip. Inuyasha's eyes, if possible, looked even more pained, and if she didn't know any better, Kagome would have sworn she saw a tear in his eyes. But instead of leaving her like he had done previously, he did the unexpected. A half smile appeared on his face, and he reached his hand out to her, urging her to take it.

Her dull colored eyes locked on that shining hand, going to take her away from her pain, like he always did. But she paused for a moment, rolling her head over to see where Sango had left; where her friends, and her son were waiting. She felt a painful cough rise out of her chest, scraping against her already sore throat, drawing more blood from the raw flesh as she coughed, before it subsided once more.

A tear filled her eye as she looked back at Inuyasha, her dead lover, but for the first time in a long time it was not a tear of sadness, but a tear of happiness, at being reunited once again. And, with a smile on her face that had not been seen for seven years, she reached out and took his hand.

Sango walked back in with a pot of warm stew just as she saw Kagome fall limp, her hand reaching out towards the wall, while the necklace she always wore in full view, having fallen out from the front of her yukata.

The exterminator gasped as the pot of stew dropped, and she ran over to her friend. "Kagome...no, don't do this…no...Kagome!"

With her cry, Miroku, Inuko, and Shippou burst into the room, gasping at what they saw. "Oh no…" Miroku whispered, while Inuko and Shippou ran to her.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried, while Inuko wailed, "Mama!"

But as his wife and Shippou and Inuko cried, Miroku turned towards the window, feeling a sudden breeze. And he knew, wherever Kagome was, she must happy.

* * *

The bright, white void seemed to be sparkling with an even brighter light as Kagome, running towards the unknown, saw the one person she had wanted to see for a long time; Inuyasha. She ran into his arms, feeling them wrap around her and lift her up, as he caught her lips in a tender kiss.

Warm, happy tears, spilled down her face as Kagome continued to kiss him, not having felt him like this in years. Inuyasha's arms were so warm, so tender, and after so long, they seemed so _real. _His kiss was passionate, desperate, _needed. _Finally, they broke apart, touching each other's faces as they looked into each other's eyes before kissing again. After what seemed to be an eternity, Inuyasha lifted his head, only to crush Kagome in a desperate hug, as she held him back, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling she hadn't felt in so long.

Finally, she was truly happy once more, being back in his arms.

But though she was happy, she could still hear the voices of her friends, crying for her. She broke away from him for a moment, as they both looked upon the scene that seemed so far below. One in particular caused Kagome's smile to fade—seeing Inuko crying so much that he started hiccupping.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for a moment, before he nodded. And suddenly, they were there, in the room with them. It seemed no one noticed they were there…until Inuko suddenly stopped crying, staring at the image of his mother and the man beside her. His amber eyes, identical to the ones looking at him softly, got wider as he mouthed, "Papa…"

Both of them smiled down at their child, the one created from their love so long ago, before they turned, leaning into each other, and headed towards the bright light of the unknown…going arm in arm, like they had promised long ago.

And at long last, the Hanyou and Miko were reunited, never to be separated again. Their love in life had been cut short, but now they would spend eternity like this, each day, each year, together, as it should be.

Four seasons with their love, forever.

_The End

* * *

A/N: (I'm too lazy to get the reviewer awards right now, but I should have them up tomorrow. Sorry bout this.)_

Anyway, this fic is finally over! Whew, it seemed to go on forever, didn't it? Anyway, the next fic will be released next weekend, and here is a preview: (For a preview in the form of a drawing, check out my deviantart.)

**The Protector of Her Heart**: As always, Inu/Kag, Mir/San. But for the first time in my fics, an AU. Summary: Kagome is the princess of the Human Lands, and when an unknown force threatens the throne, Inuyasha, a knight in service of the crown is ordered to protect her until marriage. But as the world gets darker, Kagome discovers the simple life that she is missing; the life that will lead her to her true love.


End file.
